


We're so NOT ready for take-off

by Jaywalker



Series: We're so NOT ready for... [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sam, BAMF Stiles, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fear of Flying, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 60,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker/pseuds/Jaywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Mensch, ein Werwolf, ein Engel und zwei Jäger steigen in ein Flugzeug... Was kann da schon schief gehen? Noch dazu, wenn zwei von den Genannten mit einer ausgewachsenen Flugangst zu kämpfen haben und sich unter den Passagieren auch noch ein Dämon versteckt? // Crossover Teen Wolf + Supernatural // Pairings: Sterek + Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Von Dagobert Duck und South Park...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

**Kapitel 1:**  
**Von Dagobert Duck und South Park...**

  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~      

  
  
Mit einem lauten, genervten Stöhnen kämpfte sich der junge Mann durch die Menschenmasse und versuchte dabei verzweifelt seinen Koffer hinter sich herzuziehen.  
Ihm war mittlerweile sogar egal, ob dabei einige Zehen und Füße zu Schaden kamen...  
Ganz im Gegenteil! Wenn diese Idioten nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnten, dann konnte er auch nichts dafür, wenn sich sein Handgepäck einen eigenen Weg suchen musste... zur Not auch mit Gewalt!  
  
„Achtung, Sicherheitshinweis! Bitte lassen Sie ihr Gepäck nicht unbeaufsichtigt! Über alleinstehendes Gepäck informieren Sie bitte...“  
  
Der junge Mann musste kurz die Augen verdrehen und versuchte erst gar nicht bei dem Lärm um ihn herum auf die Durchsage zu achten, die durch den Flughafen hallte.  
Alleinstehendes Gepäck? Am Arsch!  
Wie sollte man bei dem Aufmarsch hier irgendetwas erkennen, geschweige denn zuordnen können, ob ein Gepäckstück gerade herrenlos herumstand, oder nicht doch zu einem der gefühlten tausend Menschen gehörte, die gerade den Flughafen stürmten.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass seine Begleitung ihm dicht an den Fersen hing. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie sich in dem Gedränge noch nicht aus den Augen verloren hatten. Obwohl... vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein Wunder, sonder vielmehr einer der Vorteile wenn man die Sinne eines Werwolfes hatte...  
Der andere Mann folgte ihm nämlich wie ein Schatten und machte dabei eine deutlich bessere Figur, sich durch die Menschenmassen zu schlängeln als er selbst...  
Das war doch wohl sowas von unfair!!!  
Und überhaupt... Wieso lief Mr. Muskelmasse eigentlich nicht vorne weg?  
Dann könnte er ganz entspannt im Windschatten des anderen Mannes durch diese Menschenmenge schreiten, ohne dass er sich hier zum Affen machen musste.  
  
Er hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht, als er mit einem lauten Aufschrei plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen auf den Mann hinter sich zu achten, dass er den quietschegelben Koffer, der vor ihm stand völlig übersehen hatte.  
Mit den Armen wild rudernd versuchte er verzweifelt sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, jedoch behinderte ihn dabei leider sein eigenes Handgepäck, das schließlich mit einem lauten Scheppern umkippte.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre er mit einem genauso lauten Krachen, gleich neben seinem Koffer zu Boden gegangen, wenn sein ganz persönlicher Schatten, a.k.a. Mr. Muskelmasse sich nicht dazu herab gelassen hätte ihn durch ein beherztes Eingreifen davor zu bewahren.  
  
„Mann Stiles! Pass doch besser auf, verdammt nochmal!“, wurde ihm auch gleich entgegen geknurrt und der Griff mit dem er am Oberarm gepackt worden war, verstärkte sich noch ein wenig.  
Mittlerweile hatten sie auch die volle Aufmerksamkeit von den umstehenden Personen und vor allem von dem kleinen Mädchen, dem der verhängnisvolle Koffer zu gehören schien und das Stiles nun aus großen, braunen Augen anstarrte.  
Schließlich breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein hämisches Grinsen aus, ehe sie den quietschegelben Koffer, der sich aus näherer Betrachtung als laufende Ente mit Rädern heraus stellte, aus dem Weg zog.  
Na vielen Dank auch...!  
Hätte sie das nicht schon vor fünf Minuten machen können?  
  
Schnaubend richtete sich Stiles so gut es ging wieder auf und versuchte die Hand des anderen Mannes wegzuschieben.  
Leider blieb es nur bei dem Versuch.  
Verdammte Werwölfe mit ihrer verdammten übertriebenen Stärke...  
  
„Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Du schaffst es ja nicht einmal geradeaus zu laufen, ohne dabei über deine eigenen Füße zu stolpern!“  
  
Wow... da war heute jemand aber wieder super drauf!  
Stiles Backen plusterten sich ein wenig auf, als er endlich seinen Arm aus dem Klammergriff des Älteren befreien konnte und eine Hand in die Hüfte stemmte. Den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand bohrte er in die breite Brust des Werwolfes.  
  
„Nur zu deiner Info, Mr. Griesgram...“, zischte er leise, da immer noch eine kleine Menschentraube um sie herum stand und die beiden neugierig musterte.  
„Ich bin nicht über meine Füße, sondern über diesen bescheuerten Dagobert Duck Koffer gestolpert... Ich meine... so cool ist der Koffer jetzt auch nicht, dass man ihn mitten in den Weg stellen muss, oder?“  
  
Natürlich bekam er darauf keine Antwort, zumindest nicht die Art von Antwort, die er sich gewünscht hätte.  
Einzig die Augenbrauen von Mr. Griesgram zogen sich ausdrucksstark zusammen und vervollständigten so den patentierten Derek-ich-beiß-dir-jetzt-gleich-in-die-Kehle-wenn-du-nicht-deine-Klappe-hältst-Hale Blick.  
Okay...  
Das war Antwort genug!  
Beschwichtigend zog Stiles seinen Zeigefinger wieder zurück und zog einen kleinen Schmollmund.  
Was musste der Kerl auch immer so schlecht drauf sein?  
"Gute Laune-Drops würden bei dir auch keine Wunder mehr bewirken...", grummelte er deshalb kaum hörbar und war sich dabei sehr wohl sicher, dass Derek jedes einzelne Wort davon verstand, während er schließlich sein Handgepäck wieder aufhob.  
  
Derek verdrehte wahrscheinlich innerlich gerade die Augen, zumindest redete Stiles sich das ein. Man konnte bei dem Pokerface, das der Werwolf ständig an den Tag legte, natürlich nie genau sagen, was in ihm gerade vor sich ging.  
Da musste man sich dann auf eine ausgeprägte Fantasie verlassen und die hatte Stiles ja zum Glück zu genüge...  
  
Murrend übernahm Derek nun auch endlich die Führung und bahnte sich und dem jüngeren Mann einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge.  
Stiles fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, wieso sie das nicht schon von Anfang an so gemanagt hatten...  
Viel musste Derek nämlich nicht machen.  
Sein Grumpycat-Gesicht reichte vollkommen aus, dass die Leute ihnen freiwillig aus dem Weg gingen.  
Na also!  
Einen Vorteil musste es ja haben, wenn man Derek Hale als seine Begleitung mit dabei hatte...  
  
  
~*~

  
  
„Nein... nein... und nochmal NEIN!“  
  
Sam Winchester starrte seinen Bruder gerade an, als hätte der den Verstand verloren.  
Der ältere Mann hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, in seinem Gesicht hatten sich rote Flecken breit gemacht und sein Mund war zu einer eindeutigen Schnute verzogen.  
  
„Dean... dir ist schon klar, dass du dich gerade aufführst wie ein Fünfjähriger?“  
  
„Na und...“, erwiderte besagter Fünfjähriger trotzig, wobei er das 'und' in die Länge zog und seine Stimme zum Ende hin mindestens eine Oktave nach oben gerutscht war.  
Er versuchte sich vor seinem jüngeren Bruder aufzubauen, was allerdings kläglich scheiterte, da er um einen guten Kopf kleiner als Sam war.  
Allerdings schien er sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.  
  
„Das ist mir egal... Meine Antwort bleibt NEIN! Du kriegst mich nie wieder in so ein Ding! Vergiss es!“  
  
Sam warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf den dritten Mann in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer, jedoch starrte der nur wie gebannt auf den Fernseher und schien von der ganzen Auseinandersetzung gar nichts mitzubekommen.  
Entweder hatte das laufende Programm – war das gerade ernsthaft South Park? – Castiel so sehr in den Bann gezogen, dass er alles um sich herum vergessen hatte, oder aber – und das war viel wahrscheinlicher – er hatte mittlerweile gelernt sich gekonnt zurück zu halten, wenn Dean einmal auf stur geschalten hatte.  
Seufzend wandte Sam sich wieder seinem Bruder zu, als ihm klar wurde, dass er auf Hilfe seitens Cas wohl vergeblich warten würde.  
  
„Du übertreibst doch wohl ein bisschen. Was kann denn schon großartig passieren...“  
„Was passieren kann?“  
Ungläubig starrte Dean den jüngeren Mann an, so als würde er ernsthaft daran zweifeln, ob sein Gegenüber noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.  
„13000 Meter in der Luft... in einer Blechbüchse... mit einem Dämon... ja was kann da wohl passieren?“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort von Sam zu warten, fuhr Dean unbeirrt fort.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht ob du dich erinnern kannst, aber das letzte Mal, als wir die glorreiche Idee hatten einem Dämon in ein Flugzeug zu folgen, wären wir beinahe abgestürzt!“  
„Ja... aber wir können doch nicht einfach nichts tun...“  
„Müssen wir ja auch nicht... Wieso schnappst du dir denn nicht unseren gefiederten Freund da drüben und gehst mit ihm auf Dämonenjagd? Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, ich sollte ein wenig kürzer treten?“  
  
Sam seufzte ein weiteres Mal.  
Langsam aber sicher bekam er Kopfschmerzen, weshalb er seine rechte Hand hob und sich leicht die Schläfe massierte ehe er sich seine Haare mit einer gewohnten Geste aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Er hasste diese Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem Bruder.  
Wieso musste er denn nur so... so... na so deanhaft sein?  
  
„Du weist ganz genau, dass wir dich in deinem jetzigen Zustand nicht aus den Augen lassen werden!“  
Unbewusst wanderte Sams Blick kurz auf den Unterarm von seinem Bruder.  
Obwohl es momentan von Deans Hemd gut versteckt wurde, wusste er leider, dass er dort nach wie vor das Mal von Kain vorfinden würde.  
Es war absolut undenkbar Dean jetzt alleine zu lassen.  
Genauso undenkbar war es jedoch diesem Dämon freie Fahrt zu lassen...  
  
„Du wirst mit uns zu diesem Flughafen fahren und wir werden den Dämon einfach erst gar nicht einsteigen lassen... Dann hat sich die Sache auch schon erledigt!“  
Schnaubend öffnete Dean seinen Mund, um seine Missgunst über diesen absolut hirnrissigen Plan loszuwerden, allerdings kam ihm Sam zuvor.  
„Ich will keine Widerrede hören!“  
Zu seinem Erstaunen klappte der Mund des älteren Mannes wieder zu und er schien sich tatsächlich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben.  
Heute musste einfach ein guter Tag sein...  
  
Die Stille, die sich nun in dem Hotelzimmer ausbreitete, wurde lediglich durch ein lautes 'Oh mein Gott! Sie haben Kenny getötet!' unterbrochen, dicht gefolgt von Castiels irritiertem 'Ich verstehe den menschlichen Humor einfach nicht...'

  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	2. Von brodelnden Vulkanen und heiß geliebten Babys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 2:  
Von brodelnden Vulkanen und heiß geliebten Babys... **

  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~

  
  
Stiles warf dem älteren Mann neben sich einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und rechnete fest damit, dass hier gleich ein Vulkan namens Derek Hale ausbrechen würde.  
Der Werwolf hatte in den letzten Minuten nämlich feststellen müssen, dass seine finstere Aura leider angesichts urlaubswütiger Menschen regelrecht verpuffte.  
Das könnte ziemlich unschön enden...  
  
Sie hatten sich zwar äußerst erfolgreich bis zu den großen Anzeigetafeln und somit auch dem Check-in Bereich vorgekämpft, allerdings schien sich hier ein ganz anderer Kampfschauplatz zu befinden.  
Hatte Stiles vorhin noch geglaubt, dass er noch nie solch einen Menschenauflauf gesehen hatte, so wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt.  
In diesem Flughafenabschnitt herrschten eindeutig andere Regeln...   
Jeder gegen jeden!   
Wer zuletzt eincheckt ist ein Loser und wenn Stiles jemanden kannte, der kein Loser sein wollte, dann war das wohl Derek Hale...  
Der junge Mann seufzte leise.  
Wer war gleich nochmal auf die grandiose Idee gekommen genau zu Sommerferienbeginn den Flughafen zu betreten, geschweige denn in einen Flieger zu steigen?  
  
Stiles kam leider nicht dazu, sich diese Frage zu beantworten, da er nun schon zum dritten Mal in Folge angerempelt wurde und eine alte Frau sich ziemlich dreist an ihnen vorbei drängte um genau vor ihnen stehen zu bleiben.  
Als ob die Schlange nicht schon lang genug wäre.  
Stiles Kinn klappte empört nach unten und er fixierte den eiförmigen Hinterkopf der Rentnerin mit einem Todesblick, allerdings brachte das nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.  
Das laute Knurren von Derek war da schon um einiges effektiver!  
Der brodelnde Vulkan in seinem Inneren schien mittlerweile kurz vor dem Ausbrechen zu stehen und das Knurren war dafür das erste, kleine Vorbeben.  
  
Die Frau vor ihnen warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter, nicht ahnend, dass sie gleich bei einer waschechten Naturkatastrophe in der ersten Reihe sitzen würde.  
Stiles wollte im Moment nicht mit ihr den Platz tauschen, war es doch eine seltene Gelegenheit einmal nicht derjenige zu sein, gegen den sich Dereks Zorn gerade richtete.  
Die Rentnerin schien von der drohenden Gefahr allerdings nichts mitzubekommen.  
Im Gegenteil!  
Sie musterte lediglich Stiles mit gerümpfter Nase von oben bis unten, ehe sie sich an Derek wandte, der ein erneutes Knurren nicht unterdrücken konnte.   
  
„Junger Mann, sie sollten etwas gegen ihr Kratzen im Hals machen! Das klingt nämlich alles andere als gesund...“  
  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und er fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, ob die Dame vor ihnen hochgradig selbstmordgefährdet war.  
Ein Massaker in der Warteschlange war jetzt das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten...  
Der brodelnde Vulkan neben ihm wollte gerade in die heiße Phase übergehen, als Stiles sich dazu erweichen ließ, der alten Frau das Leben zu retten.  
Er war einfach zu gut für diese Welt... und die Rentnerin wusste das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu schätzen!  
Noch bevor Derek in irgendeiner Art und Weise regieren konnte, schob sich Stiles zwischen den Werwolf und seine Beute und legte dem größeren Mann beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Brust.  
Seine Finger zitterten leicht, was daran lag, dass der komplette Oberkörper des Werwolfs zu vibrieren schien und er kurz davor war zu explodieren.  
Sogar Dereks Augen blitzten unheilvoll in dem elektrisierenden, strahlenden Blau auf.  
  
„Woah, woah... ganz ruhig! Lass jetzt bloß nicht den großen, bösen Wolf raus hängen!“, flüsterte Stiles hastig und versuchte sich gegen den größeren Mann zu stemmen, was ungefähr den selben Effekt hatte, wie eine Fliege, die einem Elefanten am Arsch klebte.  
Aber gut... der Wille war da!  
Dereks Blick verfinsterte sich noch eine Spur, obwohl Stiles dachte, dass das zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gar nicht mehr möglich war.  
„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft einer alten, wehrlosen Frau die Kehle raus reißen...oder? Oder?“  
Besagte wehrlose Frau musterte die Beiden noch einmal kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich dann wieder mit einem gemurmelten '...die Jugend von heute...' nach vorne.  
Kurz zweifelte Stiles wirklich daran, dass Derek ruhig bleiben würde und überlegte sich schon fieberhaft Ausreden, um einen offensichtlichen Mord zu decken.  
  
'Nein...nein... der wollte nur spielen!'  
'Oh... ich glaube der hat Tollwut... Die letzte Impfung ist schon lange her...'  
'Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur eine ganz plötzliche Heißhungerattacke?'  
  
Zum Glück schien er diese wahnwitzigen Alibis nicht zu brauchen, da sich Mr. Griesgram von ganz alleine wieder beruhigte.  
Ein lautes Schnauben war das Einzige zu dem sich Derek noch herab ließ, ehe das ganze Spektakel ein jähes Ende fand.  
Scheinbar hatte er ein Antiaggressionstraining absolviert von dem Stiles noch nichts mitbekommen hatte. Komisch nur, dass er das nie anwendete, wenn Stiles den Werwolf mal wieder selbst bis zur Weißglut trieb...  
  
„Nur für mich zur Erinnerung... Wieso sind wir gleich nochmal hier?“  
  
Dereks Stimme war nur ein tiefes Grollen, jedoch stand Stiles immer noch so dicht vor ihm, dass er jedes einzelne Wort verstand – oder vielmehr in seinen Fingern spüren konnte, da seine Hände immer noch auf der Brust des Älteren lagen.  
Zugegeben... Das war eine äußerst berechtigte Frage...  
Stiles hatte sie sich ja auch schon gestellt, obwohl er eigentlich ganz genau wusste, weshalb sie sich das hier antaten...

  
  
~*~

  
  
Der schwarze Impala fuhr langsam in die Parklücke und das laute Motorengeräusch erstarb plötzlich, als Dean den Schlüssel abzog.  
Am liebsten wäre er einfach in seinem sicheren und vor allem flugunfähigen Baby sitzen geblieben und hätte die anderen beiden Männer alleine in das große Flughafengebäude rein geschickt.  
Einzig schon der Anblick von den Abflug- und Ankunftszeichen sorgte dafür, dass sein Magen sich unangenehm umdrehte und Übelkeit ihm langsam aber sicher die Kehle hinauf kroch.  
Zum Glück hatte er heute noch nichts gefrühstückt...  
  
Ein Blick auf den Beifahrersitz reichte aus um seinen Wunschtraum von einem entspannten Morgen alleine mit seinem Baby und einem kleinen Stück Apfelkuchen zum Zerplatzen zu bringen.  
Sam hatte diesen verdammten Hundeblick aufgesetzt und machte keinerlei Anstalten seinen Hintern von den Ledersitzen des Impalas zu bewegen.  
Scheinbar schien er nur darauf zu warten, dass sein älterer Bruder zuerst ausstieg.  
Sogar Cas, der stocksteif auf der Rückbank saß, musterte Dean mit einem undurchschaubaren Blick und obwohl er es sonst nicht erwarten konnte aus dem Auto raus zu kommen, blieb auch er heute penetrant sitzen.  
Na großartig...  
Jetzt hatten sich die beiden Möchtegern-Therapeuten auch noch gegen ihn verschworen.  
  
Mit einem genervten Augenverdrehen riss Dean die Türe seines Autos so schwungvoll auf, dass sie mit einem dumpfen Schlag mit der Seitentüre des nebenstehenden Wagens kollidierte.  
Deans Herz machte augenblicklich einen kleinen Aussetzer und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, genauso wie Sam und Cas, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten.  
Nein!   
Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein!   
Alles, bloß nicht sein heiß geliebtes Baby...  
Hastig stieg Dean aus und wäre beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, da er so schnell wie möglich die lädierte Fahrertüre inspizieren wollte.  
  
„So ne verdammte Scheiße!“  
  
Der schwarze Autolack war an einer Stelle komplett zerkratzt und als Dean mit den Fingern darüber fuhr konnte er sogar eine kleine Delle spüren.  
Wenn das nicht eh schon ein beschissener Tag gewesen wäre, so wäre er spätestens jetzt zu einem mutiert.   
Und es war erst 8 Uhr morgens...  
Also noch genug Zeit um noch viel beschissener zu werden!  
  
Vorsichtig warf Dean einen Blick über seine Schulter auf das andere Auto und konnte ein genervtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
Ein nachtschwarzer Chevrolet Camaro auf dessen Beifahrertüre nun auch eine Reihe von unschönen Kratzer zu sehen war.  
Oh... Fuck!  
Meistens gehörten solche protzigen Autos zu entweder mindestens genauso protzigen Eigentümern, die mit irgendwelchen Goldkettchen behangen waren und mehr Muskeln als Verstand hatten, oder aber zu vollkommenen Oberlosern, die ihr Aussehen mit so einem Auto vergeblich zu kompensieren versuchten.   
Eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam...   
Wenn es um ihr Auto ging, verstanden sie keinen Spaß mehr!  
  
„Das wird ganz schön teuer werden...“  
Sam, der neben ihn getreten war, starrte auf die Kratzer in dem Sportwagen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
Pah... Der sollte lieber einen Blick auf ihr Baby werfen und sich nicht um irgendwelche  wildfremden Autos kümmern.  
„Da hast du aber ganze Arbeit geleistet...“, fuhr Sam ungerührt fort, und stieß sogar einen leisen Pfiff aus, als er sich nach vorne beugte, in die Hocke ging und in der Türe des Camaros eine ordentliche Delle erspähen konnte.  
Dean gab nur ein leises Murren als Antwort.  
„Ich meine... Das ist ein richtiges Muscle-Car...“  
Wieder ein Murren...  
„Vielleicht hättest du deine Türe nicht ganz so...“  
Weiter kam der jüngere Winchester nicht, da sein Bruder ihn plötzlich am Kragen packte, hochzog und in den Schwitzkasten nahm.  
Mit dem Zeigefinger fuchtelte er drohend vor Sams Gesicht herum.  
„Halt. Einfach. Die. Klappe!“  
  
Sam musste sich ein kleines Grinsen unterdrücken und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
Das erinnerte ihn fast schon an alte Zeiten und so kam ihm auch wie von ganz alleine ein „Idiot!“ über die Lippen.  
Dean schien nicht wirklich darüber nachzudenken, da er dem jüngeren Mann genauso schnell ein „Schlampe!“ entgegen warf und sich trotz seines in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Babys ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen hinreißen ließ.  
  
„Ich möchte euren kleinen, innigen Moment ja nicht stören, aber... sollten wir nicht langsam nach dem Dämon suchen?“  
Die beiden Winchester Brüder wandten zeitgleich ihren Blick auf den Engel und sahen dabei aus wie zwei Rehe, die bei ihrem Paarungsakt plötzlich in das Scheinwerferlicht eines LKWs geraten waren.  
Cas legte leicht den Kopf schräg und machte wahrscheinlich auf andere den Eindruck, als wäre er genervt von ihrem kindischen Verhalten. Dean kannte seinen gefiederten Freund mittlerweile aber so gut, dass er ein belustigtes Funkeln in den blauen Augen erkennen konnte.  
Mit einem gemurmelten „Spielverderber!“ entließ er seinen jüngeren Bruder aus seiner Umklammerung.   
Er ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen ihm nochmal ordentlich durch die Haare zu wuscheln und somit seine Frisur – wenn man das Unkraut auf seinem Kopf so nennen konnte – zu zerstören.  
Ein wenig Genugtuung musste ja sein und wenn Sam etwas hasste, dann waren es fremde Finger in seiner ach so heiligen Haarpracht.  
„DEAN!“  
Sam schnaubte missbilligend und versuchte seine Haare wieder aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen, ehe er gemeinsam mit Cas zum Haupteingang des Flughafengebäudes davon stapfte.  
  
Wenigstens ließ Dean seinen Impala in einer einigermaßen anschaulichen Gesellschaft zurück.  
Das war gerade der einzige tröstende Gedanke, den er fassen konnte.  
Schweren Herzens klopfte er nochmal entschuldigend auf die Motorhaube seines Babys und folgte den beiden anderen Männern schließlich widerwillig in Richtung Terminal 1.

  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	3. Von unglaublichen Werwolf-Flüsterern und der Nadel im Heuhaufen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

**Kapitel 3:**

**Von unglaublichen Werwolf-Flüsterern und der Nadel im Heuhaufen...**

 

~*~          ~*~           ~*~

 

„Du weißt ganz genau, wieso wir hier sind...“  
  
Stiles tätschelte amüsiert die Brust des Werwolfes und ignorierte den Todesblick des Älteren einfach gekonnt.  
Er hatte immerhin jahrelange Übung darin! Scott war sogar fest davon überzeugt, dass das eine Superkraft von Stiles wäre, die er vor allen anderen geheim gehalten hatte und er war zu tiefst beleidigt gewesen, dass Stiles ihm dieses Geheimnis vorenthalten hatte!  
Natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn, aber er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht seinen besten Freund eines Besseren zu belehren und insgeheim war er sogar ein wenig stolz über diese angedichtete Superkraft.  
Waren wir mal ehrlich... Wer wollte denn nicht einmal ein Superheld sein?  
Das einzige was ihm dazu fehlte, war noch ein cooler Name!  
Vielleicht...  
Der unglaubliche Werwolf-Flüsterer... oder... Das Rotkäppchen, das mit dem Wolf tanzt...  
Spaß beiseite...  
  
Natürlich wusste Stiles ganz genau, dass Derek es bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn man ihn antatschte, aber das hatte ihn noch nie davon abhalten können, es trotzdem einfach zu tun...  
Immerhin hatte ihm der Werwolf bis jetzt für dieses Verhalten auch noch keinen Finger abgebissen und wenn das mal keine Zustimmung war, dann wusste er auch nicht!  
Trotzdem wollte Stiles sein Glück heute nicht zu sehr überstrapazieren. Bei Derek Hale konnte man ja nie wissen...  
Also ließ er schließlich seine Hände sinken und griff lieber wieder etwas ungelenk nach seinem Handgepäck.  
  
„Und du weißt auch ganz genau, dass ICH dieses mal absolut NICHTS damit zu tun habe!“  
  
Stiles wollte es nur noch einmal betont haben! Es kam ja nicht oft vor, dass er absolut und vollkommen unschuldig war...  
Nur leider schien Derek das im Moment aber nicht zu interessieren.  
Der Werwolf hatte da so sein ganz eigenes Motto.  
Wenn er sich schon nicht an demjenigen rächen konnte, der schuldig war, dann musste eben der Nächstbeste herhalten... In diesem Falle also leider Stiles.  
  
Unsanft schob Derek deshalb den Jüngeren nach vorne, als sich die Warteschlange wieder in Bewegung setzte und sorgte so dafür, dass Stiles beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich an seinem Handgepäck festklammern, ganz so als wäre es ein Rettungsring und machte dabei alles andere als eine gute Figur.  
Das war doch echt die Höhe!  
Fassungslos starrte Stiles schließlich den Werwolf an und richtete sich grummelnd wieder auf, da er mehr schlecht als recht über seinem Koffer hing.  
  
„Hey! Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür! Bedank dich lieber bei deiner Schwester für dieses Fiasko hier!“  
  
Derek zuckte unmerklich zusammen und der Todesblick war augenblicklich von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar einen Anflug von Bedauern sehen, das kurz in den Augen des Werwolfs aufblitzte.  
Ha! In your Face!  
Stiles klopfte sich innerlich anerkennend auf die Schulter und musste sich dazu zwingen nicht wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen.  
Scott hatte doch Recht was ihn anbelangte...  
Er war einfach der unglaubliche Werwolf-Flüsterer!  
  
„Ich weiß, dass das Coras Schuld ist! Das musst du mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben!“  
  
Derek verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und...  
War das gerade ernsthaft ein Schmollmund?  
Stiles starrte wie gebannt auf die Lippen des älteren Mannes. Entweder hatte er gerade ohne es zu bemerken ein Paralleluniversum betreten, oder aber Derek Hale, Mr. Griesgram höchstpersönlich, schmollte gerade... und zwar mit allem was dazu gehört.  
  
„Oh... ist der große, böse Wolf etwa eingeschnappt?“  
  
Augenblicklich verzog sich Stiles Mund nun doch zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
Das war aber auch zu göttlich.  
Wann konnte man schon einmal einen Tag erleben, an dem Derek Hale sich in eine beleidigte Leberwurst verwandelte?  
Da wäre Stiles der Letzte, der diesen Moment nicht mit einer kleinen Stichelei auskosten würde.  
Wagemutig hob er sogar seine Hand und kniff dem Älteren einmal kräftig in die Wange.  
Dass der Dreitagebart des Werwolfs ihm dabei angenehm über die Finger streifte, ignorierte er für den Moment lieber erst einmal.  
  
„Stiles... lass das! Du bist wirklich unmöglich!“  
  
Derek schob die Hand des Jüngeren genervt zur Seite, allerdings konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Ohrenspitzen peinlich berührt ein wenig Rot verfärbten.  
Sie waren hier immerhin in der Öffentlichkeit und Stiles führte sich gerade wie ein kleines Kind auf...  
Besagtes Kind schien das allerdings wenig zu stören.  
Stiles konnte sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, was dafür sorgte dass er äußerst komische Geräusche von sich gab.  
Eine Mischung zwischen einem Keuchen und Grunzen...  
  
„Oder aber... du bist gar nicht beleidigt, sondern eifersüchtig!“, fuhr Stiles ungerührt fort und stupste dem älteren Mann nun sogar mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nase.  
Er wusste, dass er sich gerade auf extrem dünnem Eis bewegte, aber...  
No Risk... No Fun! Das war immerhin sein Lebensmotto.  
  
„Stiles!“  
  
Derek knurrte leise und packte den Jüngeren etwas fester als beabsichtigt am Handgelenk um ihn an weiteren, möglichen Grabschattacken zu hindern.  
Leider... oder aber in Stiles Falle zum Glück, half das nichts gegen sein vorwitziges Mundwerk!  
  
„Keine Angst... du wirst immer Coras großer Bruder bleiben.“  
„Stiles...“  
„Ganz egal ob sie jetzt die berühmten Worte sagt, oder nicht...“  
„Halt jetzt die Klappe!“  
„Nein... doch nicht diese berühmten Worte... Ich rede vom: Ja. Ich. Will!“  
„Stiles... ich meine es Ernst...“  
„Ich doch auch... 'Ja, ich will' ist ja wohl ziemlich aussagekräftig!“  
„Stiles!“  
„...es ist doch nur eine Hochze...“  
„STILES!“  
  
Er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da wurde er auch schon von Derek am Kragen gepackt, so dass ihm die restlichen Worte im Halse stecken blieben.  
Einzig ein Röcheln kam noch über seine Lippen.  
Verzweifelt fuchtelte er mit den Armen durch die Luft und wollte gerade um sein armseliges Leben betteln, als sie von einem ungeduldigen Räuspern unterbrochen wurden.  
Sie waren so sehr mit ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie alles um sich herum vergessen hatten.  
So hatten sie auch gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich mittlerweile an vorderster Front befanden. Die junge Dame am Check-In Schalter starrte die beiden Männer mit einem missbilligenden Blick an, genauso wie die vielen Menschen, die noch hinter ihnen in der Schlange warteten.  
  
„Wenn Sie so freundlich wären und ihre Streitigkeiten an einem anderen Ort weiterführen könnten, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden!“  
Schnippisch nickte die junge Frau mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Ausgangsschild.  
„Ich meine es ist ja wunderbar, dass Sie hier Ihre gemeinsame Hochzeit planen, aber... es gibt bestimmt bessere Zeitpunkte dafür als die Warteschlange an meinem Check-In Schalter!“  
  
Scheinbar hatte die junge Frau nur noch den Rest ihrer Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen, weshalb sie ihre ganz eigenen Schlüsse gezogen hatte.  
Na wunderbar...  
Augenblicklich löste Derek seine feste Umklammerung und Stiles ging mit einem kleinen Aufschrei unsanft zu Boden.  
Waren Dereks Ohren vorhin schon Rot gewesen, so glühten sie jetzt förmlich und die Röte hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch auf seine Wangen ausgebreitet. Glücklicherweise wurde das allerdings größtenteils von seinem Bart überdeckt.  
Seit Langem war das mal wieder ein Moment, an dem er einfach nur im Erdboden versinken wollte.  
Komisch, dass diese Momente irgendwie immer etwas mit Stiles zu tun hatten...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Und hier sollen wir ernsthaft einen Dämon suchen? Da ist die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen ja ein echter Witz dagegen...“  
  
Dean starrte ungläubig auf die vielen Menschen, die sich alleine im Eingangsbereich des Terminals tummelten. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst? Gab es hier etwas umsonst?  
Das war doch nicht mehr normal... Wobei er sich da nicht wirklich sicher sein konnte, da er nun schon seit fast zehn Jahren keinen Flughafen mehr von Innen gesehen hatte.  
  
„Dean... wieso solltest du eine Nadel in einem Heuhaufen suchen?“  
Die Verwirrung war Castiel regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben und Dean konnte bei dem Anblick nur mit einem genervten Stöhnen die Augen verdrehen.  
„Wenn du eine Nadel brauchst, dann können wir auch...“  
„Schon gut, Cas... das war nur so eine Redewendung...“, schaltete sich Sam mit ein, bevor Dean wieder irgendeine gereizte Antwort geben konnte und klopfte dem Engel kurz entschuldigend auf die Schulter.  
Sein Bruder war wegen der ganzen Fluggeschichte und seinem lädierten Baby eh schon schlecht drauf, da würde es nichts helfen ihn weiter unnötig zu reizen.  
Allerdings musste Sam dem älteren Mann zustimmen.  
Die Suche nach dem Dämon würde sich hier alles andere als leicht gestalten!  
  
„Zu Schade, dass unser Hot Wings immer noch auf Sparflamme läuft... Wäre sonst ja auch viel zu einfach gewesen...“, murmelte Dean, was ihm einen finsteren Blick seitens Cas einbrachte.  
Er wusste auch von alleine, dass seine Gnade immer noch weiß Gott wo war...  
Wobei... Gott hatte dabei viel weniger die Hände im Spiel gehabt als Metatron.  
Leider standen die Chancen momentan schlecht, jemals seine Gnade wieder zu finden...  
Weshalb sie auch nun gezwungen waren den Dämon auf herkömmlichen Wegen zu suchen.  
  
Sie kämpften sich durch die Menschenmenge an etlichen Tabak-, Zeitschriften- und Parfümläden vorbei. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick starrte Dean auf die vielen Whiskyflaschen, die in Reih und Glied in einem der Läden ein ganzes Regal füllten.  
Was würde er jetzt für einen Schluck aus so einer Flasche geben...  
Leider wurde er viel zu schnell von seinem Bruder weiter gezerrt, bis sie schließlich bei den Informationsschaltern angekommen waren.  
  
Wenigstens hatte Sam schon einiges an Vorrecherche geleistet.  
Es war ihm auch nicht wirklich etwas anderes übrig geblieben, da sich Dean so vehement gegen diesen Fall gewehrt hatte.  
Aber hey... sobald das Wort Flugzeug gefallen war, war für ihn die Sache gegessen gewesen.  
Konnte man ihm das denn verdenken?  
Was sollte auch der Mist...  
Was machte so ein beschissener Dämon da oben in der Luft in einer Blechbüchse?  
Dämonen gehörten definitiv nicht weit ÜBER die Erde, sondern vielmehr weit UNTER die Erde.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie...“  
  
Dean wurde von seinem Bruder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Sam versuchte gerade verzweifelt die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes am Infoschalter für sich zu gewinnen, allerdings war der so sehr mit seinem Computer beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht auf ihn reagierte.  
  
„Sir? Entschuldigen Sie...“  
  
Wieder keine Reaktion...  
Entweder war der Mann taub, oder ihm waren die drei Männer, die sich an seinem Schalter aufgebaut hatten schlicht und ergreifend egal.  
Dean wurde es auf jeden Fall zu bunt!  
Er griff mit einem Schnauben in seine Jackentasche und beförderte einen gefälschten FBI-Ausweis ans Licht, den er mit einem lauten Knall dem jungen Mann genau vor die Nase pfefferte.  
  
„Agent DiNozzo, FBI... wenn Sie jetzt so freundlich wären uns Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken...“  
  
Auf Deans Lippen lag ein gezwungenes Lächeln, als der Mann betont langsam nach dem Ausweis griff und kurz musterte.  
Unbewusst griff sich Dean an seinen Unterarm und atmete einmal tief durch.  
Am liebsten wäre er jetzt über den Schalter gesprungen und hätte diesem Vollidioten einmal so richtig schön in die Fresse geschlagen...  
Mal sehen, ob er dann immer noch so langsam war!  
Zum Glück wählte Sam genau diesen Moment, um ebenfalls seinen Ausweis über die Theke zu reichen.  
„Agent Mallard und das ist unser Kollege Agent Gibbs...“  
  
Erst als Castiel von Sam einen leichten Stoß versetzt bekam, griff er endlich auch in seine Manteltasche.  
  
„Wir hätten da ein paar Fragen an Sie...“

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	4. Von 'Go Wolvie' Fähnchen und gehirnamputierten Glücksrittern...

** Kapitel 4:   
Von 'Go Wolvie' Fähnchen und gehirnamputierten Glücksrittern... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles hätte nie gedacht, dass die Dame am Schalter doch noch Mitleid mit ihnen haben würde und sie gnädigerweise für ihren Flug einchecken durften.  
Nicht auszudenken was Mr. Griesgram getan hätte, wenn er sich noch einmal hinten in der Schlange hätte anstellen müssen...  
Vielleicht hatte die Dame aber auch einfach nur geahnt, was es heißen würde, wenn ein Derek Hale in ihrer Warteschlange Amok laufen würde.  
Und dieses Mal hätte Stiles ihn sicher nicht von irgendwelchen Morden abgehalten.  
Ganz im Gegenteil!   
Er hätte ihn mit kleinen, wehenden 'Go Wolvie' Fähnchen lautstark aus dem Hintergrund angefeuert!  
Stiles summte innerlich vor sich hin.  
Wer hat Muskeln und kein Gramm Speck? Derek... Derek!  
  
„...iles... Stiles!“  
Unsanft wurde der junge Mann aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Derek ihm leicht auf den Hinterkopf schlug.  
„Wisch dir dieses dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Du hast absolut keinen Grund so fröhlich zu sein, immerhin ist es deine Schuld, dass wir beinahe nicht einchecken konnten!“  
Stiles zog einen kleinen Schmollmund und rieb sich über die nun schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf.  
„Hey... ich war nicht derjenige, der ausgerastet ist. Ich habe nur...“  
Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, so dass sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn bildete. Stiles wich unwillkürlich einen kleinen Schritt zurück und trat schnell hinter sein Handgepäck, so dass es nun eine schützende, wenn auch recht kleine Barriere zwischen ihm und dem Werwolf war.  
„Okay... okay... Es ist meine Schuld!“  
Für heute sollte er wohl wirklich lieber seine Klappe halten, wenn er das Ende des Tages noch erleben wollte!  
  
Mit eingezogenem Kopf trottete Stiles hinter dem größeren Mann hinterher, der zielstrebig die Passkontrolle anstrebte.  
Zumindest hatte man hier wieder das Gefühl einmal ordentlich durchatmen zu können.  
Die Warteschlangen bei der Passkontrolle hielten sich in Grenzen, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass hier nicht nur ein Schalter geöffnet war, sondern immerhin gleich drei.  
Das würde diese ganze Prozedur um einiges abkürzen.  
Seufzend kramte Stiles in seiner Umhängetasche nach seinem Ausweis, während Derek sich schon mal in der mittleren Schlange anstellte.  
Zum Glück hatte Stiles diesen Schalter nicht selbst ausgewählt, sonst hätte er nach wenigen Minuten wahrscheinlich wieder den Zorn des Älteren spüren dürfen.  
So aber war er vollkommen unschuldig als es bei den beiden äußeren Schlangen munter voran ging, während bei ihrer eigenen Warteschlange anscheinend der Wurm drin war.  
Das war doch immer das Gleiche!  
Aber sie hatten ja auch noch genügend Zeit.  
  
Insgeheim musste Stiles sich dafür bei Derek bedanken, da der dunkelhaarige Mann so darauf bestanden hatte sich ganze sieben Stunden vor ihrem Flug schon auf den Weg zu machen.  
Sieben... Stunden...!!!  
Das musste man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen!  
Stiles hätte dem Werwolf am liebsten den Stinkefinger gezeigt, als der ihm gesagt hatte, er würde ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett schmeißen um ihn von zu Hause abzuholen.  
Erst dachte er, dass ihn der Werwolf vielleicht nur verarschen wollte... aber als Derek dann plötzlich um drei Uhr in der Nacht wie ein Schwerverbrecher neben seinem Bett gestanden hatte und ihn angeschnauzt hatte, weshalb er noch nicht fertig wäre, wäre Stiles beinahe an einem Herzinfarkt verreckt!  
Man konnte es auch echt übertreiben!  
Der Flughafen von San Francisco war vielleicht gerade mal eine eineinhalb stündige Autofahrt von Beacon Hills entfernt. Mit Dereks Fahrstil und den menschenleeren Straßen mitten in der Nacht hatten sie es natürlich locker in unter einer Stunde geschafft...  
Und trotzdem war am Flughafen die Hölle los gewesen!   
Verkehrte Welt!  
  
Im Schneckentempo näherten sich die beiden Männer dem Passkontrolleur und Derek verfluchte sich gerade wahrscheinlich innerlich, weshalb er sich ausgerechnet den mittleren Schalter ausgesucht hatte.  
Ha... Das geschah dem Griesgram ganz recht!  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war endlich Stiles an der Reihe dem grimmig dreinschauenden Beamten seinen Pass vorzulegen.  
Umständlich fummelte Stiles den Ausweis durch den kleinen Schlitz, ehe er ihm von dem Kontrolleur ungeduldig aus der Hand gerissen wurde.  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen der Beamte nur gebannt auf den Pass starrte bis schließlich seine Augenbraue ein ganzes Stück nach oben wanderte.  
Er schob sich sogar seine Lesebrille, die unten an seiner Nasenspitze hing wieder nach oben und beugte sich noch ein wenig tiefer über den Ausweis.  
Stiles wurde langsam aber sicher ein wenig nervös.  
Hallo? Was ging denn jetzt wieder ab?  
Wenn jetzt auch noch irgendetwas mit seinem Pass nicht stimmen sollte, dann konnte er gleich sein Todesurteil unterzeichnen.  
Derek würde ihm den Kopf abreißen.  
Der Werwolf stand nämlich schon hinter der Absperrung auf der anderen Seite von der Passkontrolle und warf dem jüngeren Mann einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
Ungeduldig trat Stiles von einem Bein auf das andere und räusperte sich schließlich leise um die Aufmerksamkeit des Beamten von dem Reisepass abzulenken.  
„Ähm... Stimmt etwas nicht?“  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich plötzlich auf dem Gesicht des Kontrolleurs aus, als er den Pass wieder zurück schob und Stiles einmal von oben bis unten musterte.  
„Alles in Ordnung...lediglich... interessanten Namen, den Sie da haben! Ihre Eltern haben Ihnen bei der Namensgebung aber auch keinen Gefallen getan, oder? Sind Sie sich sicher, dass das kein Schreibfehler ist?“  
Oh... mein... Gott!  
Stiles starrte den Mann mit offenem Mund an und seine Wangen fingen plötzlich an regelrecht zu glühen. Wie konnte man denn nur so unprofessionell sein?  
Empört riss Stiles dem Beamten seinen Pass aus der Hand.  
„Absolut sicher! So etwas von sicher... sicherer könnte ich mir in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder werden!“  
  
Schnaubend stapfte er an dem Schalter vorbei und wurde von Derek, dem Arsch – denn anders konnte man ihn im Moment nicht nennen – schadenfroh grinsend auf der anderen Seite der Absperrung begrüßt.  
Er und seine bescheuerten Werwolfsohren hatten natürlich jedes einzelne Wort mitgehört...  
Der Ältere wollte schon zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Stiles ihm drohend den Zeigefinger vor den Mund hielt.  
„Sag jetzt einfach nichts!“

  
  
~*~  
  


  
Dean knallte den Kaffeebecher murrend etwas zu schwungvoll zurück auf den kleinen Tisch.   
Einige Spritzer des braunen Gebräus, das wohlgemerkt so verdünnt war, dass es den Namen Kaffee gar  nicht mehr verdient hatte, landeten auf den weißen Papieren, die Sam vor sich ausgebreitet hatte.  
„Dean... was soll das?“  
Genervt ruckte der Kopf des jüngeren Mannes nach oben und er starrte seinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Der ältere Winchester hob lediglich beschwichtigend seine Hände und zuckte schließlich grinsend mit den Schultern.  
„Sollte nur eine kleine Warnung für dich sein, von dem Gesöff hier gar nicht erst zu probieren!“  
Er starrte auf den unangetasteten Kaffeebecher seines Bruders, der immer noch bis zum Rand hin gefüllt war und nach dieser Aussage wohl auch jungfräulich wieder zurück gehen würde.  
  
Da waren Dean die kleinen Kekse schon lieber, die sie zu den Kaffeebechern dazu bekommen hatten. Leider hatte er sein Gebäck viel zu schnell herunter geschlungen...  
Da er ja das Frühstück hatte ausfallen lassen, war das allerdings alles andere als befriedigend gewesen.  
Ohne zu fragen griff er deshalb über den Tisch an dem ganzen Papierchaos vorbei und wollte sich gerade den Keks seines Bruders angeln, als dieser plötzlich zu Jackie Chan zu mutieren schien.  
Alter...?!  
Ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzuschauen, blockierte Sam mit einem gekonnten Schlag die ausgestreckte Hand seines Bruders und verteidigte somit seinen eigenen Keks.  
Beleidigt zog Dean seine Hand wieder zurück und rieb sich die schmerzenden Finger.  
„Wieso?“  
Mit großen, grünen Augen starrte er fassungslos sein Gegenüber an.  
Sam war ein absoluter Fanatiker was gesundes Essen anbelangte. Und Kekse... zählten ja wohl definitiv NICHT zu gesundem Essen dazu!  
„Ganz einfach... Wenn der Kaffee angeblich schon so schlecht ist, und ich ihn nicht probieren soll,  dann probiere ich wenigstens den Keks!“  
Sam betrachtete seinen älteren Bruder mit einem herausfordernden Blick.  
  
Frechheit! Das war ja wohl eine absolute, bodenlose Frechheit!  
Dean verdrehte die Augen und wollte sich schon schmollend in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnen, als ihm Cas plötzlich seinen eigenen unangetasteten Kaffee inklusive unangetastetem Keks entgegen schob.  
Augenblicklich verzogen sich Deans Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
Cas konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da hatte sich der größere Mann auch schon das Gebäck in den Mund geschoben.  
„Pah... Wozu braucht man einen bescheuerten Bruder, wenn man einen Engel als besten Kumpel hat... Das ist halt wahre Nächstenliebe... kannst dir ne Scheibe davon abschneiden, Sammy!“  
Zu den Kaffeespritzern gesellten sich nun auch noch ein paar Krümel, da Dean mit vollem Mund geredet hatte und sich jetzt mit einem befriedigenden Lächeln zurück lehnte.   
„Ernsthaft?“  
Sam konnte nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln und fragte sich gerade was er in seinem Leben falsch gemacht hatte, um so einen primitiven Affen seinen Bruder nennen zu müssen.  
  
Lautlos seufzend wischte er die Kekskrümel von den einstmals weißen Papieren.  
„Und... hast du schon etwas heraus finden können?“  
Cas lehnte sich ebenfalls über die Unterlagen und brachte somit Sam wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen zurück.  
Der äußerst zuvorkommende und hilfsbereite Mitarbeiter an dem Infoschalter hatte ihnen nach einer ellenlangen Diskussion und einer etwas unangebrachten, aber zugegeben ziemlich wirksamen Drohung seitens Dean schließlich doch noch die gewünschten Passagierlisten ausgedruckt.  
  
„Hmm... ja... hier! Ich hab ihn gefunden...“  
Sam blätterte auf Seite 5 und deutete auf einen Namen.  
„Matthew Cohen?“  
Cas lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter nach links, um die Daten des Passagiers entziffern zu können.  
„Ja... dieser Typ scheint einen ziemlich arbeitswütigen Schutzengel zu haben...“  
Sam blätterte einige Seiten um und deutete auf ein Datum.  
„1985, Flug 8119, 520 Tote und 4 Überlebende“  
Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Namensliste der Passagiere für diesen Flug und tippte schließlich nachdem er fündig geworden war einen Namen an.  
„Matthew Cohen war einer von den 4 Überlebenden. Und hier...“  
Ungeduldig blätterte er wieder einige Seiten weiter.   
„1997, Flug 801, 228 Tote und 26 Überlebende. Matthew Cohen ist schon wieder auf der Liste bei den Überlebenden mit dabei. Genauso wie bei dem Flug 812 von 2010.“  
  
Dean gab ein leises Schnauben von sich und wischte sich mit einer Papierserviette einen übrig gebliebenen Kekskrümel aus dem Mundwinkel.  
„Okay, okay... der Typ ist also ein Glücksritter. Zugegeben ein ziemlich bescheuerter und gehirnamputierter Glücksritter, da ich nicht weiß, weshalb man nach so etwas noch einmal freiwillig in ein Flugzeug steigen kann, aber... das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass der Kerl unser Dämon ist!“  
Sam nickte leicht und blätterte noch ein paar Seiten weiter, ehe er die Papierunterlagen so herum drehte, dass auch Dean einen Blick hinein werfen konnte.  
„Sieh dir das an ... Flug 17, 2014 mit 298 Toten und keinen Überlebenden. Dieses Mal steht Matthew Cohen auf der Liste mit den Todesopfern.“  
Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Passagierliste.  
„Na gut... dann also jetzt ein toter, gehirnamputierter Glücksritter.“  
Sam blätterte ungerührt wieder auf die 5. Seite zurück.  
„Ja... nur komisch, dass dieser angeblich tote Glücksritter heute für einen Flug eingecheckt hat...“  


 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	5. Von dem wiederauferstandenen Lord Voldemort und heruntergelassenen Hosen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 5:  
Von dem wiederauferstandenen Lord Voldemort und heruntergelassenen Hosen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Derek lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, allerdings änderte das nichts daran, dass die Sitze in dem Wartebereich unbequem blieben.  
Zumindest konnte Stiles aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass der Werwolf nicht gerade glücklich aussah, obwohl... wann sah er schon jemals glücklich aus?  
Aber er schob es in diesem Falle einfach mal auf die unkomfortable Sitzgelegenheit.  
Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, aber sie waren tatsächlich endlich am Gate angekommen und oh Überraschung... natürlich viel zu früh...  
Ihr Flug war noch nicht einmal aufgelistet...  
  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du es geschafft hast auf die Hochzeit eingeladen zu werden...“  
  
Überrascht blickte Stiles von seinem Batman-Comic auf – wohlgemerkt eine Sonderedition... ein Wahnsinn was die hier so in den Zeitschriftenläden am Flughafen versteckt hatten – und seine Augenbrauen wanderten ein ganzes Stück nach oben.  
Was war denn bitteschön in den sonst so wortkargen Griesgram gefahren, dass er freiwillig... FREIWILLIG mit ihm ein Gespräch anfing?  
Noch dazu ein Gespräch über ein Thema, das Derek in den letzten Wochen so vehement gemieden hatte.  
Es war fast so gewesen, als wäre Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich in Form von einer Hochzeit wieder von den Toten auferstanden...  
In Gegenwart des Werwolfes hatte sich niemand, nicht einmal Stiles, mehr getraut auch nur das Wort 'Hochzeit' zu erwähnen und so wurde nur noch über 'Die-Feier-deren-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf' geredet.  
  
Erst jetzt wurden ihm die Worte des Werwolfs wirklich bewusst und Stiles starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er klappte sogar sein neues Comic-Heftchen zu und legte es auf seinem Schoß ab, um dem Älteren seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu geben.  
Verarschte Derek ihn jetzt gerade, oder was sollte das?  
  
„Ähm.... Hallo? Eine der Hauptpersonen sollte ja wohl schlecht bei der Hochzeit fehlen...“  
„Eben! Das ist es ja...“  
Derek verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rutschte noch ein Stückchen tiefer in die harten Polster des Stuhles.  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du es überhaupt geschafft hast, eine der Hauptpersonen zu werden!“  
  
Okay...  
Hatte der Griesgram irgendwie zu viel an einer Wolfswurz geschnüffelt, oder was ging jetzt ab?  
Stiles Augenbrauen wanderten noch ein Stück weiter nach oben, obwohl das fast schon gar nicht mehr möglich war und er bedachte den Werwolf mit einem Blick, der deutlich zeigte, dass er gerade an dem Verstand des Älteren zweifelte.  
„Ganz einfach...“  
Stiles zog die Worte in die Länge, ganz so als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen, was ihm natürlich einen finsteren Blick seitens Derek bescherte.  
„Ich wurde gefragt... und ich habe natürlich 'Ja, ich will' gesagt... Ende der Geschichte! Derek, was soll das? Dich hat es doch vorher auch nicht interessiert...“  
„Hmm...“  
  
Das war alles... Ein einfaches 'Hmm'... Mehr bekam Stiles nicht als Antwort, und mehr brauchte er auch nicht!  
Er hatte ziemlich schnell gelernt, dass dieses 'Hmm' eines der wichtigsten Bestandteile in dem Wortschatz des Grumpy-Wolfs war.  
Stiles hätte es vorher nie für möglich gehalten, dass so ein nichtssagendes, kleines Wort so viele Bedeutungen haben konnte, aber Derek schaffte es tatsächlich die unterschiedlichsten Aussagen in drei kleine Buchstaben zu verpacken.  
Natürlich musste man ein gewisses Gespür dafür entwickeln, das Ganze auch sinngemäß deuten zu können, sonst konnte man ziemlich schnell in die Bredouille kommen.  
Für Stiles stellte das allerdings kein Problem mehr dar.  
Er war ja auch schließlich der unglaubliche Werwolf-Flüsterer...  
  
In diesem Falle war das 'Hmm' eine Mischung aus 'Wieso konnte ich nur so ein hirnrissiger Vollidiot sein und nachfragen. Hätte ich doch lieber meine Klappe gehalten, wie sonst auch!' und 'Das kann so doch niemals stimmen! Dieser unglaublich tolle Hengst namens Stiles wurde ja wohl nicht einfach so gefragt!'.  
Natürlich war das eine sehr freie und ausgeschmückte Interpretation, aber Stiles war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Kernaussage des kleinen 'Hmm' ganz gut getroffen hatte.  
  
„Wenn du jetzt meinst, dass ich mich in irgendeiner Form aufgedrängt, oder sogar jemanden bestochen hätte, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen!“  
Dereks Augenbraue zuckte leicht, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass Stiles den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.  
„Komm schon... Ist es denn echt so schwer vorstellbar, dass mich jemand...“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon!“, fiel der Werwolf ihm ins Wort und sorgte so dafür, dass der jüngere Mann beleidigt nach Luft schnappte, bevor er zu einer Antwort fähig war.  
„Sag bloß, du würdest mich nicht...“  
„Nein! Würde ich nicht!“, unterbrach ihn Derek schon wieder vehement und ließ ihn gar nicht richtig zu Wort kommen.  
Hallo! Ein Stilinski sollte immer – und die Betonung lag hier auf IMMER – zu Wort kommen dürfen!  
Übertrieben dramatisch legte Stiles deshalb seine Hand auf die linke Seite seines Oberkörpers und richtete sich ein wenig auf.  
„Du verletzt zutiefst meine Gefühle, du unsensibler Eisklotz!“  
Jackpot!  
Da war es! Das erste echte Augenverdrehen zu dem Derek sich heute hatte hinreißen lassen und mit einem kleinen Lächeln wandte sich der Werwolf von dem jüngeren Mann ab.  
  
„Wie kann man nur so einen Idioten als Trauzeugen auswählen?“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige vor sich hin und erwartete dieses Mal gar nicht erst eine Antwort, da er stur in eine völlig andere Richtung starrte um ja nicht den jungen Mann ihm gegenüber ansehen zu müssen.  
Auf Stiles Lippen breitete sich ein belustigtes Grinsen aus, das er schnell hinter dem Batman-Comic versteckte, bevor der Werwolf es zu Gesicht bekommen konnte.  
Manchmal kam ihm Derek wie ein zu groß geratener, verlorener Teddybär mit ziemlich ausdrucksstarken Augenbrauen vor, aber er würde sich davor in acht nehmen das jemals vor dem Griesgram zuzugeben...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Wieso halte ich verdammt nochmal eine Bordkarte in der Hand?“  
Dean fuchtelte wild mit dem Papierfetzen vor Sams Gesicht herum, ehe es dem Jüngeren zu bunt wurde und er seinen Bruder unsanft am Handgelenk packte.  
„Sei nicht albern!“  
„Ich fasse es nicht...“  
Als ob das etwas mit albern sein zu tun hätte!  
Dean schnaubte wütend und hätte am liebsten die Bordkarte einfach in der Luft in tausend Stücke zerfetzt. Sam hatte ihm hoch und heilig geschworen, dass sie in kein Flugzeug steigen würden!  
„Dieser Matthew Cohen hat schon eingecheckt, was bedeutet, dass er sich mittlerweile im Sicherheitsbereich des Flughafens aufhält und da kommen wir nur mit so einer Bordkarte hin!“  
Sam entließ die Hand seines Bruders wieder aus seinem Griff.  
Er würde sich hüten vor dem Älteren zuzugeben, dass diese Bordkarten auch ihre Absicherung waren, falls sie den Dämon wirklich nicht mehr vor dem Abflug unschädlich machen konnten.  
Dann wäre ihre letzte Chance tatsächlich mit ihm gemeinsam an Bord zu gehen!  
  
Dean steckte die verhasste Bordkarte in seine Jackentasche und stapfte vor den beiden anderen Männern in Richtung Sicherheitskontrolle.  
Er vermisste jetzt schon das vertraute Gewicht seiner Pistole an seinem Gürtel, aber sie konnten ja schlecht bewaffnet wie die Schwerverbrecher und mit gefälschten Ausweisen durch so eine Flughafenkontrolle marschieren.  
Ganz bescheuert waren sie dann doch nicht.  
Nicht einmal Ruby's Dämonenmesser, Castiels Engelsschwert oder geschweige denn die erste Klinge, die leider immer noch in Crowleys Besitz war, hatten sie dabei und Dean musste gestehen, dass er sich irgendwie nackt fühlte.  
Einzig drei Fläschchen Weihwasser und ein Exorzismus würden sie auf dieser Jagd begleiten.  
Es erinnerte ihn fast schon an die guten, alte Zeiten!  
  
Es dauerte geschlagene zwanzig Minuten, bis sie es überhaupt geschafft hatten, endlich die übertriebene Warteschlange an der Sicherheitskontrolle hinter sich zu bringen.  
Endlich hatten sie freien Blick auf die großen Metalldetektoren, die jeweils von zwei Sicherheitsbeamten überwacht wurden.  
Dean trat als erster an das Laufband, dicht gefolgt von Cas, der ziemlich interessiert alles zu inspizieren schien.  
„Dean... Sind diese komischen Portale der Grund, weshalb ich mein Schwert und ihr euer Messer nicht mitnehmen durftet?“  
What... the... fuck?  
Dean drehte sich mit großen Augen zu dem Engel um, genauso wie der Sicherheitsbeamte, der gerade dabei war Deans Jacke inklusive Bordkarte auf das Laufband zur Durchleuchtung zu legen.  
Cas schien zu merken, dass er gerade irgendetwas falsches gesagt hatte, da seine Augenbrauen sich ein wenig zusammenzogen und er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, ganz so als wollte er weitere unpassende Äußerungen schon im Keim ersticken.  
  
Mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen, drehte Dean sich wieder zu dem Beamten um.  
„Sie müssen gar nicht auf ihn achten... Er ist ein wenig geistig...“  
Der Jäger tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe und verdrehte ein wenig die Augen.  
„Sie wissen schon...“  
Der Beamte wusste scheinbar nicht, oder war einfach nicht zu Späßchen aufgelegt, da er den Engel nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ und ihn misstrauisch von oben bis unten musterte.  
Cas schien hingegen ein wenig beleidigt zu sein, da er leider ganz genau zu wissen schien, was Dean dem Beamten da auftischen wollte.  
Immerhin hatte er seine verrückte Phase ja schon lange hinter sich gelassen.  
Na das konnte ja was werden...  
  
„Den Gürtel runter!“  
Dean wurde von der ziemlich strengen Anweisung des Beamten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Wow... der hatte sich aber auch zu viele Militärfilme reingezogen!  
Dean schluckte gerade noch den spöttischen Kommentar, der ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, wieder herunter.  
Es war wohl besser, wenn sie nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würden!  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen öffnete er also folgsam seine Gürtelschnalle und zog unter dem aufmerksamen und ziemlich irritiertem Blick von Cas den Gürtel aus den Hosenschlaufen.  
„Dean, wieso...“  
„Schuhe ausziehen!“  
Der Engel kam gar nicht erst dazu seine Frage zu äußern, da ihn der Beamte mit seinem militärischen Befehl unterbrach.  
  
Dean musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen dem älteren Gesetzeshüter den Gürtel, den er gerade noch in der Hand hielt, nicht gleich um die Ohren zu hauen.  
Das gezwungene Grinsen war schon längst aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und war in der Zwischenzeit von einem finsteren Blick abgelöst worden.  
Jedoch fügte sich Dean auch dieser Anordnung und so beugte er sich nach vorne um mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Schlaufen an seinen Boots zu öffnen.  
Dass dabei nun auch noch eine Hand den Bund seiner Hose festhalten musste, um sie nicht zu verlieren, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade erfreulicher.  
Mit einem missbilligenden Kopfnicken wurde Dean schließlich zu dem Metalldetektor geschickt und auf der anderen Seite natürlich von dem selben, übel gelaunten Beamten wieder in Empfang genommen.  
Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, gab auch der beschissene Detektor ein lautes Piepsen von sich.  
Dean wusste schon immer, dass das Schicksal eine miese Schlampe war – und hey... er durfte das sagen, schließlich hatte er das Schicksal sogar schon persönlich kennen lernen dürfen!  
  
Sam war mittlerweile neben Cas getreten und versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen, seinen Trenchcoat abzulegen, jedoch ließ der Engel Dean nicht aus den Augen und achtete erst gar nicht auf den jüngeren Winchester.  
Bestürzt musste er nämlich mit ansehen wie dieser komische Beamte, nachdem er Dean schon seinen Gürtel und seine Schuhe geklaut hatte, ihn nun auch noch dreist von oben bis unten anzufassen schien.  
Selbst Deans Hose saß mittlerweile gefährlich tief auf seinen Hüften und schien kurz davor zu sein ihm komplett herunter zu rutschen, da ihn der Beamte gezwungen hatte seine Arme seitlich auszustrecken...  
Was zum...  
Cas verstand ja manchmal nicht wirklich den Sinn von menschlichen Aktionen, aber... Belästigung war etwas was er schnell gelernt hatte.  
Immerhin hatte Dean ihn schon ziemlich früh ausführlich über Privatsphäre und intime Zone aufgeklärt.  
Wenn das da keine Belästigung war, dann wusste er auch nicht... und keiner schien Anstalten zu machen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen...  
  
Cas wollte dem Jäger schon selbst zu Hilfe eilen, allerdings hielt Sam ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück indem er ihn fest am Arm packte.  
„Lass mich los, Sam. Sieh dir das doch an! Was macht dieser komische Kerl da mit Dean?“  
Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf Sams Lippen breit, als er bemerkte, wie aufgebracht der Engel war.  
„Cas beruhig dich! Das ist nur die Sicherheitskontrolle. Der Mann macht einfach nur seinen Job!“  
„Und sein Job ist es... Dean anzufassen?“  
Der Engel konnte Sam nur aus großen Augen ungläubig anstarren.  
Manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob die Winchesterbrüder ihm gerade eine Märchengeschichte auftischten, oder die Wahrheit sagten.  
Jedoch schien es sich dieses Mal um die Wahrheit zu handeln, da Sam nur mit einem belustigten Lachen nickte.  
  
Wie schon gesagt... Manchmal verstand er diese ganzen menschlichen Interaktionen einfach nicht!

  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	6. Von unterirdischen Flirtversuchen und der Made im Speck..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 6:   
Von unterirdischen Flirtversuchen und der Made im Speck... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Derek starrte nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde auf den Mann, der im Bereich für die First und Business Class saß und die Anzeigetafel keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen ließ.  
Der Werwolf wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas an diesem Mann sorgte dafür, dass all seine Sinne plötzlich verrückt spielten.  
Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, seine Hände zuckten unruhig und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er mit dem Wolf in seinem Inneren plötzlich nicht mehr im Einklang war.  
Ein Gefühl, das absolut befremdlich für ihn war.  
Normalerweise hatte er nie Probleme damit sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber...  
  
„... Hallo.... Halloooo! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
Derek musste ein paar mal blinzeln, als er sich plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, dass er nicht alleine war.  
Stiles hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und fuchtelte wie wild mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, was dazu führte, dass ihm der Blickkontakt zu dem merkwürdigen Mann versperrt wurde.  
„W... was?“  
Derek konnte sich nur schwer konzentrieren, da er noch immer zu sehr damit beschäftigt war seinen Wolf unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Das fühlte sich so verdammt falsch an...  
Stiles richtete sich wieder auf und der Werwolf war ein wenig überrascht, als er sehen konnte wie echte Besorgnis in den braunen Augen aufflackerte.  
„Alter... Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Sofort verschloss Derek wieder jegliche Emotion hinter seiner altbekannten Maske und setzte seinen üblichen, finsteren Blick auf.  
„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht Alter nennen sollst!“  
  
Stiles verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.  
Na also... wenn der Griesgram schon wieder so Kontra geben konnte, dann war wahrscheinlich wieder alles in Ordnung mit ihm.  
Trotzdem warf er einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und versuchte ausfindig zu machen, was oder eher wen Derek da so vehement angestarrt hatte.  
Der Werwolf war sogar so vertieft gewesen, dass er Stiles vollkommen ignoriert hatte.  
Na gut... Es war nicht so, dass das jetzt unbedingt etwas Neues für ihn war, aber ein Stilinski wurde nun mal sehr ungern ignoriert...  
  
Irritiert konnte Stiles nur einen einzigen Mann entdecken, der sich genau in Dereks Blickfeld befand und ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt in dem Premiumwartebereich saß.  
Der Typ sah ziemlich durchschnittlich aus.  
Vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als Derek, dunkle Haare, nicht sonderlich groß, aber auch nicht sonderlich klein... Eben ein absoluter Durchschnittstyp, der Stiles niemals aufgefallen wäre, wenn Derek ihn nicht so vehement angestarrt hätte.  
Aber wieso sollte der Werwolf....  
Augenblicklich wanderten die Augenbrauen des jungen Mannes ein Stück nach oben und er drehte sich langsam wieder zu Derek um, um ihn zweifelnd von oben bis unten zu mustern.  
  
„Was?“  
Wurde ihm auch sogleich entgegen geknurrt, allerdings ließ er sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Sag mal... wenn das jetzt ein Versuch von dir war zu Flirten, dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass das ziemlich unterirdisch war...“  
Stiles konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, allerdings erntete seine Aussage nur einen unverständlichen Blick.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst...“  
„Komm schon... tu nicht so... Ich hab dich voll und ganz durchschaut!“  
Stiles Grinsen wurde sogar noch eine Spur breiter, was ihn in Dereks Augen wie einen absoluten Obertrottel aussehen ließ, aber er begriff immer noch nicht so ganz, auf was der Jüngere hinaus wollte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Lachen ließ sich Stiles auf den Sitz neben den Werwolf fallen und stieß ihn mit seiner eigenen Schulter leicht an.  
„Na... der Typ da drüben, den du so interessiert angestarrt...“  
Er nickte in Richtung First und Business Class, jedoch war von dem Mann, der eben noch dort gesessen hatte nichts mehr zu sehen, weshalb Stiles mitten im Satz inne hielt.  
Suchend ließ er den Blick über den leeren Wartebereich schweifen, bis seine Augen an der Anzeigetafel hängen blieben, auf der groß 'Boarding First Class' stand.  
Verdammt...  
Da war der Typ doch glatt einfach so in dem Flugzeug verschwunden.  
  
Stiles hob die Hand und zeigte wie zur Bestätigung auf den leeren Premiumwartebereich.  
„Siehst du... Was bist du auch so ein elender Griesgram? Wenn du so finster drein schaust, wird das nie etwas mit dem Flirten. Da würde jeder die Flucht ergreifen!“  
Naja... das war so vielleicht auch nicht ganz korrekt.  
Immerhin hatte Stiles bis heute noch nicht das Weite gesucht, aber der junge Mann verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, genauso wie den ausbleibende Protest seitens Dereks.  
So wie es aussah, hatte er mit seiner Vermutung eines gescheiterten Flirtversuches wirklich ins Schwarze getroffen, da über Dereks Gesicht ein kurzer Anflug von Bestürzung huschte, als ihm klar wurde, dass der angehimmelte Mann verschwunden war...  
  
Zum Glück kam die gewünschte Ablenkung für Stiles, als der Aufruf für das Boarding der Economy Class durch den Wartebereich hallte und Stiles mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln aufspringen und sich lieber seinem Handgepäck zuwenden konnte...

 

~*~

 

Dean hätte nie gedacht, dass sie es nach Castiels unglücklichem Ausrutscher wirklich durch die Sicherheitskontrolle schaffen würden...  
Insgeheim hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass hinter der nächsten Ecke eine Reihe von Polizisten auf sie warten würde, um die vermeintlichen Terroristen, die auch noch so bescheuert waren und ganz offen über ihre Waffen plauderten, festzunehmen, aber...  
Nichts dergleichen...  
Sogar Cas hatte es an dem Sicherheitsbeamten vorbei geschafft, obwohl er Dean danach mit einem seiner undurchdringlichen Blicke festgenagelt hatte und irritiert gefragt hatte, ob er ihn bezüglich Privatsphäre und Belästigungen angelogen hatte.  
Manchmal konnte Dean über die komischen Gedankengänge seines gefiederten Freundes nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber... Ich kann Mr. Cohen nicht für Sie ausrufen lassen!“  
  
Die Stimme der Jungen Frau riss Dean aus seinen Gedanken.  
Sie war die erste Mitarbeiterin in diesem Flughafen, die einmal ein nettes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und trotzdem hätte er ihr gerade am liebsten für ihre Antwort den Hals umgedreht.  
Seine Hände zuckten leicht, weshalb er sie schnell tief in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans vergrub und das Reden lieber Sam überließ, bevor er sich noch zu einem bissigen Kommentar hinreißen ließ.  
Wieso konnte aber auch nichts... wirklich GAR NICHTS nach Plan verlaufen?  
  
Sam hatte im Gegensatz zu Dean wie immer die Ruhe weg...  
„Das ist aber Schade... Wissen Sie...“  
Der jüngere Winchester warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Namensschild der jungen Frau und fuhr dann mit einem Lächeln fort.  
„Heather... Mr. Cohen hat vorhin sein Mobiltelefon in dem Raucherbereich liegen lassen und... Nachdem wir uns so gut bei einer Zigarette unterhalten hatten, dachte ich es wäre nur nett dafür zu sorgen, dass er sein Handy schnellstmöglich wieder zurück bekommt!“  
Sam lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne und stützte sich an dem Tresen ab, so dass er die junge Frau nicht mehr ganz so überragte.  
Was musste der Kerl auch so ein verdammter Riese sein?  
  
„Deswegen wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie für mich eine Ausnahme machen könnten und Mr. Cohen doch noch für uns ausrufen würden!“  
Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich gleich übergeben musste, als er das anzügliche Lächeln auf Sams Lippen sehen konnte.  
Bei Luzifer und seiner dazugehörigen Apokalypse...  
Er hasste es seinem kleinen Bruder beim Flirten zuzusehen!  
Dass Sam eindeutig öfter mit der genau umgekehrten Situation eines wild flirtenden Deans konfrontiert war, ignorierte er einfach mal.  
  
Der jungen Frau schien diese Aufmerksamkeit, die sie gerade erhielt deutlich besser zu gefallen als Dean, da sie leise kicherte und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte, so dass ihre blonden Haare kurz hin und her wippten.  
„Es tut mir ja wirklich leid! Aber... Sie verstehen nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Mr. Cohen für Sie nicht ausrufen darf. Es ist eher so, dass ich es nicht mehr kann!“  
Sam warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen irritierten Blick zu, allerdings zuckte auch er nur ungeduldig mit den Schultern.  
„Und... wieso können Sie nicht?“, fragte schließlich Dean ein wenig bissiger als beabsichtigt, was ihm einen kleinen Rempler von dem größeren Mann neben ihm einbrachte.  
„Nun ja... Laut meinem PC hat das Boarding für Mr. Cohens Flug schon längst begonnen und... so wie ich das hier sehe sitzt ihr Bekannter auch schon in dem Flieger. Tut mir wirklich leid!“  
Die beiden Männer starrten die Frau nur schockiert an, weshalb sie beschwichtigend die Hände hob.  
„Wenn Sie möchten, dann kann ich natürlich gerne dafür sorgen, dass er das Mobiltelefon noch vor dem Start wieder bekommt.“  
  
Sie wollte schon nach dem schwarzen Handy greifen, jedoch war Dean einen Ticken schneller.  
Er ließ das Mobiltelefon unter dem kritischen Blick der Flughafenangestellten in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.  
„Danke, aber das wird nicht nötig sein!“  
Dean verfluchte sich, da seine Stimme leicht schwankte.  
Aber er konnte nichts dafür...   
Dieser verdammte Drecksack von einem Dämon, saß schon wie die Made im Speck in diesem beschissenen Flugzeug und wartete wahrscheinlich gerade in einer Seelenruhe darauf, dass es startete.  
Dean wusste leider zu genau, was das für sie bedeutete und alleine dieser Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass sein Magen einen unangenehmen Salto schlug.  
'Wir lassen den Dämon erst gar nicht einsteigen... Dann hat sich die Sache schon erledigt...'  
Dean äffte in Gedanken seinen Bruder nach und wusste nicht auf wen er gerade mehr Wut hatte.  
Auf den Dämon, Sam, oder sich selbst, weil er am liebsten das nächstbeste Klo aufgesucht hätte um sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen...  
Fuck... Fuck... FUCK!  
  
Heather schien von dem inneren Konflikt des älteren Mannes nichts mitzubekommen.  
Ihre Freundlichkeit war in der Zwischenzeit in Empörung umgeschlagen.  
„Na hören Sie mal... Wie Sie mir ja gerade schön erklärt haben, gehört dieses Mobiltelefon ja wohl immer noch Mr. Cohen! Sie können doch nicht einfach...“  
„Entschuldigung Sie, mein Bruder war ein wenig voreilig...“  
Sam unterbrach die junge Frau, ehe das Ganze hier noch eskalieren konnte und legte ihr stattdessen seine Bordkarte an die Stelle, wo gerade noch das Handy gelegen hatte.  
„Es ist nur so... Wir... haben den gleichen Flug wie Mr. Cohen. Wir haben scheinbar ganz die Zeit vergessen und dachten, wir könnten ihn hier ausrufen lassen, um vielleicht nochmal gemeinsam vor dem langen Flug eine Zigarette zu genießen, aber... wenn das Boarding schon angefangen hat...“  
Misstrauisch beäugte Heather das Ticket und ihre Haltung entspannte sich augenblicklich wieder.  
Sogar ein Lächeln machte sich wieder auf ihren Lippen breit, als sie die Bordkarte wieder an Sam zurück gab.  
„Na... dann sollten Sie sich aber jetzt wirklich beeilen! Das ist nämlich schon der letzte Aufruf für den Flug nach Paris!“  
Heather zwinkerte Sam zu, ehe die drei Männer sich von ihr abwandten.  
Allerdings ließ es sich die junge Frau nicht nehmen ihnen noch ein lautes „Und... ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen guten Flug!“ hinterher zu rufen.  
  
Dean hätte sich am liebsten nochmal umgedreht und der Dame einmal richtig schön den Mittelfinger gezeigt.  
Guten Flug? Ha ha... selten so gelacht...

  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	7. Von eindeutigen Zweideutigkeiten und körperlicher Nähe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 7:   
Von eindeutigen Zweideutigkeiten und körperlicher Nähe... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Ich will ans Fenster!“  
Mit Schwung beförderte Stiles sein Handgepäck in die Ablage über den Sitzplätzen und verfehlte dabei nur knapp den Kopf eines älteren Herren, der empört schnaubend in der Reihe vor ihnen Platz nahm.  
Ups... Aber man musste ja wohl Prioritäten setzen, wenn man einen Fensterplatz ergattern wollte und er würde Derek bestimmt nicht die Chance geben, sich an ihm vorbei zu zwängen um sich diesen heiß begehrten Ehrenplatz unter den Nagel zu reißen.  
So schnell konnte der Werwolf gar nicht schauen, da hatte sich Stiles auch schon regelrecht über die beiden anderen Sitzplätze in der Dreierreihe gehechtet... ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
Erst als er mit einem breiten Grinsen die von der Fluggesellschaft bereitgelegte Decke und das kleine Kissen auf dem Schoß liegen hatte, schien der junge Mann vollends zufrieden zu sein.  
Derek konnte innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Dabei hätte er sowieso niemals Anspruch auf den Fensterplatz erhoben!  
  
Unruhig ließ der dunkelhaarige Mann lieber seinen Blick einmal durch das weitläufige Flugzeug schweifen, das sich nach und nach mit immer mehr Menschen füllte.  
Dieser komische Mann, den er vorhin im Wartebereich gesehen hatte, wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, aber natürlich würde er ihn hier in dem Economy Bereich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht antreffen.  
Noch dazu, da die Maschine für den Interkontinentalflug ein wahrer Riese mit zwei Stockwerken war und er keine Ahnung hatte wo sich hier die Business beziehungsweise First Class befand.  
Für den Moment würde er sich diesen Mann also aus dem Kopf schlagen müssen, obwohl er die Nachwirkungen von der bizarren Begegnung immer noch spüren konnte.  
Diese innere Unruhe ließ ihn einfach nicht los.  
  
„Derek!“  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Stiles ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte und mit der Hand auf den Sitzplatz links neben sich klopfte.  
„Mach Sitz!“  
Kurz dachte Derek er hätte sich verhört, aber zum einen hatte sein Gehörsinn ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen und zum anderen sprühte Stiles gerade nur so vor Hohn.  
Augenblicklich zogen sich die Augenbrauen des Werwolfs zusammen und er wollte dem Jüngeren schon eine bissige Erwiderung entgegen knurren, als Stiles ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk packte und versuchte ihn zu sich zu zerren.  
Dass er sich dabei mit einem Ächzen über drei Sitzplätze strecken musste und ziemlich bescheuert dabei aussah, schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
Natürlich rührte sich der Werwolf keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen...  
Stiles hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gut versuchen können einen sturen Hengst dazu bewegen zu wollen, endlich in seinen Stall zurück zu gehen.  
  
„Derek, jetzt komm schon. Du blockierst hier den ganzen Verkehr!“  
Wie zur Bestätigung wurde der Dunkelhaarige von hinten leicht angerempelt und ein Blick über seine Schulter zeigten ihm eine ellenlange Schlange an Passagieren, die alle an ihm vorbei wollten und schon genervt tuschelten.  
Peinlich berührt – natürlich ohne das auch nur im Entferntesten nach außen hin zu zeigen – rutschte Derek also auf den mittleren Platz in der Dreierreihe neben Stiles, der ihm mit einem leisen „Braver Junge! Geht doch!“ auf die Schulter klopfte.  
War er jetzt Stiles persönliches Schoßhündchen, oder was bildete sich diese Rotznase gerade ein?  
Wenn er ihm jetzt auch noch einen Hundekeks als Leckerli anbieten würde, dann konnte er definitiv für nichts mehr garantieren!  
Allerdings schien Stiles sein Leben doch lieber zu sein, als es manchmal den Anschein machte und so zog er schnell seine Hand wieder zurück und hielt fürs erste sogar seine vorlaute Klappe.  
Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er die nächsten elf Stunden neben diesem hyperaktiven Idioten eingepfercht war, bereitete Derek schon Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Stiles bekam von diesem inneren Selbstmitleid des Älteren natürlich nichts mit.  
Er tippte lieber wie ein Irrer auf dem kleinen Monitor herum, der in dem Sitz vor ihm eingebaut war und versuchte das Entertainmentprogramm zum Laufen zu bringen.  
Er hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, dass der Werwolf ihn die nächsten Stunden vehement ignorieren würde.  
Nun ja...   
Ganz durchgehen lassen wollte Stiles ihm das natürlich nicht, allerdings hatte er sich heute schon mit seinen Sticheleien ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt.  
Für den Anfang würde er Derek einfach mal in Sicherheit wiegen und wenn er nicht damit rechnete, dann... BAM!  
  
Stiles grunzte leise, da er versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Dereks irritierten Blick sehen, der wahrscheinlich schon wieder dachte, dass der jüngere Mann nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand war.  
Allerdings hatte sich der Werwolf ziemlich schnell wieder tief über das Blatt mit den Sicherheitsanweisungen gebeugt.  
Stiles runzelte die Stirn und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen.  
Nein... Er würde jetzt nicht seinen Senf dazu abgeben...  
Nein....   
Ach scheiß drauf!  
  
„Sag mal... dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass kein Schwein mehr sich diese Sicherheitsanweisungen durchliest, oder?“  
Dereks Mundwinkel zuckte genervt, jedoch ließ er sich nicht dazu hinreißen darauf einzugehen.  
Eigentlich war das ja eher Stiles Taktik...  
Wenn man etwas konstant ignorierte, dann würde es schon von selbst wieder weggehen.  
Pah! Von wegen!  
„Du weißt schon, dass die hier nochmal einen Film zu diesem ganzen Sicherheitsgedöns zeigen?“  
Endlich legte Derek das Blatt mit einem missmutigen Seufzen wieder beiseite.  
„Zufrieden?“  
Misstrauisch beobachtete Stiles den Werwolf dabei, wie er sich stattdessen jetzt seinem Sicherheitsgurt zuwandte und an dem Verschluss scheinbar zu scheitern schien.  
„Sag mal... Derek?“  
Der Ältere gab nur ein Murren von sich, da er zu sehr mit dem Gurt beschäftigt war und einige für ihn ziemlich untypische, fahrige Bewegungen machte.  
„Bist du eigentlich schon mal geflogen?“  
  
Derek hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und hob langsam den Blick.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Ist nur so ne Frage...“  
Stiles erwiderte den Blick des Werwolfs nicht, da er immer noch wie gebannt auf die Hände des Älteren starrte, ehe er plötzlich selbst nach dem Sicherheitsgurt griff.  
Das konnte ja keiner mit ansehen!  
„Stiles, bist du bescheuert? Was machst du da?“  
Derek versuchte die Hände von sich wegzuschieben, aber wenn sich Stiles einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man ihn nicht so schnell abwimmeln.  
Es entstand ein kleines Gerangel.  
Stiles saß mittlerweile nur noch halb auf seinem eigenen Sitz und hatte sich regelrecht über Dereks Schritt gebeugt um an den Sicherheitsgurt heran zu kommen, während der Werwolf vergeblich versuchte den Jüngeren von sich wegzuschieben, als sie plötzlich unterbrochen wurden.  
  
„Störe ich gerade irgendwie?“  
  
Augenblicklich ruckten sowohl Dereks als auch Stiles Kopf nach oben, wobei letzterer immer noch in einer eindeutig zweideutigen Position mehr oder weniger auf dem Werwolf lag und ihn auch noch eindeutig zweideutig an einer EINDEUTIG ZWEIDEUTIGEN Stelle mehr berührte, als diesem gerade lieb war.  
Neben ihrer Sitzreihe stand ein großer Mann, der ein belustigtes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte und auf den letzten noch freien Sitzplatz in ihrer Reihe deutete.  
„Entschuldigung wenn ich die Zweisamkeit unterbrechen muss, aber... ich fürchte das hier ist mein Platz!“  
Stiles richtete sich mit Schwung auf, und stieß dabei ziemlich unsanft mit Dereks Kopf zusammen.  
Seine Wangen waren durch die kleine Rangelei gerötet und sein Atem ging ein wenig zu schnell, als ihm ein hastiges „Das ist nicht so, wie es vielleicht aussieht!“ über die Lippen kam.  
  
Derek konnte nur tiefer in seinen Sitz rutschen und sich weit, weit weg wünschen, als der große Mann über Stiles Aussage leise lachte und ihnen mit einem „Das sagen sie alle!“ antwortete.  
  
Naja... zumindest war Dereks Sicherheitsgurt jetzt geschlossen.

 

~*~

 

Mit einem zugegeben etwas ängstlichen Blick, sah Dean nochmal über seine Schulter auf Sam zurück der ganze zehn Reihen hinter ihnen in einer Dreierreihe Platz genommen hatte.  
Eigentlich war er felsenfest davon ausgegangen, dass sein Bruder bei ihm bleiben würde, aber Dean hatte gar nicht so schnell schauen können, da hatte sich Sam auch schon freiwillig für den Platz weiter hinten aufgeopfert.  
Ungewöhnlich...  
Insgeheim vermutete Dean ja, dass Sam – diese miese kleine Ratte – einfach nur die Chance am Schopf gepackt hatte um nicht neben ihm sitzen zu müssen, wenn er beim Start des Flugzeugs gleich in Panik verfallen würde.  
  
Zittrig atmete der ältere Winchester einmal tief durch.  
Scheiße nochmal... jetzt hatte er sich selbst wieder daran erinnert, dass diese Blechbüchse in der er jetzt festsaß gleich abheben würde.  
Er hatte ja sogar gehofft, dass sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig ins Flugzeug schaffen würden, aber die beiden Damen am Gate hatten schön brav auf sie gewartet, da Heather ihnen so nett Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass noch drei Passagiere für den letzten Aufruf zu ihnen unterwegs waren.  
Toll gemacht Heather!   
Die wollte doch auch nur Mitarbeiterin des Monats werden...  
  
Zumindest hatte er keinen Fensterplatz.  
Vielmehr saß er in einer Viererreihe in der Mitte des Flugzeugs und der einzige positive Gedanke, den er gerade fassen konnte, war tatsächlich, dass Cas neben ihm direkt am Gang saß.  
Dadurch war er wenigstens nicht ganz alleine, mal abgesehen von dem jungen Mädchen, das links neben ihm saß, aber sie trug Kopfhörer, aus denen laute Metalmusik dröhnte und schien nicht wirklich etwas von ihrem Umfeld mitzubekommen...  
Also zählte sie ja wohl nicht!  
  
„Dean...“  
Der Engel starrte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf die Sicherheitsanweisung und schien nicht ganz schlau daraus zu werden.  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was dieser Sicherheitsgurt bringen soll...“  
Cas wandte seinen Blick auf den Mann neben sich.  
„Ich meine... wenn das Flugzeug abstürzt, dann ist es doch egal, ob...“  
Weiter kam er nicht, da Dean ihm seine rechte Hand auf den Mund presste um das Ende des Satzes im Keim zu ersticken.  
Oh mein Gott...!  
Und er hatte für einen kurzen Moment wirklich gedacht, dass der Engel mit seiner ruhigen Art ihn vielleicht vor einer Panikattacke bewahren könnte...  
Aber so wie das aussah, war er wahrscheinlich noch eher der Auslöser dafür!  
  
Cas legte seine eigene Hand über die leicht zitternde von Dean und zog sie sanft aber bestimmend von seinem Gesicht weg, allerdings ließ er sie nicht los, sondern verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und legte ihre Hände schließlich auf der Armlehne ab.  
„Cas? Was soll das?“  
Irritiert versuchte Dean seine Hand aus dem Griff des Engels zu befreien, allerdings ohne großen Erfolg.  
Cas ließ nicht locker und so stellte er seine kläglichen Befreiungsversuche ziemlich schnell wieder ein.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass körperliche Nähe Menschen hilft!“  
  
Deans Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben.  
Was zum... HÄ?  
„Hilft wobei?“, brachte er schließlich hervor und seine Stimme schwankte leicht.  
Ob das nun daran lag, dass das Flugzeug sich mit einem kleinen Ruck in Bewegung setzte, um langsam auf die Startbahn zu rollen, oder aber an der Wärme die von der Hand des Engels ausging konnte er selbst nicht sagen.  
„Du hast Angst...“  
Das war nicht unbedingt die Antwort auf seine Frage und auch definitiv nichts, was Dean im Moment hören wollte...  
„Ich hab keine Angst!“  
Ihm waren diese Worte ganz automatisch über die Lippen gekommen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das so nicht stimmte.  
Und Cas wusste es natürlich auch...  
Wer konnte einem Engel des Herren schon etwas vorlügen... vor allem wenn es eine solch offensichtliche Lüge war.  
Nachdem das Flugzeug eine Rechtskurve fuhr und schließlich auf der Startbahn zum Stehen kam, klammerte sich Dean unbewusst fester an die Hand des Engels, ganz so als wäre er sein Rettungsring in einer stürmischen See.  
  
„Ich habe wirklich keine Angst vorm Fliegen...“, murmelte Dean.  
„Ich habe eher Angst vorm plötzlich NICHT MEHR fliegen!“  
Cas legte den Kopf schief und musterte Dean mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen, so als würde er nach irgendetwas suchen...  
Und scheinbar war der Engel auch fündig geworden, da sich seine Lippen plötzlich zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, Dean! Im schlimmsten Fall... fang ich dich einfach auf!“  
What the fuck?  
Dean konnte den Älteren neben sich nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Der Engel hatte diesen Satz mit einer solchen Ernsthaftigkeit ausgesprochen, dass Dean zu gar keiner Antwort mehr fähig war.  
Er war sogar so abgelenkt, dass er die Beschleunigung zu der das Flugzeug ansetzte erst gar nicht wirklich wahr nahm...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	8. Von 5 gegen Jauch, die Pornoversion und billigen Teenie-Schnulzen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 8:  
Von 5 gegen Jauch, die Pornoversion und billigen Teenie-Schnulzen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Sam hatte sich mit einem leisen Lachen neben die beiden jüngeren Männer gesetzt, die jetzt ziemlich verlegen aus der Wäsche schauten.  
Nun ja...  
Zumindest sah der junge Mann der am Fenster saß und vorher noch fleißig an dem Dunkelhaarigen herum gefummelt hatte, peinlich berührt aus.  
Besagter Dunkelhaariger starrte nur stur geradeaus und hatte sich anscheinend ins Ihr-könnt-mich-alle-mal-kreuzweise-Land verabschiedet.  
Sam tat es ja fast schon ein wenig Leid die Beiden so unterbrochen zu haben, aber... lieber von ihm gestört werden, als später von einer Flugbegleitung wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses eine fette Anklage am Hals zu haben.  
  
Nur langsam ebbte Sams leises Lachen wieder ab, was wahrscheinlich auch an dem jungen Mann am Fensterplatz liegen könnte, der gerade mit Händen und Füßen erklären wollte, dass das alles ein riesiges Missverständnis war.  
„Ist schon okay... Ist ja nichts weiter passiert!“, brachte Sam schließlich hervor und schaffte es somit den Monolog des Jüngeren zu unterbrechen.  
Ein paar mal blinzelte der Mann, ehe er Sam schließlich die Hand entgegen streckte.  
„Sorry nochmal, falls das bei dir jetzt irgendwie Augenkrebs verursacht haben sollte... Ich bin übrigens Stiles!“  
Sam zögerte kurz – immerhin war er nicht gerade hier um neue Bekanntschaften zu knüpfen – aber er wollte auch nicht unhöflich sein.  
Also griff er schließlich nach der ausgestreckten Hand.  
  
„Sam... Freut mich.“  
Stiles lächelte ihm entgegen, ehe sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte und er dem dunkelhaarigen Mann neben sich einen kleinen Rempler gab.  
Derek machte allerdings nach wie vor in keinster Weise Anstalten sich vorzustellen, sondern schien wie gebannt auf den kleinen Monitor vor ihm zu starren, der gerade die Sicherheitsanweisungen abspielte.  
Stiles verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln wieder dem großen Mann zu.  
„Der Griesgram hier ist Derek. Denk dir nichts dabei! Der ist immer so... weltfremd!“  
Sam schmunzelte über diese Aussage ein wenig und musste sofort an einen gewissen gefiederten Freund ein paar Sitzreihen weiter vorne denken.  
Weltfremd? Das kannte er doch irgendwoher...  
  
Als das Flugzeug langsam auf die Startbahn rollte, flammte kurz in ihm Neugierde auf, wie es seinem Bruder wohl gerade erging.  
Jedoch war sich Sam ziemlich sicher, dass er bei Cas in besten Händen war.  
Welcher Passagier mit Flugangst konnte von sich schon sagen, dass sein persönlicher Schutzengel beim Flug genau neben ihm saß?  
Wenn das keine Absicherung war, dann wusste er auch nicht!  
  
  
  
Stiles klebte mittlerweile regelrecht an dem kleinen Fenster um einer weiteren Unterhaltung mit Sam aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Am Ende blamierte er sich vielleicht noch mehr, als er es eh schon getan hatte.  
Wobei... war das überhaupt noch zu toppen?  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er den großen Flügel der Maschine, den Ellenbogen auf der Armlehne abgestützt und biss sich nervös auf dem Daumennagel herum.  
Das war ja wohl sowas von peinlich!  
Dieser Sam dachte ernsthaft, dass Stiles gerade dabei gewesen war Derek einen runter zu holen?  
Hallo? Wer machte denn sowas Verbotenes...  
Also...    
Verboten im Sinne von: Jemandem im Flugzeug am Sitzplatz einen Handjob zu verpassen und nicht einem Derek Hale einen runter zu holen, denn das sollte definitiv nicht verboten sein!  
  
Stiles zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sich ein wenig zu fest in die feine Haut seines Daumens biss und atmete mit geweiteten Augen einmal tief ein.  
Oh... Gott...  
Was dachte er nur gerade?  
Verzweifelt versuchte er einen anderen Gedanken zu fassen, aber das Einzige was ihm durch den Kopf schwirrte war ernsthaft das Bild wie er mit Dereks Schritt 'fünf gegen einen' spielte.  
Nur um das klar zu stellen... damit meinte er bestimmt nicht eine billige Kopie von '5 gegen Jauch', sondern wohl eher die Pornoversion davon!  
Scheiße Mann...  
Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung!  
  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen fuhr sich Stiles mit der Hand übers Gesicht und dabei war ihm sogar egal, dass Sam ihm einen kurzen fragenden Blick zuwarf.  
Pah...  
Der Kerl dachte wahrscheinlich gerade, dass er verzweifelt überlegte, wann er die nächste Gelegenheit hätte, wieder über Derek herzufallen...  
Apropos Derek...  
Das Flugzeug beschleunigte gerade für den Start, als Stiles dem Dunkelhaarigen neben sich einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf.  
Bei dem Bild, das sich ihm dabei bot, wäre er beinahe mit einem verschreckten Aufschrei aus seinem Sitz aufgesprungen.  
Allerdings konnte er sich gerade noch zurück halten und starrte nur mit offenem Mund auf Derek.  
  
Der Werwolf hatte sich buchstäblich mit beiden Händen an die Armlehnen gekrallt, was eigentlich nicht weiter schlimm wäre, wenn Derek nicht wie eine Katze tatsächlich seine Krallen ausgefahren hätte. Er versuchte scheinbar gerade sich mit allen Mitteln an der weichen Polsterung der Armlehnen festzuklammern.  
Vielleicht hatte Stiles mit seiner Vermutung, dass der Dunkelhaarige noch nie geflogen war gar nicht so daneben gelegen...  
Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Derek...  
Er wollte den Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende bringen!  
Sein Blick wanderte lieber zu dem Gesicht des Werwolfs, woraufhin sich Stiles braune Augen geschockt weiteten.  
Er hatte den Älteren noch nie so... panisch gesehen.  
Stiles hatte ja noch nicht einmal geahnt, dass Derek überhaupt zu so einer Gefühlsregung fähig war, hatte er doch sonst immer nur den gleichen beherrschten Gesichtsausdruck auf Lager.  
  
So wie das aussah, hatte Derek sich allerdings gerade absolut nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.  
Als das Flugzeug langsam nach oben zog und immer mehr an Höhe gewann, wechselten plötzlich auch noch Dereks Augenfarbe zu einem strahlenden, eisigen Blau und die ersten Anzeichen für die Betaform des Werwolfs waren schon zu sehen.  
Ach du... Scheiße!!  
Schnell warf Stiles einen kurzen Blick auf Sam, allerdings schien der zum Glück von der komischen Verwandlung, die da gerade neben ihm von statten ging noch nichts mitzubekommen.  
Jedoch würde nur ein kurzer Blick nach rechts ausreichen, um den großen Mann wahrscheinlich für sein restliches Leben zu schocken – und wohl auch für eine kleine Panik an Bord des Flugzeugs zu sorgen.  
Fuck... Fuck... Fuck!  
Stiles musste irgendetwas unternehmen... und zwar schnell!  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff er nach Dereks Gesicht, legte seine zittrigen Hände auf die in der Zwischenzeit schon ziemlich haarigen Wangen des Werwolfs und zerrte ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich...  
Derek würde ihn dafür später bestimmt auf sehr grausame Art und Weise in Stücke reißen, wenn er das nicht vielleicht sogar gleich hier und jetzt erledigte...  
  
Aber ungewöhnliche Situationen verlangten nun mal nach ungewöhnlichen Maßnahmen!

 

~*~

 

Dean hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.  
Erst als er schon kleine schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen sehen konnte, wagte er es langsam auszuatmen.  
War doch gar nicht so schlimm...  
Gar nicht so...  
Das Flugzeug sackte gefühlte 10 Meter ab und sorgte so dafür, dass sich Deans Magen unangenehm zusammen zog, ehe die Maschine wieder ihren Steigflug fortsetzte.  
Scheiße... Wem wollte er hier etwas vormachen?  
Es war schlimm, verdammt nochmal!  
Mit einem leisen Wimmern, das hoffentlich NIEMAND gehört hatte, klammerte er sich fester an die Hand von Cas, so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel schon ganz weiß hervor traten.  
Jeder andere hätte sich wahrscheinlich über die abgeschnürte Blutzirkulation, für die Dean gerade sorgte, beschwert... Dem Engel schien es allerdings nichts auszumachen...  
Im Gegenteil!  
Er erwiderte den festen Griff des Jägers sanft und streifte mit seinem Daumen zaghaft über den Handrücken von Dean.  
  
Waren sie hier in irgendeiner billigen Teenie-Schnulze gelandet, oder was sollte das?  
Wäre er gerade nicht so von seiner eigenen Übelkeit, die ihm langsam die Kehle hoch kroch abgelenkt gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich einen spöttischen Kommentar auf den Lippen gehabt.  
Allerdings war er nicht dazu fähig auch nur ein Wort auszusprechen... und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er im Moment sogar dankbar für diesen kleinen Beistand, den ihm Cas gerade leistete.  
Der Engel ließ ihn sowieso nicht aus den Augen, was diese ganze Sache auch nicht gerade einfacher machte.  
Diese bescheuerten, blauen Augen konnten einem wirklich durch und durch gehen und Dean schaffte es auch nie sich rechtzeitig abzuwenden, so dass er diesem durchdringenden Blick einfach immer wieder verfallen war.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hätten sie sich auch noch die nächsten zehn Minuten so intensiv in die Augen gesehen – was auch bestimmt nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre – wenn das Flugzeug sich nicht nach links geneigt hätte um eine scharfe Kurve zu fliegen.  
Erschrocken kniff Dean seine Augen zusammen, wodurch er den innigen Blickkontakt zu Cas natürlich unterbrach.  
Seine Atmung, die bis eben eigentlich noch relativ ruhig gewesen war, ging mit einem mal doppelt so schnell.  
Scheiße!  
Er war ein verdammt nochmal erwachsener Mann!  
Er war... Dean fucking Winchester!  
Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein, dass er sich wegen so einem kleinen Flug in die Hosen machte...  
Selbst Kleinkinder schafften es und hatten nicht solche Probleme...  
Wobei...  
Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass besagte Kleinkinder noch gar nicht realisieren konnten wie scheiße hoch so ein Ding flog... und wie scheiße tief man fallen würde, wenn so ein Ding wirklich abstürzte...  
  
„Dean... Dean!“  
Nur widerwillig öffnete der Angesprochene wieder seine Augen und zuckte augenblicklich ein bisschen zurück, obwohl er eigentlich an den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, gewöhnt sein sollte.  
Cas war nah an ihn heran gerutscht... Teenie-Schnulzen nah um genau zu sein!  
So nah, dass er den warmen Atem des Engels auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte, was ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut hinterließ.  
Schnell huschte Deans Blick von den blauen Augen, zu den trockenen Lippen von Cas und wieder zurück, während er unbewusst mit der Zunge seine eigenen Lippen befeuchtete.  
Wenn sich Cas nur noch ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne beugen würde, dann...  
  
„Du musst ruhiger atmen, hörst du?“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Dean wie schnell sein Atem mittlerweile ging.  
Obwohl er sich gar nicht mehr sicher war, ob das nun an den unangenehmen Bewegungen des Flugzeugs lag, oder vielmehr an der Nähe des Engels.  
„W... was... hab ich dir über... persönlichen Freiraum erklärt?“  
Dean brauchte ein paar Anläufe um den Satz komplett aussprechen zu können, da ihm schlicht und ergreifend der Atem dazu fehlte.  
Anstatt jedoch so wie sonst auch auf Abstand zu gehen, verengten sich die blauen Augen des Engels lediglich zu Schlitzen, während er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte.  
Das hatte leider zur Folge, dass das noch mehr den Eindruck machte, als wollte Cas tatsächlich die wenigen Zentimeter, die zwischen ihnen lagen, jeden Moment überbrücken.  
„Bei diesem komischen Sicherheitsmensch hat dein persönlicher Freiraum keine Rolle gespielt!“  
  
Deans Mund öffnete sich, jedoch hatte es der Engel heute tatsächlich schon zum zweiten Mal so kurz hintereinander geschafft ihm die Sprache zu verschlagen.  
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er nämlich behaupten, dass eine ordentliche Portion Eifersucht in Cas Stimme mitgeschwungen hatte...  
Aber Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er gerade voll und ganz zurechnungsfähig war und traute seinen Sinnen nicht so ganz.  
Vor allem, da der Engel doch tatsächlich noch ein Stück näher rutschte.  
Verdammt...  
Dean konnte eine unangenehme Hitze spüren, die sich in seinen Wangen ausbreitete und ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass er... Dean FUCKING Winchester... gerade rot wurde.  
Wenn das mal nicht auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit hindeutete, dann wusste er auch nicht...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	9. Von der Geschmacksrichtung eines Kusses und der jungen Liebe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 9:  
Von der Geschmacksrichtung eines Kusses und der jungen Liebe... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie viele Menschen er in seinem Leben schon geküsst hatte, nämlich drei....  
Drei verdammte Küsse... Mehr nicht...  
Für einen jungen Mann, Anfang zwanzig, war das eine ziemlich klägliche Bilanz!  
Allerdings wurde es noch erbärmlicher, wenn man bedachte, dass all diese Küsse alles andere als berauschend verlaufen waren.  
  
Seinen ersten Kuss würde Stiles niemals vergessen können, weil er zugleich auch der letzte Kuss für das Mädchen, Heather, gewesen war.  
Es war ihr Geburtstag, eine riesige Party mit viel Alkohol...  
Stiles hatte sein Glück nicht fassen können als dieses hübsche Mädchen, seine Freundin aus Kindheitstagen, ihn an der Hand gefasst und mit in den Keller gezogen hatte...  
Heathers Atem hatte nach Alkohol gerochen, ihre Berührungen waren fordernd gewesen, Stiles einziger Gedanke bald nicht mehr die ewige Jungfrau sein zu müssen, so zum Greifen nah wie noch nie.  
Dieser erste Kuss hatte jedoch einen **sauren** Nachgeschmack gehabt...  
Und das hatte nicht an der Mischung aus Tequilla- und Zitronengeschmack gelegen, den er auf Heathers Lippen hatte schmecken können... sondern daran, dass er dieses Mädchen später in der Pathologie des Beacon Hills Krankenhauses leblos auf einer Liege hatte wieder sehen müssen...  
Am Ende war es also ein Abschiedskuss für immer gewesen...  
  
Stiles zweiter Kuss hätte eigentlich die Erfüllung all seiner feuchten Jugendträume sein sollen.  
Das Mädchen mit den erdbeerblonden Haaren, das er seit Jahren vergöttert hatte, die einzig wahre Lydia Martin hatte ihn, den unscheinbaren und nichtsnutzigen Stiles geküsst.  
Sie hatte ihn in den Umkleideraum des Lacrossteams gezerrt und er war auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen.  
Mit Tränen überströmt und nach Luft ringend in der festen Überzeugung, dass er seinen Vater nie wieder lebend sehen würde.  
Dieser zweite Kuss hatte einen **salzigen** Nachgeschmack gehabt...  
Dieses mal lag es nicht nur an den Tränen, die er auf seinen Lippen schmecken konnte, sondern daran, dass dieser Kuss auch das Ende seiner langen, unerfüllten Schwärmerei besiegeln sollte.  
Die Erkenntnis, dass dieses wunderbare Mädchen niemals mehr als einen Freund in ihm sehen würde.  
Lydia hatte nur eine Panikattacke abwenden wollen...  
Hatte ihn von seinem vermissten Vater ablenken wollen...  
Es war ein Kuss aus tiefer Freundschaft... Weiter nichts...  
  
Der dritte Kuss hätte an keinem unpassenderen Ort sein können...  
Und wahrscheinlich auch zu keiner unpassenderen Zeit.  
Stiles war kurz davor seinen Verstand zu verlieren und dass er in dieser Irrenanstalt festsaß trug auch nicht gerade zu einer Besserung bei.  
Malia war seine einzige Verbündete an diesem ungemütlichen, trostlosen Ort.  
Er wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, als sie sich plötzlich zu ihm gebeugt hatte und ihre Lippen auf seine presste.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es jedoch eine willkommene Ablenkung gewesen, um diesen grässlichen Schatten, diese Kreatur, die von Stiles langsam aber sicher immer mehr Besitz ergriff, für einen kurzen Augenblick zu vergessen.  
Der Kuss hatte einen **bitteren** Nachgeschmack...  
Im Nachhinein war sich Stiles nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt noch Herr seiner Sinne gewesen war, oder ob der Nogitsune ihn schon gesteuert hatte...  
Eine bittere Erkenntnis...  
Ein Kuss, der vielleicht nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war...  
  
Man konnte vielleicht verstehen, weshalb Stiles fest davon ausging, dass auch dieser Kuss alles andere als berauschend für ihn sein würde.  
Wieso sollte es auch anders sein, als bei den letzten kläglichen Versuchen?  
  
Stiles atmete zittrig ein, als er Derek zu sich heran zog und plötzlich einen angenehmen, warmen Lufthauch auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.  
Kurz war er ein wenig überrascht, wie bereitwillig sich der Werwolf zu ihm herüber beugte.  
Entweder war Derek so sehr in seiner Panik gefangen, dass er einfach alles über sich ergehen ließ, oder aber diese Ausnahmesituation verlieh Stiles einen zusätzlichen Kraftschub...  
Im Endeffekt war es auch egal...  
Hauptsache Sam oder die anderen Passagiere bekamen den Werwolf in seiner Verwandlung nicht zu Gesicht.  
  
Zaghaft fuhr Stiles mit den Fingerspitzen über die dunklen Bartstoppeln des Älteren, was ein wohltuendes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut hinterließ.  
Dereks Augen waren nach wie vor strahlend Blau, panisch geweitete, jedoch wunderschön und Stiles war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der Werwolf ihn im Moment überhaupt wahr nehmen konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig, so als würde er ein wildes Tier zähmen wollen – was im Moment gar nicht mal so abwegig war – wanderte eine Hand des jungen Mannes in den Nacken des Werwolfs, ehe er seine Finger in den dichten, kurzen Haaren vergrub.  
Unsicher wanderte sein Blick noch ein paar Mal zwischen den blauen Augen und dem Mund des Älteren hin und her, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste.  
Die letzten Zentimeter waren schnell überbrückt und so legte Stiles zaghaft seine Lippen auf Dereks leicht geöffneten Mund.  
  
Es war... komisch.  
Ungewohnt...  
Die Bartstoppeln streiften an seinem Kinn und an seinen Wangen, die Lippen des Älteren waren nicht annähernd so samtig weich wie die Lippen der Mädchen, die Stiles bis jetzt geküsst hatte und es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er selbst die Initiative ergriff.  
Erst wusste er gar nicht, was er eigentlich machen sollte, außer zittrig durch die Nase ein und auszuatmen.  
Als er jedoch vorsichtig den Druck seiner Lippen auf Dereks Mund erhöhte, schlangen sich plötzlich kräftigen Arme um seinen Rücken und zogen ihn feste und bestimmend an den ungewohnt flachen Oberkörper des Werwolfs.  
  
Stiles hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Ältere seinen Kuss so lange zulassen, geschweige denn erwidern würde!  
Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, weshalb er verschreckt zusammen zuckte, als sich Dereks Lippen fester gegen seine Eigenen pressten.  
Die Fangzähne, die sich am Anfang noch unangenehm in seine Unterlippe gebohrt hatten, waren plötzlich verschwunden und wurden durch eine heiße Zunge ersetzt, die fast schon entschuldigend über seine Lippen streifte.  
  
Stiles konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht mehr zurück halten, was auch sogleich mit einem tiefen Knurren seitens Derek beantwortet wurde.  
Augenblicklich lief ihm bei diesem animalischen Laut ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und Stiles zog scharf die Luft ein, als sich Dereks Hände in sein T-Shirt krallten, um ihn noch näher an den Werwolf zu drängen.  
So als wollte er mit ihn verschmelzen...  
Ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
  
Dieser Kuss schmeckte ganz anders, als all die letzten Küsse...  
Dieser Kuss schmeckte **süß...**  
Dieser Kuss schmeckte **nach purer Leidenschaft...**  
Dieser Kuss schmeckte **nach... mehr...**  
  
Und alleine diese Gedanken sorgten dafür, dass sich Stiles Hände plötzlich von Derek lösten und sich zwischen ihre aneinandergepressten Oberkörper schoben.  
Mit einem kräftigen Stoß schob er den Älteren von sich weg.  
Ängstlich starrte er mit großen, braunen Augen Derek an, bei dem jegliches, offensichtliche Anzeichen von Werwolf verschwunden war.  
Stiles wusste selbst nicht wieso... aber plötzlich schien sich die Panik, die vorher noch Derek erfasst hatte auf ihn übertragen zu haben.  
Er hatte Angst...  
Angst vor dem, was er bei diesem Kuss empfunden hatte...  
Dieser kleine Funken Leidenschaft, den er seit längerem  für den älteren Mann in sich getragen hatte und der gerade dabei war sich zu einem hellen Inferno zu entwickeln...  
Er hatte Angst davor, dass Derek dieses Inferno gleich mit einer kalten Abfuhr zum erlöschen bringen würde...  
Da würde Stiles lieber feige selbst dafür sorgen, dass dieses Feuer wieder erstickt wurde, bevor er sich Dereks Ablehnung stellte!  
  
Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Stiles von seinem Sitzplatz und zwängte sich äußerst ungelenk an Derek vorbei, der ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick musterte, jedoch keine Anstalten machte ihn aufzuhalten...  
Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte sich Stiles, dass Derek ihn zurück halten würde...  
Dass er irgendetwas unternehmen würde...  
Irgendetwas sagen würde...  
Aber der Werwolf blieb still... und so eilte Stiles, nachdem er sich an einem ziemlich irritierten Sam vorbei gedrängt hatte den schmalen Flur des Flugzeug entlang...

 

~*~

 

„Stiles?“  
Sam starrte dem jungen Mann hinterher.  
Er hatte ziemlich durcheinander ausgesehen... und das war definitiv die Untertreibung des Jahres.  
Was zum... Henker?  
Er überlegte für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich Stiles zu folgen, verwarf allerdings diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, da er eigentlich momentan deutlich wichtigere Probleme hatte.  
Kurz wandte sich Sam Derek zu, jedoch starrte der Schwarzhaarige stur aus dem Fenster, so dass er das Gesicht des Mannes nicht erkennen konnte.  
Okay...  
Scheinbar hatte auch Stiles Freund nicht vor ihm zu folgen....  
Sam wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass er gerade irgendetwas entscheidendes verpasst hatte...  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte Sam zwar gesehen, dass sich die beiden Männer schon wieder ziemlich nahe gewesen waren und scheinbar ihre Finger einfach nicht voneinander lassen konnten, allerdings wusste er nicht, was der Auslöser für Stiles plötzliche Flucht gewesen sein könnte.  
Schließlich wollte Sam nicht dabei zusehen, wie sich die beiden Männer gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals steckten, weshalb er peinlich berührt in eine andere Richtung gestarrt hatte.  
Jedoch war ihm beinahe ein spöttisches „Ja ja... nicht so wie es aussieht.... das sieht jetzt aber verdammt EINDEUTIG aus“ herausgerutscht.  
Nach der unerwarteten Flucht von Stiles hatte er diesen Kommentar aber ziemlich schnell wieder herunter geschluckt.  
Mit einem Schulterzucken, wandte sich der Jäger wieder von Derek ab, schließlich ging ihn das Liebesleben von den beiden Männern nichts an.  
Was sollte man auch groß dazu sagen?  
Junge Liebe war ein einziges Auf und Ab...  
  
Ein  leises, helltönendes Geräusch riss Sam aus seinen Gedanken.  
Das Anschnallzeichen, das groß über den Köpfen der Passagiere geleuchtet hatte, war erloschen, weshalb sich der große Mann mit einem erleichterten Seufzen erhob.  
Diese engen Economy-Sitzplätze waren doch wohl eine Erfindung direkt aus der Hölle, wahrscheinlich auch noch 'Mady by Crowely', dem Giftzwerg höchstpersönlich.  
Ein Unding für Jemanden in Sams Größe elf Stunden lang dort eingepfercht zu sitzen, allerdings hatte er das ja auch keineswegs vor.  
Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich diesen verfluchten Dämon ausfindig machen, bevor er das Flugzeug zum Absturz bringen konnte.  
Sam hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit ihnen dazu blieb, weshalb sie so schnell wie möglich etwas unternehmen mussten.  
  
Mit großen Schritten lief Sam den Flur entlang, in die selbe Richtung in die auch Stiles verschwunden war, jedoch blieb er, anders als der junge Mann zuvor, neben der Sitzreihe 18 stehen.  
Beinahe hätte sich der große Mann an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt bei dem Anblick der sich ihm hier bot.  
Da waren sie wieder bei dem Thema...  
Junge Liebe und Männer, die ihre Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten.  
  
Cas hatte sich weit über Dean gebeugt und sah so aus, als würde er gleich über den größeren Mann herfallen wollen... und das leider im Sinne von 'sexuell' herfallen, was dafür sorgte dass sich bei Sam die Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
Sein Bruder hingegen sah aus wie eine verschreckte Jungfrau – und Sam hätte NIE gedacht, dass er bei Dean einmal diesen Vergleich ziehen müsste –  die im Angesicht des Engels zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt war und nicht einmal mehr wagte zu atmen.  
  
„Was zum... Dean? Cas? Was... macht ihr da?“  
  
Sogar der Engel zuckte verschreckt zusammen, als er Sams ungläubige Stimme hinter sich hören konnte und ließ augenblicklich Deans Hand los, so als hätte er sich daran verbrannt.  
Die beiden Männer starrten den jüngeren Winchester an, als hätte er sie gerade bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt und dabei erweckten sie den Eindruck von zwei kleinen Jungen, die auf die Standpauke ihrer tobenden Mutter warteten...  
Oh Gott...  
In was für einem Irrenhaus war er hier nur gelandet?  
Mit einem genervten Stöhnen fuhr sich Sam durch die Haare und stemmte schließlich die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
„Wehe einer von euch sagt jetzt, dass das nicht das ist, wonach es gerade aussieht! Das habe ich heute nämlich schon einmal gehört und glaubt mir... es war GENAU so, wie es ausgesehen hat!“

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	10. Von kleinen Hosenscheißern und engen Flugzeugtoiletten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 10:   
Von kleinen Hosenscheißern und engen Flugzeugtoiletten... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

55... 56... 57...  
Dean zählte in Gedanken die Sitzreihen mit, um sich von dem leicht wackelnden Untergrund des Flugzeugs abzulenken.  
Es hatte ihn schon genug Überwindung gekostet überhaupt aufzustehen, aber jetzt auch noch den ganzen verfluchten Gang abzulaufen war die reinste Hölle.  
Alle paar Meter wackelte das Flugzeug, so dass sich Dean an einem der Sitzplätze festkrallen musste, was ihm einige böse und verwirrte Blicke von den anderen Passagieren bescherte.  
Diese Idioten sollten mal selber versuchen in diesem Höllengefährt geradeaus zu laufen!  
  
Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zeigte Dean, dass sowohl Sam als auch Cas ihm dicht auf den Fersen waren.  
Wieso musste er nur vorne weg laufen?  
Hatte Sam wirklich Angst, dass er nicht hinterher kommen würde und lieber die Flucht ergriff?  
Pah... wo sollte er schon groß hin, in diesem beschissenen Flugzeug...  
Mit einem wütenden Schnauben, löste Dean widerwillig die Hand von dem Sitzplatz Nummer 65, an dem er sich gerade eben festgehalten hatte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
Sam hatte ihm vorhin nicht einmal die Chance gegeben, die prekäre Lage in der er Dean und Cas vorgefunden hatte klarzustellen.  
War vielleicht auch besser so, da Dean nicht einmal selber genau wusste, was diese prekäre Lage eigentlich wirklich gewesen war...   
Er wollte nicht einmal wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn sein Bruder nicht plötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht wäre.  
Alleine schon der Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass sein Magen einen kleinen Satz machte, und das lag dieses Mal bestimmt nicht an den schaukelnden Bewegungen des Flugzeugs.  
  
Sam hatte sich vorhin mit den Worten „Behaltet ja eure Finger bei euch, bis ich wieder da bin“ auf die Suche nach einer Stewardess gemacht.  
Cas hatte dem großen Mann nur irritiert hinterher gesehen, ehe er sich wieder fragend Dean zugewandt hatte.  
„Was sollten wir denn sonst mit unseren Fingern machen?“  
Dean konnte Cas nur ungläubig anstarren, als sich in seinem Kopf mindestens zehn Möglichkeiten abspulten WAS sie alles mit ihren Fingern machen könnten und mindestens neun von diesen Möglichkeiten waren definitiv nicht jugendfrei...  
Als Dean dann auch noch ein schelmisches Funkeln in den blauen Augen des Engels aufblitzen sah, das eindeutig zeigte, dass der Engel SEHR WOHL wusste was Sam gemeint hatte, wandte sich Dean mit einem Schnauben von dem Kleineren ab.  
Die hatten sich doch alle gegen ihn verschworen!  
Anders konnte es doch nicht mehr sein!  
Schließlich tauchte Sam genauso schnell wie er verschwunden war wieder neben Castiel auf. Er hatte sich bei einer der Stewardessen nach dem Sitzplatz von Matthew Cohen erkundigt, um ihm sein ach so vermisstes Handy zurück geben zu können und ihn dabei ganz nebenbei auch noch unschädlich zu machen.  
  
Dean blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als er endlich bei dem Sitzplatz mit der Aufschrift 72C lesen konnte.  
„Verdammte Scheiße...“, zischte der Jäger leise.  
Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein!  
Der Sitzplatz war leer.  
Waren sie eventuell zu spät?  
War der Dämon vielleicht schon dabei das Flugzeug zu manipulieren?  
Bis jetzt hatten sie zumindest kein Anzeichen dafür spüren können, keine zusätzlichen Turbulenzen oder dergleichen...   
Nichts...  
  
Die beiden Winchesterbrüder tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick miteinander, ehe sich Dean an das junge Mädchen wandte, die auf dem Sitzplatz 72B saß und ihre Nase tief in ein Buch gesteckt hatte.  
„Hey... Kleine...“  
Nur widerwillig schien sich das dunkelhaarige Mädchen von ihrem Krimibuch loszureißen.  
Sie trug eine dicke Hornbrille, die sie sich wieder zurechtrückte und schob ihre dunkelbraunen, schulterlangen Haare hinter ihr Ohr, ehe sie sich voll und ganz Dean zuwandte.  
„Dein Sitznachbar... Hast du ne Ahnung, wohin der sich verdünnisiert hat?“  
Das Mädchen zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Sie... meinen Matt?“  
Dean nickte leicht.  
Matt... Matthew... war doch alles das Gleiche!  
„Der wird sich wahrscheinlich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen, so blass wie der vorhin war... Aber... Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das angeht, Opi...“  
O...P...I???  
Deans Kinn klappte fassungslos nach unten.  
Er war 36 verdammt nochmal... nicht 86!  
Aber für so kleine Rotznasen war das anscheinend egal.  
Alt war nun mal alt...  
Dean hätte wahrscheinlich diesem kleinen Gör gehörig die Leviten gelesen, wenn Sam ihn nicht bestimmend weiter den Gang entlang geschoben hätte.  
  
„Hast du das gehört... Opi.... OPI!“  
Dean murmelte immer noch geschockt vor sich hin, während Sam nur belustigt den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
Jedoch wurde er schnell wieder ernst als sie sich den Flugzeugtoiletten näherten, vor denen ein junger Mann herumlungerte.  
Da sie keinerlei Informationen über das Aussehen des Dämons hatten, war jeder hier verdächtig.  
Dean schien sich auch wieder gefangen zu haben, da er sich aus Sams Griff befreite und sein Gemurmel einstellte.  
Die Hand des Jägers wanderte in seine Jackentasche, wo er das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Weihwasser fest umfasste.  
Bereit für alles!  
„Dean, ich denke nicht...“  
Der ältere Winchester ignorierte den Einwand, den Cas gerade einbringen wollte und hob nur seine Hand um den Engel zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Er wollte dieses verfluchten Dämon einfach so schnell wie möglich zur Strecke bringen, dass dieser Flugalptraum hier ein Ende haben würde.  
„Dean... Warte... Er ist...“, versuchte es der Engel noch einmal, aber der Jäger war schon bei dem jungen Mann angekommen.  
  
„Matthew Cohen?“  
Dean baute sich vor dem blonden Jungen auf – so wie der aussah, war der doch noch nicht mal zwanzig, oder? – und versuchte ein nicht allzu finsteres Gesicht zu machen.  
Das wäre dann doch etwas zu auffällig.  
Der Blonde nickte nur leicht auf Deans fragenden Blick.  
Er hatte sich eine Hand vor den Mund gelegt und sah zugegeben ziemlich grün um die Nase aus, aber... das konnte natürlich alles nur Fassade sein.  
Dean räusperte sich, wobei er ein leises „Christo“ nuschelte.  
Nichts...  
Keine Reaktion...  
„Christo!“  
Dieses Mal sagte er es ein bisschen lauter, was dazu führte, dass der Junge ihn ansah, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
Und... wieder nichts...  
Keine schwarzen Augen... Kein Zucken... Gar nichts...  
Auch nicht nachdem sich Dean ein Stück näher zu dem Jungen heruntergebeugt hatte.  
Was zum...  
Das konnte doch jetzt echt nicht wahr sein!  
  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher du meinen Namen kennst, aber... Zieh Leine, Alter!... Mir ist eh schon schlecht genug, da brauch ich nicht auch noch so ne schwule Anmache von nem alten perversen Sack! Also, verpiss dich, Christo!“  
  
Im Nachhinein gestand sich Dean ein, dass es einfach eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen war...  
Und es war ja wohl immer noch besser, als wenn er diesem kleinen Wichser – anders konnte man es nicht sagen – einfach die Faust in die Fresse geschlagen hätte.  
So kippte er ihm die Ladung Weihwasser direkt ins Gesicht.  
Und hey... er wollte wirklich nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass dieser Hosenscheißer nicht doch ihr gesuchter Dämon war.  
Leider stellte sich heraus, dass der kleine Hosenscheißer kein kleiner Hosenscheißer, sondern wohl eher ein kleiner Geldscheißer war, der reich geerbt hatte von keinem anderen als Matthew Cohen Senior, einem Geschäftsinhaber der letztes Jahr leider bei einem Flugzeugunglück ums Leben gekommen war...  
Matthew Cohen Junior, den Dean gerade von oben bis unten mit Weihwasser übergossen hatte, war darüber natürlich alles andere als amüsiert und Dean klingelten jetzt noch die Ohren von dem Gebrüll des Jungen ihm seinen Anwalt auf den Hals zu hetzen...  
  
„Dean... Ich wollte dir doch sagen, dass ich keine Anzeichen eines Dämons bei dem Jungen spüren konnte... Aber du wolltest mir nicht zuhören...“  
Cas hatte einen Hundeblick aufgesetzt, wohingegen Sam sich nicht einmal richtig auf den Beinen halten konnte, da er verzweifelt versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Pah... Die hatten sich doch wirklich alle gegen ihn verschworen!  
  
Das einzige Problem an der ganzen Sache war nur, dass Matthew Cohen also nicht der gesuchte Dämon war, sondern scheinbar nur das Kind eines gehirnamputierten Glücksritter...

 

~*~

 

Stiles Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er sich durch den engen Gang des Flugzeugs bis zu der Treppe, die in das zweite Geschoss führte, vorkämpfte.  
Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  
Klar... Dieser dumme Kuss war eine perfekte Ablenkung gewesen – für die meisten Menschen war solch ein öffentliches gegenseitiges Zungen-in-den-Hals-stecken äußerst unangenehm, wenn nicht sogar abstoßend, noch dazu wenn es sich dabei um zwei Männer handelte – aber Stiles hatte nur über die Konsequenz nachgedacht, dass Derek ihn dafür wahrscheinlich verprügeln würde...   
Er hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, war er machen würde, wenn der Werwolf diesen Kuss erwidern sollte...  
Warum hätte er auch?   
  
Stiles lehnte sich an das Geländer der Treppe und seufzte lautlos.  
Wegzulaufen war wahrscheinlich nicht die klügste Lösung gewesen.  
Zum einen würde ihn diese Flucht nicht sonderlich weit bringen, da er in dem Flugzeug keine großen Möglichkeiten hatte sich für 11 Stunden vor einem Werwolf zu verstecken, zum anderen fühlte er sich verdammt mies, da Derek ja scheinbar an Flugangst zu leiden schien.  
Ihn in dieser Situation alleine zu lassen, war unter aller Sau...  
Aber...  
Stiles brauchte einfach kurz Zeit für sich...   
Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen, und vor allem musste er seine Gefühle wieder ordnen...  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Sam ziemlich schnell den Gang entlang lief nachdem er mit zwei älteren Männern geredet hatte.  
Zwar dachte Stiles eigentlich nicht daran, dass der große Mann wirklich ihm gefolgt war, aber er würde definitiv einer Begegnung aus dem Weg gehen.  
Sicher war sicher...  
Stiles hastete die Treppenstufen nach oben, ohne auf das Schild zu achten auf dem groß und breit „Nur für First/Business Class Passagiere“ stand.  
Hauptsache erst einmal von der Bildfläche verschwinden und Stiles war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn nicht einmal Derek hier oben suchen würde...  
Wenn er denn überhaupt nach ihm suchen würde.  
  
Der Business Bereich war schon um einiges luxuriöser als der Economy Bereich in der unteren Etage des Flugzeugs.  
Langsam ging Stiles an den Sitzreihen vorbei, wobei er hier deutlich mehr Platz hatte und nicht darauf achten musste auf irgendwelche ausgestreckten Füße zu treten.  
Schließlich blieb er bei den Toiletten stehen.  
Weiter würde er nicht kommen...  
Ein Vorhang trennte die First Class von der Business Class.  
Seine Flucht fand also ein jähes Ende...  
Wie weit war er eigentlich gesunken, dass er sich vor irgendwelchen Flugzeugtoiletten vor einem Werwolf, den er gerade abgeknutscht hatte, verstecken musste?  
  
Seufzend lehnte sich Stiles an die verkleidete Flugzeugwand, ohne zu bemerken, dass es sich dabei um eine Türe handelte und wäre beinahe umgekippt, als sich diese plötzlich öffnete.  
FUCK...  
Mit den Armen versuchte er sich noch am Rahmen festzuhalten, jedoch war es dazu ein wenig zu spät.  
Er stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen fremden Oberkörper und gemeinsam strauchelten sie einen Schritt in die Toilette ehe Stiles an den Oberarmen gepackt wurde und so sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand.  
Scheiße war das eng hier!  
Es war ja schon verdammt schwierig alleine richtig Platz in so einer Toilettenkabine zu finden, aber zu zweit?  
„T... tut mir wirklich...“  
Das Ende des Satzes blieb Stiles regelrecht im Hals stecken, als er sich umständlich umdrehte – natürlich nicht ohne seinem Gegenüber dadurch noch näher zu kommen, als ihm eh schon lieb war – und er so in das Gesicht des Mannes hinter ihm sehen konnte.  
Oh Komm schon...   
Das war jetzt echt nicht mehr witzig!  
Sein Leben konnte doch nicht noch beschissener werden, oder?

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	11. Von dem Duftwasser des Teufels und einem defekten Dämonen-GPS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 11:  
Von dem Duftwasser des Teufels und einem defekten Dämonen-GPS... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Wenn das mal nicht Dereks Traummann aus dem Wartebereich war...   
Mr. Durchschnittstyp höchstpersönlich.  
Ganz toll...  
Das war gerade einer der Letzten, die Stiles hier treffen wollte, aber...  
Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, hatte sich der Kerl doch auch vorhin im Premiumwartebereich aufgehalten und befand sich deshalb jetzt natürlich auch hier in der zweiten Etage des Flugzeugs in der First und Business Class.  
Stiles versuchte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und dem älteren Mann zu bringen, was alles andere als einfach war, da er immer noch an einem Oberarm festgehalten wurde und diese verfluchte Toilette einfach nicht genug Platz bot.  
  
„Nicht so stürmisch, Kleiner...“  
  
Stiles hielt mitten in seinem Befreiungsversuch inne und starrte den Kerl mit offenem Mund an.  
Hallo?  
Der Typ war ja wohl kleiner als er...  
Und überhaupt... Was...  bildete der sich eigentlich ein?  
So aus der Nähe betrachtet konnte Stiles immer noch nicht verstehen, weshalb Derek so fasziniert von diesem Durchschnittstyp gewesen war.  
Die dunklen Haare trug der Kerl als Barbiepuppen-Ken-Gedächtnissschnitt, seine blauen Augen hatten eher schon Wasserleichen Farbe und ihm haftete ein ziemlich derber Geruch an.  
Alter...   
Wenn das ein Parfüm sein sollte, dann hieß es 'Duftwasser des Teufels' mit einer ordentlichen Prise Schwefelanteil!  
Aber vielleicht war das ja besonders anziehend für Werwölfe?  
Irgendwelche Lockstoffe, die da rein gemischt wurden?  
Anders konnte sich Stiles nämlich nicht erklären, was Derek verdammt nochmal an diesem Typen so toll gefunden haben könnte.  
Vielleicht wollte er sich aber auch nur nicht eingestehen, dass eine gewisse Eifersucht in ihm aufkeimte, zu der er eigentlich gar kein Recht hatte...  
  
Stiles lehnte sich weiter nach hinten um endlich den Abstand zwischen sich und dem kleineren Mann zu verringern, jedoch schien das nicht mehr nötig zu sein.  
Mr. 0815 lockerte endlich seinen Griff um Stiles Oberarm und tätschelte ihm stattdessen kurz die Wange.  
„Das nächste mal passt du besser auf! Wer weiß, wen du sonst als nächstes auf der Toilette triffst.“  
Stiles lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als der Kerl ihm bei diesen Worten auch noch anzüglich zuzwinkerte.  
Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er sogar, dass die blauen Augen einmal komplett schwarz aufblitzten, aber wahrscheinlich spielte ihm einfach nur sein Ekel, den er plötzlich für Dereks Traummann empfand, etwas vor.  
  
Nachdem sich Mr. 0815 an Stiles vorbei gedrängt hatte und mit einem letzten Grinsen hinter dem Vorhang für die First Class verschwunden war, konnte der junge Mann endlich wieder tief durchatmen.  
Oh Gott...  
Also, wenn Derek diesen Flirtversuch vorhin Ernst gemeint hatte...   
Dann zweifelte er wirklich an den Vorlieben des Werwolfs...  
  
Seufzend drehte sich Stiles zu dem kleinen Spiegel um, der in der Toilettenkabine hing.  
Sein Gesicht wirkte durch die Neonlampe über seinem Kopf blasser als sonst und sorgte so dafür dass seine Muttermale noch deutlicher hervor stachen.  
Stiles beugte sich ein Stück näher an den Spiegel und streifte sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen.  
Sie sahen nicht anders aus als sonst...  
Und trotzdem fühlten sie sich irgendwie anders an...  
Ein leichtes Kribbeln, so als könnte er immer noch Dereks Lippen auf seinen eigenen spüren.  
Mit einem erneuten Seufzen wollte Stiles das Wasser aufdrehen, als er bei dem Anblick des Waschbeckens plötzlich inne hielt.  
Was zum Henker war das denn?  
Vorsichtig beugte sich der junge Mann etwas tiefer nach unten und starrte irritiert auf die feine, rote Spur, die vom Waschbeckenrand bis zum Abfluss reichte.  
Das... sah verdammt nochmal nach Blut aus!  
Stiles wäre wahrscheinlich nicht der Sohn eines Sheriffs, wenn bei diesem Anblick nicht sofort Alarmglocken in seinem Inneren los schrillten.  
Wobei es bei ihm wohl eher Neugierde war, die aufflammte...  
Was hatte Mr. 0815 hier drinnen nur getrieben?  
An ihm selber hatte er kein Blut oder gar eine Verletzung ausmachen können, oder hatte er vielleicht irgendetwas übersehen?  
  
Vorsichtig warf Stiles einen Blick um die Ecke der Toilette, um sicherzugehen, dass keiner in der Nähe war.  
Nicht einmal einer der Flugbegleiter schien sich gerade hier aufzuhalten, was ihm vielleicht ein weiteres Warnsignal hätte sein sollen...  
Im Moment allerdings war er einfach nur froh, dass er dadurch unbeobachtet war.  
Der Vorhang zu dem First Class Bereich war ziemlich abgelegen, so dass man vom Businessabteil keinen freien Blick darauf hatte.  
Perfekt.  
Leise schlich sich Stiles bis an den Vorhang heran und zog ihn einen kleinen Spalt zur Seite um einen Blick auf das Abteil dahinter erhaschen zu können.  
  
In dem First Class Bereich befanden sich gerade einmal sieben Sitzplätze, die Stiles auf die Schnelle sehen konnte.  
Verwirrt zogen sich die Augenbrauen des jungen Mannes zusammen, als er feststellen musste, das sich nicht einmal EIN Passagier dort aufzuhalten schien.  
What the Fuck?  
Hatte Mr. 0815 etwa den ganzen First Class Bereich für sich alleine gebucht, oder was ging hier ab...  
Wagemutig schob Stiles den Vorhang noch ein kleines Stück weiter zur Seite und bereute es im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder.  
Er musste sich die Hand vor den Mund pressen um bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, einen verschreckten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.  
Scheiße...  
Verdammte... Scheiße!  
Derek hatte ernsthaft versucht mit einem Terroristen zu flirten!  
So bescheuert das auch war, aber das war tatsächlich der einzige Gedanke, den Stiles gerade fassen konnte.  
  
In der hintersten Ecke des Flugzeugabteils hatte sich Mr. 0815 a.k.a. der Terrorist über eine Stewardess gebeugt, die an einem Sitzplatz gelehnt auf dem Boden saß.  
Ihr Kopf war nach unten geneigt, so dass ihr dunkelbrauner Zopf einen großen Teil ihres Gesichts verdeckte, aber Stiles konnte trotzdem das viele Blut sehen, das ihre weiße Bluse rot gefärbt hatte.  
Im Schoß hielt die Frau so wie es aussah einen silbernen Kelch in dem ein Teil des Blutes scheinbar aufgefangen wurde.  
Stiles hatte ja in den letzten Jahren ziemlich viel zu Gesicht bekommen, was ihm auf den Magen geschlagen hatte, aber das hier war definitiv in seiner persönlichen Top 3.  
Noch dazu als der vermeintliche Terrorist sich auch noch nach vorne beugte um den Kelch an sich zu nehmen, einen Finger darin eintauchte und freudig darin kreisen ließ und schließlich irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte.  
Alter?!  
Das war kein Terrorist... Das war ein Psychopath... Anders konnte es definitiv nicht sein!  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ließ Stiles vorsichtig den Vorhang wieder los und versuchte seine Atmung einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Scheiße... Was jetzt?  
Er musste irgendetwas unternehmen...  
Aber er konnte doch nicht einfach da rein stürmen...   
Wer weiß zu was dieser Psychopath fähig war...  
Er musste... Hilfe holen...  
Er brauchte Hilfe!  
Er brauchte... Derek!  
  
Stiles hatte den Gedanken noch nicht einmal zu Ende gebrachte, als plötzlich eine blutverschmierte Hand hinter dem Vorhang hervor schoss und Stiles grob am Oberteil packte.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken versuchte Stiles sich augenblicklich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, jedoch wurde er unerbittlich nach hinten gezerrt.  
Es blieb ihm nur eine Chance und er hoffte inständig, dass der Werwolf gerade seine Lauscher aufgesperrt hatte.  
„DEREK, DER...“  
Eine Hand presste sich fest auf Stiles Mund und erstickte somit sein lautes Rufen, bis nur noch sein schneller Atem und das Keuchen des Psychopathen an seinem Ohr zu hören war...  
  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du solltest aufpassen, Kleiner...“  
  
Stiles konnte nur ein  leises Schnauben von sich geben, als er mit ansehen musste wie der Vorhang hinter ihnen wieder in seine vorherige Position zurück fiel, so als wäre nichts gewesen...  
Der Psychopath zerrte ihn weiter bis Stiles mit seinen Füßen gegen die Oberschenkel der Stewardess stieß und sie dadurch zur Seite kippte.  
Die toten, glasigen Augen der Frau starrten Stiles entgegen und plötzlich erfasste ihn die eiskalte Angst, dass seine Augen in ein paar Minuten vielleicht genauso aussehen würden...

 

~*~

 

„Meine Gnade wird blockiert... Oder zumindest der Rest der noch davon übrig ist...“  
Dean starrte den Engel ungläubig an und hätte ihn am liebsten an den Schultern gepackt um ihn einmal ordentlich durchzuschütteln.  
Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein!  
Konnte heute eigentlich IRGENDETWAS gut verlaufen?  
„Woah... WOAH... Flattermann... Wieso sagst du uns das erst JETZT?“  
Dean war zum Ende des Satzes hin immer lauter geworden, so dass sich einige Passagiere in unmittelbarer Nähe neugierig zu den drei Männern umdrehten.  
Allerdings achtete der Jäger gar nicht auf sie, da sich Cas direkt in sein Gesichtsfeld schob.  
Die Augenbrauen des Engels zogen sich zusammen, so dass eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn entstand, während er sich näher zu Dean beugte und nur knapp vor seinem Gesicht Halt machte.  
„Ich war abgelenkt, Dean!“  
„Du warst... abgelenkt?!“  
Der Größere musste einmal tief durchatmen um sich zu beruhigen.  
„Wie kann man so etwas wie eine blockierte Gnade nicht merken?“  
  
Bevor der Engel zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, schob sich Sam zwischen die Fronten und legte seinem Bruder beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Okay... Auszeit!“  
Sam wusste wo diese Auseinandersetzung enden würde.  
Ein minutenlanges Anstarren der beiden Männer, wobei sich der jüngere Winchester manchmal fragte, ob die Beiden dabei stumm miteinander kommunizierten oder einfach nur flirteten ohne es selber zu bemerken.  
Und das konnten sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen!  
Sie mussten diesen verdammten Dämon finden und zwar schnell...  
„Egal wer hier wen, wie auch immer abgelenkt hat...“, sagte Sam, wobei er Dean einen eindeutigen Blick zuwarf, bei dem der ältere Mann nur entrüstet auf sich selbst zeigte, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er hier ja wohl gar keine Schuld hatte.  
„... das ändert nichts an der Sache, dass wir vor einem kleinen Problem stehen. Cas kann zwar bestätigen, dass sich ein Dämon an Bord befindet, aber er kann ihn nicht genau lokalisieren... Also werden wir uns wohl oder übel aufteilen müssen, um nach ihm zu suchen...“  
  
Dean gab ein leises Murren von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Er kapierte zwar immer noch nicht, wie Cas nicht merken konnte, dass sein eingebautes Dämonen-GPS nicht funktionierte, aber es änderte leider wirklich nichts an ihrer momentanen Lage.  
„Okay... Was solls... Was bleibt uns schon großartig anderes übrig...“  
Sam nickte erleichtert.  
Wenigstens war Dean ein bisschen einsichtig.  
„Okay... Ich nehme mir den hinteren Abschnitt hier unten vor.“, Sam nickte in die Richtung aus der sie gerade gekommen waren.  
War wohl auch besser so, wenn er dorthin ging und nicht Dean...  
So würde der Ältere zumindest Matthew Cohen Junior nicht nochmal über den Weg laufen.  
„Cas... du kannst den vorderen Teil übernehmen. Und damit wir jegliche weitere Ablenkung vermeiden, nimmst du dir die obere Etage vor!“  
Sam klopfte seinem Bruder ein weiteres Mal auf die Schulter, der ihm dafür auch gleich einen ziemlich finsteren Blick zuwarf.  
Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder heißen?  
  
Dean sah seinem Bruder grummelnd hinterher, als er sich den hinteren Teil der unteren Etage genauer unter die Lupe nahm.  
Cas wandte sich nach links um den vorderen Teil zu inspizieren.  
Mit einem Schnauben richtete Dean seinen Blick auf die Treppe, die nach oben in den Bereich für die erste Klasse führte.  
Super...  
Als ob 13000 Meter über der Erde nicht schon hoch genug wäre...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	12. Von eingerosteten Gefühlen und zu viel Kohlensäure im Blut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!
> 
> WOW  
> Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine kleine Fanfic Leute hier wirklich lesen *lach*  
> Danke für die Kommentare und Kudos ♥

** Kapitel 12:  
Von eingerosteten Gefühlen und zu viel Kohlensäure im Blut... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Derek starrte auf den leeren Sitzplatz neben sich, auf dem bis vor wenigen Minuten noch Stiles gesessen hatte.  
Er versuchte verzweifelt seine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber so wirklich wollte ihm das nicht gelingen.  
Das Einzige was sich immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte, war die plötzliche Nähe zu dem jüngeren Mann und die weichen Lippen, die sich auf seine Eigenen gepresst hatten.  
Der angenehme Geruch, der seine Panik vertrieben hatte, hatte ihn so sehr benebelt, dass sich scheinbar sein Gehirn ausgeschaltet hatte.  
Das nächste was er wusste, war dass sich seine Arme um den schmäleren Rücken von Stiles geschlungen hatten und er den Kuss etwas zu stürmisch erwidert hatte.  
Es war plötzlich so gewesen, als hätte ihn jemand ferngesteuert...  
Als wäre er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne gewesen...  
Wie eine Droge...  
Und so plötzlich wie er dieses berauschende Gefühl gespürt hatte, so plötzlich wurde er auch wieder zurück in die Realität geholt, als Stiles ihn bestimmend von sich weggeschoben hatte...  
  
Scheiße... was... hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  
Er hatte Stiles regelrecht überfallen, sich ihm aufgedrängt...  
Der Jüngere hatte richtig panisch ausgesehen, als er den Werwolf endlich hatte von sich schieben können...  
Andererseits... Stiles hatte ihn zuerst geküsst...  
Er... hatte doch nur darauf reagiert...   
Es war... sozusagen so etwas wie... Notwehr gewesen!  
Was hätte er denn sonst machen sollen – außer natürlich das Offensichtlichste und den Kuss von Anfang an unterbinden... aber diesen Gedanken verdrängte Derek lieber gleich wieder.  
Und das Alles nur weil er noch nie in seinem Leben geflogen war und zugegeben ein wenig überreagiert hatte, als das Flugzeug zum Start angesetzt hatte.  
Und jetzt?  
Nicht einmal mehr das leichte Schaukeln warf ihn so aus der Bahn wie der jüngere Mann...  
  
Seufzend lehnte Derek seinen Kopf zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auch Sams Sitzplatz leer war.   
Wenigstens etwas...  
So hatte er seine Ruhe!  
Wobei...  
Diese Ruhe war nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft, da er dadurch gezwungen war nachzudenken... und prompt tauchte natürlich wieder das Bild von Stiles vor seinen Augen auf...  
Verdammt!  
Wütend ballte Derek seine Hände zu Fäusten und musste einmal tief durchatmen.  
Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Er war total durcheinander, was absolut untypisch für den sonst so kontrollierten Mann war.  
Wenn es allerdings um Gefühle ging, war Derek in den letzten Jahren wohl alles andere als ein Spezialist gewesen.  
Er war meist reserviert, zurückhaltend – der einsame, in sich gekehrte Grumpy-Wolf eben, zumindest würde Stiles das jetzt wahrscheinlich dazu sagen...  
Oh mein Gott...  
Musste jeder Gedanke von ihm mit Stiles enden?  
  
Am liebsten hätte Derek jetzt sogar einfach sein Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche heraus gekramt, um Cora anzurufen.  
So tief war er also schon gesunken!  
Er konnte ihre Stimme fast schon in seinem Ohr hören...  
Seine Schwester würde sich wahrscheinlich die ersten zwanzig Minuten über ihn lustig machen – 'Bitte was hast du gemacht? Nur um das klarzustellen... Wir sprechen schon von dem selben tollpatschigen, chaotischen Stiles, oder?' –  aber danach hätte sie bestimmt einen Rat für ihn parat.  
Sie war schließlich diejenige, die gerade gefühlsmäßig auf Wolke 7 schwebte, so kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit. Derek hingegen war gefühlsmäßig so eingerostet, dass er Wolke 7 noch nicht einmal buchstabieren konnte...  
  
Schnaubend verschränkte der Werwolf schlussendlich die Arme vor der Brust, um auch ja nicht nach seinem Mobiltelefon greifen zu können.  
Nein...   
Never ever!  
Diese Blöße würde er sich dann doch nicht geben!  
Er würde das schon alleine hinbekommen.  
Und hey...  
Seine Taktik war gut!  
Verdrängung hatte schon immer funktioniert, warum nicht auch hier?  
Den Kuss aus seinen Gedanken verbannen? Check!  
Das berauschende Gefühl, das er dabei gespürt hatte, aus seinen Gedanken verbannen? Check!  
Stiles komplett aus seinen Gedanken verbannen? Che...  
  
Weiter kam er nicht...  
Stiles angsterfüllte Stimme riss Derek aus seiner Gedankenwelt...  
Ein panisches 'Derek' und dann...   
Plötzlich...   
Nichts mehr...  
Stille...  
Das Einzige, was er noch hören konnte, war der flatterhafte, schnelle Herzschlag von Stiles den er wahrscheinlich unter Tausenden wiedererkennen würde...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, als sich die Hand des älteren Mannes fester auf seinen Mund presste und er fast schon das Blut der toten Stewardess auf seinen Lippen schmecken konnte.  
Dieser Psychopath hielt ihn mit genau der Hand fest, die gerade eben noch in dem Kelch voller Blut gesteckt hatte.  
Wie eklig war das denn bitteschön?  
Stiles versuchte angewidert seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, jedoch war der Griff des Älteren so eisern, dass er keinerlei Bewegungsfreiheit zuließ.  
  
„Nun halt endlich still, verdammt nochmal!“  
  
Diesen Gefallen würde er dem Psychopathen definitiv nicht tun.  
Zwar schlug Stiles Herz ihm gerade vor Angst bis zur Kehle und er war sich sicher, dass sein Entführer das auch deutlich spüren konnte, aber kampflos würde er hier bestimmt nicht aufgeben!  
Panisch krallte er seine Hände in den Unterarm des anderen Mannes und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien.  
Stiles Fingernägel gruben sich tief in die feine Haut und er trat feste nach dem Unterschenkel des Älteren, aber dieser Typ zeigte einfach keinerlei Regung.  
Nichts...  
So als würde er das gar nicht bemerken.  
Unbeeindruckt schaffte dieser Psychopath es sogar den Kelch, den er vorher scheinbar neben der Stewardess auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte, wieder an sich zu nehmen, ohne dass Stiles auch nur die kleinste Chance hatte, sich dabei loszureißen.  
War dieser Kerl etwa Herkules, oder was ging hier ab?  
Stiles war jetzt nicht gerade ein Schwächling, und sonderlich kräftig sah der Ältere auch nicht aus, aber trotzdem schaffte er es einfach nicht sich zu befreien.  
  
Als der Kelch mit dem Blut plötzlich genau in Stiles Gesichtsfeld auftauchte, musste er trocken schlucken, um sich nicht gleich übergeben zu müssen.  
Sein Atem ging mittlerweile so schnell, dass er das Gefühl hatte seine Lunge müsste jeden Moment explodieren.   
Scheinbar war das rapide Ein- und Ausatmen diesem Psychopathen zu laut, da seine Hand ein Stück höher rutschte, um nicht nur Stiles Mund abzudecken, sondern ihm auch noch die Luftzufuhr abzuschnüren.  
  
„Schön ruhig, Kleiner! Ich will mich unterhalten und dein lautes Atmen geht mir dabei gewaltig auf die Nerven!“  
  
Stiles konnte nicht einmal mehr ein Schnauben von sich geben und war gezwungen stillschweigend auf die rote Flüssigkeit in dem Kelch zu starren.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden bildeten sich auf der Oberfläche Bläschen, ganz so als würde sich Kohlensäure darin befinden, was natürlich vollkommen unmöglich sein sollte...  
Genauso plötzlich wie das Blubbern angefangen hatte, beruhigte sich die Oberfläche auch wieder... ganz so als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Was zum...  
Stiles kam nicht dazu seinen Gedanken fortzusetzen, weil der Psychopath plötzlich wieder zu Sprechen begann.  
  
„Ich weiß... Entschuldigen Sie für die Unterbrechung, aber ich musste ein kleines, neugieriges Vögelchen einfangen...“  
  
Als würde der Kelch antworten wollen, tauchten augenblicklich wieder Bläschen darin auf.  
Okay...  
Das... war... nicht normal!  
Und... das war auch kein bisschen... gruselig!  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, jedoch hatte er Schwierigkeiten seinen Blick zu fokussieren, da sich langsam aber sicher schwarze Flecken in seinem Gesichtsfeld breit machten.  
Entweder setzte ihm jetzt schon der Sauerstoffmangel so sehr zu, dass er Halluzinationen hatte, oder aber... der Psychopath, unterhielt sich gerade wirklich mit einem Kelch voller Blut, der ihm auch noch blubbernd antwortete...  
  
„Natürlich haben sie den Köder geschluckt! Wie die Ratten sind sie in Ihre Falle gelaufen, Eure Majestät...“  
  
Eure Majestät?  
Alter...   
Der Kerl hatte echt GEWALTIG einen an der Waffel!  
  
„Es verläuft alles nach Plan. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass diese Winchester...“  
  
Weiter kam der Psychopath nicht.  
Stiles hatte nur mit einem halben Ohr dem sehr einseitigen Gespräch des älteren Mannes zugehört, ergab es doch sowieso wenig Sinn für ihn...  
Er hatte gerade ein ganz anderes Problem!   
Ihm ging nun wirklich die Luft aus, weshalb er anfing mit den Armen wild herumzufuchteln.  
Dass er dabei unweigerlich gegen den Kelch stieß, so dass dieser seinen Inhalt über die Sitze der ersten Klasse verteilte, war zwar nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, aber immerhin war ihm so wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Psychopathen sicher.  
Vielleicht war das aber auch nicht gerade die klügste Lösung gewesen...  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Stiles erkennen, wie sich das Gesicht des älteren Mannes zu einer wütenden Fratze verzog.  
Schnaubend wurde Stiles herumgerissen, so dass sie nun gemeinsam in Richtung Stewardess sehen konnte.   
Er hatte Schwierigkeiten den Boden unter den Füßen nicht zu verlieren, jedoch sorgte der Psychopath durch seinen festen Griff dafür, dass er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand.  
Es ging so schnell, dass Stiles nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, wo der Kerl plötzlich das Plastikmesser her hatte, aber er wusste sofort, dass das auch die Tatwaffe sein musste, mit der die Stewardess getötet worden war.  
Ihr Blut klebte nach wie vor an dem weißen Plastik...  
  
„Na na na... Das war ganz schön ungezogen von dir, Kleiner!“  
  
Stiles konnte spüren, wie das Plastikmesser sich gegen seine Kehle drückte, weshalb er erneut verzweifelt einen Befreiungsversuch startete.  
Seine Bewegungen waren jedoch zu unkoordiniert...  
Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles, der Boden unter seinen Füßen schien sich zu drehen...  
Als das Messer auch noch unangenehm in die dünne Haut an seinem Hals einschnitt, und er ein feines, warmes Rinnsal seines eigenen Blutes an seiner Kehle spüren konnte, gab er ein lautes Stöhnen von sich, das durch die Hand des Psychopath leider nur gedämpft zu hören war.  
  
„Tut mir ja wirklich Leid für dich, aber... Ich fürchte ich muss meinen Kelch noch einmal neu füllen, nachdem du den ganzen Inhalt hier verschüttet hast!“  
  
Scheiße Mann...   
Wo steckte nur Derek?  
Wenn er einen auf heldenhaften Auftritt machen wollte, dann war doch das jetzt sein Stichwort hier aufzutauchen und den Tag zu retten, verdammt nochmal...  
Hatte er ihn vielleicht nicht gehört?  
Oder...  
Hatte er ihn gehört und... es einfach ignoriert?  
  
Stiles kniff seine Augen fest zu, ganz so als würde sich die ausweglose Situation bessern, wenn er einfach nichts mehr sehen konnte.  
Allerdings intensivierten sich dadurch seine anderen Sinne.  
Der Geschmack des Bluts auf seinen Lippen...  
Der muffige Gestank, der von den Psychopath ausging...  
Der keuchende Atem an seinem Ohr...  
Und das laute „LASS IHN SOFORT LOS!“, das durch den First Class Bereich hallte.  
  
Stiles riss seine Augen wieder auf und starrte, genauso wie der Psychopath, ungläubig auf den Mann, der wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich in dem Abteil aufgetaucht war und ziemlich angepisst aussah...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	13. Von nummerierten Psychopathen und tollwütigen Werwölfen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 13:  
Von nummerierten Psychopathen und tollwütigen Werwölfen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Wer zum Henker war das denn?  
Das war Stiles einziger Gedanke als er den Mann anstarrte, der am anderen Ende des Abteils aufgetaucht war.   
Nun gut...  
Zwar war das nicht unbedingt die Hilfe, auf die er gehofft hatte, aber Stiles wollte im Moment wirklich nicht wählerisch sein!  
Vorsichtig kam der Neuankömmling einige Schritte näher, blieb allerdings sofort wieder stehen, als sich das die Spitze des abgebrochenen Plastikmesser noch fester in Stiles Kehle bohrte...   
Beschwichtigend hob der Mann die Hände, um wahrscheinlich so zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war... Dass er absolut keine Gefahr darstellte...  
Super...  
Vielleicht doch nicht die Rettung, die Stiles jetzt gebrauchen konnte...  
  
„Lass ihn los, du verdammter Mistkerl!“  
  
Die Stimme des Mannes war tief, fast schon ein Grollen, aber leider ließ sich der Psychopath davon nicht einschüchtern.  
Stiles wurde ein paar Schritte nach hinten gezerrt, während sein Angreifer nur ein falsches Lachen von sich gab und den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Und warum sollte ich das tun... Winchester!“  
  
Okay...   
Entweder war Winchester ein neues Schimpfwort, das Stiles so noch nicht kannte, zumindest hatte der Psychopath es dem älteren Mann regelrecht entgegen gespuckt, so als würde ihn es schon anwidern, das Wort nur in den Mund nehmen zu müssen...   
Oder aber – und das war dann wohl viel wahrscheinlicher – diese beiden Kerle kannten sich und Winchester war der Name des unerwünschten Störenfrieds...  
  
„Wenn du weißt, wer ich bin... Dann weißt du wohl auch, wieso du lieber das tun solltest, was ich dir sage!“  
  
Ein überhebliches Grinsen machte sich auf den Lippen des Mannes breit, ganz so als wäre er sich seiner Sache verdammt sicher... Egal ob unbewaffnet oder nicht.  
Er machte wirklich den Eindruck als wäre er überlegen.  
Und so wie es aussah, war er mit dieser banalen Einschüchterungstaktik auch noch erfolgreich.  
Der Psychopath schien plötzlich ein wenig verunsichert zu sein, da sich seine feste Umklammerung eine kleine Spur lockerte, so dass Stiles endlich wieder das Gefühl hatte genug Luft zu bekommen.  
Augenblicklich schnappte Stiles laut nach Luft, was dafür sorgte, dass der Psychopath zusammenzuckte und seinen Blick für eine Sekunde von dem älteren Mann ihm gegenüber abwandte.  
  
Ein fataler Fehler wie sich herausstellen sollte.  
Es ging so schnell, dass Stiles gar nicht genau verstand WAS eigentlich passiert war.  
Im einen Moment war dieser Winchester noch am anderen Ende des Abteils und im nächsten Moment stand er plötzlich genau vor ihnen.  
Das breite Grinsen lag immer noch auf seinen Lippen.  
Er hatte einen kleinen, silbernen Flachmann in der Hand, der auch noch aufgeschraubt war und für einen kurzen Moment konnte Stiles innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln und sich fragen, wie man in so einer Situation ans Trinken denken konnte...  
Allerdings hatte er sich da wohl geirrt, da er plötzlich eine klare Flüssigkeit entgegen geschüttet bekam, die sowohl ihn als auch den Psychopathen direkt im Gesicht traf.  
Stiles konnte nur mit großen Augen zwinkern, der Mann der ihn festhielt zuckte jedoch so sehr zusammen, als hätte ihn anstatt der Flüssigkeit ein Faustschlag getroffen.  
Mit einem lauten Schrei ließ er von Stiles ab und hob sich stattdessen die Hände vor das schmerzende Gesicht.  
  
Stiles stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, als er am Arm gepackt wurde, so dass sich sein Retter zwischen ihn und den Psychopathen schieben konnte.  
Was in dem Moment wohl auch gut so war.  
Immerhin war er so diesem Winchester nicht im Weg...   
Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass Derek manchmal eine regelrechte Kampfmaschine war, so stand ihm dieser Kerl wahrscheinlich in nichts nach...  
  
Der Psychopath hatte nicht einmal die Chance sich zu erholen, da wurde ihm auch schon eine Faust in den Magen gerammt.  
Das Plastikmesser fiel dadurch zu Boden, wurde aber sofort in einem fließenden Bewegung von Mr. Kampfmaschine-Winchester aufgehoben.  
Der Psychopath wollte sich scheinbar noch wegdrehen, aber war nicht schnell genug, weshalb sich der spitze Gegenstand knapp über seiner Hüfte tief in das Fleisch bohrte.  
Und dieser Winchester...  
Der schien das auch noch zu genießen, da in seinen grünen Augen so etwas wie Befriedigung aufblitzte.  
Scheiße Mann...  
Der Kerl war nicht sein Retter...   
Das war eher Psychopath Nr. 2!  
Und was sagte das nur über Stiles Leben aus, dass er die Psychopathen jetzt schon nummerieren konnte...  
  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich ängstlich und er wich nochmal zwei Schritte zurück, allerdings schienen seine Beine ihm langsam aber sicher nicht mehr so ganz zu gehorchen.  
Sie fühlten sich eher so an, als würden sie aus wackeligem Gelee bestehen und nicht aus Haut und Knochen.  
Deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er mit einem leisen Stöhnen den Halt unter seinen Füßen verlor.  
Er versuchte zwar, sich an einem der Sitzplätze noch festzukrallen, jedoch bewahrte ihn das leider nicht mehr vor einem schmerzhaften Aufprall mit dem Boden.  
Von unten sah die Welt leider auch nicht besser aus.  
Stiles lag nun genau neben der Stewardess, weshalb er schnell den Blick abwandte und sich mühsam in eine halbwegs sitzende Position aufrichten wollte.  
Leider wurde ihm auch das verwehrt.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass scheinbar Psychopath Nr.1 zu einem Gegenangriff übergangen war.  
  
Durch einen fiesen Tritt in den Magen wurde Dean Winchester– denn um keinen anderen handelte es sich bei Psychopath Nr. 2 – durch den Gang geschleudert und kollidierte so unweigerlich mit Stiles.  
Keine schöne Erfahrung!  
Immerhin war der ältere Mann auch ein Stück größer und deutlich schwerer, weshalb Stiles die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde, als das Gewicht von Dean plötzlich auf ihm landete.  
Stöhnend richteten sich die beiden Männer wieder auf, wobei Dean deutlich schneller wieder auf den Füßen war.  
Leider bemerkte Stiles erst zu spät, dass er plötzlich wieder mitten im Kampfgeschehen war.  
Der Psychopath hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und versperrte so den Weg durch den Vorhang, der zurück zu dem Economybereich führte und der einzige Fluchtweg war.  
  
Noch bevor Dean reagieren konnte, hob der Psychopath die Hand und Stiles rechnete fest damit einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu bekommen.  
Allerdings wurde er stattdessen wie durch eine unsichtbare Kraft von den Beinen gerissen und war nun derjenige, der gegen Dean prallte.  
Allerdings machte der Ältere einen deutlich besseren Job, mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht zurecht zu kommen.  
Er blieb standhaft und sorgte durch einen festen Griff dafür, dass auch Stiles auf den Beinen blieb, auch wenn ihn nach wie vor eine unsichtbare Kraft regelrecht gegen den größeren Mann presste.  
  
„Was zum... Wieso funktioniert das nicht?“  
  
Der Psychopath schien äußerst überrascht zu sein, dass Dean sich auf den Beinen halten konnte und ließ schließlich mit einem fassungslosen Blick seine Hand wieder sinken.  
Augenblicklich verschwand dadurch auch der unsichtbare Druck, der auf Stiles Körper einwirkte und er konnte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und Dean bringen.  
  
„Das ist unmöglich!“  
  
Dean fasste sich nur grinsend an seinen rechten Unterarm und wollte sich schon etwas grob an Stiles vorbei drängen, als die Augen des Psychopathen ihre Farbe von einem hellen blau zu einem pechschwarz wechselten.  
Also hatte sich Stiles vorhin tatsächlich nicht geirrt...  
Keine Sekunde später öffnete der Psychopath auch schon seinen Mund, wie zu einem stummen Schrei und dichter schwarzer Rauch drang plötzlich aus seiner Kehle hervor...  
Wie eine wabernde Masse kreiste der Rauch einmal über ihren Köpfen, um dann in den Schlitzen der Klimaanlage zu verschwinden.  
Dean gab daraufhin nur ein lautes Fluchen von sich und drängte sich nun ganz an Stiles vorbei.  
  
„Du verdammter Feigling!“  
  
Der ganze Körper des älteren Mannes schien zu vibrieren, was Stiles einfach mal auf angestautes Adrenalin schob.  
Allerdings verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder, als sich Dean über den Körper des Psychopathen beugte, der nun komplett reglos im Gang lag, so als wäre er nur noch eine leere Hülle.  
Mit einem Ruck zog Dean vollkommen ungerührt das Plastikmesser aus dem Körper und wandte sich schließlich Stiles zu.  
Die grünen Augen hatten ein wildes Funkeln, und die ganze Haltung des älteren Mannes schrie nach Angriff.  
  
Scheiße...  
Angestautes Adrenalin?  
Wohl eher angestaute Wut!  
Stiles hatte noch nicht einmal richtig verarbeitet, WAS er da gerade genau mitverfolgt hatte und sah sich jetzt schon dem nächsten Problem gegenüber.  
Das war jetzt echt nicht wahr!  
  
„W... warte.... Ich... Wir... können doch über alles... reden oder?“  
  
Dean zog nur irritiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er durch ein tiefes Knurren hinter sich abgelenkt wurde.  
Stiles konnte zwar nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen, aber es reichte aus um sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen.  
Besser spät als nie...  
Und dieses Mal war es definitiv die richtige Rettung!

 

~*~

 

Dean hatte gar keine Zeit um zu reagieren.  
Die einzige Warnung, die er erhielt war das tiefe, animalische Knurren hinter sich und das laute „Derek!“, das der junge Mann, den er gerade noch gerettet hatte von sich gab.  
Plötzlich wurde er von den Füßen gerissen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Dean ein Rammbock hätte ihn getroffen, als er jedoch mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufkam, landete kein Rammbock, sondern ein dunkelhaariger Mann auf ihm...  
Wobei...   
Mann war hier wohl der falsche Ausdruck.  
Dean konnte zwei strahlende, blaue Augen sehen, und gefletschte Fangzähne, die nach seiner Kehle  schnappten.  
WOAH...  
  
In letzter Sekunde drehte sich Dean mit Schwung zur Seite und schaffte es so nur knapp dem tödlichen Biss zu entkommen.  
Der Gang war jedoch so eng, dass der Dunkelhaarige nach wie vor auf ihm lag und ihn somit mit seinem Gewicht auf den Boden drückte.  
Fuck...  
Die Rede war nur von einem Dämon gewesen, aber das hier...  
Das sah verdammt nochmal nach einem tollwütigem Werwolf aus!  
Dean zog scharf die Luft ein, als sich Krallen tief in seine Schultern bohrten. Seine Jacke bot dagegen leider nicht genug Schutz, weshalb sich der Jäger sicher war, dass er später tiefe blutige Kratzer finden würde.  
Er konnte jetzt schon die warme Flüssigkeit spüren, die sein Oberteil rot färbte.  
Gerade als der Werwolf einen erneuten Versuch starten wollte, ihm buchstäblich die Kehle raus zu reißen, rammte Dean ihm das abgebrochene Plastikmesser, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt, in den Oberkörper.  
Der Dunkelhaarige gab ein lautes Grollen von sich und wich ein Stück zurück, was sich Dean auch gleich zu nutzen machte, um sich unter dem Werwolf hervor zu kämpfen.  
Noch während er nach hinten rutschte, verpasste er dem tollwütigen Biest mit dem Fuß einen Tritt gegen den lädierten Oberkörper, so dass sich das Plastik noch weiter in seine Brust bohrte.  
  
„DEREK!“  
  
Der junge Mann, den sich der Dämon als Geisel genommen hatte, schien dieses Monster definitiv zu kennen und war alles andere als begeistert darüber, dass Dean sich so zur Wehr setzte.  
Noch bevor sich der Jäger überhaupt aufrappeln konnte, sprang ihm der übermütige junge Mann auf den Rücken und versuchte ihn so von dem Werwolf wegzuzerren.  
Da rettete man diesem verdammten Mistkerl den Hintern und so bekam man den Dank dafür...  
Fluchend versuchte Dean seinen Angreifer abzuschütteln, was ihm erst gelang, als sein Ellbogen mit der Schläfe des jüngeren Mannes kollidierte.  
Schwer atmend richtete sich Dean wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf...  
Zwar war er zahlenmäßig zwei gegen eins unterlegen, aber das würde ihn bestimmt nicht aufhalten können...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	14. Von Werwölfen in Nöten und neuen haarigen Freunden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 14:  Von Werwölfen in Nöten und neuen haarigen Freunden... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Vor Stiles Augen tanzten dunkle Flecken und er taumelte einen Schritt zurück.  
Der Schlag gegen seinen Kopf hatte ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, weshalb er auch Dean nicht länger zurück halten konnte.  
Der ältere Mann war ihm kräftemäßig sowieso überlegen gewesen, trotzdem hatte Stiles den verzweifelten Versuch gestartet ihn von Derek wegzuziehen.  
Der Werwolf war mittlerweile auch wieder auf den Beinen, aber Stiles war sich im Moment nicht sicher, ob er gegen diesen Winchester tatsächlich eine Chance hatte.  
So sehr er auch in die Kräfte des Werwolfs vertraute... Mit diesem komischen Kerl, der ihn vor dem Psychopathen gerettet hatte, schien irgendetwas nicht zu stimmen.  
Normal war der auf keinen Fall.  
Dazu war seine kämpferische Leistung, die er hier an den Tag legte, zu ausgefeilt!  
  
Noch schien Derek allerdings ganz gut mithalten zu können.  
Stiles zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als der Werwolf dem älteren Mann ins Gesicht schlug, so dass dieser fast zu Boden gegangen wäre.  
Dean konnte nur froh sein, dass es ein Faustschlag gewesen war...  
Immerhin war er so den scharfen Krallen des Werwolfs entkommen und hatte nur eine aufgeplatzte Lippe davon getragen.  
Und auch den nächsten beiden verhängnisvollen Schlägen konnte er entkommen, indem er sich rechtzeitig duckte um auszuweichen.  
Lange würde er diese Taktik jedoch nicht verfolgen können, zumindest glaubte Stiles nicht daran, dass der Ältere dazu genügend Ausdauer haben würde.  
Was hatte er schon der Kondition eines Werwolfs entgegen zu setzen?  
Psychopath Nr. 2 hin oder her...  
Er war lediglich ein Mensch!  
Zumindest hoffte Stiles das... Ganz sicher war er sich nämlich nicht.  
  
Der junge Mann wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Derek ein wütendes Knurren von sich gab.  
Dean war ihm erneut ausgewichen und hatte sogar die Frechheit ihm ein herausforderndes Grinsen dafür zu schenken.  
Ganz so als würde er den Dunkelhaarigen verspotten, vielleicht sogar provozieren wollen.  
Und er hatte damit auch noch Erfolg!  
Langsam aber sicher wurde der Werwolf nämlich ungeduldig.  
Stiles konnte es an seiner ganzen Haltung erkennen, immerhin hatte er Derek schon oft genug kämpfen sehen...  
Er wurde immer aggressiver, was leider auch dafür sorgte, dass er nachlässiger wurde was seine eigene Verteidigung anbelangte.  
Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Dean nachdem er einem weiteren Schlag ausgewichen war, es schaffte sich den ausgestreckten Arm des Werwolfs zu packen.  
Derek war so perplex, dass er nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte und so aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Der ältere Mann hatte somit leichtes Spiel ihn mit einem leisen Ächzen über seine Schulter zu Boden werfen.  
  
Stiles starrte mit offenem Mund auf Derek, der sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen an seinen Arm griff, auf dem er gelandet war.  
Der Werwolf versuchte sich zwar auf die Seite zu drehen, um sich wieder aufrappeln zu können, jedoch schien er ein wenig orientierungslos zu sein.  
Entweder hatte ihm der Angriff die Schulter ausgekugelt, oder seinen Oberarm gebrochen...  
Allerdings wollte Stiles gar nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken.  
Viel wichtiger war, dass Dean im Begriff war, einen weiteren Angriff zu starten.  
Und Derek hatte sich noch nicht einmal von diesem Ersten erholt...  
  
Scheiße Mann!  
So war das nicht geplant gewesen!  
Hätte der Werwolf nicht STILES retten sollen?  
So wie das aussah, waren ihre Rollen jetzt definitiv vertauscht...  
Und wenn irgendwo ein Werwolf in Nöten war, dann wäre Stiles einer der Ersten, der sich für eine heldenhafte Rettung in eine strahlende Rüstung schmeißen würde!  
  
Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, setzte sich der junge Mann in Bewegung.  
Zwar schien sich der Ganze Raum vor seinen Augen zu drehen, aber er versuchte das so gut es ging zu ignorieren, als er sich mit einem entschlossenen Blick schützend vor den am Boden liegenden Werwolf stellte.  
Derek gab ein unwilliges Grollen von sich, was nicht mehr ganz den gewünschten Eindruck schinden konnte, da der Werwolf nicht einmal mehr in seiner Betaform war.  
Stiles ließ sich davon nicht irritieren.  
Genauso wenig wie von dem geringschätzigen Blick, den er von Dean bekam, als der Ältere gezwungen war mitten in seinem Angriff inne zu halten.  
  
„Geh aus dem Weg, Kleiner!“  
  
Was hatten die nur alle mit ihrem 'Kleiner'?  
Verdammt nochmal er war knappe 1,80 m groß...  
Andere konnten froh sein, wenn sie die magische 1,80 Marke überhaupt erreichten! Stiles Gedanken schweiften dabei kurz zu seinem Freund Scott ab, allerdings wurde er schnell wieder zurück in das Hier und Jetzt gebracht, als ihn Dean regelrecht anbrüllte.  
  
„Verdammt nochmal! Spreche ich Chinesisch, oder was? GEH. AUS. DEM. WEG!“  
  
Stiles schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf und sah dem älteren Mann herausfordernd entgegen.  
Er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht einschüchtern lassen.  
  
„Nur weil du hier einen auf Psychopath Nr. 2 machst, lasse ich dich bestimmt nicht...“  
Stiles fuchtelte ein wenig mit den Armen herum, um seine Aussage noch zu unterstreichen, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne.  
Deans Blick hatte sich so sehr verfinstert, dass dem Jüngeren nun doch ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
Mann der Kerl war aber auch gruselig!  
Vor allem als der rechte Arm des Älteren stark zu zittern begann, so als hätte er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle...  
Und das schien sich auch zu bewahrheiten, als Dean plötzlich mit genau diesem rechten Arm ausholte um Stiles so endlich aus dem Weg zu schaffen.  
  
„STILES!“  
„DEAN!“  
  
Es geschah so schnell, dass Stiles gar nicht wirklich mitbekam, was genau eigentlich geschah...  
So als wäre er nicht mitten im Geschehen dabei gewesen.  
Erschrocken hatte er die Augen zusammengekniffen und sich schon auf einen fiesen Schlag und vor allem die darauffolgenden Schmerzen vorbereitet.  
Aber das war unnötig gewesen...  
Im einen Moment stand er noch auf seinen Füßen und im nächsten Moment lag er halb auf Derek am Boden.  
Scheinbar hatte der Werwolf ihn am Arm gepackt und nach unten gezerrt um ihn vor Deans Angriff zu bewahren.  
Überflüssigerweise...  
Dean war nämlich an seiner Attacke gehindert worden, da sich Arme um den Oberkörper des Älteren geschlungen und ihn so nach hinten gezerrt hatten.  
Er wäre also gar nicht dazu gekommen seinen Schlag wirklich auszuführen...  
  
Ein dunkelhaariger, etwas kleinerer Mann, der Deans Namen gerufen hatte, versuchte alles um den Psychopath Nr. 2 zu beruhigen.  
Wohingegen der große Mann, der hinter den Beiden stand ein wenig außer Atem zu sein schien, ganz so als hätte er einen kleinen Marathon hinter sich gebracht.  
Halt...  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er den großen Mann erkannte.  
  
„S... Sam?“

 

~*~

 

Verzweifelt starrte Sam seinen älteren Bruder an, der gerade kurz davor gewesen war, sich wieder voll und ganz dem Einfluss des Mals von Kain hinzugeben.  
Cas hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, den größeren Mann unter Kontrolle zu behalten, so sehr stemmte sich Dean gegen den festen Griff des Engels.  
Zum Glück ohne Erfolg...  
Sam riss sich von dem Anblick seines Bruders los, als er schließlich von einem der beiden Männer, die am Boden saßen, angesprochen wurde.  
Augenblicklich wandelte sich Sams verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck in einen Überraschten.  
Was zum...  
  
„Stiles?“  
  
Der jüngere Mann sah verdammt mitgenommen aus.  
Sein Kinn, Mund und seine Wangen waren blutverschmiert, an seiner Kehle hatte er einen Schnitt, der leicht blutete und auch sonst sah er ziemlich durch den Wind aus.  
Sams Blick wanderte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann neben Stiles, der auch nicht um viel besser aussah.  
  
„...Derek?“  
  
Die Augenbrauen des Angesprochenen zogen sich bei Sams Blick zusammen, was die unnahbare Aura, die von ihm auszugehen schien nur noch verstärkte.  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann machte allgemein den Eindruck als würde er am liebsten seinen jüngeren Freund packen und sich schützend vor ihn stellen.  
Nicht ganz verwunderlich...  
Sam hatte die böse Vorahnung, dass Dean für den lädierten Eindruck, den die beiden Männer machten, verantwortlich war.  
Er hätte seinen Bruder niemals alleine losschicken dürfen, um nach dem Dämon zu suchen...  
Er hätte bei ihm bleiben müssen...  
Auf ihn aufpassen müssen...  
  
Dean schien sich endlich wieder beruhigt zu haben, da von dem älteren Mann ein genervtes Schnauben kam.  
Mit einem Augenrollen zeigte er schließlich auf sich selbst, während er grummelnd „Dean“ sagte. Dann zeigte er auf den Engel hinter sich, der ihn nach wie vor festhielt, was allerdings jetzt eher nach einer lockeren Umarmung aussah.  
„Cas... Super... Nachdem wir uns jetzt alle vorgestellt haben. WAS ZUM HENKER?“  
Dean versuchte einen Blick auf seinen Bruder zu erhaschen, da er nicht fassen konnte, was hier gerade ablief.  
„Seit wann bist du per Du mit irgendwelchen Werwölfen, Sammy? Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du einen neuen haarigen Freund hast!“  
  
„Werwölfe?“  
Sam konnte nur mit hochgezogenen Augen den fassungslosen Blick seines Bruders erwidern, ehe er sich wieder den beiden Männern am Boden zuwandte.  
Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl irgendetwas Entscheidendes verpasst zu haben...  
  
  
  
Stiles biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.  
Zum Glück war Derek eine warme Präsenz, die sich an ihn presste, was erstaunlicherweise ziemlich beruhigend war.  
Die Finger des Werwolfs krallten sich immer noch in Stiles Unterarm fest, ganz so, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass der jünger Mann nicht noch einmal so etwas Unbedachtes tat, wie sich schützend vor ihn zu stellen.  
  
Stiles Blick huschte immer wieder von Sam zu den anderen beiden Männern.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer diese Kerle waren, aber es bereitete ihm Sorgen, wie selbstverständlich Dean von Werwölfen gesprochen hatte.  
Das bedeutete, dass das definitiv nicht die erste Begegnung dieser Art für ihn war.  
Wenn man dann noch bedachte, dass sich Dean verdammt gut zur Wehr gesetzt hatte und zum Schluss hin sogar fast schon die Oberhand in der Auseinandersetzung mit Derek gehabt hatte, dann bedeutete das...  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, als ihn die Erkenntnis plötzlich wie ein Blitzschlag traf.  
  
„Du bist ein verdammter Jäger...“  
  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	15. Von schmalzigen Kosenamen und gottverdammten Beschützern...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 15: Von schmalzigen Kosenamen und gottverdammten Beschützern... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Dean schüttelte die Arme von Castiel von sich ab.  
Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle, auch wenn das verdammte Mal immer noch heiße Impulse durch seinen Unterarm schickte, die seinen ganzen Körper zu erfüllen schienen, so dass er leicht zitterte.  
Vielleicht spürte der Engel das, da er keine Anstalten machte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und den Menschen zu bringen.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Deans Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er den heißen Atem von Cas auf der empfindlichen Haut seines Halses spüren konnte. Der Engel stand so dicht hinter ihm, dass wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihre Körper gepasst hätte.  
Es war jedoch zwecklos etwas dagegen unternehmen zu wollen...   
Das war immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass Cas ihm so auf die Pelle rückte und bestimmt auch nicht das letzte Mal...   
Der Engel schien in dieser Beziehung einfach absolut begriffsstutzig zu sein oder aber... er WOLLTE es gar nicht verstehen wie irritierend so eine heiße Präsenz im Rücken sein konnte.  
Dean schluckte trocken und versuchte seine Verunsicherung durch Sarkasmus zu überspielen, so wie er es sonst auch immer tat, weshalb er sich auch lieber dem jungen Mann ihm gegenüber zuwandte.  
  
„Gut erkannt, Sherlock... Wir sind Jäger!“  
Dean zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf Sam, der nun auch etwas näher herangetreten war.  
„Aber das wirst du ja wohl wissen, wenn du meinen Bruder kennst, oder?“  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ließ Dean seinen Blick einmal von oben bis unten über Stiles schweifen, was ihm auch gleich ein leises Knurren von dem Werwolf einbrachte.  
Na aber hallo...  
Das schien wohl der selbsternannte Wachhund von dem Jungen zu sein!  
Deans Blick blieb an dem roten Kapuzenpullover, den Stiles trug, hängen und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf den Lippen des Jägers aus.  
  
„Und wer bist du? Das naive Rotkäppchen, oder was? Hat dir deine Großmutter nicht beigebracht, dass man sich vor Wölfen in Acht nehmen sollte! Wenn du besser aufgepasst hättest, wüsstest du, dass diese Viecher einen zum Fressen gern haben können...“  
  
Stiles wollte schon zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, wurde jedoch von dem Werwolf unterbrochen, der ihn plötzlich mit sich wieder auf die Beine zog.  
Scheinbar war es Derek zu unangenehm geworden vor drei Jägern auf dem Boden zu sitzen.  
Er wollte sich lieber in Augenhöhe mit diesen Männern befinden für den Fall, dass es zu einem erneuten Angriff kommen sollte und er schnell reagieren musste.  
  
„Ihr seid keine einfachen Jäger.“  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass der Werwolf sich zu Wort meldete.  
Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Misstrauen und Ablehnung, während er mit einem Kopfnicken auf Castiel deutete.  
  
„Du bist noch nicht einmal ein Mensch!“  
  
Dieser Cas... oder wie auch immer dieser komische Kerl hieß, war ihm nicht geheuer.  
Derek hatte noch nie zuvor einen Menschen mit solch einer Aura gesehen. Sein Geruch, seine Ausstrahlung, selbst das langsame Pochen seines Herzens deutete darauf hin, dass das kein einfacher Mensch sein konnte.  
Wenn es etwas gab, das Derek hasste dann waren es Jäger...   
Noch schlimmer waren jedoch, Jäger, die etwas zu verbergen hatten!  
  
Dean gab ein leises Schnauben von sich.  
Es war ihm irgendwie zuwider diesem Monster – und nichts anderes war so ein verdammter Werwolf – die wahre Natur von Cas zu offenbaren.  
Andererseits...   
Was sollte er mit dieser Information schon großartig anfangen... Und es gab keinen Grund den Werwolf anzulügen.  
Immerhin hatte er ja allem Anschein nach sowieso schon das übernatürliche Wesen, das Cas nun einmal war, erkannt.  
Trotzdem...   
Man konnte nie wissen, was so ein Biest alles im Schilde führte...  
Dean setzte zum Sprechen an in der vollen Absicht nicht ganz die Wahrheit zu sagen, jedoch wurde ihm von Castiel ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
  
„Ich bin ein Engel des Herren...“  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen verschränkte Dean die Arme vor der Brust.  
Klasse gemacht, Cas!  
Posaune nur deine wahre Identität in die Welt hinaus...   
Hatte er denn in all den Jahren in denen er jetzt schon mit den Winchesterbrüdern seine Zeit verbrachte, gar nichts gelernt?  
Derek und Stiles starrten den dunkelhaarigen Mann jedoch nur mit großen Augen an, so als würden sie an seinem gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln.  
Wer konnte ihnen diese Reaktion schon verwehren.  
Dean hingegen konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. Er wollte von diesem Thema so schnell wie möglich ablenken.  
  
„Ja... richtig gehört! Er ist ein Engel...“  
Dean musste sich kurz auf die Unterlippe beißen, als ihm beinahe ein 'MEIN Engel' heraus gerutscht wäre. Und so stotterte er beinahe bei dem nächsten Satz.  
„N... Nachdem das jetzt auch geklärt ist, können wir...“  
„WOAH... Halt... Warte... Stop!“  
Stiles schnappte ein wenig nach Luft und fuchtelte mit den Händen vor sich herum, um Dean am weiter reden zu hindern.  
„Ich meine... Engel? ENGEL? Ist das... Ist das jetzt irgend so ein schmalziger Kosename zwischen euch beiden, oder...?“  
Stiles deutete mit offenem Mund mit dem Finger zwischen Dean und Cas hin und her, ehe er seine Hand wieder sinken ließ als er von den beiden älteren Männern lediglich einen finsteren und einen fragenden Blick erhielt.  
„Also... kein... Kosename?“  
Deans Augenbrauen zogen sich noch weiter zusammen, was für Stiles Antwort genug war.  
„Krasse Scheiße!“  
  
Stiles musterte Cas andächtig von oben bis unten, jedoch konnte er nicht wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches erkenne, außer vielleicht, dass dieser Engel – WAHNSINN! Stiles konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben – seine Krawatte nicht ordentlich binden konnte und dass seine Haare scheinbar noch nie eine Bürste zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, da sie ihm verwuschelt vom Kopf abstanden.  
Dass er für diese eindringlichen Blicke von Dean ein leises Grummeln kassierte, bekam der junge Mann gar nicht mit.  
  
In Stiles Kopf rasten gerade die Gedanken hin und her, so dass er für seine Umgebung gar keine Augen mehr hatte.  
Plötzlich zuckte der junge Mann zusammen, als ihm etwas ganz anderes siedend heiß bewusst wurde.   
„Wartet mal... Ihr behauptet also, dass Engel nicht nur ein bescheuerter Humbug der Kirche sind. Dann... gibt es etwa auch...“  
Er wagte es gar nicht seine Vermutung laut auszusprechen sondern deutete mit seinem Daumen nur nach oben in Richtung der Decke des Flugzeugs.  
  
„Gott?“  
Dieses Mal hatte sich Sam mit in das Gespräch eingeschaltet und half so Stiles auf die Sprünge.  
Auf den Lippen des großen Mannes lag ein amüsiertes Lächeln.  
Immerhin war die Reaktion des Jüngeren einfach nur Gold wert.  
Sam konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie er auf die Nachricht reagiert hatte, sein Bruder sei von einem Engel höchstpersönlich aus den Fängen der Hölle befreit worden.  
So eine Neuigkeit bekam man nicht alle Tage zu hören... Egal ob man nun Jäger war und ständig mit dem Übernatürlichen in Kontakt kam, oder nicht.  
„Tut mir Leid Stiles, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber Gott...“  
„Pah... Gott hat sich wie ein beschissener Feigling verpisst, hat das sinkende Schiff verlassen und mach sich jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo ein schönes Leben!“  
„Dean!“  
„Was denn? Ist doch nur die Wahrheit!“  
  
Sam warf seinem Bruder für dessen gehässigen Einwurf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
Was musste Dean auch immer so unsensibel sein?  
Stiles schien das Thema Gott jedoch ziemlich schnell abgehakt zu haben, da er nur mit einem Schulternzucken darauf reagierte.  
„Hmm... Was ist mit dem Teufel... der Hölle... Dämonen?“  
Dean grinste dem jungen Mann belustigt entgegen.  
„Ja... ja und nochmal ja! Und Dämonen ist auch das perfekte Stichwort, Kleiner!“

 

~*~

 

Dean hatte sich auf einen der Firstclass Sitzen fallen lassen, nachdem er seinem Bruder und Cas von der vorangegangenen Begegnung mit dem Dämon berichtet hatte.  
Immerhin wusste Stiles nun auch, dass der Psychopath tatsächlich kein Psychopath, sondern ein von einem Dämonen besessener Mensch gewesen war.  
Ob das die ganze Angelegenheit besser machte, sei dahingestellt...  
Besser fühlen würde sich Stiles auf jeden Fall nicht...  
  
Sein Blick huschte über Deans Gesicht, dessen linke Seite sich langsam in unschönen Blautönen verfärbte.  
Derek hatte ihm da einen ordentlichen Schlag versetzt...  
Auch die Lippe des älteren Mannes war aufgeplatzt, jedoch blutete sie nicht mehr.  
Stiles Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen, als er mit ansah, wie sich Cas über den Jäger beugte und ihm sanft eine Hand auf die lädierte Gesichtshälfte legte.  
Der Engel beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter nach unten und murmelte irgendetwas, das Stiles nicht verstehen konnte, jedoch klang es fast so wie eine Entschuldigung... für was auch immer.  
Stiles wüsste nicht für was sich ein Engel entschuldigen sollte...  
Widerwillig schob der Jäger schließlich die Hand von Cas von sich weg, jedoch ließ sich der Engel davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern griff einfach nach der Schulter des Älteren.  
Obwohl Deans Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als Begeisterung ausstrahlte, schien er sich unbewusst mehr in diese Berührung zu lehnen.  
Ganz vertraut, fast schon... liebevoll...   
Weshalb Stiles seinen Blick auch schnell abwendete, da er das Gefühl hatte irgendeinen intimen Moment der beiden Männer gestört zu haben.  
Vielleicht hatte Stiles mit seiner Vermutung, dass diese Beiden Kosenamen füreinander hatten, gar nicht so verkehrt gelegen...  
  
„Stiles... Was sollte das vorhin?“  
  
Derek riss ihn mit seiner Frage aus seinen Gedanken.  
Der Werwolf hatte bis eben nur stumm neben ihm gestanden, weshalb Stiles auch ein wenig zusammen zuckte, als er plötzlich die tiefe Stimme des Älteren hörte.  
Mit einem fragenden Blick zog Stiles seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, da er keine Ahnung hatte auf was Derek hinaus wollte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du...“  
Schnaubend wurde der junge Mann von dem Werwolf unterbrochen.  
„Ich brauche keinen gottverdammten Beschützer!“  
Stiles Kinn klappte ein wenig nach unten und er konnte Derek nur fassungslos anstarren.  
„Was zum... Aber du...“  
Er konnte nicht einmal einen vollständigen Satz herausbringen, da er sich so vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte.  
Und das sollte was heißen, da Stiles sonst IMMER eine Antwort parat hatte...  
„Nichts 'aber', Stiles. Ich brauche keine Hilfe, verdammt nochmal! Und schon gar nicht von so einem...“  
  
Derek konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen nicht auszusprechen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.  
Sein Herz hatte vorhin schier ausgesetzt, als sich Stiles so schützend vor ihn gestellt hatte und er hatte schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet.  
Derek hatte nur unnütz am Boden gelegen, hatte nichts unternehmen können und Stiles...   
Der Jüngere war doch so... so...  
  
„Schwach! Sag es doch einfach! Schon gar nicht von so einem schwachen, hilflosen Menschen!“  
Stiles Augen funkelten angriffslustig, jedoch konnte der Werwolf deutlich spüren, dass das nur Fassade war.  
Im Inneren hatte er den Jüngeren mit seinen Worten scheinbar ganz schön getroffen.  
Aber er wollte doch nur, dass Stiles nicht noch einmal so etwas Unbedachtes tat.  
Er wollte nur, dass ihm nichts gefährliches zu stieß, dass er nicht verletzt wurde...  
Dereks Blick huschte zu dem Schnitt an Stiles Kehle, ehe er sich dazu zwang dem Jüngeren wieder in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Stiles... So war das nicht gemeint!“  
  
Stiles konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Pah...   
Er hatte doch genau gesehen, wie Derek auf seinen verwundeten Hals gestarrt hatte, ganz so als wollte er verdeutlichen, wie schwach Stiles wirklich war...  
Unbewusst griff er sich mit der Hand an den Schnitt um ihn vor dem durchdringenden Blick des Werwolfs zu verstecken, jedoch war das unnötig, da ihm Derek sowieso schon wieder in die Augen sah.  
„Ach ja? Hat aber ganz danach geklungen... Hörst du dir eigentlich auch mal selber zu?“  
Mit einem Schnauben bohrte Stiles dem Älteren seinen Zeigefinger in die Brust.  
„Gib doch einfach einmal in deinem Leben zu, dass du Hilfe gebraucht hast! Und dass dich ein unbedeutender Mensch gerettet hat!“  
Derek starrte den Jüngeren nur stumm an, weshalb Stiles ergeben die Hände in die Luft riss.  
„Oh... mein... Gott! Wie kann ein Werwolf alleine nur so verdammt stur sein? Weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach!“  
  
Stiles grummelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wandte dem Älteren wütend seinen Rücken zu.  
Wieso musste Derek nur so... so... ARGH!  
Wenn es darauf ankam, dann brachte dieser Idiot einfach keinen Ton heraus.  
Starrte einen nur mit seinen bescheuerten Augenbrauen an...  
Als ob das die Antwort auf alles wäre.  
Nicht einmal zwei Schritte schaffte Stiles, als ihn der Werwolf plötzlich am Handgelenk packte und ihn mit Schwung zu sich herum drehte...  
W... What???

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	16. Von verschmusten Katzen und einem versteckten Helfersyndrom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 16: Von verschmusten Katzen und einem versteckten Helfersyndrom... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles Augen waren gerade bestimmt so groß wie Suppenteller.  
Er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber damit? Definitiv nicht!  
Nur einen kurzen Blick konnte er von dem Gesicht des Werwolfs erhaschen, der ziemlich energisch aussah...   
Deshalb hatte sich Stiles auch auf etwas ganz anderes vorbereitet, als auf.... das hier...  
Ein angenehmer Schauer machte sich in Stiles Körper breit, als Derek ihn zu sich zog und fast schon vorsichtig in seine Arme schloss.  
Er war sich sicher, dass sein Herz so laut pochte, dass es der Werwolf nicht nur hören, sondern auch spüren konnte, als sich ihre Oberkörper zaghaft berührten.  
Die Wärme, die von Derek ausging, schien sich sogar durch Stiles Kapuzenpullover hindurch bemerkbar zu machen und sorgte so für einen zweiten angenehmen Schauer.  
Trotz dem Gefühlsfeuerwerk, das sich gerade in Stiles Körper entzündet hatte, verkrampfte er sich in Dereks Umarmung... Wenn man das überhaupt Umarmung nennen konnte.   
Der Werwolf schien seinen linken Arm noch nicht vollständig gebrauchen zu könne, weshalb nur der rechte Arm sich um Stiles Hüfte geschlungen hatte und ihn bestimmend an Dereks Oberkörper drückte.  
Okay...  
Was ging denn jetzt ab?  
  
„Wie kann ein Mensch alleine nur so verdammt selbstlos sein?“  
  
Stiles verkrampfte sich noch mehr, als Dereks heißer Atem sein Ohr streifte und es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange bis die Worte, die der Werwolf ausgesprochen hatte auch wirklich einen Sinn für den Jüngeren ergaben.  
Scheinbar machte ihn die plötzliche Nähe zu Derek ein wenig begriffsstutzig...  
Aber mal ehrlich...   
Wie sollte er sich denn auch konzentrieren, wenn sich rund 80 kg warme Muskelmasse an seinen Körper presste?  
Halleluja! Gott hin oder her...   
Das musste der Himmel sein...  
Stiles atmete zittrig ein und zwang sich dazu schließlich ein empörtes Schnauben von sich zu geben.  
  
„Ich bin doch gar nicht...“  
  
Der Satz endete in einem leisen Keuchen, als Derek – und die Rede war hier von DEREK HALE! Stiles musste sich das einfach nochmal ins Gedächtnis rufen – sein Gesicht in Stiles Nacken schmiegte, so dass der Bart des Älteren angenehm über Stiles Haut streifte.  
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte er Derek in diesem Moment mit einer zu groß geratenen, verschmusten Katze verglichen...   
Allerdings wusste er nur zu gut, dass Derek wohl eher eine gefährliche Raubkatze war.  
Da konnte man nie wissen, ob er nicht einfach nur mit seiner Beute erst einmal spielte, um ihr dann im nächsten Moment die Kehle herauszureißen.  
  
„D...Derek?“  
  
Stiles verfluchte sich ein wenig, dass seine Stimme gerade um eine gefühlte Oktave nach oben gerutscht zu sein schien.  
Seine Arme hingen in der Luft, da er es nicht wagte, sie um den Werwolf zu legen, aus Angst ihn dann zu verschrecken.  
Allerdings wusste er auch nicht, wie er im Moment hätte reagieren sollen.  
Er traute sich ja noch nicht einmal richtig ein und auszuatmen...  
Vielleicht hatte auch Derek bei dem vorangegangene Kampf mit Dean mehr abbekommen, als Stiles gedacht hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte er einen harten Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen...  
Oder vielleicht war der Ältere einfach nur total durch den Wind...  
  
Derek schien von Stiles Unbehagen nichts mitzubekommen, da er mittlerweile an Stiles Hals den Geruch des Jüngeren in sich aufzusaugen schien.  
Zumindest atmete der Werwolf ziemlich heftig ein und aus.  
Der Atem des Älteren streifte dabei immer wieder über die Schnittwunde, die der Psychopath an Stiles Kehle hinterlassen hatte und die den Werwolf scheinbar ziemlich irritierte.  
Also neigte Stiles seinen Kopf ein wenig weiter zur Seite, so dass Dereks Atem ihn nur noch im Nacken treffen konnte. Jedoch sorgte das dafür, dass der Werwolf ein unwilliges Knurren von sich gab, woraufhin Stiles augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung innehielt.  
  
„Er hat dich verletzt!“  
Dereks Stimme war ungewöhnlich leise. Stiles konnte ihn nur verstehen, da sie immer noch in einer engen, wenn auch einseitigen Umarmung beieinander standen.  
„Ja, aber das war nicht Dean, sondern...“  
Derek schien nicht sonderlich begeistert von Stiles energischem Einwurf zu sein, da der Werwolf ihm noch nicht einmal die Chance gab auszusprechen.  
„Versprich mir, dass du dich nie wieder zwischen mich und einen Jäger stellen wirst!“  
„W... was?“  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich fassungslos und er versuchte einen Blick auf Dereks Gesicht zu erhaschen, jedoch ließ ihm der Ältere dazu keine Gelegenheit.  
„Versprich es mir!“  
„Derek, du kannst nicht verlangen, dass ich...“  
„Stiles!... Bitte...“  
  
Was zum Teufel war nur in Derek gefahren?   
Zuerst dachte Stiles er hätte sich verhört, aber... Derek hatte wirklich das magische 'B-Wort' gesagt... und dann auch noch wegen so einer Situation...  
Sonst hatte es den Werwolf doch auch nicht gejuckt, ob sich Stiles in Gefahr brachte oder nicht...  
Also wieso jetzt?  
Stiles würde momentan darauf wahrscheinlich keine Antwort finden, weshalb er schließlich ergeben seufzte.  
„Okay...“  
  
Derek schnaubte missmutig, was einen erneuten Luftstoß über Stiles empfindliche Haut sendete und ihn leicht erzittern ließ.  
Scheinbar war das dem Werwolf noch nicht Antwort genug.  
Ungeduldig drängte er sein Gesicht näher an Stiles Nacken.   
Oh mein Gott...!  
In letzter Sekunde konnte Stiles ein weiteres, dieses Mal wahrscheinlich viel lauteres Keuchen unterdrücken, indem er sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss.  
Er war sich sicher, dass er durch das ständige Reiben von Dereks Bartstoppeln mittlerweile schon ganz rot am Hals sein musste  
„Okay, okay... du hast gewonnen, du großer, blöder Wolf! Ich verspreche es! Hörst du? Ich verspreche es!“  
Stiles Stimme schwankte gefährlich, und klang mehr nach einem Japsen.   
Er versuchte seine Hände zwischen ihre Oberkörper zu zwängen um Derek von sich wegzuschieben.  
Wenn er nicht schnell Abstand zwischen sich und den Werwolf bringen würde, dann konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren...  
  
Er zog jedoch seine Hände schnell wieder zurück, als Derek ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich gab und ein wenig mehr gegen den jüngeren Mann sackte.  
Es war so als wäre plötzlich alle Anspannung von dem Werwolf abgefallen.  
Als hätte er nur noch auf Stiles Versprechen gewartet, bis er das wahre Ausmaß seiner Verletzung zu erkennen gab...  
Ganz automatisch schlang Stiles seine Hände um den Rücken des Größeren in der Hoffnung das zusätzliche Gewicht so besser abfangen zu können.  
Stiles Finger fühlten sich feucht an, klebrig und warm...  
Er hatte die schreckliche Vorahnung, dass wenn er einen Blick auf sie werfen würde, sie wahrscheinlich von Blut rot gefärbt sein würden...  
„Derek!“

 

~*~

 

Castiel ließ Dean nicht aus den Augen.  
Der Jäger hatte bei dem Kampf gegen diesen Werwolf ziemlich einstecken müssen.   
Seine lädierte Gesichtshälfte, der Beginn eines blauen Auges und die tiefen Kratzer an seiner Schulter...  
Und Cas war zur absoluten, vollkommenen Untätigkeit verdammt.  
Er konnte nicht einmal auf seine Gnade zurückgreifen um den Jäger zu heilen.  
Das Einzige was er tun konnte, war stumm über ihn zu wachen, jedoch schien das Dean als unangenehm zu empfinden.  
Und trotzdem...  
Der Engel konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen auf Abstand zu gehen.  
Also hatten sie scheinbar stillschweigend einen Kompromiss gefunden.  
Castiels Hand lag wie ein beruhigender Anker auf Deans Schulter, darauf achtend nicht mit den Kratzspuren in Berührung zu kommen und der Jäger... Der ließ das Ganze ohne Gegenwehr über sich ergehen.  
Die Lippen des Engels zuckten leicht, als er sogar bemerkte wie sich Dean unbewusst in seine Berührung lehnte und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in Castiels Innerem breit.  
  
Als Castiel den verzweifelten Ausruf des jungen Mannes am anderen Ende des Flugzeugabteils hörte, richtete er sich ein wenig auf und wandte zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten halben Stunde seinen Blick von Dean ab.  
Der Engel neigte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot den Kopf zur Seite und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
Stiles und dieser Werwolf, der Dean angegriffen hatte, standen eng umschlungen im Gang des Flugzeugs, jedoch schien bei näherer Betrachtung Stiles den Werwolf nicht zu umarmen, sondern eher zu stützen.  
Schließlich schienen den jungen Mann die Kräfte zu verlassen und er verfrachtete Derek unter einem Ächzen auf einen der First Class Sitze, um den Älteren dann mit Fragen zu bombardieren.  
Angefangen von „Derek, alles okay?“ bis hin zu „Mach jetzt ja keinen Scheiß, hörst du?“ war alles dabei...  
Castiel überkam der kurze Impuls den beiden Männern zu Hilfe zu kommen, bis ihm jedoch wieder siedend heiß einfiel, dass dieser Werwolf Dean angegriffen und verletzt hatte.  
  
Sam hingegen schien sich von dieser Tatsache nicht abschrecken zu lassen. Er wollte sein verstecktes Helfersyndrom wohl ausleben, da er mit einem entschlossenen Blick an seinem Bruder und Cas vorbei steuerte.  
Dean gab ein empörtes Schnauben von sich, allerdings ließ sich der Jüngere davon nicht beeindrucken. Natürlich machte sein Bruder keine Anstalten Stiles, geschweige denn dem Werwolf zu helfen, aber...  
Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zumindest für den jetzigen Zeitpunkt mit den beiden Jüngeren einen Waffenstillstand schließen sollten.  
Und was wäre schon ein besseres Zeichen für seinen guten Willen, als dem Werwolf seine Hilfe anzubieten...  
  
Stiles hatte sich weit über Derek gebeugt, was Sam leider die Sicht auf den Dunkelhaarigen versperrte.  
Als er jedoch vorsichtig seine Hand auf Stiles Schulter legte, ruckte der Kopf des Jüngeren nach oben und er richtete sich augenblicklich auf.  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich...“  
Stiles stotterte ein wenig, weshalb Sam ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Lass mich mal sehen. Vielleicht kann ich helfen...“  
  
Stiles Blick huschte zwischen Derek und Sam hin und her und blieb schließlich an dem Werwolf hängen.  
Dereks olivgrünes T-Shirt klebte ihm mittlerweile auf der rechten Seite am Oberkörper. Eine große Blutspur zog sich von oben, wo immer noch das abgebrochene Plastikmesser in seinem Körper steckte, bis fast zu seiner Hüfte.  
Normalerweise sollte das doch für einen Werwolf kein so großes Problem sein, oder?  
Allerdings war sich Stiles nicht sicher, ob Dean bei seinem Angriff nicht irgendeine wichtige Arterie des Werwolfs getroffen hatte.  
Und wenn dieses Plastikstück immer noch dafür sorgte, dass der Werwolf nicht heilen konnte, dann... dann...  
  
„Stiles?“  
Der Blick des jungen Mannes schnellte wieder zu Sam, der immer noch darauf wartete, dass Stiles Platz machen würde, so dass er den Werwolf begutachten konnte.  
Zögernd trat Stiles schließlich einen Schritt zur Seite, ließ allerdings Sam dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
Dieser Kerl war ein Jäger und Derek hatte gerade nicht die geringste Chance sich zur Wehr zu setzen...   
Und was machte Stiles?   
Er gab diesem Jäger einen Freifahrtschein so nah an Derek heranzugehen...  
Hoffentlich beging er nicht gerade einen großen Fehler!  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, den Stiles gerade fassen konnte.  
  
„...rst du? Stiles?“  
„W... was?“  
Das Herz pochte Stiles schon wieder bis zum Hals und ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren hatte ihn abgelenkt.  
Wenn das so weiter ging, dann bekam er hier heute noch einen Herzinfarkt!  
„Dein Freund wird schon wieder. Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist.“  
Sam schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, was Stiles ein wenig wackelig erwiderte.  
So ganz glauben konnte es das nicht... aber... was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig, als einfach zu nicken.  
„Wir müssen ihn nur von dem Plastikmesser befreien und dann sollte sein Selbstheilungsprozess den Rest übernehmen. Allerdings wäre es ganz gut, wenn du mir zur Hand gehen könntest...“  
Als sich der Jäger ein wenig weiter über Derek beugte, gab der Werwolf ein angriffslustiges Knurren von sich, was dafür sorgte, dass Sam sich wieder ein Stück zurück lehnte.  
Beschwichtigend hob er seine Hände um zu zeigen, dass er nichts Böses im Schilde führte.  
Erstaunlich...  
Da lag dieser Kerl schon halb ausblutend in dem Sitz und es steckte trotzdem noch so viel Kampfgeist in ihm...  
  
Stiles legte mit einem entschuldigenden Blick seine Hand beruhigend auf Dereks Schulter und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, Sams Hilfe anzunehmen.  
Leichter gesagt als getan... Vor allem nachdem der Werwolf nur noch in Knurrlauten zu antworten schien.  
Erst als Stiles ein leises „Bitte“ flüsterte schien er sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben.  
Sam wagte sich wieder näher an den Werwolf heran und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus um nach dem Plastikmesser zu greifen.  
Zwar gab Derek ein tiefes Grollen von sich, jedoch machte er sonst keine Anstalten sich zu wehren, was Sam dazu ermutigte seinen Griff zu festigen.  
„Auf drei...“  
Stiles nickte leicht.  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog der größere Mann das Plastikbesteck ein Stück weit hervor.  
Er war überrascht WIE tief das Messer in dem Oberkörper des Werwolfs steckte. Dean hatte da wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Sams Finger rutschten immer wieder ab, da das Plastik von dem Blut ganz schmierig war. Erst nach zwei weiteren Versuchen hatte er Derek endlich von dem Messer befreit.  
Sofort presste Stiles seine Hände auf die tiefe Wunde um den Blutfluss möglichst schnell zu stillen.  
Werwolf hin oder her...  
Sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
Derek gab nur ein widerwilliges Grummeln von sich, schien aber beruhigter zu sein als der Jäger wieder auf Abstand ging.  
Stiles hingegen nickte dem Jäger nochmal dankend zu, ehe er sich dann wieder über Derek beugte, ganz so als wollte er sicher gehen, dass der Werwolf wieder in Ordnung kam...  
Sam konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Diese Beiden waren wirklich ein seltsames Pärchen!  
Er hatte noch nie so eine enge Beziehung zwischen einem Menschen und einem Werwolf gesehen.  
Zumindest keine Beziehung bei der dem Menschen nicht ziemlich schnell das Herz herausgerissen wurde um dann von dem Werwolf verspeist zu werden...  
Kurz flackerte vor Sams Augen das Bild von Madison auf.  
Die junge Frau, in die er sich vor so vielen Jahren verliebt hatte...  
Und die er vor so vielen Jahren getötet hatte, da sie sich in einen blutrünstigen Werwolf verwandelt hatte.  
  
Sam konnte für Stiles und Derek nur hoffen, dass ihnen so ein Schicksal erspart bleiben würde...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	17. Von kleinen, nackten Jungen mit Babyspeck und einem Cas-anova...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 17: Von kleinen, nackten Jungen mit Babyspeck und einem Cas-anova... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles traute sich nicht seine Hände von Dereks Oberkörper zu nehmen.  
Er presste sie fest auf die Wunde und er konnte nur allzu deutlich die Wärme spüren, die von dem Werwolf ausging.  
Sein Blick war starr auf das Gesicht des Älteren gerichtet, um auch ja jede mögliche Reaktion sofort erkennen zu können.  
Erst als ihm Derek unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass er seine Hände wegnehmen konnte, wagte es Stiles ein wenig von dem Werwolf zurück zu weichen.  
Dereks Gesichtsfarbe sah schon deutlich besser aus, als noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell der Heilungsprozess eines Werwolfs sein konnte, wenn man ihm nur die Gelegenheit gab sich zu entfalten...  
  
Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf den Lippen, richtete sich Stiles wieder auf.  
Er wollte sich nochmals bei Sam für seine Hilfe bedanken, jedoch zeigte ihm ein Blick über seine Schulter, dass der größere Mann nicht mehr hinter ihm stand.  
Sam war zurück zu seinem Bruder gegangen und hatte sich gemeinsam mit Dean über den leblosen Körper des Psychopathen gebeugt.  
So wie das von hier aussah, schienen sie nach etwas zu suchen...  
Sofort machte sich Neugier in dem Inneren des jungen Mannes breit und er wollte schon zu den beiden Jägern ans andere Ende des Abteils gehen, als ihn Derek mit einem Griff an seinen Unterarm zurück hielt.  
  
Der Werwolf sprach es zwar nicht aus, aber Stiles konnte regelrecht an seinen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erkennen, was er von der Idee des Jüngeren hielt sich alleine den beiden fremden Jägern zu nähern.  
Stiles verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Oh komm schon... Die werden mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.“  
Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Männer zu erregen.  
Dereks Blick verfinsterte sich nochmals, ganz so als wollte er „Und woher willst du das wissen, du Vollidiot“ sagen, jedoch blieb der Werwolf stumm.  
„Jetzt mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Ich will nur kurz nachsehen, was sie da drüben machen...“  
Als Derek ihn immer noch nicht losließ, breitete sich auf Stiles Lippen ein schelmisches Grinsen aus.  
„Oder will der Grumpy-Wolf etwa nicht alleine sein? Keine Angst... Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir. Du wirst gar keine Zeit haben mich zu vermissen, mein Großer.“  
Stiles tätschelte mit seiner freien Hand die Wange des Werwolfs, der daraufhin endlich mit einem genervten Schnauben den Unterarm des Jüngeren losließ.  
Stiles hatte die starke Vermutung, dass das verärgerte Verhalten des Älteren nur eine Fassade war.  
Zumindest konnte er ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen des Werwolfs ausmachen, ehe er wieder seine grimmige Maske aufsetzte.  
„Ich geb dir drei Minuten... nicht länger...“, knurrte ihm Derek hinterher, als sich Stiles kopfschüttelnd und Augen verdrehend von ihm entfernte.  
Manchmal waren diese Werwölfe echt schlimmer als jeder Wachhund...  
  
Dean und Sam schienen sich ziemlich angeregt zu unterhalten, weshalb Stiles lieber auf Abstand blieb. Er gesellte sich stattdessen zu dem Engel, der nun auf genau dem Sitzplatz saß, den vorher noch Dean für sich beansprucht hatte.  
Castiel nickte ihm kurz zu und deutete auf den Sitzplatz neben sich.  
Ohne zu zögern ließ sich Stiles mit einem Seufzen regelrecht in das weiche Polster fallen und er musterte den dunkelhaarigen Mann eingehend von oben bis unten.  
Castiel schien das nicht weiter zu stören, da er den bohrenden Blick des Jüngeren lediglich mit einem schief gelegten Kopf erwiderte.  
Stiles hielt es nicht länger aus...  
Die Frage brodelte nun schon in seinem Inneren, seitdem er erfahren hatte, dass der ältere Mann ein Engel sein sollte.  
  
„Sag mal... wieso hast du eigentlich keine Flügel, wenn du doch ein Engel bist?“  
  
Stiles konnte einfach immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass dieser Kerl ein himmlisches Wesen sein sollte.  
Castiel sah eher aus wie eine etwas seltsame Kombination aus Columbo und Constantine, also so gar nicht wie sich Stiles einen Engel eigentlich vorgestellt hatte...  
Vor allem, da er von seiner Mutter früher als Kind immer diese kleinen Schutzengelchen bekommen hatte, die noch heute in Reih und Glied neben seinen Batman-Actionfiguren im Regal standen.  
Zugegeben...   
Nicht unbedingt die beste Kombination, aber er hatte sich beim besten Willen nicht davon trennen können – weder von den Batman-Figuren noch von den Schutzengeln...  
Jedoch waren die Engel, die Stiles kannte auf jeden Fall kleine, nackte Jungen mit zu viel Babyspeck und Flügeln...  
Und Castiel war definitiv alles andere als ein kleiner, nackter Junge.  
  
„Nur weil du etwas nicht sehen kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht da ist...“  
Die tiefe Stimme von Castiel riss Stiles zum Glück aus seinen Gedanken über nackte Engelchen.  
Die Augenbrauen des jungen Mannes zogen sich zusammen und ein misstrauischer Ausdruck machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.  
„Und nur weil du behauptest, du wärst ein Engel, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du auch wirklich einer bist...“  
Zu Stiles Überraschung breitete sich auf Castiels Lippen ein kleines Lächeln aus, ganz so als hätte er mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet.  
„Du bist ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Mensch...“  
Stiles lehnte sich in dem Sitz zurück und konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Sollte das jetzt ein Kompliment sein? Wenn ja, dann solltest du da echt nochmal dran arbeiten, Don Juan!“  
Scheinbar verstand der Engel nicht so ganz, was Stiles damit meinte, weshalb der Jüngere nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
Ihm brannte sowieso schon die nächste Frage auf der Zunge.  
  
„Bist du so etwas wie sein Schutzengel?“  
Stiles deutete über seine Schulter auf Dean, der immer noch neben Sam auf dem Boden kniete.  
Ihm war zumindest aufgefallen, dass Cas dem Jäger nur ungern von der Seite wich, also war seine Vermutung wohl das Nächstliegendste.  
Der Engel schüttelte nur sehr zögernd den Kopf, so als müsste er erst über seine Antwort nachdenken.  
„Hätte mich auch irgendwie gewundert. Ich glaube kaum, dass diese Kampfmaschine einen Schutzengel braucht...“, murmelte Stiles.  
Scheinbar war Castiel da anderer Meinung, da er ein leises „Manchmal vielleicht schon...“ von sich gab, aber der Jüngere tat einfach so, als hätte er es überhört.  
So wie das für ihn aussah, war Dean eine ziemlich heikle Angelegenheit für den Engel, weshalb er auch schnell das Thema wechselte.  
  
„Also... Kein Schutzengel... Was bist du denn dann? Ein Bote des Herren? Ein Krieger Gottes? Ein Agent des Himmels auf geheimer Mission? So etwas wie der himmlische James Bond?“  
Stiles fuchtelte wild mit seinen Händen herum, was dazu führte, dass Castiel sich ein wenig zurück lehnte um nicht getroffen zu werden.  
„Ich denke... Im Moment nichts von alledem...“  
Enttäuscht ließ Stiles die Hände sinken.  
„Also was bist du dann?“  
„Ich bin einfach nur... Castiel...“  
Beinahe hätte Stiles ein lautes 'LANGWEILIG' gebrüllt, aber er biss sich rechtzeitig auf die Lippen.  
„Na gut... Und was kann so ein Engel, der 'einfach nur Castiel' ist?“  
  
Cas legte den Kopf schief und seine blauen Augen verengten sich ein wenig.  
Erwartete dieser Junge jetzt etwa eine Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten?  
Scheinbar ja... Zumindest funkelten den Engel große braune Augen erwartungsvoll an.  
Irgendwie tat es ihm fast Leid diesen Jungen enttäuschen zu müssen, aber sonderlich viel konnte er ohne seine eigene Gnade nicht bewirken.  
Stiles schien sein Unbehagen zu bemerken, da er dem Engel ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkte und sich ein wenig nach vorne lehnte um ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen.  
„Schon okay, Alter... Vergiss einfach, dass ich gefragt habe!“  
Noch bevor Cas darauf antworten konnte, wurden sie durch ein lautes Räuspern unterbrochen.

 

~*~

 

Dean hatte nun schon seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten immer wieder einen Blick über seine Schulter geworfen.  
Dieser Stiles hatte sich zu Castiel gesetzt und... so wie das aussah schienen sich diese beiden ziemlich angeregt zu unterhalten.   
So als würden sie sich schon seit Jahren kennen...  
Was sollte dieser Scheiß?  
Sie hatten gerade etwas Besseres zu tun, als Freundschaft mit irgendwelchen Jungen und unweigerlich mit deren Schoßhündchen zu schließen...  
  
Schnaubend wandte sich Dean wieder seinem Bruder zu, der ihn nur mit einem verwirrten Blick musterte.  
„Alles okay bei dir?“  
„Klar... Könnte nicht besser sein...“, brummte ihm der Ältere auch gleich entgegen und griff in die Jackentasche des leblosen Mannes am Boden.  
Nichts...  
In der anderen Seite steckte ein keines ledernes Portemonnaie, das Dean hervorzog.  
Die 120 Dollar, die sich darin befanden, schob sich der Jäger selbst in die Jackentasche, was Sam mit einem missbilligenden Blick bedachte.  
Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Was denn? Das ist Schmerzensgeld, Alter... Und es ist ja wohl auch nicht so, dass Mr. ...“, Dean warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Ausweis, ehe er weiter sprach, „... James Kennedy das Geld sonderlich vermissen wird.“  
Sam verdrehte nur die Augen und versuchte sein Glück lieber bei den Hosentaschen, wo er auch schnell fündig wurde.  
Ein Handy kam zum Vorschein und ein...  
„W... was zum...“  
  
Dean schob das Portemonnaie zurück in die Jackentasche und wandte sich mit einem fragen Blick dem Jüngeren zu, allerdings wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr schnell in ein perplexes Staunen.  
„Willst du mich verarschen, oder was? Was macht ein Dämon mit einem beschissenen Hexenbeutel?“  
Oh Gott...   
Er HASSTE Hexen.  
Dean hätte sich am liebsten mit einem Aufschrei auf den Boden geworfen und sich laut darüber ausgelassen, wie ungerecht diese Welt doch war.  
Erst musste er in dieses verdammte Flugzeug steigen, dann meinte ein tollwütiger Werwolf, er wäre sein persönlicher Kauknochen und jetzt hatten sie es mit einer Dämonenhexe zu tun, oder was?  
  
Sam schien das Ganze ein wenig gelassener zu nehmen, da er mit einem viel zu routinierten Griff den Knoten des Hexenbeutels löste und sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den Inhalt besah.  
„Was... ist das denn?“  
Nur widerwillig lehnte sich Dean nach vorne, um auch einen Blick auf den Inhalt werfen zu können.  
Er wusste, dass sich in so einem Hexenbeutel immer die schlimmsten, und ekelerregendsten Sachen befinden konnten.  
Und wie sich herausstellte, war das bei diesem hier leider nicht anders.  
„Oh komm schon... dein Ernst?“  
Nur kurz hatte er einen Blick auf einen sehr kleinen, vermodernden Schädel erhaschen können und er hoffte wirklich, dass das nicht das war, was er dachte, dass es war...  
  
„Ich habe so eine Zusammensetzung noch nie zuvor gesehen!“  
Manchmal zweifelte Dean wirklich, ob sein Bruder noch ganz bei Trost war.  
Sam schien es nämlich nichts auszumachen, sich den Hexenbeutel näher zu betrachten und die einzelnen Bestandteile genau zu untersuchen.  
Das war ja wohl sowas von... abartig...  
Dean musste einen kurzen Würgereiz unterdrücken.  
Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass sich bei ihm eh schon alle Nackenhaare aufstellten, wenn nur das Wort Hexe fiel.  
Das war wahrscheinlich so ein allgemeiner Brechreiz, der ihn dann überkam, zusätzlich zu dem Übelkeitsgefühl, das er dank des Flugzeugs ja eh schon hatte.  
  
Der plötzliche Brechreiz war jedoch schnell wieder verflogen, als Dean sich von seinem Bruder abwandte um erneut nach Cas zu sehen.  
So wie das von hier aussah, hatte sich Stiles ziemlich weit zu dem Engel herüber gelehnt und...  
Was zum Henker machten die da?  
Mit einem finsteren Blick richtete sich Dean ruckartig auf, weshalb Sam verschreckt zusammenzuckte und ihm beinahe der Hexenbeutel aus der Hand gefallen wäre.  
„D... Dean?“  
Er konnte nur mit großen Augen zusehen, wie ihm sein älterer Bruder, den Hexenbeutel aus der Hand riss und das obwohl er normalerweise dieses Hokuspokuszeug wie die Pest mied.  
„Wenn du nicht weißt, was das Zeug hier bewirkt, dann sollten wir mal unseren Cas-anova da drüben fragen!“  
Sam blinzelte ungläubig und starrte Dean mit offenem Mund hinterher...  
What the fuck?  
Machmal glaubte Sam wirklich, dass er der einzig Normale hier war... und das sollte wirklich was heißen!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~  



	18. Von dem Club der fiesen Griesgrämer und der vollkommenen Liebe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 18:  
Von dem Club der fiesen Griesgrämer und der vollkommenen Liebe... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles hatte nicht einmal richtig Zeit zu erkennen, wer ihn da gerade in seiner wichtigen Befragung des Engels unterbrochen hatte, als sich derjenige auch schon regelrecht über ihn beugte um Castiel etwas unter die Nase zu halten.  
Nur aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er schließlich das finstere Gesicht von Dean erkennen, der sich scheinbar daran versuchte, Stiles mit einem Todesblick zum ewigen Schweigen zu bringen.  
Meine Güte...  
Der Kerl konnte sich mit Derek echt zusammen tun.  
Dann konnten sie gemeinsam den Club der fiesen Griesgrämer gründen und gemeinsam diskutieren, wen sie als nächstes still und heimlich um die Ecke brachten...  
  
Apropos Griesgram...  
Die drei Minuten, die ihm der Werwolf vorhin gegeben hatte, waren natürlich schon längst vorbei.  
Pah...  
Als ob sich Stiles wirklich an diese Vorgabe halten würde...  
Ein Wunder nur, dass der Ältere deswegen noch keinen Aufstand gemacht hatte.  
Scheinbar war genau dieser Gedanke das Stichwort für Derek gewesen, um endlich nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
Der Werwolf tauchte wie ein dunkler Schatten hinter Dean auf und versuchte ihn mit einem tiefen Knurren dazu zu bringen wieder auf Abstand zu gehen.  
Fehlte nur noch, dass der Dunkelhaarige die Zähne fletschte...  
Das würde zumindest das Bild eines angriffslustigen Kampfhundes perfekt machen.  
  
Dean hingegen ließ diese dunkle Aura in seinem Rücken scheinbar völlig kalt.  
Er streckte immer noch den geöffneten Lederbeutel dem Engel entgegen und wackelte mit seiner Hand ein wenig hin und her um die Aufmerksamkeit von Cas zu bekommen.  
Allerdings bekam er dadurch eher die Aufmerksamkeit von Stiles, der neugierig einen Blick auf den ausgebreiteten Inhalt warf.  
Zu dem widerlichen Anblick, der sich ihm da bot, gesellte sich schnell auch ein modernder Geruch hinzu.  
Augenblicklich verzogen sich Stiles Mundwinkel angeekelt und er lehnte sich so weit es ihm möglich war zurück, so dass er nur noch halb auf dem weichen Sitz saß.  
„Das ist ja voll ekelhaft! Abartig! Ist das deine persönliche Sammlung der abscheulichsten Gegenstände der Welt?“  
Dean verdrehte nur missbilligend die Augen.  
Aber Stiles fand, dass das durchaus eine berechtigte Frage war.  
Woher sollte er denn wissen, was der Psychopath Nr. 2 alles mit sich herum trug.  
Diese Frage schien sich auch Derek zu stellen, da er den Jäger mit einem angewiderten Blick musterte und sich seine Nase aufgrund des für ihn wahrscheinlich umso intensiveren Geruchs leicht kräuselte, was wie Stiles fand, ziemlich süß aussah.  
Wow...  
Derek und süß?  
Das sollte er sich definitiv rot im Kalender markieren...  
  
Stiles kämpfte sich letztendlich an Dean vorbei, gab somit seinen Sitzplatz neben Castiel auf und gesellte sich lieber wieder an die Seite des Werwolfs.  
Da wusste er woran er war...  
Er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass Dean gleich nochmal so eine Abscheulichkeit ans Tageslicht beförderte.  
Aber trotz allem, konnte Stiles seine Neugier nicht unterdrücken, weshalb er auch Dereks bestimmendes Ziehen an seinem Kapuzenpullover ignorierte, das ihn wahrscheinlich dazu bewegen sollte, wieder zurück zu ihrem vorherigen Platz mitzukommen.  
Stiles wandte sich lieber wieder an den Jäger.  
„Jetzt mal im Ernst. Was zur Hölle ist das?“  
„Hexenbeutel...“, murmelte ihm Dean entgegen, ohne den Jüngeren dabei auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Und sonderlich klüger war der junge Mann durch die Antwort auch nicht.  
Bevor jedoch Stiles erneut nachhaken konnte, wurde er von Dean unterbrochen.  
„Kannst du etwas damit anfangen, Cas?“  
  
Endlich besah sich der Engel den Inhalt des Beutels und so wie es aussah, hatte er so einen Hexenbeutel auch schon einmal aus der Nähe gesehen, da er sich von dem widerlichen Gegenständen nicht abschrecken ließ.  
Die Augenbrauen von Castiel zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen.  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber das sieht ganz aus wie...“  
Er streckte die Hand aus und wollte nach einem der vermodernden Knochen greifen, als plötzlich ein starker Ruck durch das Flugzeug ging.  
Stiles klammerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an Derek, der zum Glück so nah bei ihm stand, allerdings hatte sogar der Werwolf Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Füßen zu halten, als der Boden unter ihnen ein weiteres Mal bedenklich wackelte.  
  
Dean hatte weniger Glück.  
Er hatte sich eh schon gefährlich über den leeren Sitzplatz zu Castiel herüber gebeugt und so reichte das Schaukeln des Flugzeugs vollkommen aus um ihn den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren zu lassen.  
Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fiel ihm der Hexenbeutel aus der Hand und verteilte seinen Inhalt unter den Sitzen.  
Dean versuchte sich noch an der Kopflehne des Sitzes festzuhalten, aber leider bekam er sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu fassen, weshalb sich seine Finger stattdessen in den beigefarbenen Trenchcoat des Engels vergruben.  
Mit einem leisen Keuchen kollidierte er mit dem Oberkörper des dunkelhaarigen Mannes, was dafür sorgte, dass Dean kurzzeitig die Luft wegblieb.  
Castiels Arme schlangen sich unterdessen um den breiten Rücken des Jägers und sorgten so dafür, dass Dean nicht unsanft auf den Boden rutschte, sondern stattdessen halb auf dem Engel zum Liegen kam.  
  
Eine erneute Erschütterung sorgte dafür, dass das Flugzeug in den freien Fall überging.  
Zumindest fühlte sich das so an.  
Deans Magen drehte sich um und er klammerte sich nun auch mit der anderen Hand wimmernd an den warmen Körper des Engels unter sich.  
Natürlich wusste er irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke seines Verstandes, dass nicht einmal Castiel sonderlich viel ausrichten konnte, wenn das Flugzeug gerade wirklich im Begriff war abzustürzen, aber...  
Der Jäger schaffte es nicht einmal diesen Gedanken zu Ende zubringen, so sehr lenkten ihn die Turbulenzen ab.  
Aber zumindest schien der freie Fall ein Ende zu haben, da das Flugzeug wackelig wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen schien.  
Castiel sorgte mit seiner festen Umarmung zwar dafür, dass sie nicht zu sehr durchgeschüttelt wurden, aber den anderen erging es da wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so gut...  
Und plötzlich fiel Dean siedend heiß sein Bruder ein, der ein Stück weiter weg von ihnen immer noch auf dem Boden gekniet hatte.  
  
„SAMMY?“  
  
Dean wagte es nicht, sich von Cas zu lösen, weshalb er lediglich den Namen seines Bruders brüllte, auch wenn seine Stimme nicht ganz so kraftvoll war, wie er sich das gerne gewünscht hätte.  
Vielleicht waren es nur Sekunden, bis Sam ihm endlich antwortete, aber es kam Dean wie quälende Stunden vor.  
„Dean? Alles okay?“  
Es klang so, als wäre sein Bruder näher, als er vermutete hatte – vielleicht einen, maximal zwei Sitze hinter ihnen.  
Erleichtert atmete der Jäger zittrig aus und ließ seine Stirn auf die Schulter des Engels sinken.  
Na wenigstens etwas...  
Dean vergaß über seine Erleichterung völlig, dass sein Bruder eventuell auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete, weshalb Sam auch ein weiteres panisches „DEAN?“ von sich hören ließ.  
  
„Alles okay...“  
Castiel hatte in seiner ruhigen Grabesstimme für ihn geantwortet.  
Dean erzitterte ein wenig, weil der Atmen des Engels dabei angenehm über sein Ohr streifte.  
Viel Zeit zum Genießen blieb ihm allerdings nicht, denn die Deckenbeleuchtung über ihren Köpfen flackerte ein paar Mal auf, ehe sie komplett erlosch und das Flugzeug sich gefährlich zur Seite neigte.  
Fuck!  
Das musste dieser verdammte Dämon sein...  
Er hatte sich vorhin in die Klimaanlage verdünnisiert und schien nun bis zu der Steuerung des Flugzeugs hervorgedrungen zu sein.  
  
Dean kippte durch die Schräglage in der sich das Flugzeug nun befand, so weit nach hinten, dass scheinbar nicht einmal mehr Castiel sie in dem Sitz halten konnte.  
Mit einem weiteren Aufschrei, fiel der Jäger zwischen die Sitzreihen und zog dabei unweigerlich den Engel mit sich, da er sich immer noch an den Trenchcoat des Kleineren klammerte.  
Ein leises Schnauben war von Dean zu hören, als Castiel mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihm landete und so zu Boden drückte.  
Augenblicklich stemmte Castiel seine Hände neben Deans Kopf ab um sich wieder nach oben zu drücken, aber er kam nicht weit.  
Der Jäger hatte seine Arme um den Körper des Engels geschlungen und presste den Älteren förmlich an sich, so als wäre er sein Rettungsring.  
Dean vergrub sein Gesicht in Castiels Halsbeuge und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Der herbe Geruch den er dabei einatmete – seit wann benutzte Cas eigentlich so ein gutes Aftershave? – schien ihm dabei erstaunlich gut zu helfen sich etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
„D... der Dämon...“  
Kam Dean schließlich über seine Lippen, jedoch schien ihm nach diesen zwei Worten schon die Luft wegzubleiben.  
Aber Castiel hatte ihn auch so verstanden, da er leicht nickte.  
Dean lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, sodass sich Castiel so weit von ihm lösen konnte, dass er dem Jäger wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Mach... irgend...was...“  
Verzweifelt versuchte Dean dem Engel zu verstehen zu geben, dass er etwas unternehmen musste.  
Wenn sie nicht schnell handelten, dann würde diese verfluchte Blechbüchse abstürzen und...  
Dean zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken.  
Er starrte lieber in die blauen Augen des Engels, in denen so etwas wie Bedauern lag... und noch etwas, das Dean allerdings beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte.  
„Ich kann nicht...“  
Castiel hätte diese Worte nicht einmal aussprechen müssen, da ein einziger Blick in das Gesicht des Engels gereicht hatte um Dean das klar zu machen.  
Sie würden abstürzen...  
Und keiner würde etwas dagegen tun können.  
Was half ihm schon dieses verfluchte Mal von Kain an seinem Arm, wenn er den Dämon nicht zu fassen bekam, um ihn in Stücke zu reißen...  
Die Wut, die deshalb in seinem Inneren hätte aufkommen müssen, blieb jedoch aus.  
Das Einzige was er gerade verspürte war pure Verzweiflung...  
  
Um ein panisches Wimmern zu unterdrücken, biss sich Dean fest auf die Unterlippe.  
Er hatte gewusst, weshalb er diesen beschissenen Fall nicht hatte annehmen wollen, weshalb er nicht an den Flughafen hatte fahren wollen und weshalb er nicht in dieses verdammte Flugzeug hatte steigen wollen...  
Scheiße nochmal!  
Dean verfluchte sich noch mehr, als er bemerkte wie Castiels Gesicht vor seinen Augen leicht verschwamm. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er kurz davor war, die Fassung zu verlieren.  
„Es tut mir so Leid, Dean...“  
Sanft legte ihm der Engel eine Hand auf die Wange und sorgte mit einem leichten Streicheln seines Daumens dafür, dass Dean nicht mehr auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.  
Schließlich beugte sich Castiel wieder weiter über den Jäger und besah ihn immer noch mit diesem... komischen Blick.  
Dean wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte...  
Er musste jedoch trocken schlucken, als sein Blick von den blauen Augen zu den leicht geöffneten Lippen des Engels abschweifte.  
Was zum...  
Erst als sich Castiel noch weiter vorbeugte, bis schließlich seine Lippen zaghaft die des Jägers berührten, schien es Dean wie Schuppen von den Augen zu fallen.  
Dieser Blick, den er nicht deuten konnte...  
Das war eine restlose Hingebung... Das war eine tiefe Verbundenheit...  
Das war die vollkommene... Liebe...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na ihr Destiel Shipper da draußen... Seid ihr noch da?  
> Es hat ja nur... ähm... 18 Kapitel gedauert, bis es hier mal richtig gefunkt hat...  
> Cas-anova hat zugeschlagen BAAAM!!!  
> *Herzchenkonfetti werf*  
> Naja... Ich hoffe euch hat es trotzdem gefallen!


	19. Von hinterhältigen Kofferattacken und dem 'Last Man Standing'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 19:  
Von hinterhältigen Kofferattacken und dem 'Last Man Standing'... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles hatte eigentlich keine Probleme damit in ein Flugzeug zu steigen, auch wenn er in seinem Leben vielleicht nur zwei Mal geflogen war.  
Er verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran, was passieren könnte, wenn es zu Turbulenzen kam, oder geschweige denn, wenn so ein Flugzeug mal wirklich dabei war abzustürzen.  
Als allerdings eine kräftige Erschütterung dafür sorgte, dass Stiles beinahe die Knie einknickten und er sich mehr schlecht als recht an Derek klammerte, war der Gedanke an einen Absturz plötzlich so präsent wie noch nie.  
  
Stiles Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der Magen des jungen Mannes schien einen Looping nach dem anderen zu machen, als das Flugzeug auf einmal an Höhe verlor.  
Er konnte nur von Glück sagen, dass Derek ihn mittlerweile mit einer Hand am Oberarm und mit der Anderen an der Hüfte gepackt hatte, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich ziemlich schmerzhaft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen müssen.  
Trotz des starken Griffes mit dem Derek ihn festhielt, sah der Werwolf ziemlich blass im Gesicht aus und schien zu sonderlich mehr außer diesem Griff nicht in der Lage zu sein.  
Sam, der bis gerade eben noch neben dem Psychopathen gekniet hatte, purzelte unterdessen zwischen zwei Sitzreihen, was unter anderen Umständen ziemlich witzig ausgesehen hätte, aber momentan für Stiles einfach nur Furcht einflößend war.  
Scheinbar befand sich Sam nun auch außer Sichtweite von seinem Bruder, da Deans panische Stimme durch das Abteil hallte.  
  
Viel Zeit hatte Stiles allerdings nicht, sich weiter mit den beiden Winchester Brüdern zu beschäftigen.  
Eine der Ablagen für das Handgepäck der Passagiere schien beim Start nicht ordnungsgemäß geschlossen worden zu sein, da sie bei der nächsten Erschütterung plötzlich aufsprang.  
Natürlich musste es genau die Ablage sein, die sich über Stiles befand.  
Wie sollte es denn auch anders sein?  
Hätte sich Stiles nicht so erschrocken, hätte er bestimmt nur genervt die Augen verdreht.  
Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, warum das Pech ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgen musste...  
  
Als sich das Flugzeug plötzlich zur Seite neigte, rutschten die beiden Koffer Stiles so schnell entgegen, dass er gar keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren.  
Lediglich Stiles Finger krallten sich fester in Dereks Oberteil, ganz so als würde ihm das irgendetwas gegen die hinterhältige Kofferattacke helfen...  
Und im weitesten Sinne, war das Wohl auch seine Rettung.  
Scheinbar schien durch Stiles Klammergriff endlich wieder Leben in den erstarrten Werwolf zu kommen, dessen Reflexe zum Glück um einiges ausgeprägter als die des jungen Mannes waren.  
  
Mit einem erstickten Keuchen wurde Stiles nach vorne gerissen, als Derek hastig zurücktrat um den herunterfallenden Koffern auszuweichen.  
Zwar streifte eines der Gepäckstücke noch unangenehm Stiles Schulter, aber es hätte durchaus schmerzhafter für ihn ausgehen können.  
Das einzige Problem an dieser Rettungsaktion war nur, dass das Flugzeug mittlerweile eine solche Schräglage hatte, dass der sonst so gewandte Werwolf ziemlich ungelenk den Halt unter den Füßen verlor.  
Stiles wurde unweigerlich von dem kräftigen Dunkelhaarigen mit zu Boden gerissen, aber zumindest sorgte Derek dafür, dass er mehr oder weniger weich auf dem breiten Oberkörper des Älteren zum Liegen kam.  
Zumindest für ein paar Sekunden...  
  
Stiles wollte sich schon wieder nach oben stemmen, da er nicht wusste wie schlimm die Verletzung des Werwolfs an dessen Oberkörper noch war – er wollte bestimmt nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass der Heilungsprozess durch ihn behindert wurde –  aber Derek kam ihm zuvor.  
Stiles gab ein zugegeben etwas unmännliches Quieken von sich, als sich ein Arm des Werwolfs um seine Taille schlang und er mit Schwung herumgedreht wurde, so dass Derek plötzlich über ihm lag.  
Und das gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn mit einem lauten Rumpeln knallte der dritte und letzte Koffer neben ihnen auf den Boden...   
Genau an der Stelle, wo sie bis gerade eben noch gelegen hatten.  
  
Stiles Atem ging stoßweise und er hatte das Gefühl nicht genug Luft zu bekommen.  
Das konnte entweder daran liegen, dass gute 80 Kilogramm in Form von einem dunkelhaarigen Werwolf auf ihm lagen und ihn somit zu Boden drückten, oder aber an der Panik, die sich mittlerweile in seinem Inneren breit machte.  
Stiles schob es definitiv auf die Panik...  
Als Derek sich nämlich seitlich von ihm gleiten ließ, so dass er mehr neben als auf ihm lag, sorgte das nicht für die gewünschte Erleichterung.  
Ganz im Gegenteil...  
Stiles vermisste sofort das Gewicht des warmen Körpers auf ihm, da es komischerweise dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er sich nicht in seiner drohenden Panikattacke verlor.  
So war der junge Mann gezwungen, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren...  
In diesem Falle der Arm von Derek, der sich immer noch um Stiles Taille geschlungen hatte und einen beständigen Druck ausübte, wie ein Anker, der dafür sorgte, dass Stiles nicht abdriften konnte.  
  
Es schien zu funktionieren.  
Als sich Stiles Atmung einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, drehte er vorsichtig den Kopf zur Seite um einen Blick auf Derek zu erhaschen und er war überrascht als ihm zwei eisblaue Augen entgegen starrten.  
Scheinbar hatte ihn der Werwolf die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen.  
Stiles hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber Derek sah sogar noch ängstlicher aus, als vorhin beim Start des Flugzeugs.  
Nicht unbedingt verwunderlich...  
Das Flugzeug schaukelte immer noch gefährlich hin und her und schien sich einfach nicht entscheiden zu können, ob es jetzt in einen steilen Sink- oder Steigflug übergehen sollte.  
  
Behutsam, so dass Derek auch ja nicht seinen Arm von Stiles Taille nahm, drehte sich der junge Mann auf die Seite, was dafür sorgte dass er wieder etwas näher bei dem Werwolf lag.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, hob Stiles schließlich die Hand und legte sie etwas unkoordiniert durch die Erschütterungen auf die Wange des Älteren.  
Er sog Dereks Anblick regelrecht in sich auf.  
Die geweiteten, eisblauen Augen...  
Die Fangzähne, die er durch den leicht geöffneten Mund des Werwolfs hervorblitzen sah...  
Die buschigen Augenbrauen...  
Die kleinen Falten auf seiner Nase...  
Egal ob in seiner menschlichen, oder in seiner Beta Form...   
Derek war wirklich zum Sterben schön!  
Stiles musste einmal trocken schlucken, als ihm die Ironie seines Gedanken klar wurde.  
Aber hey...  
Wenn das wirklich der letzte Anblick seines Lebens sein sollte, was gab es dann für einen besseren Anblick als Derek Hale?  
  
„Du bist wunderschön...“  
  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als ihn besagter Derek Hale mit diesen gewisperten Worten aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
Der junge Mann war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich vielleicht verhört hatte...  
Er war vieles, aber 'wunderschön' zählte jetzt nicht gerade zu den ersten Adjektiven, die ihm in den Sinn kamen um sich selbst zu beschreiben.  
Vor allem, da sein Kinn, Mund und ein Teil seiner Wange bestimmt immer noch mit getrockneten Blut verschmiert sein musste... Er wahrscheinlich gerade so weiß wie die Wand war mit einem Hauch von Grün im Gesicht... Und er sich auch sonst im Moment alles andere als 'wunderschön' fühlte!  
Derek schien das aber anders zu empfinden...  
Er verstärkte den Druck seines Armes um Stiles Taille und zog den Jüngeren so bestimmend näher zu sich heran.  
Stiles war dadurch gezwungen seine Hand von Dereks Wange zu nehmen, und so schlang er seinen Arm schließlich um die Schulter des Werwolfs.  
Derek vervollständigte die Umarmung, als er seinen Arm unter Stiles Hüfte zwängte, sodass der Jüngere schließlich ganz und gar in seinen Armen lag.  
  
Langsam rückte das Gesicht von Derek immer näher.  
Für einen kurzen, wahnwitzigen Moment dachte Stiles wirklich, dass der Ältere ihn küssen wollte, aber im letzten Moment streiften Dereks Lippen lediglich sanft über Stiles Wange, was dem Jüngeren ein leises Keuchen entlockte.  
Schließlich vergrub der Werwolf sein Gesicht an der Schulter des Kleineren und er atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus...  
Stiles ganzer Körper wurde von warmen Schauern erfüllt als er sich noch näher an den Körper neben ihm drängte und seine Finger vergruben sich in den dunklen Haaren des Werwolfs.  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Gefühl Derek so nah zu sein.  
  
Wenn sich so sterben anfühlte... dann konnte es doch gar nicht so schlecht sein...

 

~*~

 

Sam versuchte sich an dem Sitz nach oben zu ziehen, was allerdings kläglich scheiterte, da er viel zu sehr durchgeschüttelt wurde.  
Mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete er wieder auf dem Boden und war dazu gezwungen sich mit einer Hand an dem Sitzpolster festzukrallen um nicht nochmal durch das halbe Flugzeug zu purzeln.  
Unter den Sitzen konnte er einen Blick auf seinen Bruder erhaschen, allerdings konnte er nicht viel ausmachen...   
Einzig der beige Trenchcoat des Engels, der sich scheinbar über Deans Unterkörper ausbreitete und eine Hand, die sich neben dem Kopf seines Bruders abstützte, war zu erkennen...   
Mehr nicht...  
Castiel hatte ihm gerade eben versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war...  
Blieb für Sam also nur zu hoffen, dass dem immer noch so war!  
  
Verdammt...   
Was sollten sie jetzt nur machen?  
Sam ließ seinen Blick über die gefährlich wackelnde Verkleidung des Flugzeugs schweifen, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Lösung.  
Wenn diese Erschütterungen so weiter gingen, dann würde die ganze Maschine noch auseinander reißen...  
Zumindest machte sie gerade den Eindruck.  
Wie zur Bestätigung konnte Sam erkennen, wie sich eine der Ablagen über ihren Köpfen plötzlich öffnete.  
Der Inhalt, in Form von zwei Koffern, wurde regelrecht heraus gespuckt und landete mit dumpfen Schlägen auf dem Boden.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, so als hätte er auf den passenden Moment gewartet, folgte schließlich der dritte Koffer...  
  
Sam war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass der Dämon hinter diesen Turbulenzen steckte.  
Zumindest hatte Dean ihm vorhin geschildert, dass sich der Dämon in die Klimaanlage zurückgezogen hatte und von dort war der Weg zu der ganzen Mechanik des Flugzeugs leider nicht weit.  
Scheiße!  
Sam musste sich fester an das Polster klammern, als das Flugzeug sich noch weiter zur Seite neigte.  
Wie sollten sie denn nur an den Dämon heran kommen, wenn der sich in dem Flugzeug eingenistet hatte.  
Sie würden ihn doch nur zu fassen bekommen, wenn er wieder...  
  
Sam hätte sich am liebsten mit der Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen.  
Wieso war er darauf nicht schon viel früher gekommen, verdammt nochmal?  
Mit einem Ächzen zog sich der Jäger unter der Aufbringung all seiner Kräfte an dem Sitz nach oben und versuchte an die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans zu gelangen, ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen den Halt zu verlieren.  
Er hatte sich doch extra bei seiner Recherche im Bunker einen Zettel mit Exorzismus-Sprüchen zusammen geschrieben, da er auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein wollte.  
Und ganz unten auf dem Zettel war genau der Spruch von dem er NIE gedacht hätte, dass er ihn jemals gebrauchen könnte...  
  
So wie es aussah, war er wohl jetzt der einzige Mann mit dem rettenden Plan!  
Der 'Last Man Standing'... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	20. Von unsichtbaren, überwundenen Hürden und rotem, rettenden Lebenssaft...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 20:  
Von unsichtbaren, überwundenen Hürden und rotem, rettenden Lebenssaft... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Dean war geschockt... und das war definitiv die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in die strahlenden blauen Augen von Castiel, die ihn immer noch mit einem warmen Blick musterten.   
Eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren fragte sich, wieso der Engel denn nicht seine Augen schloss, wenn er jemanden küsste, verdammt nochmal, das gehörte sich doch so... bis dem Jäger urplötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, dass gerade er der besagte 'jemand' war, und dass seine Augen auch weit aufgerissen waren...  
Als er spürte, wie sich Castiels Lippen zaghaft auf seinen Eigenen bewegten, schaffte er es gerade noch ein peinliches Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
Stattdessen atmete er zittrig aus, was der Engel sich auch gleich zu Nutzen machte.  
Dean hätte ihm so viel Initiative niemals zugetraut...  
Wo zum Henker hatte Cas das überhaupt gelernt? Etwa von Meg? Oder von seiner Zeit als Mensch?   
  
Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, da er sehr schnell, SEHR EFFEKTIV abgelenkt wurde.  
Es war vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl plötzlich von 0 auf 100 zu beschleunigen, als sich Castiels Zunge zwischen Deans geöffneten Lippen drängte um in seinen Mund einzutauchen.  
Scheiße Mann...  
Er küsste gerade Cas!  
Oder... Nein...   
Eigentlich war es viel mehr anders herum...   
Cas küsste gerade ihn!  
Dean realisierte nämlich erst jetzt, dass er den Kuss ja noch gar nicht erwiderte.  
Er war selbst von sich überrascht, als ihn plötzlich das starke Bedürfnis überkam, das ganz schnell zu ändern!  
  
Dean schloss seine Arme wieder fester um den Rücken des Engels und er zog den kleineren Mann näher zu sich herunter.  
Castiel leistete keinen Widerstand.  
Bereitwillig ließ er sich vollends auf den Körper unter sich sinken, so dass er sich auch nicht mehr länger auf dem Boden abstützen musste.  
Er ließ seine Hand lieber an Deans Schulter entlang, seitlich über seinen Oberkörper bis hin zu seiner Hüfte gleiten, wo sich die Finger des Engels schließlich in den weichen Stoff von dem Oberteil des Jägers krallten. Der Hemdsaum wurde ein wenig nach oben geschoben, ehe Castiels Hand sanft unter den Stoff glitt.  
Seine andere Hand streifte zaghaft über Deans Wange, darauf achtend nicht zu viel Druck auszuüben, da es genau die Gesichtshälfte war, die unter dem Angriff des Werwolfs gelitten hatte.  
  
Dean konnte ein leises Stöhnen beim besten Willen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Der Engel behandelte ihn als wäre er aus Porzellan...   
Seine Berührungen waren so vorsichtig und sanft, als hätte er Angst der Jäger würde unter ihm zerbrechen, wenn er zu fest zupacken würde.  
Einerseits sorgte das dafür, dass sich in Deans Innerem ein ungewohntes Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit breit machte, das er so schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte, aber andererseits fühlte er sich ein wenig in seinem männlichen Stolz gekränkt...  
Verdammt nochmal er war Dean fucking Winchester und nicht irgendeine zerbrechliche Puppe...  
  
Entschlossen streifte Dean mit seinen Armen über den Rücken des Engels nach oben, bis sich seine Hände in Castiels dunklen Haaren vergraben konnten und ihn bestimmend näher zogen.  
Zwar protestierte Deans aufgeplatzte Lippe schmerzhaft, aber er ließ sich davon bestimmt nicht aufhalten, als er den Kuss endlich mit voller Euphorie erwiderte und auch um einiges intensivierte.  
Seine Augenlider flatterten leicht, als er sie wie von selbst zufallen ließ und er sich so nur noch auf die vielen Gefühlsexplosionen konzentrieren konnte, die dieser eine Kuss bei ihm entfachte.  
  
Castiel seufzte leise als sich Dean ihm entgegen drückte und sich ihre Oberkörper so noch fester aneinander pressten.  
Er war ein wenig überrascht, als sich der Jäger plötzlich voll und ganz fallen ließ, sich ihm und diesem Kuss komplett hinzugeben schien.  
Er hätte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, weshalb er auch auf Deans ausbleibende Erwiderung am Anfang nichts gegeben hatte...  
Aber das hier...  
Cas hätte es nicht einmal gewagt sich das in seinen wildesten Träumen vorzustellen...  
Und er hatte viele Träume gehabt, als er für eine kurze Zeit ein Mensch gewesen war!  
  
Der Kuss war ziemlich schnell von einem sanften Lippen aufeinander bewegen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenspiel übergegangen.  
Als Dean auch noch leicht in die Unterlippe des Engels biss, während er eine Hand über Castiels Wirbelsäule bis hin zu seinem Hintern gleiten ließ, schien auch der letzte Funken Zurückhaltung vergessen zu sein.  
Es war wie eine unsichtbare Hürde, die sie gerade durchbrochen hatten und die sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr wieder zwischen ihnen aufbauen ließ.  
Wenn sie überhaupt noch die Chance dazu bekommen würden...  
  
Mit einem leisen Grollen nahm Castiel seine Hand von Deans Wange und griff stattdessen nach der Hand in seinem Nacken, die sich immer noch in seine Haare krallte.  
Nur widerwillig löste Dean seine Finger aus der dunklen Haarpracht, wollte er den Engel doch am liebsten noch näher zu sich heran ziehen.  
Aber Castiel hatte scheinbar andere Pläne.  
Er verwob seine Finger mit denen von Dean, so dass sie ineinander verschlungen waren und drückte ihre Hände schließlich neben dem Kopf des Jägers auf den Boden.  
Ein letztes Mal strich der Engel mit seiner Zunge über Deans Lippen, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass diese an der aufgeplatzten Stelle wahrscheinlich schon wie Feuer brennen mussten.  
Aber der Jäger schien trotzdem nicht genug zu haben...  
Mit einem leisen, empörten Wimmern wollte Dean schon den sich entfernenden Lippen des Engels folgen, allerdings gab ihm Cas dazu nicht die Chance.  
Er streifte mit seinem Mund über die Wange des Jägers bis hin zu dessen Hals, wo er einmal feste in die weiche Haut biss, um dann fast schon entschuldigend seine Zunge über die nun gerötete Stelle gleiten zu lassen.  
Das leise Wimmern von Dean wandelte sich daraufhin in ein tiefes Stöhnen, was in dem lauten Flugzeuglärm zum Glück unterging.  
  
„Oh Gott...“  
  
Deans Stimme klang ganz rau und ungewohnt in seinen eigenen Ohren.  
Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig weiter zur Seite, so dass Castiel besser an seinen Hals heran kam, jedoch hielt der Engel in seiner Berührung inne.  
Dean konnte genau spüren wie sich die Lippen des Kleineres zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen, ehe er sich weiter nach oben beugte um in Deans Ohr hauchen zu können.  
„Nicht ganz, Dean... auch wenn ich für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich euer Gott war...“  
Der Jäger zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihn der heiße Atem des Engels streifte.  
Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass seine eigene Stimme ungewöhnlich rau klang, so hatte er sich definitiv getäuscht. Castiels Stimme war so tief und betörend, dass Dean sie fast nicht wiedererkannte.   
So hatte er den Engel noch nie zuvor gehört...  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Dean die Augen und das erste was ihm in den Blick kam, waren die verschränkten Finger von ihnen, die genau neben seinem Gesicht zu Boden gepresst wurden.  
Castiel ging ein wenig auf Abstand als Dean seinen Kopf drehte, so dass er den Engel wieder direkt anschauen konnte.  
In den blauen Augen, die nun um einige Nuancen dunkler wirkten, lag immer noch dieser... dieser Blick, auch wenn er mittlerweile ein wenig von leidenschaftlichem Verlangen überschattet wurde.  
„Cas... ich...“  
Dean wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als ihn plötzlich die laute Stimme seines Bruders übertönte.  
Was zum...  
  
Augenblicklich richtete sich der Engel auf, wobei er den Jäger durch ihre immer noch einander festhaltenden Hände mit nach oben zog, so dass Dean schlussendlich Castiel in seinem Schoß sitzen hatte.  
In ihrer jetzigen Position hatten sie leider keinen freien Blick auf Sam, aber...  
So wie das klang war er nicht mehr zwei Reihen hinter ihnen, sondern etwas weiter entfernt, fast schon am Ende des Abteils bei dem Vorhang, wo auch die leere zurückgelassene Hülle des Dämons liegen musste.  
Sam brüllte schier um den Flugzeuglärm übertönen zu können.  
Lateinische Worte, die exakt wie ein Exorzismus klangen, jedoch hatte Dean diesen Exorzismus noch nie zuvor gehört...  
Was zur Hölle machte Sam da nur?  
Es hatte doch gar keinen Zweck zu versuchen den Dämon durch einen Exorzismus auszutreiben, wenn er gar nicht von einer menschlichen Hülle Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
Dean versuchte einen fragenden Blick auf Castiel zu werfen, aber der Engel schien konzentriert den Worten zu lauschen um sich einen eigenen Reim darauf machen zu können...

 

~*~

 

Sam kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte die wenigen Meter zu überbrücken, die ihn von dem toten Mr. James Kennedy trennten.  
Er musste immer wieder kurz inne halten, um bei einer erneuten Erschütterung nicht den Halt zu verlieren, aber am Ende hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft.  
Ein kurzer Blick den Gang entlang zeigte Sam ein kleines Chaos.  
Drei Koffer, von denen einer seinen Inhalt verstreut hatte, lagen in dem Gang verteilt und irgendwo dazwischen konnte er Stiles und Derek ausmachen, die scheinbar reglos am Boden lagen.  
Sam wusste nicht, ob sie von einem der Koffer getroffen worden waren, oder ob sie einfach nur den Halt verloren hatte.  
Er würde sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken um die beiden Jüngeren machen könne, da er gerade einen ganz anderen Plan verfolgen musste.  
  
Sams Blick huschte über den zerknitterten Zettel, den er in seiner Hand hielt, ehe er sich wieder dem leblosen Körper vor sich zuwandte.  
Okay... Das dürfte nicht zu schwer werden...  
Einzig vielleicht das ständige Wackeln könnte ihn bei seinem Vorhaben behindern, aber davon würde sich Sam bestimmt nicht aufhalten lassen.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck blieb Sams Blick schließlich an der Hüfte des Mannes hängen, an der gut sichtbar die Wunde hervorstach, die Dean dem Dämon zugefügt hatte.  
Das Blut an dem Hemd war zwar schon getrocknet, aber die Verletzung an und für sich bot noch mehr als genug von dem roten Lebenssaft, der hoffentlich ihre Rettung sein würde...  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken fuhr Sam mit seinen Fingern der rechten Hand an der Hüfte des Toten entlang, während er sich mit der anderen Hand in dessen Schulter festkrallte, darauf achtend den Zettel nicht zu verlieren.  
Nachdem seine Finger feucht und rot glänzten, beugte sich Sam weiter nach vorne, so dass er problemlos an die Stirn des Mannes herankam.  
Ein letzter Blick auf seinen Zettel... Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
So gut es ging, versuchte Sam das Symbol auf die Stirn des Toten zu zeichnen. Er musste immer wieder kurz inne halten, da seine Hand bei jeder Erschütterung unkoordiniert zitterte.  
Er brauchte viel länger, als ihm eigentlich lieb gewesen wäre, aber schließlich prangte das okkulte Zeichen endlich auf der Stirn.  
  
Sam ließ sich nach hinten sinken, so dass er sich gegen einen der Sitze lehnen konnte.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch die lateinischen Worte heraus posaunen und darauf hoffen, dass dieser Spruch auch tatsächlich das erfüllte, was das alte Buch, aus dem er ihn entnommen hatte versprach.  
Sams Augen huschten über die komplizierten Exorzismusformeln, bis er ganz am Ende des Zettels angekommen war und somit bei dem einzigen Spruch, der kein Exorzismus hervorrufen würde.  
  
Sam holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er die lateinischen Worte brüllte...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~  



	21. Von einem echten Suchtpotential und einem Nicht-Exorzismus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 21:   
Von einem echten Suchtpotential und einem Nicht-Exorzismus... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles versuchte die laute Stimme von Sam auszublenden.   
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Jäger mit dem lateinischen Wirrwarr – zumindest vermutete er, dass es sich dabei um Latein handelte – bezwecken wollte, aber es sorgte gemischt mit dem Flugzeuglärm dafür, dass Stiles sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte.  
Nicht einmal in Ruhe sterben konnte man hier!  
Zumindest hatte er seinen Sarkasmus auch im Angesicht des Todes noch nicht verloren, was vielleicht auch darauf zurück zu führen war, dass er gerade in Dereks Armen lag. Das gab ihm trotz des drohenden Absturzes ein trügerisches Gefühl von Sicherheit.  
Apropos Absturz...  
Erst jetzt wurde Stiles bewusst, dass die Erschütterungen aufgehört hatten, genau in dem Moment als auch Sam aufgehört hatte seine Lateinkenntnisse in der absolut unpassendsten Situation in die Welt hinaus zu brüllen.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Stiles noch eine Minute, stets darauf vorbereitet gleich doch wieder von der nächsten Turbulenz durchgerüttelt zu werden, aber...  
Nichts...  
Es blieb ruhig... einmal abgesehen von dem typischen Flugzeuggeräuschen und der lauten Klimaanlage...  
  
Vorsichtig blinzelte Stiles ein wenig und war überrascht, dass ihn sogar die Deckenbeleuchtung des Flugzeugs wieder entgegen leuchtete, so als wäre nichts gewesen...  
Einzig die Koffer und die verstreuten Sachen, die neben ihnen auf dem Boden lagen, zeugten davon, dass es hier bis gerade eben noch ein Erd... oder eher Luftbeben Minimum der Stärke 12 gegeben hatte.  
Ein Wunder, dass sie sich überhaupt noch in der Luft befanden und nicht schon längst abgestürzt waren...  
Stiles wurde diese Tatsache erst jetzt so richtig bewusst und es schien auf einmal der einzige Gedanke zu sein, der sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf abspielte.  
Sie... wären wirklich... beinahe abgestürzt...  
Scheiße Mann...  
Sie wären beinahe abgestürzt... Sie wären beinahe ABGESTÜRZT!  
Fuck... Fuck... FUCK!  
  
Das Adrenalin, das vorhin durch seinen Körper gerast war, genauso wie das Gefühl von Sicherheit schien plötzlich verpufft zu sein und ließ somit genug Platz für eine erdrückende Panik zurück, die ihn jetzt mit voller Wucht erfasste...  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen musste Stiles seine Augen wieder zukneifen, da ihm plötzlich Übelkeit die Kehle zuschnürte und sich das Flugzeugabteil vor seinen Augen zu drehen schien.  
Er musste sich zwingen seine Hände aus den dunklen Haaren von Derek zu nehmen, da sie auf einmal so stark zitterten, dass er Angst hatte dem Werwolf sonst noch unabsichtlich Haare herauszureißen.  
Stiles ballte seine Hände schließlich zu Fäusten um das Zittern zumindest ein bisschen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber sonderlich viel Erfolg hatte er damit nicht.  
Er versuchte sich so gut es nur ging auf die warmen Arme von Derek zu konzentrieren, auf die innige Umarmung in die der Werwolf ihn gezogen hatte.  
Er kannte all diese Anzeichen nur zu gut...  
Die Kälteschauer, die durch sein Innerstes jagten...  
Das Zittern, das sich von seinen Händen ausbreitete, bis es seinen ganzen Körper erfasst hatte...  
Die Kurzatmigkeit und das Herzrasen...   
All diese Symptome bauten sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden in ihm auf, bis er sich mit einer ausgewachsenen Panikattacke konfrontiert sah...  
Verdammt... er hatte sie vorhin doch so gut zurück drängen können...  
  
Nur am Rande bekam Stiles mit, wie Derek ihn auf den Rücken drehte und somit leider auch die warme Umarmung löste... das Einzige, an das Stiles sich gerade versucht hatte zu klammern, um nicht in den unheilvollen Tiefen seiner Panik unterzugehen.  
Sofort war auch die wohlige Wärme die von dem Älteren ausging verschwunden, was dazu führte dass sich das Zittern in Stiles Körper noch zusätzlich intensivierte.  
Der Werwolf ließ ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach alleine hier liegen, oder... ODER?  
Stiles schaffte es nicht einmal ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich zu geben, da ihm schlicht und ergreifend die Luft dazu fehlte.  
Also beschränkte er sich darauf unter Anstrengungen seine Augen wieder aufzuschlagen, um wenigstens durch einen Blick Derek vielleicht dazu bewegen zu können ihn jetzt bloß nicht alleine zu lassen.  
Er wollte nicht alleine sein!  
Er wollte verdammt nochmal nicht alleine sein, wenn sie jetzt doch noch abstürzen sollten...  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Stiles nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, das ganze Flugzeug würde sich vor seinen Augen drehen.   
Schließlich schob sich Dereks Gesicht in sein Blickfeld, wenn auch etwas verschwommen...  
„iles.... Stiles!“  
Scheinbar hatte der Werwolf schon länger versucht ihn anzusprechen, da er ziemlich ungeduldig klang, aber der Jüngere registrierte erst jetzt die Worte...  
„Ich lass dich nicht alleine!“  
Was...? Wieso sagte Derek...?  
Stiles schaffte es nicht einmal mehr seine Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen, so durcheinander war er...   
Scheinbar hatte er vorhin seine Angst, alleine gelassen zu werden, laut ausgesprochen, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken... oder Derek hatte einfach nur seinen panischen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutete.  
Ein kurzer Blick reichte Stiles jedoch aus, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Derek ihm jetzt tatsächlich nicht von seiner Seite weichen würde.  
Der Werwolf sah dazu viel zu besorgt aus...  
Ein ungewohnter Ausdruck, den Stiles nur sehr selten bei dem Älteren gesehen hatte, was durchaus daran liegen konnte, dass Derek ihm meist keinen Blick hinter sein sonstiges Pokerface gewährte.  
  
Stiles zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als der Dunkelhaarige plötzlich nach seinen Händen griff, die immer noch zu zitternden Fäusten geballt waren.  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann bildeten sich auch schon schwarze Linien auf der Haut des Werwolfs, so als würde sich sein Blut in flüssigen Teer verwandeln.  
Derek versuchte gerade ernsthaft seine Schmerzen zu nehmen... dabei hatte er doch gar keine...  
Woah...! WOAH!  
Okay, er nahm alles zurück!  
Stiles atmete zittrig einmal tief ein, als plötzlich einige der Symptome seiner Panikattacke gelindert wurden... als würde Derek ihr die Schärfe nehmen und ihn stattdessen in Watte packen...  
Die unangenehme Kälte wich sofort aus seinem Inneren, was auch dafür sorgte dass das Zittern, von dem sein Körper erfasst worden war, etwas nachließ.  
Einzig das schnelle Herzrasen und seine Atmung schienen sich nicht so leicht beruhigen zu lassen...  
  
Derek zog ihn behutsam an seinen Händen nach oben, so dass Stiles sich in einer sitzenden Position wiederfand, allerdings beließ es der Werwolf nicht dabei.  
Erst als Stiles gegen den Oberkörper des Älteren sackte und sein Kopf an Dereks Brust lehnte, schien er zufrieden zu sein.  
Schließlich ließ er eine von Stiles Händen los um seinen Arm wieder so wie vorhin um die Hüfte des Jüngeren zu schlingen, damit er nicht zur Seite umkippen konnte.  
Die andere Hand führte Derek an seine Brust, so dass er Stiles Hand mit seiner eigenen bedecken und einen beständigen Rhythmus mit seinen Fingern auf Stiles Handrücken klopfen konnte.  
Stiles brauchte einen kurzen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Derek so seinen eigenen, weitaus ruhigeren Herzschlag imitierte.... wahrscheinlich ein Versuch ihn dazu zu bringen, sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
Alleine schon die aufrechte Position hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich seine Atmung wieder normalisierte... oder, wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, vielmehr die Nähe zu dem Werwolf.  
  
In Gedanken zählte Stiles die Herzschläge mit, die Derek ihm durch seine Finger übermittelte und als er bei dreißig angekommen war, schien die Panikattacke sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben.  
Allerdings war Stiles in diesem Moment ein wenig egoistisch.  
Er wollte sich noch nicht von dem warmen Körper des Älteren lösen.  
Noch ein paar Minuten die Nähe zu Derek genießen... ein paar Minuten... das war alles, was er im Moment wollte!  
Als er jedoch bei hundert Herzschlägen angekommen war, wusste er, dass er Dereks Umarmung nicht weiter auskosten sollte.  
Der Werwolf hatte bestimmt schon mitbekommen, dass sich Stiles wieder beruhigt hatte...   
Mit einem gemurmelten „Danke...“, wollte der Jüngere von Derek zurückweichen, allerdings wurde er von dem Arm des Dunkelhaarigen daran gehindert.  
Er wurde von dem Werwolf sogar noch fester gegen den warmen Oberkörper gepresst.  
  
„Wenn du Irgendjemandem hiervon erzählst, dann reiße ich dir höchstpersönlich die Kehle raus!“  
  
Die harschen Worte von Derek verloren eindeutig ihre Wirkung, als der Ältere mit seinen Fingern sanft über Stiles Handrücken streichelte, dann über Stiles Unterarm, bis schließlich auch dieser Arm sich um Stiles Hüfte geschlungen hatte und sich der junge Mann so nun schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag in einer waschechten Derek-Hale-Umarmung wiederfand.  
Und ganz im Ernst?  
Von diesen Umarmungen sollte es definitiv mehr geben, weil sie ein echtes Suchtpotential hatten!  
Stiles versuchte sein Verlangen jedoch mit Sarkasmus zu überspielen.  
„...Mit deinen Zähnen?“, murmelte er an Dereks Oberkörper, obwohl er eigentlich viel lieber etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen...  
 _ **'Bitte lass mich nie wieder los...'**_ stand unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen.  
Derek zögerte ein wenig, ehe er antwortete, ganz so als hätte er den eigentlichen Sinn der Worte tatsächlich verstanden...  
„Mit meinen Zähnen!“, knurrte er schließlich und Stiles konnte fast schon ein unterschwelliges Lächeln heraushören.   
Während er sein Gesicht fester an den Oberkörper des Älteren schmiegte, hoffte er in seinem Inneren – auf die Fähigkeiten des unglaublichen Werwolf-Flüstereres vertrauend –  dass außer dem Lächeln auch noch ein _**'Ich lass dich nicht mehr los!'**_ in Dereks Stimme mitgeschwungen hatte...

 

~*~

 

Sams Atem ging schwer, als er endlich das letzte Wort von seinem Zettel ablas und sich sein Blick sofort wieder auf die Leiche fixierte.  
Ungeduldig... Angespannt...  
Für ein paar erschreckende Sekunden geschah gar nichts und der Jäger rechnete schon damit, dass der Spruch scheitern würde, als plötzlich jegliche Turbulenz, die das Flugzeug erschütterte, stoppte.  
Und genau in diesem Moment schoss auch dichter, schwarzer Rauch nur knapp an Sam vorbei, um mit dem leblosen Körper zu verschmelzen.  
Sam hielt kurz den Atem an, da er felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass er gleich von dem Dämon angegriffen werden würde, aber... es geschah nichts...  
Der Körper am Boden zuckte lediglich kurz, ehe er wieder genauso regungslos dalag, wie zuvor...  
Trotzdem ließ der Jäger ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, in wieweit der Spruch Wirkung zeigen würde, also würde er definitiv auf Nummer Sicher gehen.  
Was er sich jedoch nicht nehmen ließ, war einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter nach hinten zu werfen.  
  
Derek kniete mittlerweile in dem Gang, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass es dem Werwolf schon besser zu gehen schien, jedoch schien Stiles bei den Turbulenzen etwas abbekommen zu haben.  
Zumindest konnte Sam nur erkennen, dass der junge Mann noch am Boden lag und Derek versuchte ihn anzusprechen.  
Bis jetzt scheinbar ohne Erfolg...  
Leider konnte Sam schlecht von der Seite des Dämons weichen, um den beiden jüngeren Männern zu Hilfe zu kommen.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Derek, trotz seines Werwolfdaseins ein gewisses Grundwissen an erster Hilfe mitbrachte um Stiles auch richtig behandeln zu können...  
  
Bei seinem kurzen Schulterblick hatte Sam leider weder Dean noch Cas sehen können.  
Überhaupt hatte er seit dem kurzen 'Alles okay', das er von dem Engel gehört hatte, nichts mehr von den Beiden gehört, geschweige denn gesehen...  
„Dean?“  
Sam wagte es nicht noch einmal den Blick von dem Dämon abzuwenden, weshalb er sich darauf beschränken musste lediglich den Namen seines Bruders zu rufen...  
Wieder dauerte es ein paar Sekunden zu lange für Sams Geschmack, weshalb er ein lautes „Cas?“ hinterher schicken wollte, aber der Name des Engels blieb ihm regelrecht im Hals stecken, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren konnte.  
Sam zuckte verschreckt zusammen, schaltete jedoch schnell in den Verteidigungsmodus über, bereit für einen Angriff jeglicher Art...  
Alles was er jedoch sehen konnte, war das Gesicht seines Bruders, der sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt hatte. Ungewohnt blass, so dass die feinen Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen und seiner Nase besonders hervorstachen, sonst schien er abgesehen von seinen Verletzungen, die er im Kampf gegen Derek davongetragen hatte jedoch unversehrt zu sein.  
  
Knapp hinter seinem älteren Bruder stand Castiel und musterte Sam mit einem seiner undefinierbaren Blicke.   
Der Engel sah... anders aus...  
Sam konnte es beim besten Willen nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber...  
Irgendetwas war anders!  
Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, sich weiter über das veränderte Aussehen, beziehungsweise die veränderte Ausstrahlung des Engels zu wundern, da sich Deans Griff an seiner Schulter verstärkte um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen.  
„Sammy... alles okay?“  
Der Jüngere nickte lediglich, allerdings schien das Dean als Antwort nicht zu reichen, da er seinen Bruder nochmal eingehend von oben bis unten musterte.  
Erst als er keine sichtbaren Verletzungen ausmachen konnte, schien er beruhigter zu sein.  
  
Dean richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf, jedoch ließ er seine Hand auf Sams Schulter liegen, während seine Augenbrauen fragend nach oben wanderten.  
„Was zum Henker war das denn? Du... hast einen Exorzismus durchgeführt ohne dass der Dämon überhaupt von irgendeinem armen Schwein Besitz ergriffen hat... Wie hast du das nur angestellt?“  
Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und als sonst keine Antwort von dem Jüngeren kam, schaltete sich Cas in das Gespräch mit ein.  
„Es war kein Exorzismus...“  
Deans Hand rutschte komplett von Sams Schulter und er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Engel hinter sich.  
„Was...? Aber... was denn dann? Es hörte sich verdammt nochmal nach einem Exorzismus an...“  
„Eigentlich... war es genau das Gegenteil davon...“, gab Sam schließlich zu und die Augenbrauen seines Bruder zogen sich zusammen, was ihm den typischen Was-zum-Teufel-hast-du-jetzt-wieder-angestellt-Gesichtsaudruck verlieh.  
Was bitteschön war denn das Gegenteil von einem Exorzismus? Ein.... Nicht-Exorzismus?  
Etwa... so etwas wie eine Beschwörung?  
Das konnte doch nichts Gutes verheißen!  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung wählte der Dämon genau diesen Moment um seine pechschwarzen Augen aufzureißen und Sam, der sich immer noch seinem Bruder zugewandt hatte mit einem festen Griff am Arm zu packen...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~  



	22. Von einem mächtigen Bannzauber und 50 Shades of Grey Bondage-Aktionen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 22:  
Von einem mächtigen Bannzauber und 50 Shades of Grey Bondage-Aktionen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Sam verdankte es seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung als Jäger, dass er so schnell reagieren konnte.  
Zwar hatte der Dämon ihn am Arm gepackt, aber das reichte noch lange nicht aus um einen Winchester aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.  
Vor allem schien der Dämon auch nicht im vollen Besitz seiner Kräfte zu sein, was es Sam so zusätzlich erleichterte, sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien und den Spieß einfach umzudrehen.  
Er packte sich den Arm des Dämons und zerrte ihn in eine aufrechte Position, während Dean, der auch nicht untätig gewesen war, sich den anderen Arm schnappte.  
Die beiden Brüder waren ein eingespieltes Team und so hatte der Dämon in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht die geringste Chance gegen die vereinte Winchester-Power.  
  
Zwar tobte der Dämon und versuchte sich zur Wehr zu setzen, aber es war trotzdem ein Leichtes ihn in einen der Sitze zu verfrachten und seine Hände mit Hilfe des Sicherheitsgurtes an den Armlehnen zu fixieren.  
„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass mich das aufhalten kann, oder?“  
Mit einem gehässigen Lachen zerrte der Mann an seinen Fesseln, natürlich ohne Erfolg, weshalb er sehr schnell zu Plan B überging. Er riss seinen Mund auf, um einfach wieder aus dieser menschlichen Hülle zu entfliehen, jedoch geschah nichts...  
Kein schwarzer Rauch, der sich aus dem Staub machte... Nichts...  
Die Augen des Dämons weiteten sich ein wenig, ehe er erneut kräftig an dem Sicherheitsgurt rüttelte, so dass sich der feste Stoff tief in seine Handgelenke einschnitt.  
Schließlich sackte er komplett in das Sitzpolster zurück und beschränkte sich darauf Sam mit einem hasserfüllten Blick anzustarren.  
„Was hast du mit mir gemacht, Winchester?“  
Es fehlte nur noch, dass der Dämon vor Sam auf den Boden spuckte um seine Abscheu vollständig zum Ausdruck bringen zu können, allerdings hielt er sich diesbezüglich zum Glück noch zurück.  
  
Dean schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ah ah.... so läuft das nicht, Sonnenschein! Noch nie etwas von der goldenen Regel gehört, dass der, der gefesselt ist, keine Fragen zu stellen hat?“  
Er würde zwar auch zu gerne wissen, WAS Sam da verdammt nochmal für ein Ritual veranstaltet hatte, aber dem Dämon musste man das ja nicht unter die Nase reiben.  
Dean hatte aber schon so seine Vermutung...  
So wie das aussah war der Dämon in seiner Hülle, von der er Besitz ergriffen hatte, gefangen und konnte weder entfliehen, noch auf seine dämonischen Kräfte zurück greifen.  
Eines musste man Sam lassen...  
Auch wenn er manchmal – oder auch öfter – ein verdammter Nerd war und waghalsige Experimente startete, dieser komische Nicht-Exorzismus war ziemlich genial...  
  
Castiel tauchte plötzlich wieder hinter Dean auf und reichte ihm den ledernen Hexenbeutel, inklusive Inhalt.  
Der Engel hatte die Zeit genutzt um die ganzen Utensilien aus dem Beutel, die sich vorhin bei den Turbulenzen im Flugzeug verteilt hatten, wieder einzusammeln.  
Mit einem angewiderten Blick nahm Dean den Hexenbeutel entgegen und wandte sich schließlich wieder dem gefesselten Dämon zu.  
Er ließ den Beutel einmal vor dem Gesicht des Mannes hin und her pendeln.  
„Seit wann versucht sich ein Leibeigener von Crowley in der dunklen Hexenkunst? Reicht euch eure mickrige Dämonenkraft nicht mehr aus, oder was?“  
Der Dämon drehte lediglich mit einem abfälligen Schnauben den Kopf zur Seite. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er alles andere als bereitwillig mit einer Antwort herausrücken wollte.  
Dean verdrehte nur die Augen und griff nach dem Kinn des Mannes um ihn dazu zu zwingen ihn wieder anzusehen.  
„Für was soll dieser Hexenbeutel gut sein? Da sind nämlich ein paar ziemlich abgefahrene Sachen enthalten. Zu abgefahren für so einen kleinen, schwächlichen Dämon wie dich...“  
„Fick dich!“  
Dean war Gott sei Dank ein Stück zurück gewichen, als ihm der Dämon die Worte buchstäblich entgegen spuckte.  
Augenblicklich entwich dem Jäger ein verärgertes Murren.  
Noch bevor er jedoch bei dem zum Lama mutierten Dämon handgreiflich werden konnte, legte ihm Cas beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, was auch erstaunlich schnell Wirkung zeigte.  
Dean ließ den Dämon mit einem letzten Schnauben los und wandte sich lieber dem Engel neben sich zu.  
  
„Das ist keine einfache Hexenmagie... Das ist ein mächtiger Bannzauber, der in diesem Hexenbeutel steckt.“  
Bei Castiels Worten wanderte Deans Blick wie von selbst von den blauen Augen des Engels, zu seinen Lippen, die plötzlich eine erstaunlich gesunde Farbe hatten – keine Spur mehr von der sonstigen Blässe – und unweigerlich schweiften Deans Gedanken zu dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab.  
Unbewusst – oder vielleicht auch absichtlich –  leckte sich der Jäger aufreizend über seine eigenen Lippen, was dafür sorgte, dass der Blick des Engels automatisch dorthin gelenkt wurde und sich seine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen zogen.  
Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass sich Cas ein wenig näher zu ihm herüber lehnte, so als würde er unauffällig seine Nähe suchen.  
Erst als sich Sam laut räusperte, hielt Castiel in seiner Bewegung inne und die beiden Männer wandten sich synchron dem Größeren zu, der sie mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck musterte.  
  
„Und was soll dieser Zauber bitteschön verbannen?“, fragte Sam nun schon zum zweiten Mal.  
Castiel hatte beim ersten Mal gar nicht auf ihn reagiert, sondern war vollkommen auf Dean fixiert gewesen.  
Manchmal war dieses Starren zwischen den beiden Männern einfach nur noch befremdlich für alle Umstehenden... Und leider war es meist Sam, der sich das mit anschauen musste.  
Castiels Stimme war eine Nuance dunkler und rauer, als er endlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Meine Gnade... Es ist ein uralter Bannzauber, der gegen Engel eingesetzt wird. Ich habe so etwas erst ein Mal zu Gesicht bekommen, aber das ist schon lange her...“  
Dean konnte nicht bestreiten, dass ihn der Hexenbeutel nun noch mehr anwiderte, als er es eh schon getan hatte, weshalb er das Ledersäckchen auch einfach zu Boden fallen ließ, um dann mit seinen schweren Boots darauf zu treten.  
Ein empörter Aufschrei von dem Dämon mischte sich mit dem lauten Knirschen, das zu hören war, als die modernden Knochen, die sich in dem Beutel befanden unter Deans Schuh zu Bruch gingen.  
„Ups... Da ist mir der Beutel doch glatt aus der Hand gefallen...“  
Auf Deans Lippen lag ein spöttisches Grinsen, weshalb Sam nur die Augen verdrehen konnte.  
Er hätte den Hexenbeutel jedoch auch zerstört, wenn auch auf eine etwas andere Art und Weise.  
  
„Okay... nachdem wir geklärt haben, was dieser tolle Bannzauber jetzt nicht mehr kann. Wie wäre es wenn du uns verraten würdest für wen du deinen Hintern verkauft hast? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du alleine arbeitest!“

 

~*~

 

Stiles zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Lärm, der durch das Flugzeugabteil hallte, zusammen, wohingegen der Werwolf, an den er sich immer noch regelrecht kuschelte, sofort in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt wurde.  
Er konnte deutlich fühlen, wie sich Dereks Muskeln unter dem olivgrünen T-Shirt anspannten, genauso wie die Arme, die er immer noch um die Taille des Jüngeren geschlungen hatte, ganz so als wollte er für einen möglichen Angriff bereit sein.  
Ein Blick über die Schulter des Werwolfs reichte Stiles aus, um ihm den Grund für den Lärm zu zeigen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nicht einmal Derek darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre...  
Der Psychopath... wohlgemerkt... der TOTE Psychopath war wieder auf den Beinen und setzte sich ganz schön zur Wehr, als Dean und Sam ihn zu einem der Sitzplätze zerrten.  
What the fuck?  
  
Stiles Mund stand ein wenig offen, als er mit ansah, wie der Dämon schließlich von den beiden Jägern an die Armlehnen gefesselt wurde.  
Oh mein Gott...  
Er kam sich echt vor wie in einem ganz schlechten Psychothriller!  
Und leider hatten er und Derek wohl auch eine der Hauptrollen erwischt...  
Stiles wich ein Stück von dem Älteren zurück und wurde sofort fragend von diesem gemustert.  
Der Werwolf konnte sich schlecht zu der Lärmquelle umdrehen, da Stiles wie eine Klette an ihm hing, weshalb er auch von der ganzen 50 Shades of Grey Bondage-Aktion, die in seinem Rücken gerade ablief noch nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
Der Jüngere versuchte ihm mit einigen ruckartigen, eindeutigen Kopfbewegungen klar zu machen, endlich auch einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen, aber der Werwolf starrte ihn nur irritiert mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Manchmal war Derek echt schwer von Begriff.  
  
Stiles lehnte sich noch ein Stück in der Umarmung des Älteren nach hinten, so dass er eine Hand auf Dereks Wange platzieren konnte.  
Als er einen leichten Druck ausübte, schien der Werwolf endlich zu verstehen, was er von ihm wollte und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
Es war fast schon komisch mit anzusehen, wie sich Dereks Augen erstaunt ein wenig weiteten, ehe sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder in die übliche Grumpy-Cat Maske zurück verwandelte.  
Stiles konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Dein gescheiteter Flirtversuch ist scheinbar von den Toten wieder auferstanden...“  
„Gescheiteter Flirtversuch?“  
Derek blinzelte einmal irritiert, weshalb Stiles nur die Augen verdrehen konnte.  
„Na dieser Typ, den du im Wartebereich so verliebt angestarrt hast und der sich dann als von einem Dämonen besessener Psychopath entpuppt hat, der dann auch noch versucht hat mir die Kehle aufzuschneiden... Du solltest dir echt mal Gedanken über deinen Geschmack bei potentiellen Liebespartnern machen. Ich meine... du scheinst ja echt immer...“  
„Warte mal... Er hat versucht dir die Kehle...“  
„... ein schlechtes Händchen zu haben, weil sie alle...“  
„Warte... Stiles...“  
„... eine erschreckende Tendenz zu Massenmördern aufweisen und das...“  
„STILES!“  
Augenblicklich klappte der junge Mann mit einem leisen 'Plopp' seinen Mund zu und verzog ihn zu einer kleinen Schnute.  
Dass Derek ihn auch immer unterbrechen musste...  
  
„Du willst mir gerade ernsthaft sagen, dass dieser Jäger... Dean.. gar nicht für deine Verletzung verantwortlich ist...“  
Die Augenbrauen von Stiles wanderten ein ganzes Stück nach oben. Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass Derek manchmal echt schwer von Begriff war?  
„Ja... Das wollte ich dir eigentlich vorhin schon sagen, aber du hast mich ja mal wieder nicht ausreden lassen, du sturer Wolf!“  
Stiles schlug dem Älteren leicht mit seiner Hand auf die Brust.  
  
Pah... Da hatten wir es doch.  
Wenn Derek ihn nur einmal zu Wort kommen lassen, oder ihm vielleicht auch mal richtig zuhören würde, dann würde es zu solchen Missverständnissen gar nicht erst kommen.  
„Das heißt... Dieser Dämon... Psychopath, oder was auch immer... Er hat dir diese Verletzung zugefügt?“  
Okay...  
Jetzt wurde Derek ihm doch ein wenig unheimlich.  
Die Augen des Werwolfs waren ganz dunkel geworden, wechselten immer wieder in ein eisiges Blau und ein leichtes Zittern hatte von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen.  
„Ähm... ja?“  
Als Derek mit einem Ruck auf die Beine sprang, schaffte es Stiles gerade noch seine Arme um den Hals des Werwolfs zu schlingen.  
Natürlich wurde er von dem Größeren mit nach oben gezogen, ganz so als würde er nicht mehr als eine Feder wiegen – verdammte Werwölfe und ihre verdammte Stärke...  
Das führte auch dazu, dass Stiles nun mehr schlecht als recht, wie ein nasser Sack an dem Hals des Werwolfs hing.  
„Halt! Woah! Derek! Was machst du denn?“  
„Na was wohl... Ich reiße diesem gescheiterten Flirtversuch, der gar kein Flirtversuch war, seinen beschissenen Kopf ab!“, knurrte ihm der Dunkelhaarige auch sofort entgegen...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	23. Von kleinen Lustknaben und warmen, prickelnden Gefühlen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 23:  
Von kleinen Lustknaben und warmen, prickelnden Gefühlen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles klammerte sich noch ein wenig fester an den Werwolf und versuchte ihn von seinem Vorhaben, dem Dämon ordentlich den Arsch aufzureißen abzubringen.  
„Warte, Derek...“  
Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht über seine eigenen Füße stolperte oder sich in den Klamotten verhedderte, die verteilt auf dem Boden lagen, als Derek über die Koffer stieg.  
Als Stiles jedoch plötzlich gefährlich ins Straucheln kam, hatte der Werwolf scheinbar endlich Mitleid mit ihm, da er in seiner Bewegung inne hielt, allerdings musterte er den jungen Mann a.k.a. die Klette, die ihm immer noch am Hals hing, mit einem finsteren Blick.  
Stiles ignorierte das einfach gekonnt.  
  
„Komm schon, das... das bringt doch nichts. Ich meine... das ist doch nur ein kleiner Kratzer und dieser Psychopath hat dafür eh schon ziemlich einstecken müssen, als Dean dazwischen gegangen ist und mir den Arsch gerettet hat und...“  
Stiles ignorierte auch Dereks Knurren gekonnt.  
Er ließ sich dieses Mal bestimmt nicht in seinem Redefluss unterbrechen.  
„... das Jäger A-Team da drüben scheint doch die Lage gerade ganz gut im Griff zu haben, also schalt einen Gang runter, okay? Ich finde nämlich, dass das heute schon genug Action für einen Tag war...“  
Der Werwolf schien da zwar anderen Meinung zu sein, aber zumindest konnte Stiles ihn für den Moment davon abbringen hier Amok zu laufen.  
Derek benahm sich heute aber auch echt... komisch...  
Wahrscheinlich bekam ihm die Höhenluft nicht... Werwölfe sollten wohl einfach nicht in ein Flugzeug steigen.  
Das war wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie bei Hulk... Eingepfercht in einem engen Raum, der unter Druck stand, 13000 Meter in der Luft...  
Das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen!  
  
Da sie jetzt ein gutes Stück näher bei den Jägern standen, bekam auch endlich Stiles mehr von dem Gespräch mit. Oder eher von der Befragung...  
Dean rückte diesem Dämon nämlich ganz schön auf die Pelle, so wie das aussah und Sam und Cas, die ein wenig hinter ihm standen stellten eine ziemlich gute Imitation des 'Guter Cop, Böser Cop' Spieles dar.  
Stiles ließ seine Arme, die immer noch um Dereks Hals geschlungen waren, sinken, allerdings legte er trotz allem eine Hand auf Dereks Unterarm ab.  
Er wusste zwar, dass er den Werwolf niemals zurück halten könnte, wenn er sich doch noch dazu entschließen sollte auf den Psychopathen loszugehen, aber...  
Hey.. So konnte keiner sagen, er hätte nicht alles erdenkliche versucht!  
Schließlich wandte sich Stiles ganz dem Spektakel vor ihm zu, genau in dem Moment als Dean mit Genugtuung auf den Hexenbeutel – oder wie auch immer dieses Ledersäckchen hieß – trat und den Dämon mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen musterte.  
  
„Okay... nachdem wir geklärt haben, was dieser tolle Bannzauber jetzt nicht mehr kann. Wie wäre es, wenn du uns verraten würdest für wen du deinen Hintern verkauft hast? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du alleine arbeitest!“  
Stiles zog ein wenig die Schultern hoch und seine Finger gruben sich etwas fester in Dereks Unterarm.  
Oh Gott...  
Sollte das etwa heißen, es gab noch mehr von diesen durchgedrehten Psychopathen?  
Etwa... hier an Bord des Flugzeugs?  
Als Dean verärgert mit der flachen Hand gegen die Kopflehne des Sitzes schlug, da der Dämon ihm schon wieder nicht antworten wollte, zuckte Stiles unweigerlich ein wenig zusammen.  
Dean war wohl auch nicht sonderlich weit davon entfernt gleich zu Hulk zu mutieren.  
Da konnten sich der Jäger und Derek definitiv die Hand geben!  
  
Der Wutausbruch schien allerdings doch Wirkung zu zeigen, wenn auch nicht die, die sich Dean vielleicht erhofft hatte.  
Der Dämon lachte laut... Es war eine dieser klischeehaften Bösewichtslachen, die dafür sorgte, dass sich bei Stiles alle Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
„Um euch Winchester wie eine Plage endlich auszurotten, brauche ich bestimmt keine Hilfe!“  
Sam konnte über diese Aussage nur den Kopf schütteln und schaltete sich nun selbst in das Gespräch mit ein.  
„Scheinbar ja schon. Ein einfacher Dämon ist niemals dazu in der Lage so einen mächtigen Hexenbeutel herzustellen.“  
Der Dämon zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern, was dafür sorgte, dass Deans Blut langsam aber sicher zum Kochen anfing.  
Er packte den Dämon am Kragen, während er einmal kurz in Richtung Flur nickte, an dessen Ende immer noch die Leiche der Stewardess und der silberne Kelch am Boden lagen.  
„Verarschen können wir uns auch alleine. Du hast eindeutig zu irgendjemandem Kontakt aufgenommen. Du bist doch einer von Crowleys kleinen Lustknaben, oder? Hat er dich etwa zu deiner neuen Karriere als terroristischer Flugzeugentführer angestiftet?“  
  
„Pah... Crowley...“  
Der Dämon schnaubte abfällig, was Dean ein wenig überraschte. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass nach Abaddons Ableben, an dem er zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen war, alle Dämonen wieder dem kleinen Giftzwerg hörig waren.  
Da hatte er sich wohl geirrt.  
„Als ob ich für Crowley arbeiten würde. Der selbsternannte König der Hölle steckt euch Winchestern doch mittlerweile so tief im Arsch, dass er oben schon wieder raus kommt.“  
Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen lehnte sich der Dämon ein Stück weiter nach vorne, so dass Dean gezwungen war vor ihm zurück zu weichen.  
„Vor allem an dir scheint er Gefallen gefunden zu haben... Du musst es ihm ja ganz schön gut besorgt haben, als DU vor ein paar Monaten noch sein kleiner Lustknabe gewesen bist...“  
  
What the fuck?!  
Stiles verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke, weshalb er ein leises Röcheln von sich gab.  
Das war eindeutig TOO MUCH INFORMATION!  
Ein kleiner Seitenblick zu Derek zeigte ihm, dass sogar der Werwolf ein wenig überrumpelt aussah. Für andere war es vielleicht das typische Pokerface, aber Stiles konnte eindeutig die kleinen Veränderungen ausmachen.  
Derek hatte die rechte Augenbraue ein wenig nach oben gezogen und seine Nase kräuselte sich leicht.  
Okay...  
Also hatte er sich tatsächlich nicht verhört!  
  
Als sich Stiles wieder dem Dämon zuwandte, rechnete er eigentlich fest damit, dass Dean diesem Psychopathen für seine Aussage mächtig einen vor den Latz knallen würde.  
Aber...  
Er war umso überraschter als stattdessen Cas – der Engel, der von sich behauptete er wäre 'einfach nur Castiel'! Haha... von wegen... – ausholte und dem Dämon mit der Faust so hart ins Gesicht schlug, dass ein hässliches Knacken durch das Flugzeugabteil hallte.  
Augenblicklich stieß der Dämon ein lautes Fluchen aus, als ihm Blut aus der Nase bis über sein Kinn wie ein Sturzbach rann, jedoch zeigte Cas keinerlei Gefühlsregung.  
Sein Gesicht war eine emotionslose Maske, als er den Dämon unbeeindruckt mit seinen blauen Augen anstarrte.  
Dafür war Dean umso emotionaler.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Ungläubigkeit, Erstaunen und einem Hauch Ehrfurcht hin und her, ehe er sich dazu durchringen konnte einzugreifen.  
Mit der einen Hand packte er die immer noch erhobenen Faust des Engels, um ihn daran zu hindern ein zweites Mal zuzuschlagen, während er die andere vorsichtig auf Castiels Schulter ablegte...  
  
„Woah! Cas?!“  
Dean musste sich anstrengen, um das Gezeter des Dämons übertönen zu können, der lautstark verlangte, dass der Jäger seinen verdammten Wachhund zurück pfeifen sollte.  
„Was... sollte das denn jetzt?“  
Es war erstaunlich mit anzusehen, wie schnell die emotionslose Kälte aus den blauen Augen des Engels wich und sofort durch eine sanfte Wärme ersetzt wurde, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit Dean zuwandte.  
Stiles hätte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt, wenn er durch den Beruf seines Vaters nicht sehr schnell gelernt hätte auf solche kleine Veränderungen in der Körpersprache zu achten.  
Sein Vater sagte immer, dass einem solch ein aufmerksames Auge das Leben retten konnte... Naja... Stiles half das nicht sonderlich viel, da er gerne Mal solche versteckten Anzeichen ignorierte um seine schier unendliche Neugierde zu stillen... Das hatte ihn ja leider schon oft genug in brenzlige Situationen gebracht.  
  
Durch die Stimme des Engels wurde Stiles wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Ich... wollte nur...“  
„... meine Ehre verteidigen, oder was?“  
Dean klang alles andere als begeistert, vor allem als der Dämon ihm auch noch ein boshaftes „Was für eine Ehre, Winchester?“ entgegen zischte.  
Ein zweiter gehässiger Kommentar blieb dem Psychopathen dann allerdings schier in der Kehle stecken, als durch Castiels Körper ein Zucken ging, ganz so als wollte er ein weiteres Mal auf den Dämon losgehen.  
Die Hände des Jägers hinderten ihn allerdings daran.  
Castiel beschränkte sich also auf ein leises Schnauben.  
„Ich mag es nur nicht, wie abfällig er über dich spricht!“  
Stiles musste bei diesen empörten Worten des Engels ein kleines Grinsen unterdrücken, vor allem, als er auch noch Deans völlig überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah...

 

~*~

 

Dean hatte seinen gefiederten Freund selten so verärgert gesehen.  
Und dabei hatte er doch überhaupt gar keinen Grund dazu verärgert zu sein.  
Eigentlich hätte sich Dean viel mehr über die Worte des Dämons aufregen müssen, als der Engel, aber...  
Alleine schon nach dem saftigen Faustschlag den Castiel da ausgeteilt hatte, war jegliche Wut in dem Jäger verflogen und zurück blieb einfach nur ein warmes, prickelndes Gefühl, das er so schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
  
Das letzte Mal lag so viele Jahre zurück...  
Er wusste noch genau, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er nach der nur knapp abgewendeten Apokalypse an Lisa Braedens Türe geklingelt und sie ihn mit offenen Armen in ihrer kleinen Familie aufgenommen hatte.  
Es war die Erfüllung eines Traumes gewesen, dem er schon seit seiner Kindheit verzweifelt hinterher gejagt war...  
Der Wunsch nach einer wunderschönen Frau, die ihn wie keine andere lieben würde...  
Der Wunsch nach einem Sohn, auf den er stolz sein könnte, dem er ein Vater sein könnte...  
Der Wunsch nach einer ganz normalen Bilderbuchfamilie, die ihm selbst in seiner Kindheit leider verwehrt geblieben war...  
Aber ein Winchester war für ein solches 'Apple-Pie-Life' scheinbar einfach nicht geschaffen und dabei war es auch vollkommen egal, ob es sich um Sam Winchester oder um Dean Winchester handelte, der den kläglichen Versuch eines Familienlebens startete...  
Es endete stets in einer Tragödie...  
  
Jedes Mal wenn er allerdings Castiel ansah, dann war dieses warme, prickelnde Gefühl, das er so lange schon vermisst hatte, wieder da... und auch noch um einiges intensiver als er es bei Lisa in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Dean?“  
Der Jäger blinzelte ein paar Mal.  
Ihm war erst jetzt, nachdem ihn Cas erneut angesprochen hatte, bewusst, dass er den Engel scheinbar schon wieder viel zu lange wortlos angestarrt hatte.  
Schnell wandte er sich deshalb von dem anderen Mann ab und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf den Dämon.  
Das war deutlich einfacher...  
Mit Dämonen kannte er sich viel besser aus, als mit irgendwelchen warmen, prickelnden Gefühlen!  
  
„Das Thema Crowley können wir dann wohl abhaken...“, murmelte Sam, während er aus seiner Jackentasche das letzte Fläschchen Weihwasser, das sie noch hatten, ans Tageslicht beförderte.  
Sofort streckte ihm sein älterer Bruder auffordern die Hand entgegen, um den Flachmann an sich zu nehmen, jedoch zögerte Sam ein wenig Deans stummer Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
Der ältere Mann war sowieso schon viel zu schnell gereizt, weshalb er diese ganze Dämonenbefragung eigentlich lieber lassen sollte...  
Als Dean jedoch ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern wackelte, reichte Sam seinem Bruder widerstrebend das Fläschchen.  
  
„Ich frage dich jetzt ein letztes Mal. Für wen arbeitest du?“  
Der Dämon ließ den kleinen Flachmann nicht aus den Augen und als Dean den Verschluss öffnete, drückte er sich automatisch etwas weiter in die Polster zurück.  
„Ich kann dir auch gerne ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen. Vielleicht tut es dir ganz gut, wenn wir deine Lippen ein wenig befeuchten. Das macht das Sprechen bekanntlich ja immer ein bisschen leichter, oder?“  
Dean näherte sich mit dem kleinen Fläschchen den Lippen des Dämons, was dazu führte dass der Mann kräftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
Erst als schon ein erster Weihwassertropfen auf der Unterlippe des Dämons abperlte und er ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen von sich gab, fing er an zu stammeln.  
  
„W... warte...!“  
Augenblicklich hielt Dean inne, so dass das Fläschchen immer noch drohend, wie ein Damoklesschwert,  über dem Kopf des Dämons schwebte.  
„Ich... ich arbeite für... für SIE!“  
Die Augenbrauen des Jägers zogen sich ein wenig zusammen.  
„Sie...?“  
„Ja... für Ihre Majestät!“  
Nun ließ Dean sogar das kleine Fläschchen sinken.  
Ihre.... Majestät?  
Sofort blitzte das Bild von einer Frau mit feuerroten Haaren vor Deans Augen auf.  
Es gab nur Eine, die von einem Dämon mit 'Majestät' angesprochen wurde...  
Aber...  
Das konnte nicht sein...  
Er hatte sie doch mit seinen eigenen Händen getötet...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	24. Von einer Königinmutter und blutigen Tränen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 24:  
Von einer Königinmutter und blutigen Tränen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Abaddon? Das ist unmöglich...“  
Sam schien genau den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben wie Dean. Sein jüngerer Bruder starrte den Dämon ungläubig an, ganz so als würde er an dem Verstand des gefesselten Mannes zweifeln...  
Und auch Dean war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Dämon sie gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst verarschte.  
Das war auch der Grund weshalb er mit einem verärgerten Schnauben das kleine Fläschchen wieder drohend über den Kopf des Dämons hielt, aber der Schwarzäugige schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Nein... Nein! Nicht Aba...“  
Als Dean den Flachmann gegen die Lippen des presste, verstummte der Dämon schlagartig.  
Sam packte gerade noch rechtzeitig das Handgelenk seines Bruders, um ihn daran zu hindern dem Dämon das Weihwasser in den Mund zu schütten.  
Zwar landeten ein paar Tropfen mit einem zischenden Laut in dem Gesicht ihres Gefangenen, aber das war bei Weitem noch harmlos im Vergleich zu dem, was Dean vorgehabt hatte.  
Der Dämon atmete heftig ein und aus und verhaspelte sich beinahe an den Worten, die nun nur so aus ihm heraus sprudelten.  
„Seid... ihr bescheuert? Ich... Ich arbeite nicht für... Abaddon! Der Ritter der Hölle... ist tot!“  
Die Augen des Dämons huschten hektisch hin und her, so als würde er verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchen, aber es gab keinen.  
Die beiden Winchesterbrüder und der Engel hatten sich wie eine Mauer um ihn herum aufgebaut und im Hintergrund versperrten ihm ein weiterer großer Mann und das verfluchte Vögelchen, das er vorhin als Geisel genommen hatte, den Fluchtweg.  
Er war wohl eindeutig in der Unterzahl, weshalb er sich mit einem verärgerten Zischen seinem Schicksal ergab.  
  
„Es ist ein Deal... Ich sorge dafür, dass ihr endlich von der Bildfläche verschwinden, dafür sorgt sie dafür, dass ich mächtiger werde.“  
Dean schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
Normalerweise waren es Menschen, die solche Deals im Gegenzug für ihre Seele eingingen, aber dass nun auch schon Dämonen so einen Schritt machten...  
Nun ja...   
Zeiten änderten sich!  
„Wer ist „sie“?“, fragte er schließlich ungeduldig.  
„Die Königinmutter...“  
„Die Königin...was?“  
Deans Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben.  
„Es war ein Deal mit der Mutter des Königs der Hölle...“  
Die Winchesterbrüder warfen sich einen kurzen, ungläubigen Blick zu. Deans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, ehe ein leiser Grunzlaut von ihm zu hören war, da er verzweifelt ein Lachen unterdrücken wollte.  
  
„Warte mal... Nur damit es nicht nochmal zu irgendwelchen Missverständnissen kommt. Die Mutter des Königs der Hölle?Soll das heißen... Crowleys Mutter?“  
Der Dämon starrte Dean nur genervt an, aber der Jäger schien sich trotzdem erstaunlich gut über die neue Information zu amüsieren.  
„Crowley... hat eine Mutter?“  
Schließlich verdrehte der Dämon die Augen, als Dean nun sogar leise lachte.   
Wie konnte ein Winchester alleine nur so dumm sein?  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe sich der Jäger so weit wieder im Griff hatte, dass er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte.  
„Und warum sollte... „Crowleys Mutter“... so interessiert daran sein uns dem Erdboden gleich machen zu wollen...?“  
Dean konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass der kleine Giftzwerg tatsächlich eine Mutter haben sollte, weshalb er bei den Worten 'Crowleys Mutter' auch besonders viel Sarkasmus in seine Stimme gelegt hatte.  
  
„Die Frage sollte wohl eher lauten, wer euch beschissenen Winchester NICHT dem Erdboden gleich machen will...“  
Mit einem kleinen Grinsen nickte Dean anerkennend, ganz so als könnte man über so eine Aussage tatsächlich stolz sein...  
„Touché! Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, wie du an diesen Hexenbeutel herangekommen bist. Ich bezweifle ja, dass Crowleys Mutter dazu in der Lage sein soll, so einen...“  
Der Dämon unterbrach Dean mit einem lauten Knurren.  
„So ein Hexenbeutel ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem was Ihre Majestät, Rowena mit euch anstellt, wenn sie euch selbst in die Finger bekommen sollte.“  
„Rowena?!“  
Sam und Dean hatten den Namen gleichzeitig ausgesprochen und warfen sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal in kürzester Zeit einen ungläubigen Blick zu.  
Rowena... sollte tatsächlich Crowleys Mutter sein?  
Wow... verkehrte Welt!  
Dean hatte vorhin also gar nicht so weit daneben gelegen, als er bei der Erwähnung von 'Ihrer Majestät' an eine rothaarige Frau gedacht hatte...  
  
Der Dämon wollte gerade erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen, als er plötzlich verschreckt zusammenzuckte.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, was das dunkle Schwarz noch viel deutlicher zur Geltung brachte und er keuchte leise.  
„W... Was...“   
Der Kopf des Dämons ruckte nach oben und er fixierte Sam mit einem hasserfüllten Blick, der sich sehr schnell in einen schmerzerfüllten verwandelte, als sich die dunklen Augen plötzlich mit blutigen Tränen füllten, die ihm schließlich langsam über die Wangen liefen.  
„Verdammt...Was...hast du... mit mir... gemacht?“  
Das Symbol, das Sam dem Leichnam vorhin noch auf die Stirn gezeichnet hatte, glühte jetzt förmlich, während der Körper des Dämons zu pulsieren schien.  
Immer wieder zuckte er zusammen, und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, bis er schließlich einfach regungslos in sich zusammensackte.  
„Ähm... Sam? Was genau war das gleich nochmal für ein Nicht-Exorzismus?“  
Dean, der von ihnen allen immer noch am nächsten bei dem gefesselten Mann stand, wich misstrauisch einen Schritt zurück...   
Und das gerade noch rechtzeitig!  
  
Plötzlich ging ein kräftiger Ruck durch den Dämon. Er schien einen regelrechten Kraftschub zu bekommen, da er es tatsächlich schaffte sich von dem Sicherheitsgurt loszureißen. Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei sprang er auf die Beine.  
„SAM!“  
Dean hatte keine Chance den Dämon davon abzuhalten auf seinen kleinen Bruder loszugehen, da er für kure Zeit überrumpelt gewesen war und so war es für den Dämon ein Leichtes gewesen, ihn zur Seite zu stoßen, so dass sein Weg zu Sam frei war.  
Mit geweiteten Augen musste Dean mit ansehen, wie sein Bruder von den Füßen gerissen wurde, während er selbst sich erst einmal wieder aufrappeln musste.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles war geschockt, als sich der Dämon plötzlich von seinen Fesseln losriss und wie ein Wahnsinniger auf Sam losging.  
So viel zum Thema das Jäger A-Team hätte alles im Griff...  
Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen landete Sam im Gang auf dem Boden, dicht gefolgt von dem Psychopathen, der seine Hände um die Kehle des Jägers gelegt hatte.  
Einerseits wollte Stiles vor den sich rangelnden Männern zurückweichen, andererseits wollte er aber auch Sam zu Hilfe eilen. Der Jäger hatte vorhin immerhin Derek den Arsch gerettet... Also konnte er doch jetzt nicht einfach nur teilnahmslos zusehen, wie so ein durchgedrehter Dämon ihm buchstäblich an die Gurgel wollte.  
Entschlossen setzte sich Stiles in Bewegung, allerdings kam er nicht weit.  
Er prallte gegen den breiten Rücken von Derek, der sich mit einem Knurren schützend vor den Kleineren geschoben hatte und ihn so daran hinderte in den Kampf einzugreifen.  
„Derek!“  
Stiles krallte sich in das Oberteil des Werwolfs fest und versuchte alles um den Älteren zur Seite zu zerren. Ohne Erfolg...  
„Verdammt Derek... Geh beiseite du sturer Wolf!“  
Stiles ging sogar dazu über, dem Werwolf auf den breiten Rücken zu schlagen, jedoch richtete das eher Schaden bei seiner Hand an, als dass er den größeren Mann dazu bewegen könnte zur Seite zu gehen, weshalb er dieses Unterfangen ganz schnell wieder sein ließ.  
Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal an Derek vorbei zwängen, da der Werwolf in seiner Abwehrhaltung, die er eingenommen hatte schier den ganzen Gang auszufüllen schien.  
  
„Was machst du denn?... Derek!... Lass mich vorbei, verdammt... Wir müssen ihm doch helfen...“  
Stiles Stimme zitterte stark, als er über die Schulter des Werwolfs hinweg mit ansehen musste, wie Dean und Castiel dem jüngeren Jäger zu Hilfe kommen wollten.  
Sie wurden allerdings ziemlich schnell aufgehalten.  
Mit nur einem einzigen weit ausgeholten Schlag wurde Dean nach hinten geschleudert, so dass er schmerzhaft bis fast ans Ende des Abteils über den Boden schlitterte und dabei den Engel unweigerlich mit umriss.   
Stiles hoffte eigentlich, dass sich Dean gleich wieder auf die Beine kämpfen würde – immerhin war der Kerl doch eine verfluchte Kampfmaschine – aber der ältere Mann blieb vollkommen reglos liegen. Der Dämon hatte ihn scheinbar einfach ausgeknockt... mit nur EINEM Schlag?  
  
Sam gab ein leises Röcheln von sich, als er verzweifelt versuchte sich aus dem Griff von dem Psychopathen zu befreien, aber seine Bewegungen wurden immer fahriger, unkoordinierter, so als würde er langsam aber sicher das Bewusstsein verlieren...  
No... way!  
Stiles stemmte sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen Derek, während er den Werwolf mittlerweile schier anbrüllte.  
„Hale... du Arsch! Entweder du bewegst dich jetzt, oder...“  
Tja... oder was?  
Stiles hatte keine Ahnung...   
Er wusste nur, dass er es dem Älteren nie verzeihen würde, wenn er nicht endlich Platz machte, damit Stiles dem Jäger zu Hilfe kommen konnte.  
Zwar wusste er noch nicht genau WIE er Sam helfen sollte, aber... er musste doch irgendetwas machen, verdammt nochmal!  
Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm ein wenig, als ihm tatsächlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Und er wusste noch nicht einmal ob es Wuttränen waren, weil Derek seinen Arsch nicht zur Seite bewegte oder Verzweiflungstränen, weil er hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie dieser Dämon Sam zu ersticken drohte.  
  
Derek warf dem jungen Mann einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
Seine Augen huschten über Stiles Gesicht, saugten jedes noch so kleine Detail in sich auf, während der Werwolf abzuwägen schien, was er tun sollte.  
Und er war wohl auch zu einem Entschluss gekommen.  
„Wage es bloß nicht, dich in diesen Kampf einzumischen!“  
„Einen Scheiß werde ich...“  
Derek knurrte ihn so laut an, dass Stiles tatsächlich ein kleines Stück zurück wich und ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er hatte fast schon vergessen wie Furcht einflößend der Werwolf sein konnte.  
„Halte dich da raus, Stiles! Keine Dummheiten, keine Heldentaten. Du wirst nicht eingreifen, egal was passiert, hast du mich verstanden?“  
Am liebsten hätte er dem Werwolf einfach nur eine rein gehauen, aber stattdessen nickte er widerwillig.  
Derek schien das jedoch als Antwort zu genügen.  
Seine Augen leuchteten plötzlich strahlend Blau auf, während seine Fangzähne langsam zum Vorschein kamen und er sich komplett in seine Betaform verwandelte.  
Wieso...?  
Stiles Augen weitete sich überrascht, als der Werwolf tatsächlich ENDLICH beiseite trat... jedoch anders als es sich der junge Mann vorgestellt hatte.  
Mit einem animalischen Brüllen stürzte sich Derek nämlich auf den Dämon, der scheinbar mit einem Angriff aus dieser Richtung des Ganges nicht gerechnet hatte und völlig überrumpelt von dem wütenden Werwolf von Sam herunter gerissen wurde...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	25. Von einem angeknacksten Winchester Stolz und Knochen, Fleisch und Blut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 25:  
Von einem angeknacksten Winchester Stolz und Knochen, Fleisch und Blut... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Dean... Dean!“  
Mit einem Murren versuchte der Jäger die Hand von seiner Schulter wegzuschieben, aber seine Bewegung war so unkoordiniert, dass es bei einem kläglichen Versuch blieb.  
Schließlich wurde er auf den Rücken gedreht und in eine aufrechte Position gezogen, was dazu führte, dass sein Kopf vor Schmerzen zu explodieren drohte.  
Autsch...  
Verdammt...  
War er irgendwie unbemerkt von einem Lastwagen umgefahren worden, oder was ging ab?  
Dean blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er das besorgte Gesicht von Castiel erkennen konnte.  
„Cas... was ist passiert?“  
Der Engel musste gar nicht erst zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da Dean plötzlich die Kampfgeräusche im Hintergrund vernehmen konnte.  
Das war Antwort genug!  
Schlagartig fiel ihm wieder ein, dass ihn in keinster Weise ein LKW über den Haufen gefahren hatte, sondern vielmehr der wild gewordene Dämon ihm einen heftigen KO-Schlag verpasst haben musste, als er Sam zu Hilfe kommen wollte...  
Warte mal...  
SAM!  
  
Dean versuchte sich sofort auf die Beine zu kämpfen, aber der Boden unter seinen Füßen schien schon wieder so sehr zu schwanken, dass er kurz die Befürchtung hatte, dass das Flugzeug von erneuten Turbulenzen durchgerüttelt wurde.  
Scheinbar schien sich die Welt jedoch nur für ihn zu drehen, da Castiel keine Probleme hatte sich aufzurichten und dem größeren Mann schließlich unter die Schulter griff, als Dean drohte wieder umzukippen.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sich der Jäger so weit gefangen hatte, dass er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte sein Kopf würde sich in zwei Teile spalten.  
Wow...   
Dieser Arsch von einem Dämon hatte echt einen gewaltigen rechten Haken gehabt!  
  
Endlich war sein Blick auch klar genug, dass er erkennen konnte was die Kampfgeräusche zu bedeuten hatten.  
Sein erster Gedanke war ja sofort zu Sam gegangen, der sich vielleicht doch noch aus den Fängen des Dämons hatte befreien können, aber...  
Da hatte er sich wohl eindeutig getäuscht!  
Sein Bruder lag nach Atem ringend am Boden und hatte anscheinend gerade eher das Problem wieder einigermaßen zu Sinnen zu kommen, wohingegen der Dämon sich mit jemand ganz anderem einen ziemlich hitzigen Kampf lieferte.  
Deans Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.  
Aber das war doch... Derek?!  
Der Werwolf versuchte gerade wirklich mit Klauen und Zähnen dem Dämon die Stirn zu bieten, was alles andere als ein leichtes Unterfangen sein konnte.  
Immerhin hatte Dean noch nicht einmal einen Schlag wegstecken können, was seinem Winchester Stolz einen kleinen – zugegeben vielleicht doch eher einen ganz großen! – Knacks versetzt hatte.  
Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein!  
  
Dean zog scharf die Luft ein, als der Werwolf nur knapp einem Schlag des Dämons ausweichen konnte und dabei gefährlich nahe an Sam heran kam, der immer noch hilflos auf dem Boden lag.  
Sein Bruder musste eindeutig aus dem Kampfgeschehen raus!  
Und zwar sofort!  
Dean löste sich von Castiel und griff stattdessen nach einem der Sitze um sich weiterhin auf den Beinen halten z können.  
„Wieso hilfst du mir, du Idiot? Hilf lieber Sam!“  
Mit einem auffordernden Blick musterte er Cas, der jedoch zögerte ihm von der Seite zu weichen. Dean versetzte dem Engel daraufhin einen wütenden Stoß.  
„Verdammt, CAS!“  
Ein Ruck ging durch den Körper des kleineren Mannes, ehe er sich endlich dem Kampfgeschehen zu wendete.  
Wurde aber auch Zeit, verdammt nochmal!  
  
Dean stieß sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen von dem Sitz ab.  
Natürlich wollte er nicht untätig bleiben. Sein verletzter Kampfstolz musste definitiv wieder hergestellt werden und da würde ihn so ein brummender, schmerzender Kopf ganz bestimmt nicht aufhalten können.  
Einmal tief durchatmen, dann ging das schon wieder...  
Zufrieden verfolgte Dean mit, wie sich Cas ziemlich erfolgreich bis zu Sam durchschlug, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Der Engel ging gerade neben dem größeren Mann in die Hocke und versuchte ihn ein Stück von dem Kampfgeschehen wegzuzerren.  
Nicht unbedingt einfach, wenn man bedachte, dass Sam ein halber Riese war, aber Cas würde das schon schaffe!  
Noch dazu kam ihm schließlich sogar dieser Kleine – Stiles? – zu Hilfe und gemeinsam war es ein Leichtes Deans Bruder in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Und das auch wirklich in letzter Sekunde!  
  
Mit einem lauten Grollen wurde der Werwolf von dem Dämon zu Boden geschlagen und landete genau an der Stelle, wo bis eben noch Sam gelegen hatte.  
Dean verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.  
Als sich der Werwolf gerade wieder aufrichten wolltee, rammte ihm der Dämon seinen Fuß in den Magen und sorgte so dafür, dass Derek am Boden liegen blieb.  
Okay...   
Das war seine Chance.  
Der Dämon war so sehr mit dem Werwolf beschäftigt, dass er Dean unachtsam seinen Rücken zugekehrt hatte und er somit genügend Angriffsfläche bot.  
  
So schnell wie es ihm in seinem leicht angeschlagenen Zustand möglich war, pirschte er sich an seinen Gegner an.  
Aber er hatte den Dämon wohl unterschätzt!  
Kurz bevor er auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu einem Angriff übergehen konnte, wirbelte der besessene Mann plötzlich herum und Dean verdankte es nur seinen guten Reflexen – und vielleicht auch einer gehörigen Portion an Glück – dass er dem Faustschlag, der ihm regelrecht entgegen flog rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte.  
Der Werwolf schien allerdings diese kleine Ablenkung, für die Dean gesorgt hatte, gut für sich auszunutzen.  
Er packte sich den Fuß des Dämons und brachte ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht, was wiederum die perfekte Chance für Dean war, um diesem verdammten Durchgedrehten in das Gesicht zu schlagen.  
  
Leider erzielte das nicht ganz den gewünschten Erfolg.  
Der Dämon strauchelte nicht einmal, zeigte keinerlei Reaktion außer ein wütendes Fauchen.  
Aber immerhin lag die Aufmerksamkeit des Dämons jetzt voll und ganz bei Dean, so dass sich Derek in der Zwischenzeit mit einer fließenden Bewegung wieder aufrichten konnte.  
Perfekt...  
Immerhin hatten sie den Dämon so erfolgreich eingekesselt...  
Das einzige Problem war nur, dass Dean nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie sie diesen Durchgedrehten jetzt erledigen sollten.  
Der Kerl schien sich dank Sams komischem Nicht-Exorzismus plötzlich zu einem Dämonen-Mutanten entwickelt zu haben.  
Na klasse...  
Da kam doch wirklich Freude auf!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles konnte nicht mehr länger einfach nur tatenlos herum stehen!  
Derek hatte zwar zu ihm gesagt, er solle sich nicht in den Kampf einmischen... aber... es ging einfach nicht! Er konnte seine Füße nicht still halten.  
Und streng genommen mischte er sich ja auch eigentlich gar nicht in den Kampf ein, sondern... er half lediglich ein bisschen aus!  
Mit einem Ächzen schaffte er es endlich gemeinsam mit Castiel den großen Jäger aus der Gefahrenzone zu manövrieren.  
Mann... der Kerl war ganz schön schwer!  
Vorsichtig ließ er Sams Arm los und auch der Engel wich ein kleines Stück zurück, als sich der Jäger auf die Seite drehte und laut hustete.  
Auf seinem Hals zeichneten sich erste unschöne Würgemale ab, die Stiles mit einem mitleidigen Blick begutachtete.  
Autsch... Das musste ziemlich schmerzhaft sein.  
Und so wie Sam gerade zu kämpfen hatte überhaupt Luft zu bekommen, hoffte Stiles wirklich, dass der Jäger ihnen nicht jetzt doch noch ersticken würde.  
  
„Kannst du ihm nicht helfen?“  
Der junge Mann wandte sich Cas zu, in der Hoffnung, dass der Dunkelhaarige Sam vielleicht mehr helfen konnte, als es Stiles im Moment möglich war.  
Immerhin war Castiel doch ein Engel...  
„Ich fürchte nicht...“  
Bedauernd schüttelte Cas den Kopf.  
Er hatte zwar einen kleinen Teil Gnade in sich, aber die gehörte nicht ihm...   
Er wusste genau, wenn er Sam jetzt heilen würde, dann würde er wahrscheinlich den letzten Rest dieser gestohlenen Gnade, die sich noch in ihm befand, aufbrauchen und dann...  
Der Engel musste sich dazu zwingen diesen Gedankengang nicht zu Ende zu führen.  
Solange es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ, würde er alles tun, damit es nicht so weit kommen musste.  
Zum Glück ebbte langsam aber sicher Sams Husten ab und ging nun in ein lautes Schnaufen über. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass der Jäger wieder besser Luft bekam.  
Gemeinsam mit Castiel zog Stiles den älteren Mann nach oben, so dass er sich an einen der Sitze lehnen konnte. Die aufrechte Position würde ihm hoffentlich dabei helfen wieder mehr zur Besinnung zu kommen, denn eines war klar.  
Derek würde nicht ewig gegen den Dämon ankommen und sie konnten eigentlich jede Hilfe gebrauchen!  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung ging der Werwolf mit einem lauten Grollen zu Boden.  
Augenblicklich richtete sich Stiles auf, um einen besseren Blick auf das Kampfgeschehen haben zu können.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er mit ansehen musste, wie der Dämon nun scheinbar doch die Oberhand gewonnen hatte.  
Dabei hatte sich Derek bis gerade eben noch so gut geschlagen!  
Verdammte scheiße!  
Stiles war kurz davor selber einzugreifen, als er plötzlich Dean hinter dem Psychopathen erkennen konnte.  
Was zum...?  
Der Jäger hatte gerade tatsächlich Derek den Arsch gerettet.  
  
Es war erstaunlich mit anzusehen, wie gut die beiden Männer zusammen agieren konnten, so als hätten sie noch nie etwas anderes gemacht, als gemeinsam gegen einen amoklaufenden Psychopathen zu kämpfen.  
Kaum hatte der eine eine Schwachstelle in der Verteidigung des Dämons entdeckt, schien der andere automatisch dafür zu sorgen, dass sie auch einen Treffer landen konnten.  
Und trotzdem...  
Es war nicht genug!  
Dean wollte dem Dämon gerade einen Tritt verpassen, als er plötzlich gepackt und herumgewirbelt wurde. So traf der Schlag zu dem Derek ausgeholt hatte leider nicht den Dämon sondern landete in dem Magen des Jägers, der mit einem Keuchen in sich zusammensackte.  
Augenblicklich wich Derek einen Schritt zurück, aber er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass ihm der Dämon Dean entgegenschleudern würde.  
Mit einem dumpfen Schlag kollidierte der Jäger mit Derek und die beiden Männer gingen in einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen zu Boden.  
Der Dämon gönnte ihnen aber keine Verschnaufpause.  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen beugte er sich nach unten und packte Dean am Kragen. Problemlos zog er den Jäger auf die Beine und somit auch von Derek herunter, der sich augenblicklich auch wieder aufrappelte, auch wenn der Werwolf mittlerweile schon deutlich länger als zu Beginn des Kampfes brauchte, bis er wieder aufrecht stand.  
Mit einem Knurren versuchte er irgendwie an den Dämon heran zu kommen, aber Dean versperrte ihm leider den Weg.  
Wenn er angreifen würde, dann würden seine Schläge lediglich den Jäger treffen, und... wer hätte das gedacht, aber das war momentan alles andere als in Dereks Sinne!  
Er brauchte den älteren Mann, da er alleine keine Chance haben würde...  
  
Dean hingegen versuchte verzweifelt nach dem Dämon zu treten, aber das schien seinen Gegner nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken.  
Okay... so konnte es nicht weiter gehen!  
Derek rang sich doch dazu durch einen Angriff zu wagen. Seine Krallen streiften zwar schmerzhaft Deans rechte Hüfte, was dafür sorgte, dass der Jäger laut aufstöhnte, aber dafür bohrte sich Dereks Hand tief in den Bauch des Dämons.  
Der Psychopath hatte nicht die geringste Chance den Angriff zu blockieren, da er nach wie vor Dean festhielt.  
Augenblicklich löste der Dämon seinen Griff um Deans Hals, so dass der Jäger mit einem leisen 'uff' gegen Derek sackte und nur dadurch weiter auf den Beinen blieb.  
Der Werwolf ließ sich aber durch das zusätzliche Gewicht nicht ablenken, sondern bohrte seine Krallen noch tiefer in das weiche Fleisch, in der Hoffnung möglichst viel Schaden anzurichten.  
  
Wenn dieser Angriff den Dämon nicht aufhalten konnte, dann wusste Stiles auch nicht!  
Aber...   
Scheinbar hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung.  
Der Dämon starrte völlig unbeeindruckt auf die Hand, die sich in seinen Unterleib gebohrt hatte, ehe er den Blick wieder anhob und Derek breit angrinste.  
Stiles schaffte es nur laut aufzustöhnen, als der Dämon Dean einfach zur Seite stieß um daraufhin seine Hand in den Unterleib des Werwolfs zu stoßen.  
Der Psychopath hatte zwar keine Krallen, aber... so wie das von hier aussah, hatte sich seine Hand trotzdem einfach durch Dereks Körper hindurch gebohrt.  
So als würde er nicht aus Knochen, Fleisch und Blut, sondern lediglich einer weichen Masse bestehen, durch die man einfach hindurch greifen konnte.  
Stiles Herz machte einen Aussetzer.  
Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.  
Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als Derek leise aufheulte und ihm Blut über die Lippen bis hin zu seinem Kinn lief.  
Derek...Derek...Derek...!  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, den Stiles fassen konnte, als der Werwolf zu Boden ging und regungslos liegen blieb...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	26. Von einem schwarzen Pulver und wunderschönen, leblosen Augen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 26:  
Von einem schwarzen Pulver und wunderschönen, leblosen Augen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit auf einmal stehen geblieben war.  
Die Geräusche um ihn herum klangen plötzlich seltsam dumpf und weit weg, so als wäre er nicht mehr ein Teil des Geschehens, sondern lediglich ein Zuschauer aus weiter Ferne.  
Die Bewegungen des Dämons schienen in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, wie Kaugummi den man langsam in die Länge zog, jedoch bemerkte Stiles das nur am Rande.  
Seine Augen waren nach wie vor fassungslos auf Derek gerichtet, der immer noch am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte.  
Stumm versuchte er den Werwolf dazu aufzufordern wieder auszustehen.  
Stiles schrie ihn in Gedanken regelrecht an.   
DEREK!  
STEH AUF!   
BITTE!  
Aber... Derek reagierte nicht.  
Stiles konnte noch nicht einmal erkennen, ob der Werwolf überhaupt noch atmete, oder nicht...  
  
Als der Dämon sich schließlich über Derek beugte, nahm er Stiles somit die freie Sicht auf den Dunkelhaarigen.  
Es war als wäre plötzlich der Bann gebrochen.  
War vorher noch alles in Zeitlupe um ihn herum abgelaufen, so schien jetzt jemand auf die Vorspultaste gedrückt zu haben. Es war wie ein Zeitraffer.  
Als der Dämon nach Dereks Armen greifen wollte, ging ein Ruck durch Stiles Körper.  
Hände weg! Nimm deine Hände weg von ihm, verdammt nochmal!!!  
Das war das Einzige, was er denken konnte.  
Er fühlte sich so als hätte er nicht mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, als würde ihn jemand fernsteuern...  
  
Ein kleines Stück neben seinen Füßen lag der silberne Kelch, der vorhin noch fast bis zum Rand mit Blut gefüllt gewesen war, ehe Stiles ihn dem Dämon aus der Hand geschlagen hatte.  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung, die er sich in der momentanen Situation niemals zugetraut hätte, griff er nach dem Kelch.  
Er war schwerer als er aussah, was darauf hindeutete, dass er aus einem massiven Metall sein musste. Die Ornamente, die am oberen Rand eingraviert waren, funkelten und glitzerten in der hellen Deckenbeleuchtung des Flugzeugs, aber Stiles hatte für dieses Schauspiel gerade keine Augen.  
Er hatte sich stattdessen voll und ganz auf den Psychopathen konzentriert.  
  
„Geh weg von ihm, du Arschloch!“  
  
Stiles war erstaunt, wie fest seine Stimme war, obwohl er im Inneren das Gefühl hatte, dass er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen müsste.  
Das Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper pumpte, schien ihn jedoch wie Benzin anzufeuern und auf den Beinen zu halten.  
Stiles Hände zitterten leicht, als er mit einem finsteren Blick ausholte und den Kelch mit voller Wucht auf den Dämon schleuderte und... er traf.  
Der Kelch prallte mit einem dumpfen Schlag von dem Hinterkopf des Psychopathen ab, was tatsächlich den gewünschten Effekt mit sich brachte.  
Der Dämon hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich stattdessen fauchend zu Stiles um.  
Er hatte somit die Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf sich gelenkt.  
  
Derek brauchte dringend Abstand zu diesem Verrückten.   
Der Werwolf würde sich wieder regenerieren, er würde heilen... und Stiles würde ihm dazu die Möglichkeit schaffen indem er diesen Psychopathen ablenkte.  
Derek würde wieder heilen...  
Er war ein Werwolf, verdammt nochmal!  
Derek MUSSTE wieder heilen!  
Stiles verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran, dass auch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Derek sich nicht mehr heilen KONNTE, weil er schon längst...  
Ein kalter Schauer lief Stiles über den Rücken und sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen.  
Nein!   
NEIN!  
Er wollte gar nicht daran denken...  
Er hatte auch gar keine Chance mehr dazu, sich weitere Gedanken über die Verfassung des Werwolfs zu machen, da sich der Dämon plötzlich in Bewegung setzte und genau auf ihn zukam.  
Vielleicht war der Plan von einer Ablenkung nicht ganz so durchdacht gewesen, aber... Stiles Körper hatte einfach wie von selbst agiert, ohne über die möglichen Konsequenzen nachzudenken.  
  
Der Dämon kam so schnell auf ihn zu, dass Stiles fast keine Möglichkeit blieb um zu reagieren.  
In letzter Sekunde schaffte er es sich unter den ausgestreckten Armen des angreifendes Mannes hindurch zu ducken und dem Griff zu entkommen. Jedoch traf ihn dabei ein Schlag in den Rücken, der ihn von den Beinen riss.  
Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst.   
Sein Rücken fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Flammen aufgegangen, als er ein Stück weiter entfernt im Gang landete.   
Sein Blick war nun wieder genau auf Derek gerichtet, neben dem mittlerweile auch Dean kniete.  
Schnell riss sich Stiles jedoch von dem Anblick wieder los und drehte sich stattdessen auf seinen schmerzenden Rücken, sich dessen bewusst, dass die Gefahr ihm buchstäblich im Nacken saß.  
Der Dämon war auch nicht untätig gewesen, sondern setzte ihm schon nach, um einen zweiten Angriff zu starten.  
Stiles musste schnell sein, wenn er das heil überstehen wollte!  
Er versuchte ein wenig nach hinten zu rutschen, seine zittrigen Hände hatten sich tief in den Taschen seines Kapuzenpullovers vergraben, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach dem kleinen Beutelchen, das er immer bei sich trug.  
Wenn man sich fast ausschließlich mit Werwölfen, Banshees und anderen übernatürlichen Kreaturen umgab, musste man für alles gewappnet sein.  
  
Endlich schlossen sich seine Finger um den kleinen Stoffbeutel, jedoch war der Dämon schon so nah, dass er nicht mehr genug Zeit haben würde, ihn auch einzusetzen.  
Stiles rechnete schon fest damit, dass sein letztes Stündchen geschlagen hatte, als der Dämon plötzlich von hinten gepackt wurde.  
Erst als sich Stiles ein wenig aufrichtete, konnte er Sam und Castiel erkenne, die nun auch in den Kampf mit eingegriffen hatten.  
Sie hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, den Dämon festzuhalten und lange würden sie das auch nicht mehr schaffen.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Blick zog Stiles den kleinen Beutel aus seinem Kapuzenpullover hervor und schüttete sich ein wenig von dem schwarzen Pulver in die Hand.  
Ächzend kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das auch wirklich funktionierte.  
Er musste es hoffen!  
  
Der Dämon hatte sich mittlerweile aus der Umklammerung befreit.  
Sam war der Erste, der nach einem Schlag zu Boden ging und sich gerade noch zur Seite rollen konnte, um einem weiteren zu entgehen.  
Castiel schien ein wenig bessere Chancen zu haben.  
Er schaffte es den Dämon schließlich wieder zu ergreifen.  
Verdammt...  
Wenn Stiles seinen Plan wirklich in die Tat umsetzen wollte, dann musste er dafür sorgen, dass der Engel ein wenig auf Abstand ging.  
  
„Hey du verdammter Psychopath! Ich bin dein Gegner!“  
  
Ein belustigtes Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Dämons, während er sich aus der Umklammerung des Engels befreite und den Spieß einfach umdrehte, so dass er nun den Engel festhalten konnte.  
„Lass ihn los! Ich bin dein Gegner, hast du gehört!“  
„Du? Du willst mein Gegner sein?“  
Der Dämon lachte laut auf, wohingegen sowohl Sam als auch der Engel Stiles nur fassungslose Blicke zuwarfen. Sie zweifelten wohl gerade alle an seinem gesundem Menschenverstand... und insgeheim zweifelte er selbst daran, oder vielmehr an seinem Plan.  
Was, wenn das nicht funktionierte?  
Andererseits... was hatte er jetzt schon noch zu verlieren?  
Er musste einfach daran glauben, dass das funktionierte!  
  
„Ja, verdammt! Oder hast du Angst?“  
Scheiße...   
Er hatte mal wieder eine viel zu große Klappe.   
Aber im Moment kam ihm das wohl zugute, da der Dämon genau das tat, was er wollte.  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer finsteren Fratze, während er Castiel grob zu Seite stieß.  
Der Engel und Sam mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich der Dämon wieder in Bewegung setzte... genau auf Stiles zu.  
Er schien sich dieser leichten Beute, die der junge Mann darstellte, absolut sicher zu sein.  
  
Stiles Puls musste mindestens auf 180 sein, als der Dämon ihm näher kam.  
Seine Hand umschloss das schwarze Pulver noch fester, da er fürchtete es würde ihm sonst durch die Finger rieseln.  
Noch einen Schritt...   
Der Dämon musste nur noch ein kleines Stückchen näher kommen... das würde reichen...   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Stiles!“  
Dieser Junge hatte den Verstand verloren... Anders konnte es einfach nicht sein!  
Sam konnte gar nicht wirklich hinsehen, als der Dämon zum Schlag ausholte. Das würde Stiles niemals überstehen.  
Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wollte er unbedingt den Helden spielen und dabei sterben?   
Solche Spielchen konnten einfach nur auf eine unschöne Art und Weise enden.  
Sam hatte das nur zu oft miterlebt!  
  
Stiles wich keinen Millimeter zurück.   
Der Dämon würde ihn voll erwischen!  
„STILES!“  
Was zum...  
Sam hatte den Namen des jungen Mannes noch nicht einmal ganz ausgesprochen, als dieser plötzlich irgendetwas in die Luft warf und sich nach hinten fallen ließ.  
Aus der Entfernung sah es aus wie Asche, allerdings konnte das niemals ganz normale Asche sein...  
Das schwarze Pulver hätte eigentlich auf den Dämon rieseln sollen, aber stattdessen schien es sich in der Luft aufzuteilen, vermehrte sich, bis es schließlich einen perfekten Kreis formte und in dieser Form auch zu Boden prasselte.  
Somit bildete es jetzt eine Linie um den Dämon, der davon scheinbar noch gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf Stiles, der nun knapp vor der Linie auf dem Boden saß, loszugehen. Bevor seine Hand jedoch den jungen Mann erreichen konnte, schien der Dämon gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere zu stoßen, die ihn augenblicklich wieder zurück stieß.  
Kurz hielt der Dämon inne, ehe er es ein weiteres Mal versuchte... mit dem selben Ergebnis.  
Das Pulver schien nun eine perfekte Barriere um ihn herum zu bilden.  
Es gab kein Durchkommen.  
Auch nicht als sich der Dämon mit einem wütenden Brüllen gegen die unsichtbare Wand stemmte, um sie zu durchbrechen.  
  
Stiles richtete sich langsam auf. Er war vielleicht ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber er schien sonst unverletzt zu sein.  
Wie hatte er das nur gemacht?  
WIE?  
Sam starrte den jungen Mann fassungslos an.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Stiles befürchtet, dass die Eberesche bei dem Dämon keine Wirkung zeigen würde.  
Er wusste natürlich, dass sie gegen alle möglichen übernatürlichen Kreaturen half, aber... ein Dämon war noch einmal ein ganz anderer Kaliber.  
Und doch...  
Es hatte funktioniert!  
Sein Plan hatte tatsächlich funktioniert!  
Die Freude darüber wollte sich allerdings nicht bei ihm einstellen.  
Zum einen wusste er nicht, was er nun machen sollte, nachdem er den Dämon eingefangen hatte, zum anderen war da noch...  
Derek!  
  
Stiles warf einen letzten Blick auf den Dämon, ehe er sich schwungvoll umdrehte.  
Er stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er so schnell wie nur möglich zu dem Werwolf eilte, der zu seinem Entsetzen immer noch am Boden lag.  
Insgeheim hatte er wirklich gehofft, dass sich der ältere Mann mittlerweile vielleicht schon ein wenig regeneriert hätte... dass er wieder auf den Beinen sein würde...   
Eine naive Hoffnung...  
  
Was, wenn Derek....   
Was, wenn er wirklich... NEIN!   
Er durfte nicht sterben!  
Derek durfte NICHT STERBEN!  
Das Adrenalin, das Stiles bis gerade eben noch berauscht hatte, wurde plötzlich von einer kalten Angst abgelöst, die ihm schier den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog, weshalb er sich auch etwas härter als beabsichtigt neben Derek auf die Knie fallen ließ.  
Dean machte ihm auch augenblicklich Platz, wobei er es vermied dem Jüngeren in die Augen zu sehen.  
Stiles hatte nun zum ersten Mal wieder einen freien Blick auf Derek.  
  
Oh... Gott...  
  
Stiles stockte der Atem, als er den Werwolf sah.  
Nein...  
Bitte... Nein!  
  
So viel... Blut....  
  
Das Bild von Derek verschwamm vor seinen Augen, als sie sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, aber nicht einmal ein leises Schluchzen kam ihm über die Lippen, da  seine Kehle komplett zugeschnürt war.  
Er wusste gar nicht, wo er den Werwolf berühren sollte ohne ihn noch mehr zu verletzen, weshalb Stiles Hände nur untätig über dem Körper des Älteren schwebten.  
Derek lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt... unter ihm hatte sich eine ganze Blutlache ausgebreitet und erst jetzt bemerkte Stiles, dass er direkt darin kniete.  
Seine Hose war schon ganz durchnässt von dem Blut.  
„Derek?“  
Stiles wusste nicht, ob er den Namen des Älteren wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte, da seine Stimme so brüchig klang. Im Hintergrund konnte er das laute Toben des Dämons hören, aber das blendete er im Moment komplette aus.  
  
Langsam legte Stiles Derek eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Er fühlte sich ganz warm an... so wie sonst auch...   
Stiles Finger kribbelten sogar ein wenig, weil Werwölfe grundsätzlich eine höhere Temperatur hatten als Menschen und sich diese Wärme auch gleich angenehm auf Stiles Finger zu übertragen schien.  
Aber...  
Derek zeigte keine Reaktion auf diese Berührung...  
Stiles Finger krallten sich schließlich ein wenig in dem Oberteil des Werwolfs fest.  
Er hatte Angst...  
Er hatte so eine unfassbare Angst...  
Wenn er Derek jetzt auf den Rücken drehen würde...   
Was sollte er nur machen, wenn ihn dann diese wunderschönen Augen, die der Ältere hatte nur noch leblos entgegen starren würden...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	27. Von verräterischen Spuren und gruseligen Spannern...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 27:  
Von verräterischen Spuren und gruseligen Spannern... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Stiles hielt den Atem an, als er behutsam an der Schulter des Werwolfs zog, so dass er Derek auf den Rücken drehen konnte.  
Beinahe hätte er wieder losgelassen, als ihm wirklich die graugrünen Augen des Älteren entgegen starrten, allerdings waren sie alles andere als leblos.  
Sie waren nur halb geöffnet und trotzdem konnte Stiles deutlich den Schmerz darin ablesen.  
„Derek!“  
Der Werwolf gab lediglich ein leises Brummen von sich, ehe er doch tatsächlich versuchte sich aufzurichten, was Stiles auch gleich verhinderte indem er seine Hand etwas fester auf Dereks Schulter presste. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er es mit Leichtigkeit schaffte den Werwolf mit nur einer Hand wieder auf den Boden zurück zu drücken, sorgte dafür, dass sich bei Stiles alle Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
  
Derek war unnatürlich blass, unter seinen Augen schienen sich dunkle Schatten ausgebreitet zu haben und er hatte Schwierigkeiten bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.  
Stiles fühlte sich bei dem Anblick des Älteren um Jahre in der Zeit zurück versetzt, als er damals mit einem mehr toten als lebendigen Derek in Deatons Tierklinik gewesen war...  
Der Werwolf hatte mit den Folgen einer Schussverletzung mit einer Wolfswurzkugel zu kämpfen gehabt und war nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen...  
Aber jetzt...  
Stiles hatte es noch nicht gewagt einen Blick auf die Wunde an Dereks Unterleib zu werfen...  
Er war sich auch gar nicht sicher, ob er sich das so genau ansehen wollte!  
Im Moment war er einfach nur erleichtert, dass der Werwolf überhaupt noch atmete... dass er lebte.  
  
„S... Stiles?“  
Dereks Stimme klang ganz anders als sonst. Nicht annähernd so kraftvoll und tief, sondern es war eher ein leises Hauchen.  
Augenblicklich ließ Stiles seine Hand von der Schulter des Werwolfs zu dessen Wange gleiten und streifte mit seinen Fingern sanft über die Bartstoppeln, während er sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte. Er wusste nicht, ob Derek ihn wirklich sehen konnte, da sich sein Blick nicht richtig auf den Jüngeren fokussierte.  
„Ja, ich bin hier!“  
Stiles wollte sicher gehen, dass der Werwolf, wenn er ihn schon nicht richtig sehen konnte, wenigstens an seiner Stimme erkennen würde.  
Derek brummte ein weiteres Mal leise, während er langsam seinen Arm anhob.  
Erst dachte Stiles, dass er schon wieder einen Versuch startete, sich aufzurichten, aber Derek legte lediglich seine Hand über die von Stiles.  
  
Vorsichtig drehte der Werwolf seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er regelrecht seine Wange in die Hand des Jüngeren schmiegte und schloss seine Augen. Seine Nase streifte dabei über Stiles Handfläche und Derek atmete einmal tief ein, ganz so als wollte er sicher gehen, dass das auch wirklich Stiles war, der sich da über ihn gebeugt hatte...  
Oder aber, er wollte sich versichern, dass Stiles unverletzt war und sich nicht in den Kampf eingemischt hatte. Der Werwolf gab nämlich ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich, als er nur allzu deutlich die Reste der Eberesche auf Stiles Haut riechen konnte.  
Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass sich Stiles alles andere als aus dem Kampf herausgehalten hatte.  
Derek verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, ehe er die Hand des Jüngeren von seiner Wange wegzog und Stiles mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick musterte.  
Der Werwolf musste sich konzentrieren, dass ihm die Augen nicht wieder zufielen, weshalb er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal annähernd so mürrisch aussah, wie sonst.  
  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du... keine Dummheiten... machen sollst!“  
  
Stiles konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, da er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht mehr vertraute. Er drückte sanft die Hand des Älteren, da er das Gefühl hatte, wenn er ihn jetzt nicht festhielt, dann würde der Werwolf ihn jeden Moment alleine lassen...  
Und das durfte er nicht!  
Derek hatte ihm doch vorhin versprochen, dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen würde!  
Er hatte es versprochen!  
Erst als Stiles ein leises Schluchzen über die Lippen kam, bemerkte er die unangenehme Nässe auf seinen Wangen.  
Schnell versuchte er mit seiner freien Hand die verräterischen Spuren wegzuwischen, aber es war so als wäre ein Damm in seinem Inneren gebrochen...  
Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.  
Derek hätte sich niemals in diesen bescheuerten Kampf eingemischt, wenn Stiles ihn nicht mit seinem Helfersyndrom schier dazu genötigt hätte...  
Er hatte mit seinem Handeln schon vor dem Kampf eine riesige Dummheit begangen...  
  
„... tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid! Das ist alles meine Schuld!... meine Schuld...“  
  
Die Augenbrauen des Werwolfs zogen sich zusammen, als Stiles verzweifelt immer wieder diese Worte murmelte und sich immer mehr hineinsteigerte.  
Derek versuchte seinen Arm zu bewegen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er plötzlich eine Tonne wog... Erst nach dem dritten Anlauf schaffte er es, seine freie Hand so weit anzuheben, dass er nach dem Pullover des Jüngeren greifen konnte und ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich herunter zog.  
Ein Ächzen kam über die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen, da ihm diese unbedachte Bewegung eine Schmerzenswelle durch den Körper jagte, aber zumindest hatte er es so geschafft, dass Stiles abrupt verstummte.  
Der Jüngere schien absolut nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass Derek ihn zu sich herunter ziehen würde.  
Mit Tränen gefüllte, braune Augen starrten dem Werwolf entgegen, ehe Stiles sie feste zukniff, ganz so als erwartete er eine Bestrafung.  
Aber nichts dergleichen geschah...  
Stiles gab dem Ziehen an seinem Kapuzenpullover nach und beugte sich noch weiter nach unten, bis er etwas Warmes an seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Mit einem leisen Keuchen, riss der junge Mann erschrocken seine Augen wieder auf und wich wieder ein Stück zurück.  
Er war Dereks Gesicht plötzlich so nah, dass sich ihr Atem miteinander vermischte, ehe er den warmen Lufthauch auf seinen feuchten Wangen spüren konnte.  
Die Hand des Werwolfs wanderte von Stiles Pullover nach oben, bis Stiles sie schwer in seinem Nacken spüren konnte und er durch einen bestimmenden Druck erneut nach unten gezogen wurde.  
  
Dereks Finger vergruben sich in Stiles Haaren, als sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten und dem Jüngeren ein leises Seufzen dabei entkam.  
Verdammt...  
Stiles wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Dieses Gefühl in seinem Inneren, das sich sofort ausbreitete, wenn er Derek so nah war.  
Das Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen und dieser süße Geschmack...  
Wie konnte er ihm nur jetzt schon so verfallen sein?  
Dabei hatte er den Werwolf doch bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal geküsst...  
Aber es schien eine ziemlich effektive Droge zu sein, die ihn ab dem ersten Moment abhängig gemacht hatte...  
Die dunklen Gedanken, die er bis gerade eben noch gehabt hatte...  
Die wahnsinnigen Schuldgefühle...  
Alles wurde von einem einzigen Gedanken überschattet, der sich in Dauerschleife immer wieder abzuspulen schien...  
Ich liebe dich...  
Ich liebe dich...  
Ich liebe dich!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dean wandte seinen Blick ab, als die beiden Männer neben ihm plötzlich um einiges intimer miteinander wurden, als ihm lieb war.  
Er kam sich wie ein Störenfried vor... allerdings konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht aufrappeln um den beiden ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre einzuräumen.  
Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als brauchte er erst einmal eine ganze Woche um wieder einigermaßen funktionieren zu können.  
Sein Kopf dröhnte immer noch, allerdings wurde der Schmerz ein wenig von dem starken Brennen in seiner Seite, wo ihn die Krallen des Werwolfs erwischt hatten, überschattet.  
  
Dean warf einen Blick nach unten, jedoch versperrte ihm seine Jacke die freie Sicht auf die Verletzung.  
Mit einem leisen Ächzen streifte er sich deshalb den Stoff von den Schultern, ehe er durch die Ärmel schlüpfen konnte und die Jacke neben sich auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
Nachdem er sein Hemd ein wenig anhob, konnte er vier tiefe Kratzer erkenne, aus denen ein feines Rinnsal Blut hervorquoll. Also nichts weltbewegendes... allerdings brannte es wie Feuer.  
Dean ließ den Saum seines Hemds wieder los und ließ seinen Blick stattdessen den Gang entlang schweifen.  
  
Der Dämon saß in seinem unsichtbaren Gefängnis fest... und der Jäger fragte sich immer noch wie Stiles das verdammt nochmal gemacht hatte...  
Noch nie hatte er so etwas gesehen... und Dean hatte schon VIEL gesehen...  
Sam war auf der anderen Seite des Gangs und schien genauso unschlüssig über diese komische Methode des Dämonbändigens zu sein wie sein Bruder.  
Cas hingegen stand knapp vor der unsichtbaren Barriere und musterte das schwarze Pulver, das auf dem Boden lag eingängig, ehe er sich an der Linie entlang an dem Dämon vorbei zwängte und sich somit ungehindert Dean nähern konnte.  
Der Engel schien bei weitem nicht so peinlich berührt von den beiden anderen Männern zu sein, wie der Jäger, aber das lag wohl daran, dass Castiel manchmal einfach das nötige Taktgefühl fehlte...  
Das stellte der Engel auch gleich wieder unter Beweis, indem er Stiles und Derek, die sich immer noch innig küssten, mit schief gelegtem Kopf regelrecht anstarrte.  
  
„Cas...!“  
Dean zischte leise, aber es reichte aus um ihm augenblicklich die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Engels zu bescheren.  
Mit einem eindeutigen Kopfrucken sorgte er dafür, dass Castiel sich komplett von den anderen beiden Männern abwandte und stattdessen neben dem Jäger zum Stehen kam.  
„Hör auf so ein gruseliger Spanner zu sein!“  
Die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen des Engels waren die einzige Antwort, die der Jäger für diese Aufforderung bekam, worüber er nur leicht die Augen verdrehen konnte.  
Schließlich ging Cas neben ihm in die Hocke und musterte nun Dean eingängig mit seinen blauen Augen.  
So viel zu dem Thema... Sei kein gruseliger Spanner!  
Vorsichtig, ganz so als wollte er Dean nicht verschrecken, streckte der Engel seine Hand aus, bis sie federleicht über die verletzte Taille des Jägers streifte.  
Mit einem leisen Zischen wich Dean zurück und griff nach dem Handgelenk des Kleineren um ihn von einer weiteren Berührung abzuhalten.  
Der Engel ließ sich davon allerdings nicht irritieren, sondern griff mit seiner anderen Hand nach dem Hemdsaum, um ihn ein Stück anzuheben.  
  
„Cas?!“  
Dean versuchte das Hemd wieder nach unten zu zerren.  
„Lass mich wenigstens einen Blick darauf werfen!“  
„Verdammt... Es sind doch nur ein paar Kratzer...“  
Nachdem sie sich ein paar Sekunden stur in die Augen gesehen hatte, schnaubte Dean schließlich ergeben und ließ das Hemd los, so dass Castiel einen freien Blick auf die Verletzung hatte.  
Sanft fuhr der Engel mit seinen Fingerspitzen knapp an der Wunde vorbei und über seinen Bauch, was dafür sorgte, dass Dean ein heiß-kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
Oh Gott...  
Er griff erneut nach dem Handgelenk des Engels und hinderte ihn somit daran, seine Hand weiter auf Wanderschaft zu schicken.  
„Ich sagte doch schon... nur ein paar Kratzer!“, presste er schließlich hervor, wobei seine Stimme sich in seinen eigenen Ohren ein wenig höher anhörte, als sonst.  
„Den Flohbeutel da drüben hat es deutlich schlimmer erwischt!“  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung konnten sie Stiles verzweifelten Ausruf hören.  
„Derek... Derek? Komm schon... Bitte! Lass mich nicht alleine! Derek?!“  
So wie es aussah, hatte der Werwolf nun vollends das Bewusstsein verloren – Dean hatte es ja schon gewundert, wie es der Werwolf überhaupt geschafft hatte, bis jetzt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben...  
Hatten sich die beiden Männer bis gerade eben noch innig geküsst, so sah Derek nun mehr tot als lebendig aus.  
Stiles hatte seine Hände an die Wangen des Älteren gelegt und versuchte scheinbar alles um den Werwolf wieder aufzuwecken... jedoch erfolglos...  
  
Dean richtete sich ein wenig mehr auf.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken rutschte er näher an die beiden Männer heran, wobei Stiles ihm gar keine Beachtung schenkte, da er viel zu sehr auf den Werwolf fokussiert war.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Blick griff Dean nach Dereks Oberteil und schob es ein gutes Stück nach oben. Sein Gesicht verzog sich angewidert.  
Okay...  
Das sah... alles andere als gut aus!  
Aber immerhin konnte er deutlich erkenne, dass sich der Oberkörper des Werwolfs nach wie vor mit jedem Atemzug anhob und wieder senkte.  
Ein gutes Zeichen...  
Er hoffte nur, dass das auch so blieb!  
„Cas?“  
Dean zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er keine Sekunde später den heißen Atem des Engels in seinem Nacken spüren konnte, als er einen Blick über Deans Schulter warf um ebenfalls die Verletzung des Werwolfs betrachten zu können.  
Der Jäger musste sich kurz räuspern, ehe er weiter sprechen konnte.  
„Kannst du ihm helfen?“  
  
Stiles hatte sich bei dieser Frage ebenfalls aufgerichtet. Er vermied es zwar einen Blick auf die freigelegte Wunde zu werfen, allerdings starrte er den Engel flehend an, obwohl er doch die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.  
Vorhin, als es Sam so schlecht ging, hatte Castiel auch nicht helfen können...  
Wieso sollte er es also jetzt plötzlich können?  
Der Blick des Engels wanderte einmal über das tränennasse Gesicht von Stiles, über Dereks Verletzung, bis hin zu Dean, der seinen Blick eindringlich erwiderte.  
Er konnte helfen...  
Natürlich konnte er...  
Aber...  
Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken über die Konsequenzen zuzulassen, beugte sich Cas weiter nach vorne, so dass er seine Hände über die blutüberströmte Wunde legen konnte...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	28. Von einem hell lodernden Feuer und einer tonnenschweren Last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 28:  
Von einem hell lodernden Feuer und einer tonnenschweren Last...  **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Castiel konnte ein Kribbeln in seinen Händen spüren, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker wurde. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass die Gnade sich in seinen Fingern sammelte um ihre heilende Wirkung freizusetzen.  
Es war ein befremdliches Gefühl...  
Zum einen gehörte die Gnade nicht ihm, was es ein wenig problematisch machte sie richtig zu kontrollieren... und zum anderen war der Körper, den er gerade heilen wollte, ihm nicht vertraut.  
Es war schwierig etwas zu reparieren, wenn man den intakten Zustand gar nicht kannte.   
Bei Dean war das um einiges einfacher.  
Er kannte den Körper des Jägers, jede einzelne Zelle und Faser, seine komplette Seele in- und auswendig, da er ihn selbst von neuem zusammengesetzt hatte, nachdem er Dean aus der Hölle befreit hatte.  
Er musste sich also nicht einmal darauf konzentrieren, wenn er Dean heilen wollte.  
Es war so einfach, wie ein simpler Atemzug...   
Ein- und Ausatmen...  
  
Jetzt allerdings fühlte es sich so an, als würde er den wahnwitzigen Versuch starten, unter Wasser zu atmen...   
Kaum hatte er seine Hände auf die Wunde des Werwolfs gelegt, sog der Körper auch schon die Gnade des Engels in sich auf, wie ein trockener Schwamm.  
Castiel musste darauf achten, dass er ihm nicht zu viel davon Preis gab.  
Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich unter seinen Fingern einzelne Muskeln wieder zusammensetzten und das um einiges schneller als gedacht, was durchaus daran liegen konnte, dass sich plötzlich der Selbstheilungsprozess des Werwolfs mit einschaltete.  
Augenblicklich nahm Cas seine Hände von Dereks Körper, obwohl dieser noch gar nicht komplett geheilt war.  
Er wagte es nicht, noch mehr von seiner Gnade zu verbrauchen... noch dazu, da es wohl pure Verschwendung wäre.  
Der Engel war sich sicher, dass die Heilkräfte des Werwolfs den Rest der Verletzung von ganz alleine heilen konnten.  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte sich Cas zurück, wobei er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte um das leichte Zittern darin zu verstecken.  
Normalerweise fühlte sich die Gnade eines Engels wie ein hell loderndes Feuer an, aber jetzt konnte er nur ein schwaches Glühen in seinem Inneren spüren...  
Bevor er sich jedoch weitere Gedanken dazu machen konnte, legte ihm Dean eine warme Hand auf die Schulter.  
Die grünen Augen des Jägers blitzten kurz besorgt auf, als er einen Blick in das Gesicht des Engels werfen wollte und Cas zum ersten Mal seit langem seinem Blick auswich.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Der Griff von Deans Hand an seiner Schulter verstärkte sich ein wenig, als der Engel ihm nicht sofort eine Antwort gab.  
  
Schließlich nickte Castiel lediglich kurz und wandte sich stattdessen lieber Stiles zu, der immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend neben seinem älteren Freund kauerte.  
Der Blick des jungen Mannes war starr auf seine Hände gerichtet, die sich in dem Oberteil des Werwolfs verkrampft hatten.  
Er schien jedes Mal erneut die Luft anzuhalten, wenn er verzweifelt darauf wartete, dass sich Dereks Oberkörper anhob und wieder senkte.  
So als rechnete er jeden Moment damit, dass er es nicht mehr tun würde...  
„Stiles...“  
Erschrocken zuckte der junge Mann zusammen, als ihn Castiel mit seiner tiefen Stimme aus seiner Trance befreite.  
Nur schweren Herzens schien er seinen Blick von dem Werwolf abwenden zu können, um dem Engel in die Augen zu sehen.  
Allerdings nickte Castiel nur leicht mit dem Kopf in Richtung Dereks Bauch, wo sich bis gerade eben noch die schwere Verletzung befunden hatte.  
  
Stiles zögerte kurz, ehe er einmal trocken schluckte und langsam seinen Blick senkte.  
Er bemerkte erst, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, als ihm bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam.  
Die Verletzung war fast gänzlich verschwunden.  
Wie?  
Wie war das nur möglich?  
Augenblicklich schnellte Stiles Blick wieder nach oben, jedoch hatte sich Castiel in der Zwischenzeit schon aufgerichtet und stand ein Stück von ihnen entfernt...  
Der Engel hatte doch vorhin noch gesagt, dass er nicht helfen konnte...  
Also, wie hatte er...  
Stiles schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Es war eigentlich vollkommen egal, wie Castiel das angestellt hatte!  
Das Einzige, was für ihn zählte war, dass Derek wieder gesund werden würde!  
Stiles Finger krallten sich fester in dem olivgrünen Henley des Werwolfs fest, als ihm ein ganz leises „Danke!“ über die Lippen kam.  
Der Engel schien es trotzdem gehört zu haben.  
Castiels Mundwinkel verzogen sich ganz leicht zu einem Lächeln, jedoch kam er nicht dazu ihm eine Antwort zu geben, da plötzlich Sams Stimme durch das Flugzeugabteil hallte.  
  
„Dean? Cas? Ich will ja nicht stören, aber... ihr... solltet euch das vielleicht ansehen...“  
Dean verdrehte kurz die Augen, ehe er sich etwas schwerfälliger als sonst vom Boden erhob.  
Konnte man hier denn nicht mal für ein paar Minuten einfach nur sitzen und... entspannen?   
Scheinbar nicht...  
Sam klang alles andere als entspannt. Seine Stimme war drängend und ein wenig unsicher.  
Dean musste sich an einem der Sitze abstützen und wäre beinahe bei dem Anblick der sich ihm in dem Gang bot, über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, da er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt.  
„Verdammte Scheiße?!“  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles war so erleichtert über Dereks Wunderheilung – und etwas anderes war es ja wohl nicht, was Cas da mit dem Werwolf gemacht hatte – dass er nachdem sich der Engel von ihm abgewandt hatte, gar nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung wahr nahm.  
Er fühlte sich so, als hätte man gerade eine tonnenschwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen und obwohl er sich dadurch um einiges leichter hätte fühlen müssen, konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr Aufrecht halten.  
Die Anspannung war von ihm abgefallen und sein Körper schien jetzt einfach in sich zusammen zufallen.  
Mit einem leisen Keuchen ließ er sich nach vorne sinken, so dass er halb auf Dereks Oberkörper lag, darauf achtend nicht zu nah an Dereks Bauch heran zu kommen.  
Sein Gesicht presste Stiles in die Halsbeuge des Älteren.  
Er wollte einfach nichts mehr um sich herum sehen, sondern nur noch das Heben und Senken von Dereks Oberkörper und den stetigen Herzschlag unter sich spüren.  
Er wollte den Geruch des Werwolfs einatmen, seine Wärme spüren...  
Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie knapp Derek gerade mit dem Leben davon gekommen war.  
  
Als der Werwolf plötzlich ein leises Murren von sich gab, wich Stiles ein Stück zurück, so dass er vorsichtig einen Blick in Dereks Gesicht werfen konnte.  
Die graugrünen Augen schienen um einiges klarer zu sein, als vorher.  
Der Schmerz war gänzlich aus ihnen gewichen, stattdessen hatte sich Verwunderung in ihnen breit gemacht.  
„Was zum...“  
Dereks Stimme war zwar noch ein wenig rau, aber sie klang schon deutlich kraftvoller.  
Stiles krallte sich noch fester an den Werwolf, obwohl das eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr möglich war.   
Verdammt...   
Er hatte für einen schrecklichen Moment wirklich geglaubt, dass er nie wieder in diese wunderschönen Augen blicken konnte...  
Dass er nie wieder diese tiefe Stimme hören würde, und sei es nur für eine von Dereks leeren Drohungen...  
Dass er nie wieder die Wärme des Werwolfs spüren könnte...  
Stiles wurde plötzlich so sehr von seinen Gefühlen übermannt, dass er gar nicht anders konnte...  
  
„Stiles, wieso...“  
Mit einem Ruck lehnte sich der junge Mann nach vorne, so dass er die Lippen des Älteren mit seinen eigenen verschließen konnte, bevor Derek auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte seine Frage zu Ende zu bringen...  
Stattdessen kam dem Werwolf nur ein überraschtes Keuchen über die Lippen, das allerdings schnell in ein leises Stöhnen überging.  
Augenblicklich wurde Stiles Oberkörper von zwei starken Armen umschlungen, die ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste wieder nach unten zogen.  
Stiles kam dadurch jedoch so sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht, dass er mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Werwolf zum Liegen kam.  
Seine Hände wurden unangenehm zwischen ihren Oberkörpern eingequetscht, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich einen Krampf in seinem Oberschenkel bekommen würde und er stieß mit seiner Nase unsanft gegen die des Werwolfs... aber all das war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, was Derek auch spüren musste, da sie sich immer noch innig küssten und Stiles könnte schwören, dass sich auch auf den Lippen des Werwolfs ein kleines Lächeln breit machte.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Sam starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf die einstmals unsichtbare Barriere, die Stiles durch das schwarze Pulver um den Dämon gezogen hatte.  
Nun schien langsam aber sicher dichter, schwarzer Rauch von unten an den Wänden der Barriere hinauf zu kriechen, so dass die Füße des Dämons schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen waren.  
Sam wagte es nicht noch näher heran zu gehen, weshalb er als einziger auch noch auf dieser Seite des Ganges stand, während sich Cas und Dean, gemeinsam mit den beiden jüngeren Männern auf der anderen Seite befanden.  
  
Zwar machte es nicht den Anschein als würde der Dämon sich gerade befreien, aber...  
Nein...  
Eigentlich...  
Wenn Sam sich das genau betrachtete, sah das gerade eher nach dem Gegenteil aus.   
Der Dämon hatte aufgehört sich gegen die unsichtbare Barriere zu stemmen, sondern lehnte nun eher dagegen um sich auf den Beinen halten zu können... so als hätte ihn mit einem Mal seine übermenschliche Kraft verlassen.  
Die roten Symbole auf seiner Stirn glühten schwach, ehe sie komplett zu verblassen schienen.  
Ein erneuter Schwall von dem schwarzen Rauch drang ihm aus seinem Mund, um sich auch zu dem restlichen Rauch an seinen Füßen zu gesellen.  
Schließlich rutschte der Dämon an der Barriere nach unten, so dass er am Boden kniete.  
Seine Augen flackerten kurz schwarz auf, ehe die dunkle Farbe aus ihnen wich und er einfach nach vorne kippte.  
Die Barriere schien für ihn mit einem Mal nicht mehr zu existieren.  
Einzig der schwarze, wabernde Rauch blieb innerhalb des Gefängnisses zurück, kroch langsam an den unsichtbaren Wänden nach oben.  
  
„Dean? Cas? Ich will ja nicht stören, aber... ihr... solltet euch das vielleicht ansehen...“  
  
Sam wagte es nicht seinen Blick von dem Dämon... oder... das was von ihm übrig geblieben war abzuwenden.  
Wüsste er es nicht besser, dann hätte er vermutete, dass die Barriere, oder das schwarze Pulver, wie ein Exorzismus gewirkt hatte, aber...  
Das konnte nicht möglich sein!  
„Verdammte Scheiße?!“  
Dean stieß diesen Ausruf aus, während er gegen einen der Sitze stolperte und sich gerade noch abfangen konnte.  
Innerlich musste Sam seinem Bruder zustimmen...  
Ja...   
Verdammte Scheiße!?   
Was... war das denn jetzt wieder?

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	29. Von einer tickenden Zeitbombe und fünf suspekten Männern...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 29:  
Von einer tickenden Zeitbombe und fünf suspekten Männern... **

 

~*~         ~*~          ~*~

 

„Was macht dieser Mistkerl da?“  
Dean starrte auf den schwarzen Rauch, der sich immer weiter zusammenzog und dadurch dichter zu werden schien. Er verfestigte sich, bis er eine große, nachtschwarze Kugel bildete, die innerhalb der Barriere schwebte.  
Was zum Henker war das denn jetzt schon wieder?  
Dean wollte gerade etwas näher heran gehen, aber Castiel hinderte ihn daran, indem er ihn an der Schulter zurück hielt.  
„Warte, Dean... ich denke nicht, dass du...“  
Weiter kam der Engel nicht...  
Die schwarze Kugel schien plötzlich zu pulsieren.  
Unsichtbare Energiewellen prallten gegen die Barriere, die dadurch zu flimmern anfing.  
Dean tauschte einen kurzen irritierten Blick mit seinem Bruder, der für seinen Geschmack viel zu weit abseits von ihnen stand.  
Es war ihm immer lieber, wenn er Sam in Reichweite hatte, vor allem, wenn gerade ein Dämon dabei war, sich scheinbar in eine tickende Zeitbombe zu verwandeln.  
  
„Runter!“  
Das war die einzige Warnung, die der Jäger erhielt, bevor Castiel ihn äußerst schmerzhaft zu Boden stieß. Dean hatte Glück, dass er auf seiner unverletzten Seite landete, jedoch spürte er keine Sekunde später das Gewicht des Engels auf sich, der ihn bestimmend nach unten drückte und somit erfolgreich daran hinderte sich wieder aufzurichten.  
Dean fluchte laut, als sich Castiels Ellbogen unangenehm in seine Hüfte bohrte und eine Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Körper jagte.  
„Bist du bescheuert, Cas?! Du kannst doch nicht...“  
Dem Jäger stockte der Atem, als sich die schwarze Kugel weiter zusammenzog, um dann plötzlich mit der nächsten Energiewelle zu explodieren...  
Zumindest sah es für einen kurzen Moment so aus.  
Die Linie, die am Boden eine Barriere gebildet hatte, wurde einfach hinweg gefegt, da sich der schwarze Rauch schlagartig ausdehnte.  
Dean konnte deutlich eine Druckwelle spüren, die sie wahrscheinlich von den Beinen gerissen hätte, wenn Castiel nicht dafür gesorgt hätte, dass sie eh schon am Boden lagen.  
  
So plötzlich wie sich der Rauch ausgedehnt hatte, so plötzlich löste er sich auch in Luft auf. Es machte fast den Eindruck, als wäre die Essenz des Dämons von einer unsichtbaren Macht in tausend Stücke gerissen worden.   
Zumindest hoffte Dean das...  
Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sich Castiel von ihm erhob und somit der unangenehme Druck auf seine lädierte Seite verschwand.  
Mit einem leisen Ächzen richtete sich der Jäger schließlich wieder so weit auf, dass er heute schon zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal auf dem Flugzeugboden saß.  
Eins war klar...  
Nach dieser absolut beschissenen Jagd, wäre so ein kleiner Urlaub doch gar nicht so schlecht! Dean konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sein Bruder und er sich das letzte Mal eine Auszeit von ihrem Job genommen hatten.  
Und sei es nur für zwei verdammte Tage!  
  
Dean wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand in sein Gesichtsfeld schob. Castiel stand über ihn gebeugt und starrte ihn auffordernd an, weshalb Dean schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzen nach der Hand des Engels griff, um sich wieder auf die Beine helfen zu lassen.  
Nach einem kurzen Blick den Gang entlang, schien sich Deans Vermutung tatsächlich zu bestätigen.  
Von dem Dämon fehlte jede Spur...  
Der regungslose Körper von James Kennedy war das einzige Überbleibsel, das der Dämon zurück gelassen hatte.  
Nicht, dass er sich darüber beklagen würde, aber...  
What... the fuck?!  
  
Als Dean seinen Blick von dem Leichnam abwandte, entdeckte er Sam ganz am anderen Ende des Ganges. Die Warnung von Castiel schien für seinen Bruder ein wenig zu spät gekommen zu sein.  
Sam lag nämlich in einer äußerst unbequemen Lage am Boden. Ein einziges Knäuel aus Armen und viel zu langen Beinen, jedoch schien Sam sonst unverletzt zu sein.  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen versuchte sich der jüngere Jäger aufzurichten, wobei er erst einmal seine Gliedmaßen sortieren musste, was ein ziemlich amüsanter Anblick war.  
„Alles klar bei dir?“  
Dean konnte den belustigten Unterton nicht rechtzeitig aus seiner Stimme verbannen, weshalb er von seinem Bruder auch statt einer Antwort nur eine mehr als eindeutigen Geste bekam.  
„Ich werte das mal als ein 'Ja'...“  
Sam verdrehte lediglich die Augen, als er endlich wieder auf den Beinen stand und sich seine verwuschelten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Der jüngere Winchester murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, was verdammt nach 'Kann ja nicht jeder seinen persönlichen Schutzengel haben' klang, aber Dean überhörte das einfach mal gekonnt und wechselte stattdessen das Thema.  
  
„Was zur Hölle war das eben? So einen verfluchten Abgang hat bis jetzt noch kein Dämon hingelegt!“  
Fragend blickte Dean von seinem Bruder, zu dem Engel an seiner Seite, der sich vertraut gegen ihn lehnte. Wobei... Eigentlich war es eher der Jäger, der sich gegen Castiel lehnte, um so seine schmerzende Seite zu entlasten. Die Körperwärme des kleineren Mannes, die so langsam aber sicher durch Deans Oberteil hindurchdrang, schien eine schmerzlindernde Wirkung zu haben. Das war ja fast besser als eine Packung Tylenol!  
  
„Ich... weiß es nicht...“, murmelte Cas schließlich.  
Die Augenbrauen des Engels hatten sich zusammengezogen, während er nachdenklich auf den leblosen Körper starrte, der im Gang lag, ganz so als versuchte er daraus eine Antwort zu lesen.  
„Sam?“  
Deans Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Bruder, aber auch der größere Mann zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.  
„Oh komm schon... Du hast doch diesen komischen Nicht-Exorzismus durchgeführt! Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass du dir nicht einmal das Kleingedruckte durchgelesen hast, bevor du hier so einen mächtigen Hokuspokus veranstaltest...“  
Dean kassierte für diese Aussage nur einen finsteren Blick von Sam.  
„Sehr witzig! Ich kann dir zumindest versichern, dass bei den Nebenwirkungen nichts von 'Achtung, amoklaufender Dämon' stand!“  
„War ja nur eine Frage...“  
Beschwichtigend hob Dean die Hände, wobei er sich unweigerlich noch mehr gegen Castiel lehnte. Von dem Engel kam deswegen kein Protest...  
Warum auch?  
Schließlich war Castiel ja der unangefochtene Spezialist, wenn es um die Missachtung des persönlichen Freiraumes ging!  
Da würde er also bestimmt nichts einzuwenden haben, wenn Dean den Spieß einfach mal umdrehte...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles hörte nur am Rande das laute 'Runter', das Castiel regelrecht brüllte.  
Aber hey...  
Er war gerade zugegebenermaßen auch verdammt nochmal abgelenkt. Man hatte ja nicht jeden Tag die Lippen von Derek Hale an seinen eigenen Lippen kleben und... was gab es bitteschön für eine bessere Ablenkung, als einen innigen Kuss mit Mr. Griesgram höchstpersönlich?  
Leider wurde dieser intime Moment ziemlich unsanft gestört, da plötzlich ein regelrechter Orkan durch das Flugzeugabteil zu fegen schien.  
Einzig Dereks feste Umarmung verhinderte, dass Stiles von dem Werwolf heruntergerissen wurde und womöglich einmal quer durch den Gang gewirbelt wäre.  
Was ging denn jetzt ab?  
  
Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, war der Wirbelsturm auch schon wieder verschwunden, so als wäre nie etwas gewesen...  
Nur widerwillig löste sich Stiles von dem Werwolf unter sich, um einen Blick durch das Abteil zu werfen, jedoch schien Derek davon weniger begeistert zu sein, da er seine Umarmung keinen Millimeter löste.  
Erst als sich Stiles ein wenig gegen den Oberkörper des Älteren stemmte, ließ sich Derek so weit erweichen, dass er sich zumindest mit dem Jüngeren gemeinsam in eine aufrechtere Position begab.  
Wüsste Stiles es nicht besser, dann hätte er behauptet, dass Derek sich in einen übervorsichtigen, anhänglichen Klammeraffen verwandelt hatte, aber...  
Wahrscheinlich wollte Derek einfach nur sicher gehen, dass sie nicht von einem zweiten Wirbelsturm – oder was auch immer das gerade eben gewesen war – erfasst wurden...  
  
Stiles fiel sofort etwas ins Auge... oder wohl eher bemerkte er sofort die Abwesenheit von einem ganz bestimmten schwarzen Pulver, das eigentlich immer noch einen Kreis um den Psychopathen hätte bilden müssen.  
Was zum...  
Suchend ließ der junge Mann seinen Blick über den Boden des Abteils schweifen, aber...  
Tatsächlich...  
Von der Eberesche fehlte jede Spur!  
  
Hatte dieser komische Wirbelsturm das schwarze Pulver etwa einfach mit sich gerissen?  
Aber... das... konnte doch nicht sein!  
Das war unmöglich!  
Stiles Blick blieb an dem regungslosen Körper des Psychopathen hängen.  
Hatte sich dieser... Dämon etwa erneut in Rauch aufgelöst?  
Bedeutete das, dass er schon wieder von dem Flugzeug Besitz ergreifen würde?  
Würden sie jetzt doch noch...  
  
„Stiles?“  
Augenblicklich ruckte der Kopf des jungen Mannes wieder zurück, so dass er geradewegs in Dereks Gesicht blicken konnte.  
Scheinbar hatte der Werwolf bemerkt, dass Stiles gerade auf dem besten Weg war, sich in die nächste Panikattacke hineinzusteigern.  
Das Herz des Jüngeren schlug viel zu schnell, und die braunen Augen waren ängstlich geweitet.  
„Es ist alles okay, hörst du?“  
Stiles schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem regungslosen Körper zu, in dem bis gerade eben noch der Psychopath gesteckt hatte.  
Derek ließ das allerdings nicht zu.  
Er löste einen Arm von Stiles Taille und legte ihm stattdessen die Hand an seine Wange, um ihn so dazu zu zwingen, seinen Blick wieder auf den Werwolf zu richten.  
  
„Er ist weg!“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Stiles irritiert blinzelte.  
„W... was?“  
„Der Psychopath... Er ist verschwunden!“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
„Weil... ich ihn nicht mehr spüren kann...“  
Stiles Augenbrauen wanderten irritiert ein Stück nach oben.  
„Was? Derek, ich weiß nicht...“  
Der Werwolf ließ den jüngeren Mann gar nicht erst ausreden.  
„Als wir am Flughafen im Wartebereich saßen, da habe ich diesen Kerl das erste Mal gesehen. Ich... oder... viel eher mein Wolf konnte spüren, dass irgendetwas mit diesem Typ nicht stimmte... Ich dachte für einen kurzen Moment, dass ich die Kontrolle verlieren würde und dieser komische Kerl war daran Schuld...“  
Die braunen Augen von Stiles weiteten sich ein wenig.  
„Also hast du ihn deshalb so angestarrt... und ich dachte wirklich, dass du...“  
Er fuchtelte wild mit seiner Hand herum, ehe Derek sie sanft mit seiner eigenen einfing und leicht drückte.  
Augenblicklich stieg Stiles eine unangenehme Hitze in die Wangen.  
Er war doch echt zu bescheuert!  
Wie hatte er nur wirklich denken können, dass Derek so einen erbärmlichen Flirtversuch starten würde...  
„...dass ich mit ihm geflirtet habe?“, beendete der Werwolf schließlich Stiles Satz.  
Derek zog die rechte Augenbraue nach oben und wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man sogar einen amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme des Werwolfs heraushören.  
Stiles plusterte beleidigt seine Backen auf.  
„Was hätte ich denn sonst auch denken sollen? Du hast ihn angestarrt, als ob du ihn auf der Stelle vernaschen wolltest...“, murmelte er vor sich hin, woraufhin Dereks andere Augenbraue nun auch in die Höhe schoss. Schließlich schüttelte der Ältere nur leicht den Kopf und kam auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.  
  
„Jedenfalls wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass dieser Kerl ein Dämon war... Aber, das erklärt zumindest, wieso mein Wolf so angespannt auf ihn reagiert hat. Jetzt kann ich ihn allerdings nicht mehr spüren. So als wäre er plötzlich vom Erdboden verschluckt worden...“  
„... oder, als wäre er von einem Wirbelsturm mitgerissen worden?“  
Derek verdrehte nur die Augen, als Stiles schief grinste.  
Im Inneren des jungen Mannes, machte sich pure Erleichterung breit.  
Dieser Psychopath war wirklich einfach so verschwunden!  
Er war weg!  
Er war tatsächlich weg!  
Stiles atmete erleichtert aus und ließ sich nach vorne sinken, so dass seine Stirn an Dereks Schulter lehnte.  
Es war irgendwie komisch dem Werwolf plötzlich so nahe sein zu können, ohne dass ihn der Ältere gleich von sich wegstieß.  
Es war komisch, aber zugleich auch das berauschendste Gefühl, das Stiles jemals gespürt hatte.  
Und es wurde sogar noch besser, als Derek erneut beide Arme um den schmäleren Mann legte und er dadurch sofort wieder von dieser angenehmen Wärme eingehüllt wurde.  
  
„OH MEIN GOTT!“  
  
Stiles zuckte bei der schrillen Stimme, die plötzlich durch das Abteil hallte, verschreckt zusammen und sogar durch Dereks Körper ging ein leichter Ruck.  
Augenblicklich setzte sich Stiles wieder aufrecht hin, genauso wie der Werwolf.  
Mit geweiteten Augen starrten die beiden Männer auf den Vorhang, der in den First Class Bereich führte.  
  
Eine junge Stewardess hatte sich wohl den absolut unpassendsten Moment ausgesucht um mit ihrem kleinen Getränkewagen einen kurzen Abstecher in die Erste Klasse zu machen.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war panisch.   
Sie hatte eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder über die tote Stewardess, den toten Psychopathen und die fünf suspekten, teilweise mit Blut verschmierten Männer, die alles andere als unschuldig aussahen!

 

~*~         ~*~          ~*~


	30. Von gesuchten Schwerverbrechern und zeternden Müttern...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 30  
Von gesuchten Schwerverbrechern und zeternden Müttern... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Der Flughafen von Paris war auf den ersten Blick bei weitem nicht so überfüllt wie der Flughafen in San Francisco, was aber vielleicht auch daran liegen könnte, dass sie nicht sonderlich viel von den öffentlich zugänglichen Bereichen gesehen hatten.  
Hier in den hinteren Bereichen, die eigentlich nur für die Mitarbeiter gedacht waren, trafen sie nur vereinzelt auf einige Zollbeamte und das Service Personal bestehend aus einer kleinen Putzkolonne, die ihnen regelrecht hinterher starrten.  
Ach ja... und das gute Dutzend an Polizisten, die neben ihnen her liefen, was vielleicht auch der Grund dafür war, dass die wenigen Menschen, die sie hier trafen einen großen Bogen um sie machten.  
Wobei...  
Wenn Stiles sich das nochmal so durch den Kopf gehen ließ und einen Blick auf die vier anderen Männer neben sich warf, dann war wohl doch eher ihr verwegenes Aussehen Schuld daran, dass man sie wie gesuchte Schwerverbrecher anstarrte.  
  
Derek und Dean schienen sich gerade ein Duell zu liefern, wer den finstersten Blick an den Tag legen konnte. Ihre Klamotten waren teilweise zerrissen und mit getrocknetem Blut besudelt, was den Mörderblick der beiden erst die richtige Schärfe gab.  
Na klasse...  
Das schrie doch geradezu nach SCHULDIG!  
Stiles konnte es den Polizisten bei dem Anblick der beiden wirklich nicht verdenken, dass sie ihnen Handschellen angelegt hatten...  
Wobei er nicht so genau wusste, weshalb er das kühle Metall, das sich langsam aber sicher in die feine Haut an seinen Handgelenken einschnitt, auch an seinen eigenen Händen spüren konnte...  
Er sah ja wohl im Vergleich zu den anderen vier Männern noch am unschuldigsten aus!  
Aber wie hieß es so schön?  
Mitgefangen, mitgehangen!  
  
Die Stewardess, die sie in der Ersten Klasse gefunden hatte, war alles andere als begeistert gewesen... Hysterisch war schon eher der Ausdruck für ihr Verhalten.  
Aber wahrscheinlich stand es auch nicht gerade auf der Tagesordnung beziehungsweise in ihrer Jobbeschreibung, dass sie auf ihrem Langstreckenflug auf einen Haufen Irrer treffen würde, die sich im First Class Bereich mit zwei Leichen verschanzt hatten.  
Also war es wohl ihr gutes Recht sofort Verstärkung zu rufen, ohne auch nur im Geringsten auf die wahnwitzigen Ausreden der fünf Männer zu achten.  
  
Stiles war ein wenig verwundert, dass sie nach diesem schockierenden Fund überhaupt noch bis nach Paris geflogen waren, aber... wenn man sich mit einem verrückten Dämon herum schlug, schienen 11 Stunden Flug um einiges schneller zu vergehen, als gedacht!  
Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle, ihr eigentliches Ziel, war doch tatsächlich der nahegelegendste Flughafen gewesen...  
Sofort nach der Landung hatte ein erstaunliches Empfangskomitee auf sie gewartet, was nun auch der Grund war, weshalb sie sich hier hinten im Sicherheitsbereich des Flughafens befanden... auf dem besten Weg zu den Räumen der Flughafenpolizei um einige hoffentlich aufschlussreiche Befragungen durchzuführen.  
Stiles drehte sich bei dem Gedanken jetzt schon der Magen um.  
Das konnte doch einfach nur schief gehen!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dean gab ein leises Schnauben von sich, als der Polizeibeamte sich vor ihm aufbaute und wahrscheinlich einen kläglichen Versuch startete ihn dabei einzuschüchtern.  
Der Jäger hatte diese Methode schon oft genug ebenfalls bei Befragungen eingesetzt, was wahrscheinlich der Grund war, weshalb sie bei ihm ihre Wirkung bei weitem verfehlte.  
Als der Polizist sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück setzte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, musste sich Dean ein amüsiertes Grinsen verkneifen.  
Man musste ja nicht übertreiben...   
Vor allem da sie sich eh schon in einer äußerst heiklen Situation befanden.  
  
„Ich wiederhole nochmal ihre Aussage, Monsieur Winchester...“  
Der Polizist hatte einen sehr starken, französischen Akzent, was es ihm auch erschwerte Deans Nachnamen richtig auszusprechen, weshalb er kurz stockte, ehe er fortfuhr.  
„Sie behaupten also, dass sie sich in die Erste Klasse verlaufen haben, auf der Suche nach einer freien Toilettenkabine.“  
Dean lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, wobei er seine Hände auf dem kleinen Holztisch ablegte.  
Die Handschellen gaben ein klirrendes Geräusch von sich, als sie mit der Tischplatte in Berührung kamen.  
„Ja... Ich habe einen verdammt nervösen Magen, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine.“  
Der Polizist verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Und Ihr nervöser Magen hat sie dann geradewegs hinter den Vorhang für die Erste Klasse geführt...“  
„Nein! Mich haben eher die Geräusche einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen zwei Männern dorthin geführt. Und da ich ein äußerst besorgter Bürger mit einer ausgeprägten Zivilcourage bin, habe ich nach dem Rechten gesehen. Das ist ja wohl kein Verbrechen, oder?“  
„Das vielleicht nicht, aber Mord steht ganz weit oben auf der Liste der Verbrechen, die sehr wohl strafrechtlich verfolgt werden und sie werden genau deswegen beschuldigt.“  
„Dann sind wir mal froh, dass es kein Mord war!“  
  
Dean lehnte sich wieder ein Stück weit zurück und schaffte es dieses Mal nicht rechtzeitig ein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
Verdammt...  
Der Blick des Polizisten wurde eine Spur finsterer.  
„Was war es denn dann?“  
„Notwehr natürlich! Oder was hätten Sie getan, wenn sie plötzlich mit so einer Situation konfrontiert werden?“  
Dean wartete erst gar nicht die Antwort des älteren Beamten ab.  
„Auf dem Boden lag eine tote Stewardess und dieser komische Typ hatte sich eine weitere Geisel genommen...“  
Der Polizist warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Unterlagen, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen.  
„Sie sprechen von Monsieur Stilinski, nehme ich an...“  
„Ja... dieser Psychopath war kurz davor auch ihm die Kehle aufzuschneiden, also bin ich dazwischen gegangen!“  
„Und dabei haben Sie ihn getötet?“  
Dean schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Nein... ich konnte ihn nicht alleine überwältigen. Erst als dieser andere Mann, der Freund von der Geisel, mir zur Hilfe kam, haben wir ihn gemeinsam zu Boden ringen können.“  
„Der Freund der Geisel? Monsieur Hale?“  
  
Der Polizist hatte noch mehr Schwierigkeiten den Nachnamen des Werwolfs auszusprechen, weshalb es eher nach 'Ale, einer Biersorte, klang anstatt Hale.  
Dean ließ sich davon jedoch nicht irritieren.  
„Ja... Ohne ihn hätte das ein ganz anderes Ende genommen. Dieser komische Typ muss ein Terrorist gewesen sein. Er hat die ganze Zeit gedroht das Flugzeug zu entführen und wie wild mit diesem Plastikmesser herum gefuchtelt... Wir hätten ihn schon beinahe überwältigt gehabt, als plötzlich diese Turbulenzen dazwischen gekommen sind... Das hat er ausgenutzt um sich wieder zu befreien...“  
„Und das war auch der Zeitpunkt als Ihr Bruder und Monsieur Novak dazu kamen?“  
„Klar... Ich war schon viel zu lange auf der Toilette und die beiden haben sich wohl Sorgen gemacht, weil sie ja wussten, dass das Fliegen mir nicht sonderlich liegt.“  
„Und dann ist die Situation eskaliert?“  
„So kann man es auch nennen... Der Terrorist ist auf meinen Bruder losgegangen. Es gab eine wilde Rangelei und ein heilloses Durcheinander. Irgendwie bekam ich schließlich das Plastikmesser in die Hände und nachdem ich mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen wusste, habe ich einfach zugestochen...“  
  
Dean zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Als er jedoch den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck des Polizisten sah, zwang sich der Jäger doch noch dazu einen verzweifelten, schuldbewussten Blick aufzusetzen, um zu zeigen, dass ihn diese Ganze Terrorsache doch nicht ganz kalt ließ.  
  
Seufzend erhob sich der Polizist schließlich von seinem Stuhl und fuhr sich mit der Hand einmal genervt über das Gesicht. Der Beamte wirkte so, als hätte er schon einige Überstunden hinter sich und diese Befragungen schienen ihm langsam aber sicher den letzten Nerv zu kosten.  
Gut so...  
Vielleicht waren sie dann umso schneller wieder aus diesen stickigen Hinterzimmern raus!  
  
Deans Wunsch schien sich auch tatsächlich zu erfüllen, da plötzlich zwei weitere Polizeibeamte eintraten und ihn jeweils an einem Arm von dem Stuhl grob hochzogen.  
„Nana... nicht so stürmisch! Nicht jeder steht auf diese ganze Sadomaso-Nummer, die ihr hier abzieht!“  
Dean zwinkerte dem Größeren der beiden Beamten zu, allerdings wurde das von dem Polizisten gekonnt ignoriert. Wahrscheinlich verstand er kein Englisch, was im Moment wohl auch besser für Dean war!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles seufzte leise und rutschte etwas tiefer auf den unbequemen Plastikstühlen. Er saß nun schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in ein und demselben Raum.   
Und ganz ehrlich...  
Ruhig sitzen bleiben?   
Das war für den jungen Mann eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!  
Aber da musste er jetzt wohl durch...   
Unruhig wackelte Stiles mit seinem Bein auf und ab und knetete seine Hände in seinem Schoß.  
Wenigstens hatte man ihm diese bescheuerten Handschellen abgenommen...  
Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, oder?  
Trotzdem wurde Stiles das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie gerade verdammt nochmal in der Scheiße saßen...  
Was wenn ihre Aussagen nicht übereinstimmten? Was wenn es irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten gab?  
Sie waren sofort in getrennte Räume verfrachtet worden, um einer nach dem anderen einer Befragung unterzogen zu werden.  
Man wollte verhindern, dass sie sich untereinander absprechen konnten...  
Eine typische Polizeimaßnahme, die Stiles schon als Kind von seinem Vater gelernt hatte.  
  
Nach der Befragung, wurde Stiles in diesen großen, kahlen Raum gebracht.  
Er war der Erste gewesen, den die Polizeibeamten hereingeführt hatten und man hatte ihn auch sofort von seinen Handschellen befreit.  
Gehen durfte er deswegen aber noch lange nicht...  
Mit einem finsteren Blick hatten ihm die Polizisten zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich auf einen der Plastikstühle setzen und sich nicht mehr von der Stelle rühren sollte.  
Für den jungen Mann eine regelrechte Foltermethode!  
  
Zum Glück dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis auch Derek in den Raum gebracht wurde. Stiles wollte schon erleichtert aufstehen, um dem Älteren entgegen zu kommen, aber er wurde sofort von einem der Polizisten zurück gehalten.  
Mit einem Schnauben ließ er sich also wieder zurück auf den harten Plastikstuhl fallen, während auch Derek die Handschellen abgenommen wurden und er endlich neben Stiles Platz nehmen durfte.  
Leider schien es ihnen nicht einmal gestattet zu sein, sich zu unterhalten, da Stiles nur ein „Derek, was haben...“ heraus brachte, ehe sich der große Polizeibeamte in der Ecke laut räusperte und eine eindeutige Geste machte.  
Grummelnd lehnte sich Stiles zurück und musste die entstandene Stille über sich ergehen lassen. Er begann sogar wieder unruhig seine Hände zu kneten, bis Derek schließlich sanft nach einer von seinen Händen griff und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte.  
Stiles Lippen verzogen sich daraufhin automatisch zu einem kleinen Grinsen, weshalb er auch gleich den bohrenden Blick des Polizeibeamten auf sich spüren konnte.  
Der Beamte starrte erst Stiles an, dann Derek, ehe sein Blick auf ihre verschränkten Hände glitt und sich seine Mundwinkel ablehnend verzogen.  
Mann...   
Das waren vielleicht elende Spießer hier!  
Aber Stiles ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Das Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und er starrte den Beamten herausfordernd entgegen, bis dieser schließlich von selbst den Blick wieder abwandte.  
Pah...   
In your face!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dean war der Letzte, der nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich auch hereingeführt wurde. Dicht auf seinen Fersen war der Polizeibeamte, der auch die Befragung bei Stiles durchgeführt hatte.   
Der Mann sah ziemlich abgekämpft aus. Seine Haut war ganz fahl unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten. Ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass seine Schicht wahrscheinlich schon viel zu lange ging...  
Er hatte einen dicken Packen Akten unter dem Arm.  
Es mussten die Mitschriften von ihren Befragungen sein, die der Mann nun an einen seiner Kollegen übergab.  
  
„Messieurs, ich muss mich an dieser Stelle für ihre mehr oder weniger bereitwillige Kooperation bedanken.“  
Dabei huschte sein entnervter Blick kurz über Derek und Dean, wobei letzterer nur die Augen verdrehen konnte.  
„So wie das aussieht, haben Sie durch ihr beherztes Eingreifen, gerade noch einen terroristischen Anschlag verhindern können. Zwar steht noch das Ergebnis der Spurensicherung aus, aber fürs Erste wären Sie hiermit entlassen... Allerdings muss ich Sie dringend darauf hinweisen, dass sie solange wir auf die Ergebnisse unserer Ermittlungen warten, weiterhin für eventuelle Befragungen zur Verfügung stehen müssen. Eine voreilige Ausreise wird Ihnen also so schnell nicht gestattet werden!“  
Dean schnaubte leise und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Bruder.  
Fuck... Sollte das jetzt etwa heißen, dass sie hier in Frankreich festsaßen?!  
  
„Ich denke, dass ich nicht erwähnen muss, dass...“  
Weiter kam der Polizist nicht.   
Auf dem Gang waren Schritte zu hören, die sich schnell näherten. Ein lautes „Arrêtez! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer!“ drang durch die geschlossene Türe zu ihnen hindurch, bevor sie mit Schwung plötzlich aufgerissen wurde.  
Eine junge Frau drängte sich an dem überrumpelten Polizisten vorbei und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ihr Blick suchend durch den Raum huschte, bis sie endlich Derek und Stiles entdeckte.  
Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und sie wollte sich schon erneut in Bewegung setzen, allerdings hielt sie der Polizist am Arm zurück.  
„Wer sind Sie denn jetzt?! Sie dürfen hier doch nicht einfach so...“  
Aber der Polizist wurde schon wieder unterbrochen, als zwei weitere Störenfriede den Raum betraten.  
Was zum...  
War hier heute Tag der offenen Türe, oder was?  
  
Dieses Mal waren es zwei Männer. Der Ältere der beiden war ein wenig außer Atem, so als hätte er sich ganz schön sputen müssen um mit dem deutlich jüngeren Mann mithalten zu können.  
Der Beamte war von den beiden Neuankömmlingen so sehr abgelenkt, dass sich die Frau aus seinem festen Griff herauswinden konnte.  
Ihre braunen Haare waren zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, der nun einmal hin und her schwang, als sie auf Derek und Stiles zustürmte und sich vor ihnen aufbaute.  
Die Hände hatte sie in die Hüften gestemmt, was den Eindruck einer zeternden Mutter, den sie gerade an den Tag legte, noch zusätzlich unterstrich.  
„Was zum Henker? Seid ihr bescheuert?! Euch Idioten kann man doch echt nicht alleine lassen!“  
Stiles starrte die junge Frau mit offenem Mund an, während Dereks Augenbrauen nur ein Stück nach oben wanderten.  
„Ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Cora!“

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~  



	31. Von einem wohlverdienten Feierabend und einer Werwolf-Umarmung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 31:  
Von einem wohlverdienten Feierabend und einer Werwolf-Umarmung... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Dean ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen neben seinen Bruder auf einen der unbequemen Stühle fallen und rieb sich über die schmerzenden Handgelenke.   
Egal wie oft er in seinem Leben nun schon Handschellen getragen hatte, er würde sich nie an das beengende Gefühl gewöhnen können.   
Diese verdammten Teile waren einfach nur unangenehm und er war froh sie endlich wieder los zu haben!  
  
Deans Blick schweifte einmal über den Polizisten, der sich gerade angeregt auf Französisch mit den beiden Männern unterhielt, die plötzlich unerlaubt in dem Raum aufgetaucht waren. Zwar konnte Dean absolut nichts verstehen, aber die Gesten, die der Beamte machte, waren relativ eindeutig. Er war alles andere als begeistert von dieser unerwarteten Unterbrechung.   
Die beiden Störenfriede standen mit dem Rücken zu Dean, weshalb er nur den genervten Gesichtsausdruck des Polizisten sehen konnte, allerdings schien das den beiden Männern ziemlich egal zu sein. Sie machten keine Anstalten nachzugeben und schließlich klappte der Polizist mit einem missbilligenden Stöhnen die Akte mit den Protokollen der Befragungen, die er in den Händen hielt zu.   
Scheinbar hatte er nun wirklich genug von diesem ganzen Verhör.  
Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er seinem Kollegen in der Ecke an, dass sie hier fertig waren.  
Als der größere Mann auf ihn zu trat, hielt er ihm auffordernd die Akte entgegen, so als konnte er es gar nicht erwarten sich endlich in seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend zu verabschieden.   
  
Keine Sekunde später war der Polizist nach einer erneuten Aufforderung, dass sie für weitere Befragungen bereit stehen sollten auch schon mit seinem Kollegen verschwunden.  
Dean lehnte sich sichtlich erleichtert ein wenig zurück.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie es aus dieser Nummer so einfach raus schaffen würden...  
Dean hatte irgendwie die Befürchtung, dass das ZU einfach gewesen war.  
Nun ja...  
Es wäre bestimmt nicht das erste Mal, dass sie vor der Polizei flüchten mussten, aber dem Jäger war es dann doch um einiges lieber, wenn ihnen das erspart bleiben würde!  
  
Dean wandte seinen Blick dem Trio ihm gegenüber zu. Eine junge Frau hatte sich zu Stiles und Derek hinzu gesellt und schien den beiden gerade eine Moralpredigt zu halten, wobei der Werwolf nicht sonderlich beeindruckt davon aussah.  
Stiles hingegen starrte die junge Frau mit hochgezogenen Schultern an, so als versuchte er sich möglichst klein zu machen, um auch ja nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
Erst als Derek sich zu seiner vollen Größe erhob und die junge Frau ziemlich gekonnt mit einer Umarmung aus dem Konzept und somit auch zum Schweigen brachte, schien sich Stiles ein wenig zu entspannen.  
Es machte sich sogar ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen breit, als er von der dunkelhaarigen Frau ein ungläubiges Schnauben hörte, das allerdings ein wenig gedämpft klang, da ihr Gesicht gegen den Oberkörper des Werwolfs gedrückt wurde.  
  
„Du glaubst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft, dass dir diese Umarmung deinen Hintern rettet, oder Derek?“  
Die Stimme der Frau hatte einiges an Schärfe verloren. Man konnte sogar so etwas wie Erleichterung heraushören.  
Schließlich schüttelte Derek leicht den Kopf.  
„Nein, aber es ist ein guter Anfang, findest du nicht?“  
Die Dunkelhaarige schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, wobei sie sich von dem größeren Mann löste auf dessen Lippen doch tatsächlich ein amüsiertes Grinsen lag.  
Der Blick der jungen Frau wanderte zu Stiles, der genauso belustigt von der ganzen Szene zu sein schien, wie ihr älterer Bruder.  
„Ich fasse es nicht...“, murmelte die Dunkelhaarige, wobei sie Dereks Gumpy-Cat-Gesichtsausdruck Konkurrenz machte.   
Das musste einfach in den Familiengenen liegen!  
Mit einem Augenrollen wandte sie sich schließlich an die beiden Störenfriede, die immer noch an der Türe standen.  
„Nur nochmal für mich zur Erinnerung... Wieso sind diese beiden Vollidioten gleich nochmal unsere Trauzeugen, Schatz?“  
  
Deans Blick huschte interessiert wieder zu den beiden Männern an der Türe.  
Der Jüngere der beiden setzte sich in Bewegung, wobei der Ältere zum ersten Mal auch den anderen Männern, die sich im Raum befanden seine Beachtung schenkte.  
Deans Augenbrauen zogen sich augenblicklich ein wenig zusammen.  
Warte mal...  
Irgendwo hatte er diesen Kerl doch schon mal gesehen...  
Er sah ein wenig verwegen aus.   
Die kurzen Haare waren leicht verwuschelt, der Dreitagebart war an manchen Stellen schon Grau und die blauen Augen hatten einen schelmischen Glanz...  
Verdammt...  
Er kam ihm so bekannt vor...  
Bevor sich Dean jedoch weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, schnappte Sam neben ihm überrascht nach Luft.  
„Was zum... Argent?!“  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Der große, junge Mann kam Schultern zuckend auf Cora zu und griff, als er nahe genug war, mit einem Lächeln schließlich nach ihrer Hand.  
„Ich würde sagen, dass Derek dein Trauzeuge ist, weil du ihm damit zeigen möchtest, wie wichtig er dir ist... Das ist eben wahre Geschwisterliebe.“  
Der Mann grinste breit, was ihn gleich nochmal um einige Jahre jünger und spitzbübischer aussehen ließ. Seine gelockten Haare waren ganz durcheinander und unterstrichen diesen verschmitzten Eindruck noch zusätzlich.  
  
Cora verdrehte nur die Augen, wobei sie ihrem Verlobten spielerisch gegen die Schulter schlug. Allerdings hatte sich auf ihren Wangen eine gesunde Röte ausgebreitet, die eindeutig darauf hindeutete, dass ihr Verlobter vielleicht gar nicht so Unrecht mit seiner Vermutung hatte.  
Aber das musste ja keiner wissen...  
„Ich denke eher, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass ich die Wahl zwischen einem psychisch instabilen Onkel, der wahrscheinlich die ganze Hochzeit sabotieren würde und einem mies gelaunten Bruder hatte... Da war Derek ja wohl die einzig logische Entscheidung...“, murmelte sie schließlich und ignorierte das entrüstete Schnauben von dem älteren Werwolf gekonnt.  
„Was hast du denn zu deiner Verteidigung vorzubringen, mein Lieber?“  
„Scott kann leider bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen nicht aushelfen, da er mit seiner Familie schon genug um die Ohren hat. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als Stilinski zu fragen...“  
  
Stiles richtete sich nun auch zu seiner vollen Größe auf, was ihm aber leider nicht so viel brachte, da der Verlobte von Cora ihn immer noch um ein gutes Stück überragte.  
Egal...   
Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und räusperte sich laut um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
„Ihr wisst schon, dass eure Trauzeugen hier vor euch stehen und jedes Wort hören können? Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann könnt ihr euch bald neue Trauzeugen suchen...“  
Stiles hob seine rechte Hand und deutete empört mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den großen Mann.  
„... Und überhaupt... Soll das heißen ich bin nur ZWEITE WAHL?!“  
Der Zeigefinger des jungen Mann kam dem Gesicht des Größeren bedrohlich immer näher, bis er fast schon die Nase des Werwolfs berühren konnte.  
„Niemals Stilinski...“  
Beschwichtigend hob der Angeklagte die Hände, was dazu führte, dass Stiles missbilligend schnaubte und schlussendlich seine Hand wieder sinken ließ.  
„Manchmal bist du echt ein Arsch, Lahey! Ich hoffe, dass du das... uff!“  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, da er sich plötzlich in einer Bären-... oder wohl eher Werwolf-Umarmung wiederfand, die ihm die komplette Luft aus den Lungen presste.  
Er verlor für einen kurzen Moment sogar den Boden unter den Füßen, bis er es schaffte sich zumindest auf Zehenspitzen zu stellen.  
„Hatten wir nicht schon klar gestellt, dass Umarmungen einem nicht den Hintern retten können?!“  
Stiles hatte Mühe die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, da ihn Isaac fast zu erdrücken schien und sich nach diesen Worten die Arme des Werwolfs sogar noch fester um ihn schlangen.  
Oh mein Gott..  
Dieser zu groß geratene Welpe würde ihn irgendwann noch ins Grab bringen!  
„Okay... okay... das reicht... ich... krieg... keine... Luft!“  
Stiles klopfte dem Größeren auf den Rücken und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Umarmung – oder wohl eher Schraubstockumklammerung – endlich wieder lockerte.  
  
„Du weißt, dass das nur ein Witz war, oder? Natürlich warst du meine erste Wahl!“  
Isaac hatte einen seiner patentierten Hundeblicke aufgesetzt, worüber Stiles nur die Augen verdrehen konnte.  
„Klaaaaar...“  
Stiles zog das Wort in die Länge um die Erleichterung, die sich in seinem Inneren breit machte, zu überspielen.   
So einen kleinen Stich hatte ihm die neckende Aussage des Werwolfs ja schon versetzt.  
Immerhin war er selbst zugegebenermaßen überrascht gewesen, dass Isaac nicht Scott sondern tatsächlich ihn – Stiles höchstpersönlich – gefragt hatte, ob er Trauzeuge sein wollte.  
Andererseits...   
Isaac und er hatten vielleicht nicht den besten Start zusammen gehabt, aber nachdem Isaac aus Frankreich zurück gekommen war, waren sie vor allem im letzten Jahr ziemlich oft zusammen geklebt, da Scott immer weniger Zeit für sie hatte.   
Nicht verwunderlich und man konnte ihm da auch gar keinen Vorwurf machen...  
Familienzuwachs konnte einen nämlich ganz schön auf Trab halten!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Chris Argent starrte erst Sam ungläubig an, ehe sein Blick zu Dean wanderte.   
Was zum...  
Chris sah mindestens genauso überrumpelt aus wie die beiden Brüder, hatte er doch absolut nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet hier, am Pariser Flughafen auf sie zu treffen.  
„Winchester?“  
Er musste sich einfach vergewissern, dass das gerade nicht eine bescheuerte Verwechslung war. Immerhin war es schon etliche Jahre her, dass er die beiden anderen Jäger getroffen hatte.  
  
Sam nickte nur fassungslos.  
Okay...   
Also keine Verwechslung...  
Was zum Henker war hier nur los?  
Erst hatten sie stundenlang vergebens in der Ankunftshalle auf Derek und Stiles gewartet, dann hatte man ihnen irgendwann die Auskunft gegeben, dass die beiden Verdächtige in einem Mord waren und gerade vernommen wurden und jetzt...  
Jetzt waren diese beiden Idioten nur knapp einer Übernachtung hinter Gittern entkommen und saßen nun in einem Raum der Flughafenpolizei, mit den berüchtigsten Jägern des Übernatürlichen, die es überhaupt gab,... so als wäre das das NORMALSTE der Welt?!  
Wie weit musste er denn noch auswandern, um mit diesem ganzen Irrsinn nichts mehr am Hut zu haben?  
Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Isaac und Cora zu gestatten hier bei ihm in Paris ihre Hochzeit über die Bühne bringen zu dürfen...   
Was war schon romantischer, als die Stadt der Liebe?  
Ha... ha...  
Was für ein bescheuerter Gedanke...   
Er hätte einfach die Klappe halten sollen!  
Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass das nur in einem Chaos enden konnte!  
  
„Was... machen Sie hier?“  
Sam starrte ihn immer noch an, so als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, aber wahrscheinlich starrte er genauso dümmlich zurück...  
„Das gleiche könnte ich auch fragen!“, murrte er schließlich als Antwort, wobei er sich einmal durch die Haare fuhr, was an der verwuschelten Frisur auch nichts änderte.  
Sein Blick wanderte unruhig zu den drei Werwölfen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, ehe er sich wieder den Winchesterbrüdern zuwandte.  
Na wunderbar...  
Wenn sie wegen einer Jagd hier waren, dann hatten sie ein verdammtes Problem!  
Ein Wir-müssen-leider-die-Hochzeit-wegen-plötzlichem-Todesfall-absagen Problem!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	32. Von einem fehlenden Rückgrat und einem wahren Naturtalent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 32:  
Von einem fehlenden Rückgrat und einem wahren Naturtalent... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Ein Dämon?!“  
Misstrauisch wanderte der Blick von Chris einmal zwischen Dean und Sam hin und her, ehe er sich wieder an den jüngeren Winchester wandte.  
Sam war ihm schon damals als der 'Vernünftigere' von den beiden Brüdern vorgekommen, wenn man bei den Winchestern von vernünftig reden konnte...  
Nur ungern rief sich Chris die gemeinsame Werwolf-Jagd, die nun schon so viele Jahre zurück lag, wieder in Erinnerung.   
So erfolgreich eine Jagd mit den Winchestern auch war...  
Man konnte sich sicher sein, dass nichts nach Plan verlaufen würde, weil diese beiden Brüder scheinbar von unglücklichen Zufällen verfolgt wurden!   
Ihnen haftete das Pech regelrecht an und wenn man mit ihnen zusammen arbeitete schien sich das leider auch auf andere zu übertragen.  
Das hatte Chris ziemlich schmerzhaft feststellen müssen...  
  
„Richtig... ein Dämon...“  
Sams Stimme riss den älteren Mann zum Glück aus seinen Erinnerungen.  
„Wir hatten Hinweise darauf, dass sich an Bord des Flugzeuges ein Dämon geschlichen hatte, um es zum Absturz zu bringen... Leider haben sich diese Hinweise ziemlich schnell bewahrheitet.“  
„Aber wir hatten alles unter Kontrolle...“, mischte sich nun auch Dean in das Gespräch mit ein.  
Sam warf seinem Bruder nur einen ungläubigen Blick zu und auch Chris schien diesen Worten nicht allzu viel Glauben zu schenken, da er leise schnaubte.  
Alleine der Anblick von Stiles, Derek und den Jägern deutete ja wohl darauf hin, dass diese Jagd alles andere als unter Kontrolle gewesen war. Chaos traf es da schon eher!  
Chris zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, als er die Blut verschmierte Kleidung von Dean inspizierte und sein Blick schließlich an dem zerrissenen Hemd hängen blieb.  
Was zum...  
Das... sah alles andere als nach einer Verletzung aus, die ein Dämon hinterlassen würde.  
Das waren eindeutige Spuren von einem Kampf mit einem Werwolf!  
Was war nur in diesem Flugzeug passiert?  
  
„Gefällt dir das, was du siehst, Argent?“  
Dean starrte Chris herausfordernd an, ehe sich seine Lippen zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen verzogen. Zwar hatte er den älteren Mann vorher nicht sofort erkannt, aber... die Erinnerungen an Argent waren viel zu schnell wieder da gewesen.  
Vor allem die Erinnerung daran, wie einfach es war Argent auf die Palme zu bringen!  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich behaupten, dass du mich gerade mit deinen Blicken ausziehen willst!“  
Deans Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, ehe er plötzlich von Sam unsanft angerempelt wurde und sein jüngerer Bruder ihn somit an einem weiteren bissigen Kommentar hinderte.  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck von Chris verfinsterte sich zusehends, während er Dean wütend anstarrte.  
Dadurch, dass der andere Jäger immer noch auf einem der weißen Plastikstühle saß, war es ein leichtes für Chris sich drohend über ihn zu stellen.  
„Du bist noch genauso von dir selbst eingenommen wie eh und je, Winchester!“  
Er hatte schon damals so seine Schwierigkeiten mit dem übertriebenen Verhalten von Dean gehabt. Scheinbar hatte sich auch nach all den Jahren nichts daran geändert.  
„Diese Selbstüberschätzung, die du an den Tag legst, bricht dir irgendwann noch das Genick...“  
Dean zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.  
„Lieber eine Selbstüberschätzung, die mir irgendwann das Genick bricht, als so wenig Rückgrat zu haben, wie du! Sag mal Argent... Stehst du immer noch so unter dem Pantoffel von deiner Frau?“  
Chris knurrte leise und machte damit jedem Werwolf Konkurrenz.  
Dieser elende, kleine...  
Er wagte es doch tatsächlich...  
Chris war so vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass er erst gar keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
  
Na gut... wenn Dean sich auf dieses Niveau herablassen wollte, würde Chris bestimmt nicht den Kürzeren ziehen.  
„Ich stand nicht einmal annähernd so sehr unter ihrem Pantoffel, wie du unter dem von deinem Vater!“  
Diese Aussage hatte scheinbar voll ins Schwarze getroffen, da Deans Augen sich ein Stück weiteten.  
„Du bist doch vor ihm so zu Kreuze gekrochen, dass du aus dem Dreck gar nicht mehr aufgestanden bist... Wie war das nochmal mit dem nicht vorhandenen Rückgrat... Ich glaube...“  
Chris schaffte es nicht den Satz zu beenden, da plötzlich der dritte Jäger, dem er bis jetzt noch gar keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, zwischen ihn und Dean trat.  
  
Der Mann war ungefähr so groß wie er selbst, und ein wenig älter als die beiden Winchesterbrüder.  
Chris hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen und... irgendwie zweifelte er auch sofort daran, dass er es hier wirklich mit einem weiteren Jäger zu tun hatte.  
Der Kerl war... komisch!  
Er rückte ihm ziemlich nah – viel zu nah! – auf die Pelle und schirmte Dean somit erfolgreich von Chris ab. Die strahlenden blauen Augen des Mannes funkelten bedrohlich auf.  
Unweigerlich trat Chris einen Schritt zurück, woraufhin der dunkelhaarige Mann ihm folgen wollte, allerdings hielt ihn eine Hand an der Schulter zurück.  
  
„Cas... komm schon... immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden!“  
Sam hatte sich nun ebenfalls erhoben und durch sein beherztes Eingreifen dafür gesorgt, dass Cas nicht irgendeine Dummheit machte.  
Augenblicklich wurde der bedrohliche Blick des älteren Mannes durch einen verwirrten Blick ersetzt.  
Irritiert wandte er sich zu Dean um und eine Frage schien ihm brennend auf den Lippen zu liegen.  
Bevor er sie jedoch stellen konnte, wurde er von Sam unterbrochen.  
„Okay... vielleicht sollten wir uns alle erst einmal beruhigen!“  
Der jüngere Winchester hatte beschwichtigend die Hände erhoben und verdrehte gerade innerlich die Augen.  
Er hatte echt gedacht, dass der Tag nicht noch anstrengender werden konnte...  
Da hatte er sich wohl gewaltig getäuscht!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Isaac hatte sich besorgt zu Chris umgedreht, als die Stimmen am anderen Ende des Raumes immer lauter geworden waren.  
Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Chris und dem anderen Mann war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Man musste noch nicht einmal ein Werwolf sein, um die Anspannung, die in der Luft lag spüren zu können.   
Isaac wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Stiles, der genauso beunruhigt aussah wie er selbst und schließlich setzten sich die beiden in Bewegung.  
Derek und Cora hielten sich zwar ein wenig zurück, jedoch ließen sie es sich nicht nehmen mit Adleraugen die Situation zu verfolgen um gegebenenfalls eingreifen zu können.  
  
„Hey Chris... alles okay?“  
Isaac trat neben den älteren Mann und sein Blick schweifte misstrauisch über die drei anderen Männer, die ihm alles andere als Geheuer waren.  
„Ja... klar...“  
Chris brummte unwillig, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass definitiv nicht alles in bester Ordnung war.  
Isaac hatte immerhin lange genug mit dem Älteren unter einem Dach gewohnt, ehe er wieder nach Beacon Hills zurückgekehrt war, um alleine an der Stimme von Chris seine aktuelle Gefühlslage einschätzen zu können.  
„Nur eine kleine Begegnung mit alten Bekannten...“  
Isaac rümpfte leicht die Nase.  
„Tss... Begegnung? Wohl eher Auseinandersetzung, oder?“  
  
„Woah... wartet mal...“  
Nun schaltete sich auch Stiles mit ein.  
Ungläubig deutete er erst auf die drei unbekannten Männer, bevor er sich an Chris wandte.  
„Ihr kennt euch?“  
Chris gab nur ein weiteres missmutiges Brummen von sich, wohingegen Dean leise schnaubte.  
Okay...   
Das war Antwort genug und eigentlich hätte sich Stiles das auch denken können.  
Die Welt der Jäger war ein echtes Dorf!  
„Klar... natürlich kennt ihr euch. Wie sollte es auch anderes sein. Gibt es irgendwo so ein geheimes Jägercamp, das ihr alle besuchen müsst? Sowas wie den Orden der Jedi-Jäger? Oder die Schule von Hogwarts für Jägerlehrlinge?“  
Sowohl Chris, als auch Dean und Sam starrten den jüngeren Mann an, so als hätte er den Verstand verloren, aber Stiles fand, dass das durchaus berechtigte Fragen waren!  
Leider schien keiner seine Fragen sonderlich Ernst zu nehmen.  
Na ja... keiner außer Isaac, der nun ein wenig blass im Gesicht aussah, als er die drei Männer ihm gegenüber erneut musterte.  
  
„J... Jäger?! Willst du mich verarschen Stilinksi?“  
Stiles verdrehte nur die Augen und deutete auf sein eigenes Gesicht.  
„Alter... Könnte dieses Gesicht dich jemals verarschen...“  
Isaac unterbrach seinen Freund mit einem tiefen Knurren.  
Seine Nackenhaare hatten sich bei dem Wort 'Jäger' aufgestellt und er war ganz automatisch in eine geducktere Haltung übergegangen.  
Augenblicklich war auch Cora an seiner Seite aufgetaucht, die genauso wenig begeistert aussah, wie ihr Verlobter.  
Von Dean war nur ein ungläubiges „Noch mehr Werwölfe? Das ist doch wohl jetzt ein Witz, oder?“ zu hören, jedoch wurde er von den animalischen Lauten der besagten Werwölfe übertönt.  
  
„Okay... Halt... STOP!“  
Stiles schob sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zwischen die beiden Fronten und wurde auch sofort mit einem lauten Knurren dafür belohnt.  
Isaacs Augen blitzten kurz gekränkt auf, da sich sein Freund doch gerade ernsthaft auf die Seite der Jäger zu stellen schien, aber der Werwolf hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.  
Stiles wich keinen Millimeter zurück und er war ein wenig erstaunt, als er plötzlich neben sich die warme Präsens von Derek spüren konnte, der sich ebenfalls schützend vor die beiden Jäger und den Engel gestellt hatte.  
  
Augenblicklich wich Cora ein Stück zurück. Ihre braunen Augen waren geweitet und ein erstauntes „Derek?!“ kam ihr über dir Lippen.  
Dass Stiles die Situation zu entschärfen versuchte war ja noch typisch für den jungen Mann, aber dass sich Derek so bereitwillig mit dem Rücken vor drei Jäger stellte, grenzte einfach nur an Dummheit!  
Noch dazu, da Chris – die einzige Ausnahme für einen Jäger, der kein vollkommener Psychopath war – scheinbar auch kein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis zu diesen Winchestern zu haben schien.  
Und trotzdem...  
Dereks Blick reichte aus, um Cora dazu zu bringen sich wieder etwas zu entspannen.  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen richtete sie sich weiter auf und legte ihrem Verlobten beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Isaac lehnte sich augenblicklich in die vertraute Berührung der dunkelhaarigen Frau und schien sich auch langsam wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
Stiles atmete erleichtert aus und wischte sich den nicht vorhandenen Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Meine Güte...  
Werwölfe waren manchmal echte Drama-Queens!  
Mit denen wurde es nie langweilig...  
„Okay... bevor ihr euch hier gegenseitig alle in der Luft zerreißt... Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber... ich hab echt Hunger...“  
Derek gab ein leises belustigtes Schnauben von sich, wobei Cora ihrem Bruder einen irritierten Blick zuwarf. Isaac hingegen verdrehte nur die Augen.  
Eines musste man Stiles lassen...  
Der Kerl war manchmal ein echter Freak – vor allem, wenn er eine seiner unpassenden Äußerungen in den Raum warf – aber wenn es darum ging, die Stimmung zu lockern, dann war er ein wahres Naturtalent!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	33. Von miesen Ratten und einer unerwarteten Einladung!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo~  
> Das ist dann wohl das letzte Kapitel...  
> Eine Fortsetzung ist auch schon in Planung und steht bald in den Startlöchern!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Die hier auftretenden Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern gehören Jeff Davis bzw. Erik Kripke.  
> Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese kleine Geschichte aus!

** Kapitel 33:  
Von miesen Ratten und einer unerwarteten Einladung! **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Ihr beiden seid nicht zufällig verwandt miteinander, oder?“  
Stiles wandte nur ungern den Blick von seinem Burger mit Pommes ab, um Isaac irritiert von der Seite anzusehen.  
Hä?! Er hatte keine Ahnung worauf der Jüngere hinaus wollte.  
Stiles zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schob sich stattdessen nochmal eine Pommes in den eh schon vollgestopften Mund.  
Ihm klebte ein wenig Ketchup an der Wange und seine Backen wölbten sich stark nach außen, so dass er wie ein zu groß geratener Hamster aussah.  
Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er schließlich nur ein unverständliches „Wasch?!“ über die Lippen brachte.  
  
Ein wenig angewidert wandte sich Isaac von seinem Freund ab, wobei sein Blick über Dean schweifte.  
Der Jäger, der dem jungen Mann gegenüber saß, hatte seinen Mund mit dem ungesunden Fast Food mindestens genauso vollgestopft, wie Stiles und bildete somit ein einwandfreies Spiegelbild zu dem jüngeren Mann.  
Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, dann könnte man wirklich vermuten, dass die beiden in irgendeiner Art und Weise miteinander verwandt waren.  
Ihre nicht vorhandenen Tischmanieren waren sich zumindest verdammt ähnlich!  
  
Als Isaac auch weiterhin den verwirrten Blick von Stiles auf sich spüren konnte, schüttelte der Werwolf schließlich nur den Kopf.  
„Vergiss es einfach, Stilinski!“  
Stiles schien das ganz Recht zu sein, da er grinsend herunter schluckte und sich so erneut über seinen Burger hermachen wollte.  
Weit kam er jedoch leider nicht, da er plötzlich eine Hand an seiner Wange spüren konnte.  
Eine hauchzarte Berührung... Finger, die sanft über seine Backe strichen und genauso schnell wieder verschwunden waren, wie sie aufgetaucht waren.  
Sofort erstarrte der junge Mann in seiner Bewegung und wandte den Blick vorsichtig nach Links.  
Neben ihm saß Derek, der gerade dabei war seine Hand wieder zurück zu ziehen. An seinen Fingern haftete ein wenig von der roten Sauce, die Stiles vorhin noch so großzügig über seine Pommes verteilt hatte.  
  
Mit großen, geweiteten Augen verfolgte er wie gebannt die Hand des Werwolfs.  
Langsam führte Derek sie immer näher zu seinem Gesicht, bis schließlich die beiden Finger an denen der Ketchup haftete, der bis gerade eben noch an Stiles Backe geklebt hatte, in seinem Mund verschwanden.  
Bei dem Anblick, wie die Zunge des Werwolfs genüsslich schließlich die letzten, klebrigen Reste von seinen Fingerspitzen ableckte, verschluckte sich Stiles an einem Stück Pommes.  
Ein lautes Husten war zu hören, während sein Burger mit einem leisen 'Platsch' zurück auf das Tablett fiel und Stiles verzweifelt versuchte einzuatmen.  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte keiner von den beiden Männern Notiz genommen, nun allerdings wurde Stiles von sechs Augenpaaren angestarrt und Derek – diese miese Ratte – tat so als wäre er die Unschuld in Person.   
Oh mein Gott!!!  
  
„Mensch Stiles... Vielleicht solltest du dieses ungesunde Zeug nicht so ohne Verstand in dich rein schlingen.“  
Cora hatte schon wieder diesen belehrenden Blick aufgesetzt, während sie ihre braunen Augen verdrehte. Isaac klopfte unterdessen seinem Freund behilflich auf den Rücken, jedoch unterschätzte der Werwolf seine Kräfte, so dass Stiles beinahe mit dem Gesicht in sein Tablett geknallt wäre.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich abfangen und schenkte dafür Isaac einen finsteren Blick.  
„Uups...“  
Grinsend nahm der Werwolf seine Hand wieder von dem Rücken des Älteren und setzte auch sofort wieder einen seiner Hundeblicke auf, so dass ihm Stiles gar nicht wirklich böse sein konnte.  
  
Zum Glück wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit sehr schnell wieder von ihm ab, so dass Stiles ungestört eine eindeutige Geste in Richtung Derek machen konnte, der jedoch vollkommen unbeeindruckt davon zu sein schien.  
Einzig eine Augenbraue des Älteren wanderte nach oben, so als wüsste er gar nicht, weshalb die Gesichtsfarbe von Stiles gerade dem Ketchup auf seinen Pommes Konkurrenz machte.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Das erklärt natürlich so einiges...“  
Cora lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und schob das billige Plastiktablett ein Stück von sich weg. Ihr Blick war aufmerksam auf Sam gerichtet, der rechts neben ihr saß und ein wenig in dem kleinen McDonalds Salat herumstocherte. Scheinbar war der Jäger kein großer Fan von diesem Fast Food Zeug, ganz im Gegenteil zu seinem älteren Bruder, der genauso wie Stiles ein Verfechter des ungesunden Essens zu sein schien.  
Dean hatte die Burger nämlich schon längst verschlungen und schlürfte gerade an seiner Cola – leider hatte er kein Bier bestellen können, jedoch erfüllte das Zuckerwasser genauso seinen Zweck.  
  
„Entschuldigung, dass wir vorhin etwas ungehalten reagiert haben, aber... unerwartete Begegnungen mit Jägern zählen nicht unbedingt zu unseren Tageshighlights!“  
Isaac stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und zog ein wenig seine Schultern nach oben, weshalb sich Coras Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen.  
Sie war immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie unschuldig ihr Verlobter aussehen konnte...  
Mit seinen gelockten, verwuschelten Haaren, den strahlenden blauen Augen und dem niedlichen Grinsen, das er immer öfter an den Tag legte.  
„Unerwartete Begegnungen mit Werwölfen stehen bei uns auch nicht gerade an oberster Stelle der Wunschliste!“, grummelte Dean.  
Scheinbar war der Jäger nicht annähernd so hin und weg von Isaacs Ausstrahlung wie Cora es gerade war.  
„Aber Dämonen stehen noch viel weiter unten auf der Wunschliste... vor allem Dämonen, die ein Flugzeug entführen wollen...“, fügte Dean schließlich hinzu und schlürfte den Rest seiner Cola aus dem Pappbecher.  
  
„Was ich nur noch nicht so ganz verstehe...“  
Dean stellte den leeren Becher zurück auf sein Tablett und wandte sich Chris zu, der bis jetzt nur ein stummer Zuhörer gewesen war.  
„Wieso umgibst du dich eigentlich mit einem Haufen junger Werwölfe? Du warst doch der Spezialist schlechthin, wenn es darum ging diese pelzigen...“   
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte der Jäger die Beleidigung, die ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, wieder herunter schlucken.  
„... diese pelzigen... Lebewesen auszurotten...“  
Chris zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Sein Blick wanderte einmal über Isaac und Cora, ehe er sich wieder dem anderen Jäger zuwandte.  
„Zeiten ändern sich nun mal, Winchester!“  
„Tss... ja... scheint so!“  
Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass Sam und Dean Winchester einmal gemeinsam mit drei Werwölfen in einer Seelenruhe in einem McDonalds am Pariser Flughafen sitzen würden...  
  
„Ihr scheint ja auch nicht mehr die Jäger zu sein, die ihr damals wart!“  
Wenn Chris an die beiden jungen Männer zurück dachte, die er bei der Werwolfjagd kennen gelernt hatte, dann hätte er es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass Derek nach dieser Begegnung lebend wieder aus dem Flugzeug aussteigen würde...  
Egal ob er den beiden nun bei ihrem Dämonenexorzismus geholfen hätte, oder nicht...  
Für die Winchester hatte es noch nie einen Jägerkodex gegeben!  
Monster waren Monster!   
Und das Einzige was man mit Monstern machen konnte, war sie auszurotten!  
  
„Vielleicht haben wir nur gelernt, dass man manchmal seine Prioritäten anders setzen sollte!“  
Sam hatte sich nun auch in das Gespräch mit eingeschaltet. Er wollte nicht, dass die beiden älteren Jäger erneut aneinander gerieten.  
„Der Dämon war eine Bedrohung, die wir so schnell wie möglich ausschalten mussten. Derek hingegen...“  
Der jüngere Winchester wandte sich an den dunkelhaarigen Werwolf.  
„Derek hat uns geholfen... genauso wie Stiles! Also war es bestimmt nicht in unserem Sinne die beiden anzugreifen... Und jetzt... Ich denke nicht, dass wir es hier mit einer Werwolf-Bedrohung zu tun haben. Noch dazu, wenn ein erfahrener Jäger wie Sie es sind Argent, so viel Vertrauen in diese drei jungen Werwölfe setzt!“  
Chris nickte dem jüngeren Mann anerkennend zu.  
Wenn das wirklich so war... dann hatten sie wohl tatsächlich von den Winchesterbrüdern momentan nichts zu befürchten.  
Wer hätte das gedacht...  
  
„Nun gut... Ihr habt ja gesagt, dass ihr nicht ausreisen dürft... Was... habt ihr denn dann jetzt vor?“  
Cora hatte ihren Kopf auf der Hand abgestützt und musterte Sam von der Seite.  
Unschlüssig zuckte Dean nur mit den Schultern, als ihm sein jüngerer Bruder einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.  
„Keine Ahnung... ich denke nicht, dass...“  
„Wieso kommt ihr nicht mit zu Chris? Der Kerl hat eine verdammte Villa und bestimmt genug Platz für...“  
Sofort wandten sich alle Blicke auf Stiles, der daraufhin seinen Mund zuklappte und ein wenig auf der Sitzbank nach unten rutschte. Beschwichtigend hob der junge Mann seine Hände.  
Isaac biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, und auch Cora schien ein wenig mit sich zu hadern.  
Chris starrte Stiles nur mit einem bohrenden Blick an, so als hoffte er, dass der jüngere Mann gleich tot von der Bank fallen würde.  
„Oh mein Gott... War ja nur ein Vorschlag...“, brachte Stiles schließlich hervor.  
  
„Na ja... ich meine...“  
Zweifelnd wechselte Cora einen Blick mit ihrem Verlobten und Chris.  
Der ältere Mann versuchte mit seinen Augen ein eindeutiges NEIN zu übermitteln, aber Cora ignorierte das gekonnt.  
Immerhin wären Derek und Stiles ohne die Jäger aufgeschmissen gewesen... Der Dämon hätte dafür gesorgt, dass das Flugzeug abstürzt und dann... dann...  
„So ein kleines Dankeschön wäre vielleicht wirklich angebracht...“, murmelte schließlich Isaac, woraufhin ihm Chris unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein trat.  
Jedoch bleib der Werwolf davon vollkommen unbeeindruckt.  
„Immerhin haben sie dazu beigetragen, dass das Flugzeug nicht abstürzt und wir dadurch immer noch Trauzeugen haben...“  
  
Auf den Lippen von Stiles machte sich ein fettes Grinsen breit, als er sich wieder auf der Sitzbank aufrichtete.  
Dean, Sam und Cas hingegen sahen ein wenig irritiert aus.  
„Sagt mal... ich gehe stark davon aus, dass ihr noch nie bei einer Werwolf-Hochzeit dabei wart, oder?“  
Stiles musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als die Irritation noch um einiges zuzunehmen schien, bis Sam schließlich leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
Cora seufzte leise, als sie die grunzenden Geräusche von Stiles vernehmen konnte. Sie ließ sich davon aber nicht abbringen.  
Mit einem Lächeln, beugte sie sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne, so dass sie nicht nur Sam, sondern auch Dean und Cas sehen konnte, die neben dem jüngeren Winchester saßen.  
  
„Ich würde mal sagen... Dann seid ihr hiermit offiziell zu einer Werwolf-Hochzeit eingeladen!“  
  
Dean konnte nur einen einzigen, klaren Gedanken fassen.  
 **What the fuck?!**

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

** THE END **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


End file.
